


...Just Irresistable...Cophine/Sanvers Story

by fashionfuture



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hockey, Love, Romance, Science, Sex, Smut, Wedding, child created by a science wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 98,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionfuture/pseuds/fashionfuture
Summary: Delphine Cormier (27) left her fiancé Aldous Leekie (45) standing at the altar, she ran into the arms of Cosima Niehaus (26). After a night of passion they split ways.Delphine becomes friends With Alex Danvers , who meets Maggie Sawyer on the way. Possible wedding? Who knows...-After 6 years Delphine and Cosima meet again.  Al those years she kept a big miracle secret hidden from Cosima and now Cosima wants her back…





	1. ...One Dance...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C0S1M4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0S1M4/gifts), [Luz1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz1979/gifts).



> story combined with my 2 favorite ships Cophine and Sanvers! Give it a try it will be good. Alex will appear in the 2nd chapter. And the rest will work itself out. Possible wedding, Drama, someone had a child? and some more Drama? Love?
> 
> Join the ride people! it's worth it.

**...Just Irresistible...One...Dance... **

Quebec, Canada 1985

Mathematics gave Delphine Cormier always a headache, and from reading teary eyes. At least when she was reading. But then she could follow the lines with her finger and sometimes fake it. She couldn’t fake math. Delphine laid her head on the piece of paper that was in front of her and listened to the sounds around her. Her classmates were outside playing under the warm Quebec sun. She hated math. Sometimes she would stare at the drawings with the number of pins or croissants that she had to count until she got a headache or teary eyes. But each time she counted, she came up with the same answers- the wrong answers.

To take her mind off math, Delphine thought about the French Brunch parties that she would have with her grand-mère after school. Knowing her grand-mère, she would have already baked the fresh croissants. When she would arrive home they would put on their favorite red dresses and prepare the table together. Delphine loved the French Brunch parties and she could already serve her and her grand-mère some wine. Because wine is something from their culture her grandma would always give her a little red cup to get used to different flavors. For in the future she told her.

“Delphine!!”

“Uh Oui Miss Lyon?”

“Did your grand-mère take you to the doctor like we agreed?”

“Yes Miss Lyon”

“And did she made shure they test you?”

Delphine nodded.  The week before they tested her for 4 days. She had to read for a Doctor with a huge nose. She had answered his questions and had writhe stories. She had made math assignments and drawings. She loved drawing but hated the rest.

“Are you finished?”

Delphine stared at the paper that written with different answers, that had turned grey from all the erasing.

“Non-not yet.”

“Come over here and let me see what you’ve done”

 

With heavy feet, she walked over to her teacher’s desk, she felt a bit sick.

Miss Lyon took the messy paper from Delphine her and the math assignments.

“Merde Delphine, you did it again she said in an irritated tone. How many times are you going to answer these questions wrong?”

“I don’t know” she said ashamed.

“I’ve explained it so many times, the answer is not 24 and yet you still write down that answer”

Delphine stared at the paper, she had counted it over and over and in her head the answer was 24.

“Look at the assignments, this is 12 and this is 12 and then we have 6 loose pins. How much is 12+12?”

“24

“+ 6?”

She counted it out in her head silently.

“30?”

“Oui, Exactly! The answer is 30” Miss Lyon shoved her the paper back. “Now go back and finish the rest.”

When Delphine was back at her desk she stared at the 2nd assignment on her paper.  After a while the bell rang, Delphine grabbed her new red coat that her grand-mère had sewn for her and ran all the way home.

When she came through the backdoor she saw the fresh Croissants with old cheese on the table. It was a small kitchen in the colors red and white. It was her favorite place to be. It always smelled like fresh baked apple pie, croissants, cupcakes, and citrus soap. Her grandma had thought her a lot of different recipes for in the future, and she had a lot of knowledge about wine, cheese and more.

The Bottle of wine was also on the table; she was just about to call her grand-mère when she heard the voice of a man in the Livingroom. That room was private, unless there was company person. Delphine walked quietly down the hall towards the room and listened.

**_“Your granddaughter doesn’t understand a lot of important things. She reverses words, or simply can’t think of the words she wants to use. For example, when they showed her a picture of a doorknob, she called it_ ** _**‘that thing I turn to get into the house and around the house’ Yet at the same time, she identified a sewing machine, escalator and most of the states, the man explained.**_

Delphine recognized the man with the big nose who tested her before.

**_“The good news is, she did score very high on comprehension, that confirms she understand what she reads”_ **

**_“how is that possible?” her grand-mère_ _asked. “I mean she uses a doorknob every day, and as far as I know she never used a sewing machine before. How can she mix her words around and yet understand what she reads?_**

**_“We don’t know why some children suffer from brain dysfunction, Mrs. Cormier and we don’t know what cause these disabilities, and we don’t have a cure”_ **

Delphine leaned against the wall out of sight. Her chest began to burn and tears threatened to spill. Brain dysfunction? She wasn’t so stupid she didn’t know what the man meant. And he thought she was crazy.

“What can I do for my Delphine?”

“Perhaps with some more testing we can focus on the stuff she is struggling with the most and try to find a solution. Some children have been helped with medication but I won’t advise that for her.

 

“I won’t put Delphine on drugs or let her be tested all the time like an animal, she is smarter than they say”

 

“then enroll her into charm school” he advised “she is a very beautiful little girl and will probably grow up even more into a stunning woman. She won’t have any trouble finding a soulmate that will take care of her”

 

“A soulmate?” My Delphine is 11 Dr. Wall street”

“No disrespect intended Mrs. Cormier but you are the girls grand-mère, how many more years can you take care of her? It’s my opinion judging by the test that she will never be very bright”

 

The lump tears in Delphine’s eyes started to spill and she walked out of the back door. She kicked a stone of the steps and sent her grand-mere’s clothespins flying across the tight yard.

Parked in the driveway was an old Shelby car that Delphine always thought was the exact color of apple juice. The car rested on 4 flat tires and hadn’t been driven since the death of her grand-Père 4 years before. Her grand-mère drove a mini cooper, so Delphine considered the Shelby hers and used it to transport herself to exotic places as Dubai, London, Barbados, New York and more. Today she didn’t feel like going anywhere. Once she sat on the old leather seat, she wrapped her hands around the cool steering wheel and started the Shelby.

 

Her vision blurred and she thought about her life. Maybe her mother, Madeline Cormier, had known she was stupid. Maybe she had known all along that Delphine would never be **“Bright”** but stunning enough for a soulmate. Maybe that why she’d dumped her at her grand-mere’s house and never came back to look for her. She was stupid and her mother knew it.

Grand-mère always said that Madeline Cormier wasn’t ready to be a mother yet, and Delphine always wondered what she’d done to make her mother abandoned her.

Maybe her mother knew it when she saw her when she was born.

As Delphine stared into her future, her childhood dreams slipped away with the tears falling down her cheeks and she realized several things. She’d never get to play dodgeball or build a fort like the rest of her class. Her hopes of becoming a fashion designer or a nurse were over just like that. And her mother would never come back for her. The kids at school would probably find out and make fun of her.

 

Delphine hated to be laughed at. Or they would make fun of her like Jason Bourne. Jason wet his pants in the 3th grade and no had ever let him forget about it. Now they called him Jason Bourne Wet. Delphine didn’t want to think about what they would call her.

She was determined to make shure no one would ever find out that she was different…stupid. Delphine Cormier had a brain dysfunction…

The night before Aldous Leekie’s wedding, a summer storm was busy outside. But by the next morning, the stormy weather was gone leaving in place a view of Quebec and the amazing skyline of downtown. Several of Aldous Leekie’s wedding guests glanced up at the clear sky and wondered if he controlled mother nature the same way he controlled his growing empire.

They wondered if he could control his young beautiful bride as well or if she was just a toy like his science/hockey team from **_“DEO Dyad ”_**

While the guest waited for the ceremony to begin, they sipped from the expensive gold wine and placed bets on how long their marriage would last. Their conclusion was very short.

 

Cosima Niehaus ignored the people that were gossiping around her. She had more pressing concerns. Raising a crystal glass to her lips, she drained the expensive 150- year-old wine like apple juice.

Her head was lightly buzzing and her eyes and teeth burned slightly. She must have had one hell of a good time last night. She wished she could remember.

 

From her position on the terrace, she looked down on a beautiful big lawn that was covered with different colored roses and sputtering fountains. Guests dressed in expensive clothing Gucci, louis Vuitton, Balmain, Prada, Armani and Michael Kors drifted toward rows of golden chairs facing an arbor festooned with flowers and ribbon and some sort of red stuff.

 

Her Dreadlocks were in a tight ponytail with braids on the side, her signature cat eye glasses with her winked eyeliner on. She was wearing some slim fit black pants with the waistband that reached her waist. A white button blouse with gold buttons stuck in her pants. And a black blazer with gold that reached her knees. Covered with gold accessories. On her feet, she had some expensive black gold loafers, with her initials on the side “CN” in gold.

Cosima’s gaze moved to a cluster of her Colleague’s/Teammates looking out of place and uncomfortable in their matching dark navy blazers and basic loafers. Maggie (one of her best of best friends), James, Winn, Hank, Jeremiah, Mike, Lena, Sarah, Helena, Allison, Beth, Felix, Tony all her teammates didn’t look like they wanted to be stuck in the middle of San Francisco society any more than she did.

Some people might find it weird that she works for a famous company that employed them as scientist and hockey players. She was an evolutionary development scientist for 50% and a hockey player for 50% like the rest of her team. They were all famous in both departments.

To her left, a skinny olive toned woman in a mermaid dress with matching stiletto heels took place behind a harp, leaned it back against her shoulder and began to play.

She looked up at her and gave her a warm genuine smile she instantly recognized. she wasn’t surprised by the woman’s interest ad she purposely let her gaze travel down the woman’s body until she met her eyes again.

Cosima knew she was attractive and because she was famous as an scientist and hockey player for the “ ** _Deo Dyad ”_** she attracted a lot of woman.

 

At the age of 26 Cosima had been with different woman of different backgrounds, sizes, lengths and different levels of intelligence. She wasn’t someone who got involved with groupies, she wanted someone she could probably build something with. But every single one of them had played her and used her because of her status, and that turned her into someone who just wanted to have fun and not committed at all.

 

Some of her teammates dated models, lawyers and other people in the fashion business. Cosima preferred woman taller than her because she wasn’t a very long with her 1,63 m (5,35 feet). Also, woman with a beautiful body and appearance.

When she touched a woman, she liked to feel softness, flesh, and curves and she needed to smell delicious.

 

The harpist’s smile grew flirtatious and Cosima looked away. Not only was the woman short but also a bit too skinny, and on top of that she hated harp music just about as much as she hated weddings. She had been through 2 weddings of her own and neither one had been amazing. The last time she had been this hung-over was 7 months ago in Las Vegas when she had woken up in a purple honeymoon suite and found herself married to the stripper known as **_“Bobbi De Nero”_**.  The marriage hadn’t last long, thank every power in the universe for that.

 

“Thanks for coming Geek Monkey” Aldous said from behind her and hugged her.

 

“I didn’t think any of us had a choice, the text message with the: **_2 weeks overtime for who doesn’t show up_** did it for everyone.” She said looking up at Aldous.

 

Aldous laughed and continued walking in his expensive dark blue suit with golden accessories. Under the sun Aldous looked exactly like the 600-fortune owner of a professional Science/Hockey team and a man who could buy himself young beautiful wife.

 

“did you see him last night with his fiancé?”

Cosima glanced over her shoulder at her newest teammate, Winn. Writers had compared him to Watson and crick on the science department and to 007 on and off the ice because of his reckless behavior. Cosima liked that in her male teammates.

 

“No, I haven’t seen her “she answered. She pulled out some Ralph Lauren sunglasses from her blazer pocket. “I left very early”

 

“Well she is pretty young I would say 25 or so”

“oh really? I heard something like that”

Cosima loved woman but thinking about Aldous marrying a woman nearly 20 years younger than him is kind of pathetic and little sick for a man Aldous his age.

 

“And her body is amazing any man/woman would go gaga for her”

 

“I didn’t know you were a gaga fan” Cosima teases him.

 

“oh please stop, what do you think she sees in a man old enough to be her father? I mean she isn’t ugly or fat she is fucking beautiful “Winn laughed

 

At the age of 22, Winn was one of the youngest players on the team and very naïve. He had a bad habit of experimenting in the science lab and blowing things up and on the ice stopping hockey pucks with his head.

 

“Winn seriously look around you, Aldous is worth over 700 million dollars”

 

“Yeah well money can’t buy you everything” he answered, he started walking down the steps. “you coming **_‘Geek Monkey’?_** ”

 

“No, maybe in a bit” she answered. She sucked on an ice cube in her mouth.

 

She showed up made shure Aldous saw her because there was no way in hell she was going to do 2 weeks overtime for not showing up. And on top of that she didn’t feel a 100%.

 

“I’ve got a one bitch of a hangover” she said while moving down the stairs.

 

“where are you going?”

 

“My house at the beach in San Francisco”

 

“Mr. Leekie isn’t going to like it”

 

“Too bad for him” she replied unconcerned.

 

She walked around the historic building towards her 1972 Camaro parked on the side.

2 years ago, after searching for it when she saw it in the transformer movie as bumblebee she finally had the change to buy it from a car collector since the car is very hard to find. She had bought it after she was traded to the **_“DEO Dyad “_** _science_ /hockey team.

 

As she took of her blazer, a red flash caught her eyes. She placed her blazer in the yellow car and took a moment to watch the woman in the red dress that slipped through the huge double doors. A large black suitcase was in her hands. She had blond curls that reached her bare shoulders and the top was in a croissant know. She wore a strapped in dress, a large bowtie sewn to the top of the body did nothing to cover up her large but delicious breasts. Her legs were long and tan and she wore a pair of high stiletto heels on her feet.

She looked gorgeous exactly the type Cosima preferred but her outfit was ridiculous.

 

“Bonjour, miss can you please wait a minute” she called after her slightly breathless in a French accent. Her dress was so tight she had to walk sideways of the stairs. Her breast looked like they could spill over the dress any moment.

 

Cosima thought about telling her to stop before she would hurt herself. Instead she shifted her weight to one food and leaned against her car until the woman was closer.

 

“maybe you shouldn’t run like that” she advised

 

Green puppy eyes and perfect arched brows stared back at her.

 

“Are you one of Aldous his scientist/ Hockey players?” she asked stepping out of her heels.

 

“Cosima Niehaus” she introduced herself with her Kiss-me-baby-lips and seductive eyes.

 

“I need to get out of here, can you help me?”

 

“Uh shure, where are you headed?”

 

“Anywhere but here s’ill vous plait”

She placed her suitcase and shoes in the back of her car, and she slid into the passenger seat.

 

She hadn’t planned on having company, but having a goddess in her car wasn’t such a bad fat. Once they were ready to go she pulled out of the circular drive while she was wondering who she was.

 

“oh dieu” she moaned and turned around to take on last look at Aldous his ridiculous castle home. I left Kara there all by herself she went to get her bouquet of roses and I just ran out.

 

“who is Kara?”

 

“my friend”

 

“where you supposed to be in the wedding?” she asked.

 

When she nodded, Cosima assumed she was a bridesmaid or some sort of guest. As they past trees, farmland and flowers. She studied her from the corner of her eye. A beautiful healthy, smooth skin looking goddess. She was so beautiful and she was her age. She concentrated back on the road.

 

“oh dieu, I have really messed up this time” she groaned, taking out a paper with hand written text on it.

 

“I could take you back?” she offered, wondering what happened to this woman that she run out and left her friend.

 

She shook her head and her curls bounced against her skin.

 

“Non-it’s too late, I’ve done it now. I…I mean, I’ve done it in the past…But this…this beats everything like a chiot”

 

Cosima turned back against the road. Female tears didn’t really bother that much but this felt different she felt sorry for her even though she didn’t know what was going on with the girl.

 

“uhm…what’s your name?” she asked, trying to calm the crying woman down.

 

She took a deep breath and tried to let it out slowly, and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“Delphine, my name is Delphine”

 

“well Delphine, what’s your last name?”

 

“Cormier”

 

“where do you live, Delphine-Cormier?”

 

“Quebec”

 

“Is that in Canada?”

 

“crying all night, Merde I can’t believe this” she groaned frustrated.

 

“Are you going to get sick?” Cosima asked concerned

 

“I don’t think so” she shook her head and tried to breath calm “But I can’t breathe”

 

“Are you hyperventilating?”

  
“Oui—Non—I don’t know!” She looked at her nervously and with wet puppy eyes. “I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it,” she wailed between deep breaths.

  
“Put your head between your knees,” she instructed, glancing briefly at the road and at the girl.

  
She leaned slightly forward, then leaned back against the seat.

“I can’t.”

  
“Why the not?”

  
“My dress is too tight... Putain Merde!” Her French accent came out thicker.

  
Cosima began thinking that helping Delphine was not the best idea. She pressed the gas pedal to the floor, propelling the Corvette across a bridge and pass a few gas stations spanning. Quickly leaving Los Angeles behind.

 

“Kara is never going to forgive me.”

  
“I wouldn’t worry about your friend,” she said, somewhat

Disappointed that the woman in her car was kind of weird.

 

“Aldous will buy her something nice, and she’ll forget all about it don’t worry.”

  
A wrinkle appeared between her brows.

 

“Non, I don’t think so,” she said.

  
“Of course he will he is a rich creepy dude,” Cosima defended “He’ll probably take her someplace real expensive, too and buy her some jewelry or clothes who knows.”

 

“But Kara doesn’t like Virgil. She thinks he’s an old crocodile.”

  
A real bad feeling appeared in the back of  Cosima’s neck.

“Isn’t Kara the bride?”

  
She stared at him with her big green eyes and shook her head.

 “Non…I am.”

  
“Holy Watershed!!That’s not cool, Delphine.” She said shocked

  
“Oui, I know, I know,” she wailed. “I can’t believe I left Aldous at the altar!”

 

  
The tweak in Cosima’s head sobered her up immediately, reminding her of her terrible hangover. She stomped on the brake as the Camaro swerved to the right and stopped on the side of the road.

 

Delphine braced herself and grasped the handle with both hands.

  
“Jesus Fucking Christ!” Cosima shoved the car into park and ripped the sunglasses of her face.

 

“Please, please Tell me you’re joking!” she begged tossing the Ralph Lauren glasses on the dash.

 

She didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she was caught with Aldous his runaway bride. But then, she really didn’t have to think about it too hard, she knew what would happen. She knew he would trade her to a losing team faster than she could cure a cold or clear out her locker.

 

She liked playing for the **_“DEO Dyad”_** organization. She liked living in San Francisco. The last thing she wanted was a trade.  
Delphine straightened and shook her head.

  
“But…but you’re not wearing a wedding dress.” she felt tricked somehow and a fool. “What kind of bride doesn’t wear a fucking wedding dress?”

  
“This is a wedding dress.” She tried to yank it down her thighs. But the dress hadn’t been made for modesty and was too tight. The more she tugged the farther it slid down her breasts. And boy did they look inviting…

 

“It’s just not a traditional wedding dress,” she explained as she “After all, Aldous has been married 7 times, and he thought white would be to formal.”

  
Cosima closed her eyes and took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face. She had to get rid of her—fast.

 

“You live in Los Angeles, right?”

  
“Non. I am from Quebec—Quebec, Canada. Until 5 days ago, I’d never been to Los Angeles.”

  
“This just keeps getting better, Holy Water Shed.” she laughed frustrated. And turned to look at her sitting there as if she’d been a gift just for her.

 

“Your family is here for the wedding, right?”

  
Again, she shook her head.

  
Cosima frowned

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.”

  
Cosima jumped out of the car, and ran to the other side. If she was going to vomit, she’d prefer she didn’t do it in here classic car. She opened the door and grabbed her around the waist, and even though Cosima was 1,63 (5,35 feet), and weight 75 kilos of muscles and could easily body-check any player against the boards and work more than the other scientist, Lifting Delphine Cormier from her car was an easy task. She was looked heavier than she weighed.

 

 “Are you going to puke?” she asked.

 

“Non, I don’t think so,” she answered, and looked down at her with pleading eyes.

 

She’d been around enough women to spot the wounded puppy look the “love me, feed me, take care of me” person.

 

She’d help her get where she needed to go, but the last thing she wanted was to get involved with the woman who left Aldous Leekie at the altar.

 

“Where can I drop you off?”

  
Delphine felt like she’d swallowed dozens of bees and had difficulty catching her breath.

 

She looked down into the dark hazel brown eyes behind cat eye glasses and eyeliner. And knew she’d rather slit her wrists than get sick in front of this outrageously-gorgeous good looking woman with her dreadlocks.

 

Her thick eyelashes and full beautiful shaped lips were absolutely gorgeous; Delphine had always been a team player of both genders but seeing this woman changed it immediately to one team.

 

The woman was very muscular build in a feminine way, and the way she was looking at Delphine, she was almost sure the woman was not into man.

Delphine with her 1,85 m (6,83 feet) and her 78-kilo’s felt almost small next to her even though she was still towering above the small woman.

  
“Where can I drop you off, Delphine?”  she asked her again. A dreadlock with beads felt to the side of her face drawing her attention to a scar running through her right brow. She noticed a small piece missing in her right eyebrow, that looked sexy she admitted to herself.

 

  
“I don’t know,” she whispered sadly. For months, she’d lived with a horrible feeling in her chest. A weight she’d been so sure a man like Aldous could take away. With Aldous, she would have never had to dodge bill collectors or angry landlords ever again and she would have been stable. She was 28 and had tried to take care of herself for years, but as like most things in her life, she’d failed—miserably.

 

She’d always felt like a failure. She’d failed in school and at every job she’d ever had, and she’d failed to convince herself that she could love Aldous Leekie. That afternoon, as she’d stood before the mirror staring at her reflection, studying the wedding dress he had chosen for her, she’d known she couldn’t marry Aldous Leekie.

 

Not even for all that wonderful money he owned. She never could go to bed with a man who reminded her of Frankenstein’s better looking brother. And lucky her she never slept with him, even when he begged her for it she always used the excuse of wedding night.

 

“Where’s your family?”

 

  
She thought of her grand-mère.

 

“I have a great-aunt and uncle who live in New York, but Felicia can’t travel because of her Alzheimer, and Uncle Clay had to stay home and take care of her.”

  
The corners of her mouth turned downward.

 

“Where are your parents?”

  
“I was brought up by my grand-mère, but she died a few years ago,” Delphine answered, hoping she wouldn’t ask about the father she’d never known or the mother she’d seen only once at her grand-mere’s funeral.

  
“Any Friends?”

  
“She’s at Aldous wedding.” Just the thought of Kara made her heart fail.

 

Cosima released her waist and ran her fingers through her dreadlocks.

 

“It doesn’t sound like you have a real stable plan.”

  
Non, she didn’t have a plan, she was right. She had grabbed her suitcase with the most important items she owned and had run out of Aldous’s his house without a thought to where she was going or how she planned to get there.

  
“Well, Fuck.” she dropped her hands to her sides and looked down the road.

 

“You might want to think up something.”

 

  
Delphine had a horrible feeling that if she didn’t come up with an idea within the next 3 minutes, Cosima would jump back in her car and leave her on the side of the road. She needed her, at least for a few days until she figured out what to do next, and so she did what had always worked for her.

 

She placed one hand on her arm and leaned into her a little, just enough to make her think she was open to any suggestion she might come up with.

 

“Maybe you could help me, non?” she said in her seductive French accent. And smiled lightly.

 

Delphine might be a failure at everything else in her life, but she was amazing in flirting and bend people to her will because of her charming beauty.

 

She gazed down into her beautiful eyes. She slid her palms to her forearms. Delphine hated it when men squeezed her breasts.

 

  
“You’re really beautiful and tempting,” she said, placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her face. “But I don’t know if you’re worth what it can cost me.”

  
“Cost you? what do you mean?”

  
“I mean,” she began, then glanced at her breasts pressed against her chest, “That you want something from me and you’re willing to use your body to get it. I like sex as much as any man or woman, but, baby, I have a career.”

  
Delphine pushed away from her and batted her hair from her eyes. She’d been in several intimate relationships in her life, but as far as she was concerned, sex was highly overrated. Men seemed to really enjoy it woman to, but for her, sex was just plain and embarrassing nobody had ever woke a fire up in her.

The only good thing she could say about it was that it only lasted about 5 minutes. She raised her chin and looked at her as if he’d just hurt and insulted her.

 

“Non, you’re mistaken. I’m not that kind of girl.”

  
“hmm, I see.” she looked back at her curiously.

 

“You’re a tease.” Tease was such an ugly word. She thought of herself more as a good actress.

  
“Why don’t we cut the bullshit and just tell me what you want please.”

  
“Oui okay,” she said, changing her methods. “I need a little help, and I need a place to stay for a few days.”

 

  
“Listen,” she sighed, and shifted her weight to one foot. “I’m not the type of woman you’re looking for. I don’t know if I can help you.”

  
“Then why did you tell me you would?”  her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t answer.

  
“Just for a few days, s’ill vous plâit” she begged, desperately. She needed time to think of what to do now—now that she’d royally fucked up her life. “I won’t be of any trouble and I will do anything.”

  
“I’m not shure.” She shrugged

  
“I need to get in touch with my aunt.”

  
“Where’s your aunt?”

  
“Back in Quebec,” she answered truthfully, although she didn’t look forward to her conversation with Felicia. Her aunt had been extremely pleased with Delphine’s choice in a husband. Even though Felicia had never come right out and say so, Delphine suspected that her aunt thought about the money and material stuff.

 

 

 

Cosima’s blank stare pinned her for several long moments.

 

 “Fuck, shit get in,” she said, and turned to walk around the front of the car.

 

“But as soon as you get in touch with your aunt, and have things under control I have to drop you off at the airport or bus depot or wherever the hell else you’re going.”

  
Despite her hesitating offer, Delphine didn’t waste any time. She slid back in the car and slammed the door.

  
Once Cosima was behind the wheel, she shoved the Camaro into gear, and the car shot back onto the highway.

 

For years, she’d attended Miss Lakes School of Ballet and Charm. Although she never been the most coordinated girl, she outshined the others with her ability to charm anyone, anywhere, any time of the day.

But this day she had a problem. Cosima didn’t seem to like her very much, which shocked Delphine because men and woman always liked her.

 

From what she’d noticed of her so far, she was a gentlewoman but not an open person. She swore in front of her without apologizing, the people in Quebec usually begged pardon afterward. Cosima didn’t strike her as the type of woman to beg pardon for anything easily.  
She turned to look at her profile and set about charming Cosima Niehaus.

 

“Are you from San Francisco originally?” she asked, determined that she would like her by the time they reached their destination. It would make things so much easier and less awkward if she did. Because she might not realize it yet, but Cosima was going to offer her a place to stay for a while.

  
“No.”

  
“Where are you from?”

  
“Amsterdam.”

  
“Where?”

  
“The Netherlands.”

 

Hmm “I’ve never been to The Netherlands before.”

  
She didn’t comment.

  
“How long have you played hockey and been a scientist?” she asked, hoping to drag a little pleasant conversation out of her.

  
“Science when I graduated 7 years ago and hockey all of my life.”

  
“How long have you played for the “ **DEO Dyad”**?”

  
She reached for her sunglasses sitting on the dash and put them on.

 

“4 years.”

  
“I’ve seen a Castor/Kryptonian game,” she said, referring to the Australian science/Hockey team.

  
“Bunch of motherfuckers,” she muttered as she unbuttoned the white cuff above her driving hand and folded it up her forearm revealing colorful tattoo’s.

It’s than that she noticed that Cosima has a silver nose ring in her right nose wing.

  
Did you go to college?”

  
“Barely.”

  
Delphine had no idea what she meant by that.

 

“I went to the University of Quebec,” she said in an effort to impress her into liking her.

  
“That’s cool”

 

“Are you married?”

  
She stared at her through the lenses of her sunglasses, leaving little doubt she’d touched on a painful subject. “What are you, Oprah Winfrey?”

  
“Non. I’m just curious. I mean, we will be spending a certain amount of time together, so I thought it would be nice to have a friendly chat and get to know each other.”

  
Cosima turned her attention back to the road and began to work on her other cuff. “I don’t chat a lot about myself.”

  
Delphine pulled at the hem of her dress. “May I ask where we’re going?”

  
“I have a house on San Francisco Beach. You can get in touch with your aunt from there.”

  
“Is that near Los Angeles?” She shifted her weight to one side and continued to yank at the hem of her dress.

  
“No” In case you hadn’t noticed, we’re headed the other way”

  
“How in the Putain Merde would I know that?”

  
“I don’t know Maybe because the sun is at our backs.”

Delphine hadn’t noticed, and even if she had, she wouldn’t have thought to judge direction by looking at the sun. Cosima is just being a cheeky brat she thought.

 

 

“I assume you have a phone at your beach house?”

  
“Yeah of course.”

  
She’d have to make a few long-distance telephone calls to Quebec. She had to call Felicia, and she needed to phone Kara’s parents and tell them what had happened and how they could get in touch with their daughter. She also needed to call Los Angeles and find out where to send Aldous his engagement ring or maybe she would keep it and sell it because she needed some money.

 

She glanced at the 10-carat diamond gold ring on her left hand and felt like crying. She loved that ring but she wasn’t shure if she could keep it. Maybe she needed to sell it and send half of the money to him anonymous or when thing in her life got better give him the money back.

 

“I’ve never been to the San Francisco beach she said, feeling her panic easing a bit.

  
She made no comment.

Delphine had always considered herself the perfect blind date because she could talk a lot when she felt nervous.

 

Delphine started to talk about the first time she went to a beach with her grand-mère and told her about the thing she did there until Cosima interrupted her.

 

“Sorry but Is there a point to this?”

  
“I was getting to it,” she told her, trying to remain pleasant.

  
“Any time soon?”

  
“I just wanted to ask if the water at the San Francisco beach is very cold?”

 

Cosima smiled and cast a glance at her then. For the first time, she noticed the dimple in her cheeks. “You’ll freeze your cute Quebec butt off,” she said before looking down at her phone and connected it with her Bluetooth and played music.

 

 **_Baby you're so damn beautiful_ ** __  
I really like it  
I love your smile and the way that you move (ooh yeah, yeah)  
Baby, can I have a minute  
Girl I promise I won't waste your time  
Cause I know you're kinda busy  
Basically all I'm tryna say is you caught my eye  
I know you need love, I'm tryna give it  
And if you don't trust me I'll show you  
I'm a man of my word, girl  
And if you're ready for the world I'll give it to ya  
I'm so in love, like 

 

Delphine turned her attention to the hilly landscape. She thought about her life and about what she’d done today. She had left a man at the altar, and even though the marriage would have been a disaster, Aldous hadn’t deserved that.

 

Lucky her she had brought 1 suitcase that she had kept with her all the time and not in his car.

  
Next to that al she had with her was a wallet filled with 200 dollars and 2 maxed-out credit cards, several cosmetics, a toothbrush and hairbrush, comb, a can of Aqua Net, six pairs of Calvin Klein underwear with matching lace bras, and some Tony’s chocolate.

This was low even for Delphine Cormier…the stupid girl

 

 

Flashes of blue and crystal sunlight, waving sea grass, and a salty breeze welcomed Delphine to the San Francisco beach.

The squall of seagulls appeared in the air as Cosima steered the Camaro up the driveway of a huge Brown/beige house. An old woman in a velvet suit and stood on the porch.

As soon as the car stopped and the engine was turned off, Delphine reached for the door handle and got out. She didn’t wait for Cosima to assist her—not that she believed she would have helped her anyway.

After 1 hour and 45 minutes of sitting next to Cosima she glanced at her, then slipped on her Ralph Lauren sunglasses.

 

“How long do her gambling games last?”

  
“Well, that depends on how many of those little cards she buys. If she decides to play at the old Downtown hall, she doesn’t play very long because they allow smoking, and Aunt Felicia absolutely hate smoking unless it is pot and of course,

“Here we go again,” Cosima sighed, interrupting her. “Listen, Delphine,” she said, and stopped to look at her. “We’re never going to get through tonight if you don’t stop this.”

  
“Stop what?”

  
“Rambling.”

  
Her mouth felt open and she pouted.  She placed an innocent palm on the top of her left breast like napoleon did. “I ramble?”

  
“Yes, and it’s hard to pretend that I care, please can’t you talk about something else like a normal person? My god”

 

Delphine dropped her gaze, but not before Cosima saw the wounded and hurt look in her eyes. “You don’t think I talk like a normal person?” she whispered

  
A twinge of guilt struck in her chest. She didn’t want to hurt her after all she didn’t know what the woman had been through reacting in pain, but at the same time, she didn’t want to listen to hours of her life either.

“Not really, no it’s just I am not used to conversations like this I’m sorry that it came out the way it did Delphine. But when I ask you a question that should require a 4-second answer, I get 4 minutes of BS that has nothing to do with my question.”

  
She bit her bottom lip, then said, “I’m not stupid, Cosima.”

  
“I never meant that you were,” she answered. Even though she didn’t figure she’d been valedictorian at that university she said she’d attended. “Look, Delphine,” she added because she can’t stand to be the cause of pain of a woman and she looked so hurt, “I’ll tell you what, if you don’t ramble, I’ll try not to be an asshole.”

  
Delphine’s corners of her mouth formed a doubtful frown.

  
“Don’t you believe me?”

  
Shaking her head, she scoffed, “I told you that I wasn’t stupid.”  
Cosima laughed. Damn, she was beginning to like her, like…like her. “Come on.” she motioned with her head towards the house.

“You look like you’re freezing your cute Quebec ass off.”

  
“Oui I am,” she confessed.

They walked across the cool sand without speaking while the sounds of crashing waves and sea-birds filled the air. When they reached the marble, stairs leading to the back door of Cosima’s house, Delphine took the first step, then turned to face her.

“I don’t ramble,” she said, her eyes fluttered a little against the light of the setting sun.

  
Cosima stopped and looked up into her face. **_Damn she is beautiful…and I start to like her…already…fuck…_**

. “Delphine, you ramble.” she reached for her sunglasses and slipped them down the bridge of his nose. “But if you can manage to control yourself, we’ll get along fine. She winked.  I think for one night we can be”—she paused and placed the sunglasses back on her face— “friends,” she finished. Although she knew it would be impossible because she started to like her…

 

“I’d like that, Cosima,” she said, and pulled her lips into a seductive smile. “But I thought you told me you weren’t a very nice open person.”

  
“Because I’m not.”  Delphine was so close, her breasts almost were almost in her eye sight—almost., and she wondered if she was playing the tease again.

  
“How can we possibly be friends if you’re not nice to me?”  
Cosima slid her gaze to her lips. She was tempted to show her just how nice she could be. She was tempted to stand on her tip toes lean forward and brush her mouth against hers, to taste her sweet lips and explore the promise of her seductive smile.

 

She was tempted to raise her hands a few inches to her hips and pull her flush against her body, tempted to learn just how far she’d let her hands roam before she would stop her.

  
She was tempted, but not insane. “Easy.” She placed her hand on the small of her back and moved her to the side.

“I’m going out,” she announced, and walked past her up the stairs.

  
“Please take me with you,” she said as she followed closely behind.  
“No.” she shook her head. There wasn’t a chance that she was going to be seen with Delphine Cormier. Wtf? Her boss fiancé that had to be his wife today and left him at the altar. Not a chance in hell!

  
   
Warm water ran over Delphine’s cold body as she slowly worked shampoo into her hair. Before she’d entered the shower minutes ago, Cosima had asked her to keep it short because she wanted to shower before she went out for the evening. Delphine had other plans.

  
Delphine couldn’t very well persuade Cosima to let her stay for a few days if she wasn’t even in the house. When she’d announced that they could be friends, she’d felt a moment of relief, only to have it smack back by her second announcement that she was going out. A jealous feeling creeped up in her body. She likes Cosima even when she was acting like a slightly asshole.

  
Delphine took great care to work the conditioner into her hair before she stepped back into the stream of warm water. For a moment, she thought about using sex to seduce Cosima into remaining home for the night, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Not because she found the idea desperate, but because she never had good sex.

The few times she’d allowed men or women to become that intimate with her, she’d felt self-conscious. So, self-conscious that she couldn’t enjoy herself.

  
She quickly dried herself, then dressed in a pair of Calvin Klein lace underwear and a matching bra. She’d bought the underwear in anticipation of her honeymoon, but she couldn’t say she was really sorry that Aldous would never see her in it.

The silk robe she’d borrowed from Cosima clung to her wet skin as she tied the belt around her waist. Despite the soft texture of the material, the robe was very oversized and a little short because of Cosima’s short length and smelled like expensive perfume.

The Bordeaux silk hit her just above knees, with big gold embroidered ‘CN’ initials on the front and the DNA symbol on the back.  white Japanese symbol had been embroidered on the back.

Pulling open cabinet drawers, she looked for anything she might use She found a few new toothbrushes, a tube of Colgate, a bottle of Lavender powder, A lot perfume, cremes, makeup, and more. Lucky Cosima was a woman.

Lifting a towel, she dried a spot on the mirror and stared at herself. Through the circle she’d wiped on the glass, she brushed her teeth, then applied mascara to her lashes and blusher to her cheeks.  
A knock on the bathroom door startled her so bad she almost streaked her face with a tube of plain lip-gloss.

  
“Delphine?”

  
“Yes, Cosima?”

  
“I need to be in there, remember?”

 

 “Oh, I forgot Je suis desolé.”  She remembered, all right. She fluffed her curled hair around her face with her fingers and judged her appearance. She smelled amazing and looked a bit better not her best but better.

 

  
“Are you coming out anytime soon?”

  
“Give me a second, please” she said, and tossed her cosmetics into the overnight case sitting on the closed toilet seat lid. “Should I put the wet clothes over the rack?”

 

“Yeah. Sure,” she answered through the door. “Are you going to be much longer?”

  
Delphine carefully laid her wet bra and underwear over the aluminum rack, then covered them with the green shorts and T-shirt.

“Oui, I am all done,” she said as she opened the door.

  
“What happened to keeping it short?” Cosima held up her hands as if she were catching rain in his palms. Delphine didn’t miss Cosima’s hungry gaze before she restored it.

  
“Wasn’t that short? I thought that was short.” She said innocently

  
Her hands fell to her sides. “You were in there so long; I’m surprised your skin isn’t wrinkled like a fresh croissant.” Then she did what she’d expected to do in the moment. She let her gaze wander down her body, then climb back up again. Undressing and fucking her with her eyes.  A spark of lust flashed behind her eyes, and she relaxed.

Cosima liked her. “Did you use all the hot water?” she asked as a deep scowl darkened his features.

  
Delphine’s eyes widened. “Oui, I guess I did.”

  
“It doesn’t matter now anyway, fuck it,” she cursed softly as she turned her wrist over and looked at her watch. “Even if I left now, the bar will run out of apple pie and spring rolls before I can get there.”

She turned and walked down the hall toward the living room. “I guess I’ll eat beer nuts and stale popcorn.”

 

Delphine smirked lightly mission accomplished.

 

“If you’re hungry, I could cook something for you.” Delphine followed close behind her.

  
She glanced over her shoulder at her. “hmm, I don’t think know.”  
She wasn’t about to let this opportunity to impress her pass her by.

“I’m a wonderful cook. I could make you a beautiful dinner before you go out.”

  
Cosima stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to face her. “No, don’t worry.”

  
“But I’m hungry also,” she said, which wasn’t the truth exactly.

  
“You didn’t get enough to eat earlier?”

“Wendy sometimes forgets that not everyone eats as little as she does. You should have said something.”  
“Well, I didn’t want to ask any more than I already had,” she said, and smiled sweetly at her. She could see her hesitation and pressed a little further. “And I didn’t want to hurt your grand-mere’s feelings, but I hadn’t eaten all day and was starving. But I know how older people are. They eat soup or bread and call it a meal while the rest of us call it a snack.”

  
Cosima’s lips curved slightly.

  
Delphine took the light smile as a sign of yes and walked past her into the kitchen. For a vegetarian who admitted she didn’t like to cook, the room was surprisingly modern. She opened the red-colored refrigerator and checked its contents.

Wendy had mentioned that the kitchen was well stocked, and she hadn’t been kidding.

  
“Can you really make Vegan spring rolls, and cinnamon-apple pie, and gözleme bread?” she asked from the doorway.

  
Recipes flipped through her head like a flashback as she opened a cupboard filled with a flour and herbs. She glanced at Cosima, who stood with one shoulder leaning against the frame.

“Don’t tell me you want all that?

  
“Maybe, can you make a big brunch/Dinner?”

  
Delphine shut the cupboard and turned to face her. The black belt at her waist came loose. “Of course,” she said as she tightly retied it into a bow.

“But why would you want that as breakfast when you have all that wonderful vegan stuff in your refrigerator?”

  
“I can have that anytime,” she answered with a shrug.

  
She’d was very talented from years of cooking classes and was eager to impress her.

“We’ll fry up all the vegan spring rolls we can find”

  
“We?”

  
“Oui, we.” She placed a few boxes of spring rolls on the counter.

“I need you to prepare the filling for the apple pie.”

  
Her dimples creased her tan cheeks as she smiled, and hse pushed herself away from the doorframe.

“Yeah I can do that.”

  
The pleasure of her smile sent a flutter of electricity and butterflies to the pit of Delphine’s stomach. As she placed a few apples in the sink and ran hot water over them, she imagined that with a smile like hers, she’d have no problem getting women to do anything she wanted anytime she wanted it.

 

“Do you have a girlfriend or Boyfriend?” she asked, as she turned off the water and began pulling flour and other ingredients out of cupboards.

  
“How much of this do I slice up?” she asked instead of answering her question.

  
Delphine glanced across her shoulder at her. She held the apple’s  in one hand and a wicked-looking gold knife in the other.

“As much as you think you’ll eat,” she responded. “Are you going to answer my question?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Why?”  She dumped flour, salt, and baking powder into a bowl without measuring.

  
“Because,” she began, “it’s private.”

  
“We’re friends, remember,” she reminded her, dying to know details of her personal life. She spooned sugar, into the flour and added, “Friends tell each other things.”

  
The cutting stopped and she looked up at her with her hazel brown eyes.

 “okay I’ll answer your question if you answer one of mine.”

  
“d’accord,” she said, figuring she could always tell a little lie if she had to.

  
“I am not interested in men and I don’t have a girlfriend.”  
For some reason her confession made her stomach flutter a little more. Knowing that she was into women.

  
“Now it’s your turn.” she tossed a piece of apple ham in her mouth, then asked, “How long have you known Aldous?”

  
Delphine thought about the question as she moved past Cosima and took milk from the refrigerator. Should she lie, tell the truth, or perhaps reveal a bit of both? “A little over 6 months,” she answered truthfully, and added several splashes of milk to the bowl.

  
“Ahh,” she said through a flat smile. “Love at first sight hmm.”

  
Hearing Cosima’s teasing and cheeky patronizing voice, she wanted to slap her with her wooden spoon.

“Don’t you believe in love at first sight?” She settled the bowl on the counter and stirred as she’d seen her grand-mère do a thousand times, as she herself had done too many times to count.

  
“No.” she shook her head and began to slice some more apple’s “Especially not between a woman like you and a man as old as Aldous.”

“A woman like me? What is that supposed to mean?”

  
“You know what I mean.”

  
“Non, I don’t” she said, even though she had a pretty good idea what Cosima meant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Ah come on.” she frowned and looked at her. “You’re young and attractive, beautiful and built like a god…-like a ...” she paused and pointed the knife at her. “There’s only one reason a girl like you marries a man with a bald spot like a planet on his head.”

“I was fond of Aldous,” she defended herself, and stirred the dough into a dense ball.

  
she lifted a skeptical brow. “Fond of his money, you mean.”

  
“Non, That’s not true. He can be really charming.”

  
“He can also be a real son of a bitch, but being that you’ve only known him for 6 months, you might not know that.”

  
Careful not to lose her temper and throw something at her and in turn damage her chances of receiving an invitation to stay for a few more days, Delphine placed the bowl on the counter.

  
“What made you run out on your wedding?”

  
She certainly wasn’t about to confess her reasons to her. “I just changed my mind is all.”

  
“Or did it finally dawn on you that you were going to have to have sex with a man old enough to be your father for the rest of his life?”

  
Delphine folded her arms beneath her breasts and looked down at her.

“This is the second time you’ve brought up the subject. Why are you so fascinated by my relationship with Aldous?”

  
“Not fascinated. Just curious,” she corrected, and continued to cut a few more slices of apple, before setting down the knife.

  
“Has it occurred to you that I might not have had sex with Aldous?”

  
“No.”

  
“Well, I haven’t.”

  
“Bullshit, for what he is worth in money you haven’t slept with him yet?”

  
Her hands fell to her sides and curled into fists. “You have a dirty mind and a filthy mouth petit shit.”

  
Nonchalant, Cosima shrugged and leaned one hip into the edge of the counter.

“Aldous Leekie didn’t make his millions by leaving anything to chance. He wouldn’t have paid for a sweet young bed partner without testing the equipment.”

  
Delphine wanted to yell in her face that Aldous hadn’t paid for her, but he had. He just hadn’t received a return on his investment yet. If she’d gone through with the wedding, he would have.

 

“I didn’t sleep with him,” she insisted while her emotions pitched from anger to hurt. Angry that she judged her at all and hurt that she judged her so trashy.

  
The corners of her mouth lifted slightly and a dreadlock brushed her brow as she shook her head.

“Listen, babe, I don’t care if you slept with Aldous.”

  
“Then why do you keep talking about it?” she asked, and reminded herself that no matter how rude she was, she couldn’t lose her temper again.

  
“Because I don’t think you realize what you’ve done. Aldous is a very rich and powerful man. And you humiliated and embarrassed him today.”

  
“Oui, I know.” She lowered her gaze to the front of her black tank top. “I thought I might call him tomorrow and apologize.”

  
“Oehh, Bad idea.”

  
She looked back down into her eyes. “Too soon?”

  
“Oh, yeah. 5 years later year might be too soon. If I were you, I’d get the hell out of this state. And as soon as possible.”

  
Delphine took a step forward, stopping several inches from Cosima’s chest, and looked down at her as if she were on the edge of scared when, in truth, Aldous Leekie didn’t frighten her one bit. She felt bad for what she’d done to him today, but she knew he’d get over it.

He didn’t love her. He only wanted her, and she didn’t intend to dwell on him tonight. Especially not when she had a more pressing concern, like getting her life together and a stay a few more days’ invitation from Cosima.

“What’s he going to do?” she scoffed. “Hire someone to kill me?”  
“I doubt he’ll go that far.” Her gaze went to her mouth.

“But he could make you one miserable little girl.”

  
“I’m not a little girl,” she whispered, and inched closer. “Or maybe you haven’t noticed, judging by your length the only little girl is in front of me.”

Cosima pushed away from the counter and looked up into her face.

“I’m neither blind nor retarded. I noticed,” she said, and slid her hand around her waist to the small of her back. “I’ve noticed a lot about you, and if you drop that robe, I’m sure you could keep me happy and smiling for hours.” Her fingers drifted up her spine and brushed between her shoulders.

  
Even though Cosima stood close, Delphine didn’t feel threatened.

Her broad chest and big arms reminded her of her strength, but without a doubt, she knew she could walk away at any time.

“Cherie, if I dropped this robe, your smile would have to be surgically removed from your face,” she teased, her accent deeper.

She lowered Cosima’s hand to her bottom and cupped her right cheek in Cosima’s palm. Cosima’s eyes dared her to stop her. She was testing her, seeing just how far she’d let her go.

“Hell, you might be worth a little surgery,” Cosima said, and eased her close.

  
Delphine froze for an instant, testing the sensation of her touch. Even though her hand caressed her behind, and the tips of her breasts touched her face, she didn’t feel like a piece of product. She relaxed a little and slipped her arms around Cosima’s neck.

 

“But I don’t think you’re worth my career,” she said as her fingers smoothed the silk material back and forth across her behind.

  
“Your career?” Delphine lowered her head and placed soft kisses at the corner of her mouth. “What are you talking about?” she asked, prepared to carefully free herself from Cosima’s grasp if she did something she didn’t care for.

  
“You,” Cosima answered against her lips. “You’re a really good-looking babe, but I don’t know if you’re good for a woman like me.”

  
“Like you?”

  
“I have a hard time saying no to beautiful things I like”

Delphine smiled. “Which am I?”

  
Cosima laughed silently against her mouth. “Delphine babe, I do believe you are all that, and I’d love to find out just how bad you get, but I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

  
“What is?” she asked innocently.

  
She pulled back far enough to look into Delphine’s face.

“The ride”

  
“What?”

  
“Sex, fucking”

  
Relief washed through her. “I guess this just isn’t my lucky day,” She tried to suppress a big smile but failed to suppress it.

  
Cosima glanced at the folded napkin by her fork and shook her head. She couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a hat, a croissant, or some sort of lid. But since Delphine had informed her that she’d set the table with a Quebec theme, she guessed it was supposed to be a croissant.

 

“Would you like some chili sauce?”  
Cosima looked across the table into her seductive green puppy eyes and shoved a warm spring roll in her mouth. Delphine Cormier was a tease, but she was also one hell of a good cook.

“No.”

“How was your shower?” she asked, and gave her a smile as soft as the apple pie that was on the dinner table.

  
Since Cosima had sat down at the table 15 minutes ago, she’d tried her hardest to engage her in a conversation, but she wasn’t in an talking mood.

“it was cool,” she answered.

  
“Do your parents live in The Netherlands?”

  
“No.”

  
“San Francisco?”

  
“Just my mother.”

  
“Are your parents divorced?”

  
“Nope.” Her deep cleavage drew Cosima’s gaze to the front of the black robe.

  
“Where’s your father?” she asked as she reached for her apple-cider wine. The front of the robe gaped, exposing her sexy lace underwear and her curves.

“he Died when I was 6.”

  
“I’m sorry. I know how it feels to lose a parent. I lost both of mine when I was quite young myself.”

  
Cosima glanced back up into her face, unmoved. Delphine was gorgeous. Curvy and soft, good smelling, sexy. Her long to die legs were beautifully shaped, and she was exactly the type of woman she preferred naked in bed and maybe a future with. Earlier today she accepted the fact that she couldn’t have Delphine.

That didn’t bother her all that much, but it bugged the hell out of her that Delphine only pretended she couldn’t wait to get her hot little hands all over her body. When she told, her they couldn’t make love.

But her eyes had sparked with relief. In fact, she had never seen such relief on a woman’s face.

  
  
Cosima stabbed a bite of apple pie, then reached for her wine. Women liked her. Women shoved their phone numbers and underwear in her pockets. Women didn’t look at Cosima as if sex with her was a disaster.

  
while Delphine kept talking Cosima lowered her gaze to the soft hollow of her neck. The fact that Delphine found her so totally resistible irritated her more than she liked to admit. She set her wine glass on the table and folded her arms across her chest. After her shower, she changed into a clean pair of black harem pants and a cardigan. She still planned to go out. All she had to do was grab her shoes and go. But something was holding her back.

  
Delphine pushed her plate to the side and leaned forward. The robe parted as she confided, “My grandm-mère used to say that cooking was always good for the future”

  
“Are you doing that on purpose?” Cosima asked.

  
Her eyes rounded. “Oui? what?”

  
“Showing me your breasts.”

  
She looked down, eased away from the table, and clutched the robe to her throat. “Non.”

  
The front legs of the chair hit the floor as Cosima rose to her feet. she looked into her wide eyes and gave in to insanity. Holding out her hand, she ordered,

“Come here.” When Delphine stood before her, Cosima wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her flush against her body.

“I am leaving now,” she said, sinking into her soft curves. “Kiss me good-bye Delphine.”

  
“How long will you be gone?”

  
“Awhile,” she answered, feeling her body grow heavy.  
Delphine wrapped her arms around her neck. “I could go with you,” she purred.

  
Cosima shacked her head. “Kiss me and mean it.”

She dropped her head and did what Cosima asked, she kissed her like a woman who knew what she was doing. She parted her lips and pressed them softly onto Cosima’s giving her access.

She tasted of apple-cider wine and the promise of something sweeter. Her tongue touched, swirled, caressed, and teased. She ran her fingers through her dreadlocked hair and rolled her hips against her. Cosima groaned a little.

Delphine knew she was a pro, and she eased back far enough to look into Cosima’s face. Her lips were shiny, her breath slightly uneven, and if her eyes had shown the slightest hint of the same hunger Cosima felt, she would have turned and walked out the door. Satisfied.

  
Cosima’s gaze shifted to the soft skin of her neck and her curls surrounding her face. Cosima knew she should leave. Just turn and walk out. Instead, she looked back into Delphine’s puppy eyes.

  
She wasn’t satisfied. Not yet. She wanted more of Delphine. She planted one hand on the back of her head, tilted her face to the side, and kissed her with passion. While her mouth feasted at hers, she walked her backward until her behind hit the edge of the trophy cabinet. Cosima’s kiss continued, across her cheek and along her jaw. Her lips slipped to the side of her neck, and she pushed her curly hair down her back. She smelled of flowers and warm feminine skin, and she slid the silk robe from her shoulders. Cosima felt Delphine stiffen in her arms and told herself that she needed to stop.

“Fuck Delphine, you smell so good,” she said into the crook of her neck.

  
“I smell like you man,” she laughed nervously.

  
Cosima smiled. Cosima slipped her fingertips beneath one strap of her bra and kissed the soft skin of her throat.  
Instantly she covered Cosima’s hand with hers.

“I thought we weren’t going to make love.”

  
“I know, but we’re not.”

  
“Then what are we doing, Cosima?”

  
“Fooling ‘around, fucking, anything.”

  
“Doesn’t that lead to making love?” She grabbed her other shoulder and crossed her arms over her breasts.

  
“I don’t know we’ll see, just try to relax.” Cosima moved her hands to the backs of her smooth thighs, grabbed and lifted her. Before she could object, Cosima plopped her down on top of the counter, then stepped between her thighs.

  
“Cosima?”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“Promise you won’t hurt me d’accord?”

  
She raised her head and looked into Delphine’s face.  And saw that she was serious.

“I won’t hurt you, Delphine.”

  
“Or do anything that I don’t like.”

  
“Of course not, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of the Song I named this chapter: Drake- One Dance


	2. ...Now You Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Cosima have a passionate night. Little does Cosima knows the mistake she makes.
> 
>  
> 
> Cosima thinks back about her marriage with bobbi...
> 
>  
> 
> Alex Danvers will appear in the next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW a little and a bit of sadness anway, what do you think is the mistake Cosima makes in this story?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Song I named the chapter-: CJ Fly- Now You Know

** …Just Irresistible…Now You Know… **

She smiled and moved her palms to Cosima’s shoulders.

  
“Do you like this?” Cosima asked, slipping her hands up the outsides of her thighs, pushing up the silk robe at the same time.

  
“Mmm-hmm Oui,” she answered, then softly licked Cosima’s earlobe and slid the very tip of her tongue down the side of her neck.

“Do you like this cherie?” she asked against the side of Cosima’s neck. Then she lightly sucked Cosima’s sensitive skin into her mouth.

  
“hmm fuck that’s Nice Delphine,” she chuckled quietly.

Cosima smoothed her hands on her knees, then back up until her fingers came into contact with the elastic and lace of her underwear.

“Everything about you is beautiful Delphine, and very sexy.” Cosima cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. She couldn’t remember ever touching a woman as soft as Delphine.

Her fingers sank into Delphine’s warm thighs and she pushed them farther apart. While Delphine’s mouth did incredible things to her neck, Cosima slid her hands beneath the robe and cupped her smooth ass.

“Your skin is so soft and your legs are so amazing and your ass is …sexy Delphine damn!” she said as he pulled Delphine flush against her pelvis. Heat flooded through Cosima’s body and she knew that if she wasn’t careful, she could sink into Delphine and take her all night without getting tired.

  
Delphine lifted her face. “Are you making fun of me non?”

  
Cosima looked up into her puppy eyes. “No,” she answered, looking for a reflection of the desire she felt and not really finding it. “I would never make fun of a half-naked beautiful woman Delphine.”

“You don’t think I’m fat non?”

  
“I don’t like skinny women, Delphine or short women but you are amazing” Cosima answered flatly, and moved her hands down Delphine’s hips to her knees, then back up again. A flash of interest flicked in her eyes, and finally, a spark of desire.

  
Delphine looked into Cosima’s sleepy gaze for a sign that she was lying to her. Since the onset of puberty, she was a little bit chubby, she’d done constant battle with her weight and had tried more diets than she could count until she turned 19 and had the perfect slim body she always wanted, it shocked her that people liked her body.

She planted her hands on the side of Cosima’s face and kissed her. Not the practiced and perfect kiss she’d given Cosima earlier, this kiss was meant to tease and torture. This time she wanted to take some sort of control and turn Cosima on.

She wanted to show Cosima how much her words meant to a girl who’d always considered herself overweight. She let herself go, let herself melt into the hot, dizzying desire. The kiss turned hungry and passionate as Cosima’s hands touched, caressed, squeezed, molded, and sent shivers that she could feel in her toes.

She felt the silk belt from the robe loosen and the robe being opened slowly. Cosima’s slid her hands across her stomach and up her waist. Her warm palms slipped up her ribs, and her thumbs stroked the undersides of her heavy breasts. An unexpected and intense tremor shook her. For the first time in her life, a lover’s touch on her breasts didn’t feel like an attack. She sighed her surprise into Cosima’s mouth.

  
Cosima raised her head and looked into her eyes. She smiled at Delphine as if what she saw there pleased her, and he pushed the robe from Delphine’s shoulders.

  
Delphine lowered her arms and let the black silk pool around her thighs. Before she knew it Cosima moved her hands to her back and unhooked her bra. Startled by Cosima’s quick work, she raised her own hands and kept the lacy Bordeaux cups in place.

 

“Non, Cosima I’m big,” she stated in a rush, then wanted to die for saying something so embarrassing.

  
“The more the merrier,” Cosima said with a teasing smile.

Nervous laughter escaped her throat as one bra strap drifted down her arm.

  
“Are you going to sit like that all night?” Cosima asked, and slid her knuckles along the lace edge of her bra.

  
Cosima’s light touches sent tingles along her skin. She liked the things she said and the way she made her feel, and she didn’t want her to stop yet. She liked Cosima and wanted her to like her.

She looked into Cosima’s sexy hazel eyes and lowered her hands. Her bra slowly fell to her lap and she held her breath, waiting for Cosima to make some stupid comment about her breasts—hoping she wouldn’t.

  
“Holy Watershed, Delphine,” she said. “You told me you’re big. You should have warned that you’re absolutely perfect omg.” Cosima hungry cupped her heavy breast and kissed her lips, long and hard. Her thumbs slowly brushed her perky nipples, back and forth, around and over.

No one had ever caressed her as Cosima was doing now at this moment. Cosima’s feathery soft touches made her feel as if she was made of porcelain. Cosima didn’t pull and twist or pinch. She didn’t grab her with rough hands and expected her to enjoy the attention.  
Desire, appreciation, and love shot through her veins to her heart and heat and wetness between her legs.

As she kissed Cosima, her thighs closed around her hips, pulling Cosima closer until she felt her heat against her own crotch. Her hands tugged at Cosima’s blouse, and she pulled away from her mouth to yank Cosima blouse from her shoulders. Different tattoo’s covered Cosima’s body some science related and others art related. She was wearing a black bra with gold details. Her body was amazing and muscular in a feminine way. She tossed the blouse on the ground and ran her hands up and down Cosima breast and stomach. Cosima gasped and shivered from pleasure. She felt the pounding of Cosima’s heart and heard her rapid breath.

  
Cosima moaned her name just before she locked their lips in another hungry kiss. Each place Cosima touched pulsed with a hot passion she’d never experienced before. It was as if her body waited her whole life for Cosima to love her. She ran her hands across the hard planes of Cosima’s smooth and soft back, down her spine and around to her stomach. Cosima sucked in air as her fingers curled into the waistband of her pants.

 

When she pulled the metal button from its hole, Cosima’s hands curled around her wrists. Cosima pulled back from the kiss and took a step back, and looked at her with heavy eyes. A wrinkle creased her forehead and her tan cheeks were flushed. Cosima looked like a hungry woman who’d just been given her favorite dish, but she didn’t look very happy about it.

 

Cosima looked as if she were about to refuse.

After a few seconds of silence between them, Cosima stepped forward.

  
“Ahh, fuck it!” she swore at last, “I’m a dead woman either way.”

  
Delphine planted her hands behind her on the cabinet and raised her ass while Cosima pulled her underwear down her legs. Cosima still in her underwear stepped between her thighs. While she was naked on the cabinet.

Delphine stroked Cosima’s heat through her boxers while Cosima kissed her neck, squeezing her breast and moaned softly. Cosima’s hand fastened around hers, and she moved her palm up to feel her wetness.

Cosima looked at their hands and at Delphine’s open thighs.

 

“Delphine, are you ready for this?” she asked in a low voice....

“Oui,” she sighed as Cosima’s fingers slipped through her pubic hair and stroked her slick flesh, arousing her until she thought she might shatter.

  
“Put your legs around my waist,” Cosima ordered, and when she did, Cosima entered her with 2 fingers plunged inside of her. Her head snapped up and Cosima’s gaze shot to hers.

“Oh Fuck Delphine, you’re so wet she moaned,” She withdrew slightly, then entered her with 3 fingers making shure she was filling her completely. Cosima grabbed her hip and moved within her, slowly at first, then faster.

The trophies and award in the hutch rattled, and with each thrust, Delphine felt as if Cosima was pushing her towards a dark end. With each thrust her skin grew hotter and her craving for Cosima more ravenous. Each drive of Cosima’s body was torture and sweet bliss all at the same time.

  
She moaned Cosima’s name over and over as her head fell back against the hutch and her eyes closed.

“Dieu Cosima don’t stop, please don’t stop” she cried out as she felt herself coming closer to her orgasm. Fire spread across her flesh and her muscles squeezed together around Cosima as her body broke and she fell into a long, and hot fire orgasm while Cosima kept thrusting inside her in a steady rhythm.  

She said things that normally would have shocked her. She didn’t care. Cosima had made her feel things, incredible things, that she’d never known before, and her every thought and feeling centered around the woman she held close and made her come hard.

  
“Omg Fuck, Delphine” Cosima hissed as her face descended to the crook of her neck. Cosima’s grasp tightened on her hips and, with a deep, groan, she thrust into her one last time and came with Delphine’s name on her lips.

  
 Darkness enclosed Cosima’s naked form, matching her mood. The house was quiet. Very quiet. If she listened closely, she could almost hear Delphine’s steady breathing. But she lay asleep in her bedroom, and she knew hearing her was impossible.  
It was night. The darkness. The silence. It captivated her, breathed down her neck and tortured her with memories.

  
Raising a bottle of Jack Daniel to her mouth, she drained the first quarter. She moved to the large picture window and gazed out at a big moon and silver-tipped black waves. Of her own reflection in the glass, all she could see was a short muscular feminine silhouette. A blurry outline of a woman who’d lost her soul and didn’t believe she would ever find it again.

Terrified, the image of her wife, Bobbi, rose before her in the darkness. The vision of how she’d looked the last time she had seen her—sitting in a tub full of bloody water, her appearance so different from the fresh-happy girl she had known since high school.

  
Her mind did a quick spin, back to that short time in school when she dated her. But after graduation, she had made the choice to move moved hundreds of miles away to study Evolutionary Development and play hockey in the special talented leagues. Her life had revolved around Science and sport.

 She had worked hard played hard and, at the age of 19 she was the first player taken by the “ ** _Angels Sadler Club”_** the 1 st Science/Hockey team from Los Angeles. The 1st time she went for try-outs for the ice hockey team they all made fun of her until they saw her passing all the large team players in a flash, for her length she was extremely fast and because she was so short the larger players couldn’t reach her so she was always the one who helped the team winning the games. She was accepted immediately. For the science department that was in combination with the hockey team she didn’t needed to apply with her 5.0 grade and because she had the highest IQ she was immediately accepted.  Because of that she had earned the nick name “Geek Monkey”. She was super smart in the lab and as fast as a monkey on the field.

Her skills became well known with other clubs, she played 4 seasons with the **_“Angels Sadler Club”_**. After that she got a big deal and transferred to the **_“New York Martian Club”_** and she became one of the highest paid Scientist/Hockey player in the **_“National Science/Sport department Worldwide”_**.  She had forgotten all about Bobbi.

  
When she did see her again, 5 years had passed. They were almost the same age but both had been through different experiences. Cosima had seen a lot of the world. She was young, rich, and had done things other women could only dream about doing. Over the years, she had a changed a lot while Bobbi had changed very little.

She was pretty much the same girl she had driven around in her 1st Jeep. She had run into Bobbi again during a break in the hockey season while she was back in the Lab until the new season started. Cosima took her out into town. She took her to a hotel and they enjoyed each other. 3 months later when she told her she was pregnant by a guy she had met before her she was scared to tell Cosima because she was scared that she might leave her again after the hockey season would start again. Scared that they would never have a future.

She decided to give it a shot and had asked Bobbi to marry her. She took her as wife. Her Daughter Marely Niehaus that she had adopted when they got married, was born 6 months into the pregnancy. For the next 5 weeks, as she watched her daughter struggle and fight for air, she dreamed of teaching Marely all the things she had been taught about life, science and hockey. But her dreams of raising a little girl died painfully with her daughter.

  
While Cosima grieved in silence, Bobbi’s pain was plain to everyone around her. She cried all the time, and within a short period became obsessed with having another child. Cosima knew she was the reason behind her obsession because she was a scientist and she had discovered a way for them to have a child using only their biology combined with genetic modified ova and Cosima’s bone marrow there would be a 65% change Bobbi could get pregnant by her.

The thing is, Cosima had realized she had married Bobbi because she was pregnant, not because he loved her. That love left the moment she moved after graduating.

  
She knew she should have left then. She should have gotten out, but she hadn’t been able to leave Bobbi alone. Not while she was in pain, and not while she felt part responsible for her grief. For the next year, she stayed. She stayed while she sought doctor after doctor. She stayed while she suffered a series of miscarriages they had tried Cosima’s experiment twice but it hadn’t worked on Bobbi, they had tried male donors that hadn’t worked out either.

The doctor had discovered a missing piece in Bobbi’s eggs that was the cause of her getting miscarriages, she would never be able to have a child by herself. She stayed because for a while there had been a part of her that wanted another baby, too. She stayed while she sank deeper into depression.

  
She stayed, but she wasn’t a good wife. Her thoughts about having a baby became crazy. The last few months of her life, Cosima couldn’t stand to touch her. The more she grasped and forced the strap-on with Cosima’s modified sperm, the harder she pushed her away. Cosima’s one night stands with other women became shameless. On a subconscious level, she wanted Bobbi to leave her.  
But Bobbi chose to kill herself instead.

Cosima raised the bottle of Jack Daniels to her lips and took a long pull. Bobbi had wanted Cosima to find her, and sadly she had. 1,5 year later, she could still remember the exact color her blood had turned the bath water. She could see her powder white face and damp dark blond hair. She could smell the shampoo she’d used and see the cuts she had made up her wrists.

She could still feel that awful wrecking feeling in her body.  
Every day she had to live with that wrecking guilt. Every day she got haunted by different memories where she was in them.

Cosima walked into her bedroom and looked down at the beautiful girl wrapped up in her satin sheets. The light from the hall shined on the bed and the blonde curls framing her head.

She figured she should feel bad for taking Aldous’s his wedding night. But she didn’t. She didn’t regret what she had done. She had an amazing time and she had never felt like this with someone so connected almost like the missing piece in her life?

 

But if anyone found out Delphine had spent the night in her house, they would assume she had sex with her anyway. So, what the hell?  
She had a body made for sex, and more but as she had found out, that Delphine wasn’t as experienced with woman as her teasing had suggested.

She had to show her how to give and receive pleasure. She had kissed and caressed Delphine’s body with her tongue, and in turn she taught her what to do with that beautiful mouth of hers. She was sensual and naive, and Cosima found her incredibly erotic.

 

 

  
Cosima moved to the side of the bed and slid the satin sheets to Delphine’s waist. She looked like she’d been dropped naked out of heaven.

She felt herself getting worked up again, she went and covered Delphine’s with her body. Moving her hands to the sides of Delphine’s breasts, she lowered her face to her cleavage and tenderly kissed her there.

Here, with soft, warm flesh beneath him, she didn’t have to think of anything. All she had to do was feel pleasure. Hearing Delphine’s deep moan, she looked up into her face. Her slumberous green puppy eyes stared back at her.

  
“Did I wake you up?” Cosima asked.

  
Delphine watched Cosima’s adorable dimple crease in her right cheek and felt her heart swell.

“Oui, wasn’t that your intention?” she asked, caring about Cosima so much she felt it deeply in her soul, and while Cosima hadn’t said she cared for her, she knew Cosima must feel something. She had risked Aldous’s anger by being with her. Cosima jeopardized her career, and Delphine found the risk she had taken for her exciting and terribly romantic.

  
“You know, I could control my hands and let you go back to sleep. But it won’t be easy,” Cosima said as he moved her palm to the outside of Delphine’s bare thigh.

  
“Do I have another option?” she asked, and ran her fingers through dark dreadlocks.

  
Cosima slid upward until her face was above hers. “I could make you scream again with pleasure, but with some more.”

  
“Hmm” She pretended to consider her choices. “How long do I have to make up my mind cherie?”

  
“Time just ran out.”

 

“Oui, Cosima take me”

“hmm I like the sound of that, do you want to try something adventures?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“A strap-on?”

 

“Oui, if your careful”

 

Cosima leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips while she squeezed Delphine’s breasts softly.

 

Cosima’s hand wandered down slowly and she traced Delphine’s sex with one finger. “Fuck Delphine you’re so wet for me, close your eyes and hold your hands next to your head, I’ll be right back okay?”

 

“Oui, cherie” Cosima kissed her once more and walked into a room next to her closet where she opened a gold cabinet with different strap-on. She was so aroused and so turned on she couldn’t wait to get back and have her way with Delphine. Quickly she adjusted the harness and grabbed a dildo from the left without looking.

 

She rushed back to Delphine and almost jumped her like a Horney dog. Cosima spread Delphine’s legs and slid the strap into Delphine’s heat and started trusting in a slow rhythm.

 

“Ughh, Merde Cosima don’t tease please” Cosima smirked and decided to listen to the squirming girl under her.

She grabbed Delphine’s hips and started trusting harder, they were both moaning and sweating both nearing the edge.

 

“Delphine are you close? “Cosima asked breathless

“ugh, Oui, Oui make me come”

 

“Fuck!!! Now Delphine Come with me now”

They both started to break down into their orgasms and held onto each other, both letting out little screams. Cosima held onto to the strap-on and squeezed in it trying to make Delphine come harder. ** _…Little did she know the mistake she just made …_**

When they both rode out their orgasm there was a big wet spot under them. When they both cached their breath. Cosima pulled out and threw the strap-on on the ground.

 

“Wow Merde…”

 

“Wow indeed, did you like it?”

 

“Oui I did very much”

 

“Good”

 

Cosima placed her lips on hers and kissed her with sweet passion, and she felt like singing that song from **_“The monster of Paris: La Seine”_** Delphine felt like the happiest girl in the whole U.S.A.”  
She wanted to make Cosima happy.

 

Cosima pulled Delphine to her side of the bed where it was dry and they both shared a last soft and passionate kiss before closing their eyes…

 

Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Cosima was young and handsome, and in her arms, Delphine felt secure, safe and protected. Cosima was a wonderful lover and could take care of her. And most important, she was falling madly in love with Cosima already.

 

Ever since her first relationship at the age of 17, Delphine had always changed her appearance for the person that she dated. In the past, she had done everything from dying her hair an ungodly shade of brown, piercings on certain places, partying and having no memory of the night before. Delphine had always gone out of her way to please the lovers in her life, and in return, they loved her for it. Cosima might not love her now, but she was sure that on some point she would…

 

…Would she?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! leave some comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Song I named the chapter-: CJ Fly- Now You Know


	3. ...Gone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima dumps Delphine at the airport. Delphine is hurt and sad. the woman she loved so fast had abadoned her on the sidewalk of the airport.
> 
> She thinks about her past and decide to change her life for the better.
> 
> She walks into the "Krypton Catering’ " that is owned by Alex Danvers. And things start to change.
> 
> 6 years later Delphine has a child and she meets Cosima at a foundation she and Alex got hired , for who is the daddy of Delphine's Child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphine meets Alex Danvers and from that they on everything changes.
> 
> 6 years later Delphine meets Cosima.
> 
> Who is the daddy of Delphine's Child?

 

** …Just Irresistible…Gone… **

 

 

  
   
Delphine raised a hand to the ache in her chest. Her fingers grasped the front of her red wedding dress. Inside she felt love and hate shattering her heart like a wrecking ball. She was dressed in her red wedding dress and her high stiletto heels.

While she watched Cosima driving off in her yellow Camaro, she had the feeling like she lost a battle. She felt betrayed, used and humiliated. Her vision blurred, tears threatening to fall any moment.

She couldn’t believe, that after their amazing passionate night she had with Cosima and the connection she felt when they were making love, Cosima had actually dumped her in front of the San Francisco airport with some money. Like she was some lady of the night. Acting like last night was nothing for her.

Different people were passing her by, people dressed for work, holidays, people in a hurry, taxi drivers, male/female, children and grown-ups. All sorts of people…and Delphine felt alone, abandoned, by someone she felt in love with last night…

 

Last night Cosima was a totally different person, someone who had explored her body like it was a treasure. Cosima had taken care of her, made her come hard. She didn’t remember the exact number of times Cosima had made her come, but they stopped when both of them were spent and the bed sheets were soaked with cum, sweat and sex sense. She had never felt like this with someone. And Cosima had held her all night. Until she had decided that it was time to face reality instead of thinking about giving this connection they shared a chance. She was sure that Cosima had felt the same, but clearly she didn’t care and didn’t take a risk. She had said multiple times that she didn’t want to risk her career.

 

This morning when they woke up Cosima  behaved like nothing had happened, and like they had been watching Netflix instead of making love. She announced that she had booked her a flight back to Quebec, she sounded like she had done her a big favor.

Cosima had helped her back in the wedding dress, when she felt Cosima light touch it felt like it was disconnected and cold.

Delphine had struggled with her confused and hurt feelings. She had struggled to find the right words to convince her to let her stay with her. She had hinted at her willingness to do and be anything Cosima wanted, but Cosima had ignored her suggestions. Not wanting to risk her career.

 

On the way to the airport, Cosima played her music so loud that starting a conversation was impossible. During the 45 minutes, she  wondered what she had done wrong and what had happened that it changed everything.

 

Her pride and dignity had kept her from turning of Cosima’s music and demanding an answer from her. Pride held her tears back when Cosima helped her out of the car.

Cosima sighed and looked up.  “D…Delphine your plane leaves in 1,5 hour. You have plenty of time to pick up your ticket at the counter and make the flight,”

Cosima had informed her as handed her overnight suitcase to her.

 

Delphine  felt sick to her stomach and she wanted to open her mouth to beg Cosima to take her back to the beach house, where she felt safe. Her next words stopped her. “Delphine you are beautiful, I don’t want to tell you how to live your life, God knows I’ve messed up mine already, but maybe you should put a little more thought into your next fiancé.”

  
Delphine already loved Cosima so much she ached, and clearly Cosima didn’t care if she will be married someone else. The night they’d shared hadn’t meant anything to her…

  
“Delphine It’s been great knowing you, and maybe will meet again someday,” and Cosima turned away…

   
“Cosima!” Her name burst from her lips, past her hurt and pride.

  
Cosima walked back, and the look on her face must have revealed everything she felt inside. Cosima sighed with frustration fighting something inside her.

 

Cosima’s hand caressed her cheek and looked in her eyes.

“Delphine I never wanted to hurt you, but I told you from the beginning, I wouldn’t risk my position with the **_“Deo Dyad”,_** it’s all I have...”  she paused, then added, “It’s nothing personal, I like you but it’s not going to work.” Cosima leaned in and kissed her one last time passionately. Then she walked away, down the sidewalk, and out of her life.

  
Delphine’s hand began to ache, and she looked down at the overnight suitcase she held in her tight grasp. Her knuckles were white and she loosened her grip.

 

Finally, she turned and walked into the airport. She needed to get out of here. She had to go away, but she didn’t know where to go.

She felt helpless, lonely and abandoned. She picked up her ticket at the counter. With her ticket in one hand and her bag in the other she walked away.

She walked past restaurants, gift shops, pop-up stores, and information boards.

Pain surrounded her pressing down like a thick blanket. She kept her head low and she was sure that the pain and heartache were visible on her face. If people would look closely they would see the hurtful truth.

They would see that there was no living person who give a fuck about Delphine Cormier. Not in this state or any other. She had left her only friend Krystal and if Delphine would die there would be no one who cared. Or wait her aunt Felicia would pretend like she did.

She would make her a funeral cake and cry but she would feel relieved that she wouldn’t be responsible for Delphine anymore. Every person that came in her life abandoned her or hurt her.

Delphine wondered if her Maman would grieve but she knew the answer before she finished the thought.

Nope Delphine’s Maman would never grieve for the child she never wanted in the first place…

She entered the San Francisco boarding room. She took a seat facing the  windows. She looked out of the window and thought about the image of her Maman, reminding her of the one and only time she had met her.

 

It had been the day of her grand mere’s funeral. She had looked up from the casket into the face if an elegant looking woman with dark blond straight hair and green hazel eyes. If  Felicia hadn’t told her who she was she would have never known that it was her Maman.

 

She felt the pain of her grand mere’s death mixing with joy, hope and conflicted emotions. She had always wondered the day she would finally meet her Maman.

Growing up she had been told that her Maman was young and that she wasn’t ready to have children yet. Delphine had always waited for the day her Maman would change her mind. By the time Delphine was a grown-up she had given up on the reunion that would never come.

Her Maman was now married with Gilberto Detroya, wife of an CEO for a huge company and that she had 2 young children that were technically her half siblings. But she would never meet them.

The day she had learned of her Maman’s other family was the day she had to face a hard reality. Grand Mère  lied to her. Her Maman wanted children…she just didn’t want her…

 

At her Grand Mere’s funeral when Delphine  finally laid eyes on her Maman, she had expected to feel nothing. She was surprised that deep in her heart she still thought about the fantasy of a loving mother.

She held onto that dream that maybe her Maman could fill the empty place inside her. Delphine’s hands and knees were shaking when she introduced herself to the woman who abandoned her shortly after giving birth to her…the woman who never came back for her…the woman who didn’t want her.

She  held her breath…waiting…waiting… and waiting but her Maman  looked her coldly in her eyes when she said.

 

“I know who you are…”

 

She  walked away to the back of the church and after the service she  disappeared back to her life…without her.

 

She didn’t even have the dignity to say her name…

 

Suddenly there was an announcement for an arriving flight. And it brought Delphine back from her thoughts.

Passengers started to fill up the boarding room and she grabbed her suitcase and held it close.

 

Delphine thought of her life and her attraction to people who never returned her love.

She fell fast and hard for Cosima Niehaus in less than 24 hours. Her feelings for the short muscular dreadlocked brunette with her cat eye glasses happened so fast that she couldn’t believe it.

  
But she knew it was true. She thought of Cosima’s hazel brown eyes, her dimples, her fangs when she smiled, her perfect eyeliner behind the glasses, her nose piercing.

She thought of Cosima’s strong arms around her, on her ass lifting her on the cabinet like she weighed nothing.

 

No man, woman, boyfriend, girlfriend, fling or past lover had ever made her feel the way Cosima had.

No person had made her feel so wanted and desirable. Nobody had left her feeling so heartbroken inside.

 

Her eyes began to sting and her vison blurred. She had made some poor choices in her life.

At the top of the list was her decision to marry Aldous Leekie, a man old enough to be her father. And she run away from her own wedding like a coward.

But falling in love with Cosima had not been a choice. It had just happened.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she wiped it away. She had to get over Cosima and forget her. She had to get on with her life.

 

What life? She had no home or job waiting for her. She had no real family or friends waiting for her. And her only friend who probably hated her now…

 

All her clothes were in Quebec at her aunt’s house.

The woman she loved didn’t love her in return. Cosima dumped her on the curb without looking back. Just one simple last kiss and an apology…

  
She had nothing and no one but herself.

  
“Attention, people” a male voice announced, “passengers holding tickets for a San Francisco flight 324, Quebec International Airport, will begin boarding in 20 minutes.”

  
Delphine stared at the ticket in her hand. 20 minutes, she thought. 20 minutes before she boarded an airplane that would take her back to nothing and nobody. No one would be there to greet her, no one who cared about her. She had no one. No one to take care of her. No one to tell her what to do. And no one who loved her.

  
No one but herself. Only Delphine…she made an abrupt decision.

 

She opened the paper she was reading and searched for the Add that said a restaurant was looking for a new employee as cater.

She grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the lobby.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sign above ‘ ** _Krypton Catering_** ’ hung awkwardly in the middle. The storm had messed up a few letters but it was still intact.

  
Inside the small building, everything was in perfect order and looked very inviting. The office in the front of the converted store had a desk and a big round table. A large picture of two people with matching clothing and smiling faces hung on the wall. Each held an opposite end of a golden coin.

 

In the kitchen, different stainless steel pots and industrial equipment shined. A selection of different menu samples sat on a tray in one of the refrigerators.

  
The owner herself stood in the bathroom with a red rubber band clamped between her lips. A fluorescent light flickered and buzzed and casting a tint over Alex Danvers face. Her brown eyes studied her reflection in the mirror above the sink as she brushed her ginger bob out of her face.

 

Alex looked like a badass with a sweet heart. She didn’t have any use for expensive scrubs or any fancy creams. She hated the feeling of makeup on her face. Sometimes she wore a little mascara or eyeliner, and called it a day.

 

Kara always used mascara, eyeliner and sometimes lips gloss. And she was very good in applying it.

Alex turned to look at herself from the side and raised a hand to smooth a lump of hair at her crown. She might have started over with her task if the bell above the front door hadn’t signaled the arrival of a new customer that Alex was expecting. Mrs. Cat Grant who was a frequent client of ‘ ** _Kryptonian’s”_** and she had called Alex to cater her parents’ 20th wedding anniversary.

Cat grant was the wife of a respected writer. She was very wealthy and Alex’s last hope to keep her and Kara’s dream alive.

  
She looked down to make sure her outfit was on point and took a deep breath. She wasn’t very good at this part of the business. Kissing ass and taking care of customers was Kara’s part.

She was the accountant and creative director. The bookkeeper. She wasn’t very good with people. She  spent last night and much of today fighting with numbers until her eyes started to burn, but no matter how many creative ways she figured it out, if the catering business she and Kara had opened 4 years ago didn’t receive a generous cash flow or some new ideas soon, then she was forced to close the doors.

She needed Mrs. Cat Grant; she needed her money badly.

  
Alex reached for the brown job envelope on the sink and headed out of the bathroom. She walked through the kitchen, but stopped short in the doorway to the front office.

The young blonde woman standing in the room didn’t look at all like Mrs. Cat Grant. In fact, she looked like an escapee from a bad musical. She was everything Alex was not: tall, breathtaking, with thick blonde curly hair, green/hazel eyes and nice tanned skin.

All Alex had to do was think of the sun and she burned an ugly shade of lobster red in combination with her ginger hair that would be terrible…

 

 “Ahh, good afternoon can I help you?”

  
“Oui, I am here to apply for the job,” she answered with a French accent. “The chef’s assistant job.”

  
Alex glanced at the newspaper the woman held in one hand, then let her gaze travel up the red dress with the big. Her sister Kara would love that dress. She would definitely wear it.

 

“Have you ever worked for a cooking  cater before?”

  
“Non. But I’m a very good cook.” She said confident

  
From the looks of her, Alex doubted the woman could boil water. But she knew better than anyone not to judge a book just by its cover.

She had spent most of her life defending her adopted sister against cruel people who judged her harshly, including members of her own family.

  
“I’m, Alex Danvers” she said.

  
“Enchanté, It’s a pleasure, Ms. Danvers.” The other woman walked towards Alex and shook her hand.

“My name is Delphine Cormier.”

  
“Well, Delphine I’ll get you an application,” she said as she moved behind her desk. If she got the job, she would need a chef’s assistant, but she doubted that she would hire this woman.

She preferred to hire experienced cooks, but she questioned the judgment of someone who would wear a dress suitable for a musical for a job in a kitchen.

  
Even though she didn’t plan to hire Delphine, she figured that she would let her fill out an application and send her on her way. She reached inside the top drawer as the bell above the door rang again.

She looked up and recognized her wealthy client Ms. Cat Grant. Like most wealthy wine drinking woman, Mrs. Cat Grant’s hair resembled a platinum helmet.

 

She was typical like every other rich woman with whom Alex had ever worked with. She drove a 100.000-dollar car but always discussed about the prices of pineapple’s.

 

“Hello, Cat. I have everything ready for you.” Alex pointed to the big round table where a few photo albums lay. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll be with you in a sec.”

  
Mrs. Grant turned her curious gaze from the girl in red and smiled at Alex. “Thursday’s storm seems to have played with the exterior of your building,” she said as she took a seat.

  
“Yes It sure did.” Alex knew she needed to repair the sign and buy some new plants, but she didn’t have the money right now.

 

“Please sit here,” she told Delphine, and laid the application on the desk.

 

With the envelope, still in her hand, she moved across the room and took a seat at the big round table.

“I’ve created a few different menus for you to choose from. When we talked on the phone, we discussed chicken as your entree.”

She removed the menus from the envelope, laid them on the table, and pointed to the first choice.

“With barbequed chicken I would recommend citrus rice and either mixed vegetables or a salad. A small dinner will—”

  
“Hmm, I don’t know,” Mrs. Grant sighed.

  
Alex was prepared for that response.

 

“I have samples in the for you to try if you’re interested.”

  
“No, thank you. I just had lunch.”

  
Trying to tamp down her irritation, she moved her finger to the next choice of side dishes.

 

“Perhaps you would prefer broccoli rolls. Or red cabbage—”

  
“No,” Cat interrupted. “I don’t think, I don’t think I like the idea of chicken anymore.”

Alex moved to the next menu. “Okay. How about Duck or beef with onion jus, backed potato, and sliced—”

  
“I’ve been to 4 parties this year where beef was served. I want something different. Something special. Something new. Kara used to come up with the most wonderful ideas.”

  
Alex shuffled through the pages before her and set a third menu on top. She had a short amount of patience and was not good at this.

She didn’t deal well with picky customers who didn’t know what they wanted.

 

“Yes, Kara was wonderful, but she moved on” she said, missing her sister so much it felt like a part of her heart and soul had died 2 years ago.

  
“Kara was the best,” Mrs. Grant continued. “Even though she was a ... well... you know.”

  
Yes, Alex knew, and if Cat Grant wasn’t careful, she’d find herself escorted out the door. Even though Kara could no longer be hurt by judging Alex wouldn’t tolerate it.

 

“Have you given any thought to rice table?” she asked as she pointed out her third suggestion.

  
“No,” Cat answered.

In less than 2 minutes Cat had rejected all of her ideas. Alex wanted to kill her but she reminded herself that she needed the money.

 

“For my parents’ 20th wedding anniversary, I was hoping for something a little more unique. And overwhelming You haven’t shown me anything yet. I wish Kara was here. She would come up with something really amazing.”

  
All the menus Alex had showed her were amazing. In fact, they were from Kara’s menu files. Alex felt her temper rise and forced herself to be polite.  

“What did you have in mind Cat?”

  
“Well, I don’t know. You’re the caterer. You’re supposed to be the creative one.”

  
That was the problem…Alex had never been the creative one.

  
“I haven’t seen anything unique, do you have anything else?”

  
Alex reached for a photo album and flipped it open.  
She doubted Cat would find anything that would suit her. She was convinced that Mrs. Grant’s reason for coming was to drive Alex insane and to drink.

 

“These are pictures of jobs we’ve catered before. Perhaps you’ll see something you like.”

  
“Hmm, I hope so.”

  
“Bonjour, excuse me,” the girl in red at the desk cut in. “I couldn’t help but overhear you. Maybe I could be of any help.”

  
Alex had forgotten Delphine was even in the room, and turned to look at her.

  
“Where did your parents went for their honeymoon?” Delphine asked from her seat behind the desk.

  
“The Netherlands,” Candace replied.

  
“Hmm.” Delphine placed the tip of the pen on her full perfect bottom lip.

 

“You could start with, Flemish Fries, and top that off with a sweet/sour salad and some pulled sweet chicken” she advised, her

 

“Then mashed potatoes served with sweet onion sauce, mixed vegetables and some baked chicken and a fresh cashew salad.

Cat looked at Alex, then back at the other woman.

“Mother loves Shoarma with garlic yoghurt mayo and lettuce.”

  
“Oui? Shoarma with Turkish bread or naan bread with a sour Lettuce would be perfect. Then you could top off the meal with a delicious Cinnamon, citrus apple crumble cake.”

  
“All those different tastes together?” Cat asked, sounding a bit curios. “I’ve never heard of it.”

  
“It’s amazing,” Delphine smiled.

“Are you sure?”  
“Oui, absolutely the different combinations bring out different tastes.”  She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the desk.

“Marion Bowles, of the Quebec Bowles Hammonds, is positively mad for cinnamon, citrus apple crumble cake. She loves it so much; she broke a 150 years tradition and served it to the ladies at the annual Bowles Club meeting.”

Delphine’s eyes narrowed and she lowered her voice as if she was telling a secret only they were supposed to hear.

“You see, until Marion Bowles, the club had always served carrot cake at their meetings.”

She paused, leaned back in her chair, and tilted her head to one side.

“Naturally, her mother was mortified and shocked.”

  
Alex lowered her brows and stared at Delphine. There was something a little familiar about her. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it and wondered if they’d met before.

  
“Really?” Cat asked. “Why didn’t she serve both?”

  
Delphine shrugged her shoulders. “Who knows. Marion is a special woman who likes to impress and change things.

The more Delphine talked, the stronger Alex’s feeling of familiarity grew.

  
Cat looked at her watch, then at Alex.

“I like the idea of Dutch food, and I’ll need a big enough uhh…Citrus, cinnamon apple crumble cake anniversary cake to feed about 200 people.”

By the time Mrs. Grant left the building, Alex had a menu plan, a contract written, and a big check for the deposit. She leaned her back against the table and folded her arms over her belly.

 

 

  
“I have a few questions for you,” she said. When Delphine looked up from the application she pretended to study, Alex looked at the menu she held in her own hand.

 

“What is Flemish Fries?”

  
“Thick special handmade fries.”

  
“Can you make it?”

  
“Oui, It’s really easy.”

  
Alex set the menu on the table.

 

“Did you make up that cake story?”

  
Delphine tried to look innocent, but a little smile tilted the corners of her lips.

 

“Oui... I did somewhat.”

  
Now Alex knew why she recognized the other woman. Delphine was a talented bullshit artist just as Kara was. For a moment, she felt the emptiness of her absence just a friction.

She pushed herself away from the table and walked over to her desk.

“Have you ever worked as a cook’s assistant or done any waitressing?” she asked, and glanced down at the employment application.

  
Delphine quickly covered the paper with her hands, but not before Alex noticed the poor writing but didn’t paid any attention.

 

“Oui, I was a waitress at Leda’s before I worked at Castor’s and I’ve taken just about every cooking class imaginable.”

  
“Have you ever worked for a cooking cater?”

  
“Non, but I can cook anything from Dutch to Russian and I’m really good with people.”

  
Alex looked Delphine over and prayed she wasn’t making a mistake.

“I have one more question. Would you like a job?”

 

 **_San Francisco_ ** **_, May 2016_ **

…6 years later…  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Escaping the drama and the chaos in the kitchen, Delphine walked the banquet room one last time. With a sharp eye, she judged the 48 draped tables carefully placed around the room.

Alex had accused her of being obsessed, possessed, crazy or all 3  together . Delphine’s fingers still ached from all that cooking, but as she gazed at each item, she knew the pain, and mess had been worth it.

She had created something unique, special and beautiful.

 

She, Delphine Cormier, the girl who had been raised to depend on others to take care of her, had created a wonderful life. She had done it by herself. She found help and different methods to deal with her dyslexia and writing.

 

She didn’t try to hid her problems, but she didn’t talk about them openly either.

 

She had overcome many of her old obstacles and problems, and at the age of 33, she was a partner in a successful catering business and owned a modest house in San Francisco.

She had turned her life around from that little girl from Quebec.

She had walked through fire, been burned to her soul, but she  survived. She was a stronger person now, perhaps less trusting, and extremely careful to ever give her heart to someone again but she was happy that was important.

 

She had learned her lessons the hard way, but she was the woman she was today because of what  happened to her 6 years ago. She didn’t like to think of her past. Her life was full now and filled with things she loved.

 

 

She was born and raised in Quebec, Canada. But she started to love San Francisco in a short time. She loved the city, the activities, the beach and water.

 

It took her a few years to get used to the weather but it didn’t bother her that much.

  
  
She reached for a wine glass and folded the napkin stuffed inside. Her hands were shaking as she refolded the white linen to resemble a rose. She was very nervous. More than usual. Alex and her  had catered parties of 400 hundred people before. Nothing new. No sweat. No stress.

 

But they’d never catered for ‘ ** _The Lane Foundation’_**. They’d never catered a fund-raiser that charged its guests 600 hundred dollars a plate. Realistically she knew the guests weren’t paying that amount of money for the food. The money raised tonight would go to **_“The Family in Need Center”._**

 

A door at the other side of the room opened and Alex slipped in.

 

“I thought I’d find you in here,” she said as she walked toward Delphine. In her hand, she held the list that contained work and purchase orders, a running inventory of all supplies, and a cluster of receipts and so on.

  
Delphine smiled at her Best friend and business partner and placed the folded napkin back in the glass.

“How are things going in the kitchen?”

  
“Ugh, the new cook’s assistant drunk all that special apple cider wine you bought.”

  
Delphine felt sick through her stomach.

 

“Please tell me you’re kidding.”

  
“I’m kidding.”

  
“Oui?”

  
“Really.”

  
“Merde, that’s not funny,” Delphine sighed as Alex came to stand next to her.

  
“Probably not. But you need to loosen up.”

  
“I won’t be able to loosen up until I’m on my way home, on my couch with a glass of wine”

 

Delphine said as she turned to adjust the white rose pinned to the lapel of Alex’s tuxedo jacket. The two of them were dressed in identical suits, they were complete physical opposites.

 

   
A frown furrowed Cosima Niehaus her brow as she leaned slightly forward in her chair and took a closer look at the napkin stuffed in her wine glass. It appeared to be a bird or a flower. She wasn’t sure which.

  
“Oh, this is beautiful,” her date for the evening, Shay Davydov, sighed. Cosima glanced at her shiny blond hair and had to admit that she liked Shay a lot better the day she had asked her out. She was a sports masseuse, and she had met her 3 weeks ago when she needed a massage because she was too stiff for her upcoming hockey season.

She didn’t know her very well. But she seemed like a perfectly sweet lady, but even before they had arrived at the benefit, she had discovered she wasn’t attracted to her. Not even a little bit. It wasn’t her fault. It was her…

 

Cosima turned her attention back to the napkin, plucked it from the glass, and laid it across her lap. Lately she had been thinking about getting married again. She had been talking to Siobhan about it, too. Maybe tonight’s benefit had triggered something deep inside her. Maybe it was because she just had her 32th birthday; but she had been thinking about finding a wife and having a few kids starting a family.

 

She had been thinking about the child she had lost years ago, more than usual.

  
Cosima leaned back in her chair, and shoved her hands in the pockets of her Balmain Jacket. She wanted to be a mother again.

She wanted the word “Mommy” added to her list of names. She wanted to teach her child about science and how to skate, just as she had been taught by Siobhan. Like every other parent in the world, she wanted to stay up late on Christmas Eve and put together gifts for the children. She wanted to dress up her child as a mad scientist, or a princess, and take it trick-or-treating.

But when she looked at Shay, she knew she wasn’t going to be the mother of her children. She reminded her of Jodie Foster, and she always thought Jodie Foster looked a little weird. She didn’t want her children to look weird.

 

A few months ago, she decided to look for that special dildo she kept in her cooled pleasure closet. The dildo had her special modified sperm in it that was created with her stem cells, bone marrow and DNA, and guaranteed 60-70% chance that it would work. She wanted to recreate a few more samples for when she found the right woman to make a child with that would be 100% hers. But after 2 days of searching the whole house she couldn’t find it. She thought that maybe she had brought it back to work already and lost it somehow. But she had decided to let it go… ** _little did she know…_**

 

A waiter interrupted her thoughts and asked if she wanted apple cider wine. Cosima told him no, then leaned forward and turned her glass upside down on the table.

  
“You don’t drink?” Shay asked her.

  
“Yeah, Sure,” she answered, she took her hand from her pocket and reached for the glass she had with her from the cocktail hour. “I drink apple cider juice.”  
“You don’t drink alcohol?”

  
“Nope Not anymore obvs.” She set down her glass as another waiter placed a plate of spring rolls in front of her. She had been dry for 5 years this time, and she knew she would never drink again. Alcohol made her terrible and she decided to keep it on pot.

Ever since that night that she had hit one of the players of the Goofy team with a puck she knew she had hit rock bottom. Even though people told her the player deserved it, she knew better.

 

The player had hit her in her calves and before she knew what was going on she had thrown off her helmet and pulled off her gloves and was beating the player up on the ice, she was short but hella strong that’s for sure. Don’t mess with the Geek Monkey.

 

The player had a concussion and a trip to the hospital. Cosima had been removed from the game and was suspended for 5 games. The next morning, she woke up with a bottle of Mister booze and a bed with 3 naked women. She hadn’t had a drink since then.

 

She didn’t even want one. And now when she went to bed with a woman and woke up the next day she would remember her name. she was very careful now. She was very lucky to be alive and she knew it.

 

“Isn’t the room beautifully decorated?” Shay asked.  
Cosima glanced at the table, and the décor around. All the flowers and candles were a little too soft for her taste.

“Yeah. It’s amazing,” she said, and ate her spring rolls. When she finished, the plate was taken and another placed in front of her.

She attended a lot of banquets and benefits in her life. She had eaten a lot of bad food at them, too. But tonight, the food was amazing.

Better than last year. But then, she wasn’t there for the food. She was there to give money. A lot of money. A few people knew of Cosima’s love for giving and she wanted it to stay that way. She did it for her lost child and it was private.

  
“What do you think of the Goofy winning the Science/Sport Cup?” Shay asked as the dessert was set before them.

  
Cosima figured she was asking just to make a conversation. She didn’t want to know what Cosima really thought, so she toned down her opinion and kept it nice and clean.

 

“Well they’ve got one hell of a strategy. You can always count on Joel and Meredith to come through in the playoffs and save your ass.” She shrugged and reached for her dessert spoon, then looked at Shay.  “They’ll probs make it into the finals next season.” Cosima knew they would be waiting for them, because she knew she was would be waiting for them to. Battling for the Science/Sport Cup

  
Cosima turned to let her gaze sweep the room in search of the president of ‘ ** _The Lane Foundation’_**. She spotted her two tables away looking up at a woman who stood beside her. The woman’s back was to Cosima, but she stuck out in the crowd of expensive dresses around her.

 

She wore a tuxedo and appeared slightly overdressed, even for a fancy fund-raiser. Her hair was blonde curly and secured at the nape of her neck with a gold tie. From the tie, soft curls fell to the middle of her shoulders. She was tall, and when she turned her profile toward her, Cosima choked on her dessert.

 

“Holy Watershed!” she squeaked…

  
“Are you okay?” Shay asked, and placed a concerned hand on her knuckles.

 

Cosima couldn’t answer her. She could only stare, feeling as if she had been kicked in the gut. When she kissed her goodbye at the San Francisco airport 6 years ago she never thought to see her again. She had never thought they would meet again, she felt the connection but had denied it in order for her career…

She remembered a lot more about her and what she remembered always made her smile. For some reason, she couldn’t remember everything she was slightly drunk and horney as fuck she couldn’t think straight! She remembered Delphine in her red wedding dress, Delphine cooking for her, fucking her on the cabinet, making love to her with a strap-on in her bed.

Delphine Cormier wasn’t the type of women anyone would forget. She was and is still beautiful.

 

“Cosima, what’s the matter?”

  
“Uhm... nothing.” she glanced at Shay, then turned her gaze back to the woman who caused a drama when she had run out on her wedding.

After that not so beautiful day, Aldous Leekie had left the country for 10 months. The **_Deo Dyad’s_** summer training camp that year had been overwhelmed with different speculations. A few players thought Delphine had been kidnapped while others theorized on the reason of her escape.

 Then there was Maggie Sawyer, who figured that rather than marry Aldous, she had killed herself in his bathroom and Aldous had covered it up by hiding the body.

 

The only person who knew the truth was her, Cosima Niehaus. But she had been the only **_Deo Dyad_** player not talking.

 

“Cosima?”

  
Here she was, standing in the middle of a fancy room, looking as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe more so. Maybe it was the tuxedo, that brought her beautiful body. Maybe it was the light shining on her angelic curled hair, or her full lips.

She didn’t know if it was one or all of those things, but she found the more she looked at her, the deeper her curiosity grew. She wondered what she was doing in San Francisco.

What did she do with her life, and if she had found a rich partner that married her.

“Cosima?!?”

  
She turned her attention to her date.

  
“Is something wrong?” Shay asked.

  
“No. it’s nothing.” She turned to look at Delphine again and watched her place a black box on the table. She reached out and shook the presidents hand. Then she smiled, grabbed the box, and walked away.

 

  
“Excuse me, Shay,” she said as she rose to her feet. “I’ll be right back.”

  
Cosima followed Delphine as she made her way between the tables, keeping her eyes on the angelic curls.

 

“Excuse me,” she said as she shoved her way past two older gentlemen. She caught up with Delphine just as she was about to open a side door.

  
“Delphine!” she said as her hand reached for the brass knob.

  
Delphine stopped, glanced over her shoulder at her and stared for a good 3 seconds before her mouth slowly felt open.

  
“I thought I recognized you,” Cosima said.

  
She closed her mouth. Her green eyes were huge as if she’d been caught in the act of a crime.

  
“Uhm, d…don’t you remember me?” **_please do, please do…_**

  
Delphine didn’t answer. She just continued to stare at her.

  
“I’m Cosima Niehaus. We met when you ran away from your wedding,” she explained, although she wondered how she could possibly forget that particular day.

 

“I…I picked you up and we…uhm…we”

  
“Oui,” she interrupted her. “I remember you.” Then she said nothing more, and Cosima wondered if there was something wrong with her memory because she remembered her as a real talker.

  
“Oh, okay,” she said to cover the awkward silence that stretched between them.

 

“What are you doing in San Francisco?”

  
“Working.” Delphine took a deep breath, which raised her breasts, then said in a rush, “Well, I have to go now.” She turned so fast that she ran into the closed door. The wood rattled noisily and her purse fell from her hand, spilling some of the items on the floor.

“petit shit ‘, Merde…all night,” she murmured with her beautiful French accent and stooped to pick up her things.

  
Cosima lowered to one knee and picked up a small mirror and notebook. She held them out to her in her open hand.

 “Here you go.”

  
Delphine looked up and her eyes locked with hers. She stared at Cosima for several heartbeats, then reached for her items. Her fingers brushed her palm.

“Merci,” she whispered, and pulled away her hand as if she’d been stabbed. Then she stood and opened the door.

  
“Wait a minute,” Cosima said, and reached for a science-printed checkbook. In the amount of time it took her to grab it and rise to her feet, Delphine was gone.

The door shut in her face with a loud bang, leaving Cosima to feel like a complete idiot. Delphine had acted as if she were afraid.

It was true that she didn’t remember every detail of the night they had spent together; she would have remembered if she had hurt her.

But she dismissed it as absurd. Even at her drunkest, she would never hurt a woman… _right?_

Startled she turned around and walked slowly back towards her table. She couldn’t figure out why Delphine practically run from her. Her memories of Delphine weren’t unpleasant. They had shared a night of great passionate raw sex, then she had bought her a plane ticket home. But she would have known if she had hurt her feelings, but at that time in her life, it was the best she could offer.

  
Cosima looked down at the checkbook in her hand and flipped it open. She was surprised to see her checks had crayon drawings on them like a kid would draw. She glanced at the corner and was surprised to see that her last name hadn’t changed. She was still Delphine Cormier and she lived in San Francisco.

 

  
More questions were added to her list of others in her head, but they would all go not answered. For whatever reason, she obviously didn’t want to see her. She slipped the checkbook into the pocket of her jacket. She would mail it back to her after the weekend.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Delphine hurried up the sidewalk. Her hand shook as she fit her key into the door. Panic held her in a tight grasp, and she knew she wouldn’t feel relieved of her fear until she was safely inside her house.

  
“Sophie,” she called out as she opened the door. She glanced to the left and a bit of calm eased the racing of her heart. Her 5-year-old daughter sat on the couch surrounded by four stuffed cocker spaniels. Sitting next to her daughter was Rhea, the teenage girl from next door, she looked up at Delphine. Her nose ring caught a glint of light and her brown hair shined.

 

Rhea looked a bit odd, but she was a very sweet girl and a wonderful babysitter.

  
“How did everything go tonight?” Rhea asked as she stood.

  
“Awesome,” Delphine lied, opened her purse, and pulled out her wallet. “How was Sophie?”  
“She was good. We played with Lego and the Barbie’s for a while and then she ate the Hawaii pizza you left for her.”

  
Delphine handed Rhea 20 dollars.

“Thank you for sitting for me tonight.”

  
“Anytime. Sophie is a pretty cool and sweet kid.” She raised a hand. “Goodbye.”

  
“‘Bye, Rhea.” Delphine smiled as she let the babysitter out.

 

She moved to sit down on the blue- yellow-floral-print couch next to her daughter. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Cosima doesn’t know, she told herself. And even if she did, she probably wouldn’t care anyway. Or thought she was lying…

  
“Hey, cherie ‘,” she said, and rubbed Sophie’s back.

 

“I’m home.”

  
“I know Maman. I like this part,” Sophie informed her without taking her eyes from the television. “It’s my favorite. I like Mulan she is the best”

  
Delphine brushed several locks of Sophie’s hair behind her shoulder. She wanted to grab her daughter and hold her tight; instead she said,

 

“If you give me a hug, I’ll leave you alone Oui?”

  
Sophie turned, lifted her arms and hugged her Maman tight placing kisses on her cheek.  

  
Delphine kissed her, then held Sophie’s chin in her palm.

“Have you been using my lipstick again?”

  
“Non, Maman, it’s mien.”

  
“Non, you don’t have that color.”

  
“Uh-huh. Oui I do, too.”

  
“Where did you get it then?” Delphine lifted her gaze to the dark blue shadow Sophie had applied. Bright red streaks colored her cheeks, and she’d doused herself in Frozen perfume.

  
“I found it.”

  
“Non, don’t lie to me. You know I don’t like it when you lie to me.”

  
Sophie’s bottom lip trembled. “I forget sometimes,” she cried dramatically. “I think I need a doctor to help me remember!”

  
Delphine bit her lip to keep from laughing. As Alex was fond of saying, Sophie was a drama queen. And according to Alex, she knew queens very well. Her sister Kara, had been one.

“A doctor will give you a shot,” Delphine warned.

  
Sophie’s lip stopped trembling and her eyes went wide open.

  
“So maybe you can remember to stay out of my things without going to the doctor.”

  
“Oui,” she agreed a little too easily.

  
“Because if you don’t, the deal is off,” Delphine warned, referring to the deal they’d agreed to several months ago.

On the weekends, Sophie could dress in whatever she wanted and wear as much makeup as her little heart desired. But during the week, she had to have a clean face and dress in the clothes her Maman picked out for her to wear. And for now, the deal seemed to be working.

  
Sophie loved cosmetics. She loved them and thought the more the better. The neighbourns would stare when she rode her bicycle down the sidewalk, especially if she wore the pink boa Alex had given her. Taking her to a grocery store or to the mall was embarrassing, but it was only on the weekends lucky her.

  
The threat of no more makeup got Sophie’s attention. “I promise, Maman.”

  
“Oui, but only because I love your face,” Delphine said, then she kissed her on the forehead.

  
“I love your face too,” Sophie repeated back.

  
Delphine rose from the couch. “I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me.” Sophie nodded and turned her attention back to the television screen.

  
Delphine walked down the hallway, past a bathroom, then into her bedroom. She shrugged out of her tuxedo jacket and tossed it on a chair.

 

Cosima didn’t know about Sophie. She couldn’t. Delphine had overreacted, and Cosima had probably thought she was a freak, but seeing her again had been a shock. She had always been careful to avoid Cosima.

They didn’t move in the same social circle, and she never attended a science fair or a hockey game. For fear of running into Cosima, Alex and her Company **_‘CoDanvers’_** never catered athletic or science functions, which didn’t bother Alex since she hated both departments.

Never in a million years had she thought she might run into her at a family charity.

  
Delphine sank down on her bed. She didn’t like to think about Cosima, but forgetting about her completely was impossible. It could be possible for her to walk through a grocery store and see her handsome face staring at her from the cover of a sports or science magazine.

San Francisco was crazy about the **_‘Deo Dyad”_** and Cosima “The Geek Monkey” Niehaus. During the hockey season, she could be seen on the nightly news slamming other team players against the boards. And during science related shows she would give interviews about new developments.  

She saw Cosima on local television commercials, and she had seen her face on a billboard advertising cereal. Sometimes the sound of crashing waves, would remind her of laying on a sandy beach and staring up into hazel eyes behind cat eye glasses and dreadlocks.

 

The memory no longer hurt as it had once. Still, she always pushed away the images of that time and of that woman who hat hurt her and had rejected her. She didn’t like to dwell on her.

  
She had always thought San Francisco was big enough for the both of them. She had thought that if she made every effort to avoid her, she never had to actually see her in person. But even though she didn’t think it would ever happen, there was a part of her that had always wondered what Cosima would say if she saw her again.

 

She’d always pictured herself acting different then today. If she had control she would have sad as coldly as possible;  

“Cosima? Cosima who? I’m sorry, I don’t remember you. It’s nothing personal.”

 

She had heard someone call out the name like no one had done before. For several heartbeats, her brain hadn’t registered what her eyes had seen. Then complete shock had taken over. The fight-or-flight instinct had kicked in and she’d run.

  
But not before she had looked into her hazel eyes and accidentally touched her hand. She had felt the warm texture of her palm beneath her fingers, seen the curious smile on her lips, and recalled the touch of Cosima’s mouth pressed to hers.

Cosima looked so much like she remembered, dreadlocks a few inches longer, cat eye glasses, perfect eyeliner and nose ring. For a few moments, she had forgotten that Cosima was short.

Cosima was still extremely handsome and beautiful to look at, and for a few brief seconds, she had forgotten that she hated her.  
Delphine rose and moved to stand in front of her mirror across the room. Her hand lifted to the front of her tuxedo shirt and she unbuttoned it. Because of Sophie’s curly hair with brunette tints in it and her hazel eyes people said she looked like Delphine. But the fangs her daughter had and the ears, the nose and the same smile all resembled Cosima. And people would say the same thing if they saw Cosima, but how was that possible?

 

She still can’t come up with the answer how Cosima Niehaus, had gotten her pregnant. Because that was the only person she had sex with. Cosima Niehaus somehow got her pregnant and the doctors had discovered it accidently when they were checking Sophie’s and her blood when she was born. They told her there were no traces of male DNA just Female 2 different Female’s hers and another one.

 

To say it was a shocking experience to hear was just a start. When she had the power after giving birth she decided to do some digging and discovered that it was indeed possible for a woman to get another pregnant but only 2 scientists had developed that technology Scott Smith and Cosima Niehaus.

 

Delphine thought that Cosima probably didn’t even know she had gotten her pregnant, she thought maybe it was from that strap-on Cosima used she knew that Cosima at one point held the dildo and she had felt wetter than usual but she thought it happened because they were both so aroused.

 

But after months of thinking she knew Cosima didn’t do it on purpose and probably had made a mistake. But she was to hurt to ever seek contact with Cosima and get some information, after all…it was nothing personal…

 

Sophie was the most important thing in Delphine’s life. She was her heart, and the thought of losing her was unbearable. Delphine was scared. More afraid than she had been in a long time. Now that Cosima knew she lived in San Francisco, she could find Sophie. All she had to do was ask someone at the family Foundation, and she could find Delphine.

  
But why would Cosima want to seek me out? she asked herself. She had dumped her at the airport 6 years ago, making her feelings painfully obvious. And even if Cosima did find out about their daughter, she probably wouldn’t want anything to do with her. Cosima was a big hockey player and scientist. What would she want with one little girl?

One thing was for sure the moment Cosima would see her, maybe she would probably recognize herself in Sophie and then what?

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sophie finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink. From the back of the house she could hear her Maman turn on the faucet, and she knew she had to wait long before they left for the mall. Her Maman loved to take long showers.

  
The doorbell rang and she walked into the living room, dragging her stuffed animal with her. She moved to the big front window and pushed the lace curtain aside. A woman in leather leggings and an oversized blouse with gold buttons stood on the porch. Sophie stared at her a moment, then let the curtain fall back in place.

She wasn’t supposed to open the door for strangers, but even though the woman standing on the porch had on black cat eye glasses, she wasn’t a stranger. She knew who she was. She had seen her on the TV, and last year Mr. Geek Monkey and her friends had come to her school to sign their names on shirts and notebooks and stuff.

Sophie had been at the back of the gym and hadn’t gotten anybody’s name on anything.

  
Maybe Ms. Geek Monkey probably came to sign some of her stuff now, she thought as she opened the door. Then she looked up.

  
The door opened and Cosima looked down. Almost as shocking as finding a child in Delphine’s house was the little girl staring up at her wearing pink boa, cowboy boots, a little pink skirt, a purple polka-dot T-shirt.

 

But her colorful clothing was nothing compared to her face she looked like Delphine…and something familiar but she couldn’t yet place it.

 

“Ahh... hi,” she said, taken back by the colorful clothing “I’m looking for Delphine Cormier.”

  
“My Maman is in the shower, but you can come in.” She turned and walked into the living room. Her Blonde/brunette curls were wild.

 

“Uhm, are you sure?” Cosima didn’t know very much about children, and absolutely nothing about little girls, but she did know that they weren’t supposed to invite strangers into the house.

“Delphine might not like it when she finds out you let me in,” she said, but then, she figured she probably wouldn’t like finding her in her house whether she was in the shower or not.

  
The little girl glanced over her shoulder.

 “She won’t mind. I’ll go get my stuff,” she said, and disappeared around a corner, presumably to get her stuff. Whatever that meant.

  
Cosima slipped Delphine’s checkbook into her pocket and stepped inside the house. The checkbook was an excuse. Her curiosity had brought her here. After Delphine, had left the charity last night, she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her. She closed the door behind her and walk into the living room, immediately feeling out of her element.

  
The house was filled with the pastel colors and shiny decorations Her flowery couch had lace pillows that matched the curtains. There were vases of daisies and roses and baskets of dried flowers. Some of the photographs sitting around had pastries on the frames.

 

“I’ve got some good stuff,” the little girl said as she pushed a notebook in her hand. The girl sat on the couch, then patted the cushion next to her.  
Feeling even more out of place, she sat next to Delphine’s little girl. She looked into her face and tried to determine how old she was, but she wasn’t very good at guessing a kid’s age.

“Here,” she said, plucking a T-shirt with frozen on the front from her basket and handing it to her.

  
“What’s this for?” Cosima asked curiously

  
“You have to sign it.”

 

“I do?” she asked, feeling awkward next to the little girl.

  
She nodded and gave her a gold marker.

  
Cosima really didn’t want to sign the kid’s shirt. “Your Maman might get mad.”

  
“Non, Nuh-uh. That’s my Weekend shirt.”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Oui.”

  
“Okay.” She smirked and took the cap from the marker. “What’s your name?” 

  
“Sophie.”  Then she pronounced it again just in case she didn’t get it the first time. “Soopphiiee. Sophie Evelyne Cormier.”

  
Cormier? Delphine hadn’t married the child’s father. She wondered what kind of man she had been involved with. What kind of man abandoned his daughter?

“Why do you want me to ruin your perfectly good shirt, Sophie Evelyne Cormier?

 

“Cause the other kids got stuff that you wrote on and I didn’t.”

  
She wasn’t sure what she meant, but he thought she better ask Delphine before she marked up her daughter’s shirt.

  
“Brandon Thomas has lots of stuff. He showed me in school last year.” She sighed heavily and her shoulders drooped. “He got a dog too. Do you have a dog?”

  
“Uhm ... no. No dog.”

  
“Alex had a cat,” she confided as if she knew Alex. “His name is Wean ‘the girl kept talking and talking.

 

If Cosima hadn’t known before that this little girl was Delphine’s daughter, the more she listened to her talk, the more obvious it became. She talked quickly about wanting a dog Then the subject moved to birds and somehow progressed to apple pie.

While she talked, Cosima studied her. She thought she must resemble her father because she didn’t think she looked all that much like Delphine except for the curls and the eyes. Maybe their mouths were similar, but not much else.

  
“Sophie,” she interrupted her as it occurred to her that she might be talking to Aldous Leekie’s daughter. She never figured Aldous for the type of man to abandon his child. Then again, Aldous could be a real asshole. “How old are you?”

  
“5. I had my birthday a few months ago. My friends came over and we had cake.

5, but Cosima had last seen Delphine 6 years ago. Sophie couldn’t be Aldous child. Then she realized that she had forgotten the 9 months she would have been pregnant, plus if Sophie  just had her birthday a few months ago, she might very well be Aldous child.

But she didn’t look anything like Virgil. she looked at her more closely. Her laughter turned to a big smile, and a dimple dented her right cheek and she saw the fangs...

  
In another part of the house, the water shut off, and Cosima’s heart stopped beating in her chest. She swallowed hard.

“Holy Water Shed,” she whispered.

  
Sophie’s laughter stopped. “That’s a bad word.”

  
“I’m Sorry,” she muttered, and she looked at the girls smile the fangs, her nose… she was the only one of the family with that smile and fangs. Then she started into her eyes, the same hazel eyes.

 

Cosima thought back about that night;

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback 6 years ago_ **

 

Cosima slid upward until her face was above hers. “I could make you scream again with pleasure, but with some more.”

  
“Hmm” She pretended to consider her choices. “How long do I have to make up my mind cherie?”

  
“Time just ran out.”

 

“Oui, Cosima take me”

“hmm I like the sound of that, do you want to try something adventures?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“A strap-on?”

 

“Oui, if your careful”

 

Cosima leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips while she squeezed Delphine’s breasts softly.

 

Cosima’s hand wandered down slowly and she traced Delphine’s sex with one finger. “Fuck Delphine you’re so wet for me, close your eyes and hold your hands next to your head, I’ll be right back okay?”

 

“Oui, cherie” Cosima kissed her once more and walked into a room next to her closet where she opened a gold cabinet with different strap-on. She was so aroused and so turned on she couldn’t wait to get back and have her way with Delphine. Quickly she adjusted the harness and grabbed a dildo from the left without looking.

 

She rushed back to Delphine and almost jumped her like a Horney dog. Cosima spread Delphine’s legs and slid the strap into Delphine’s heat and started trusting in a slow rhythm.

 

“Ughh, Merde Cosima don’t tease please” Cosima smirked and decided to listen to the squirming girl under her.

She grabbed Delphine’s hips and started trusting harder, they were both moaning and sweating both nearing the edge.

 

“Delphine are you close? “Cosima asked breathless

“ugh, Oui, Oui make me come”

 

“Fuck!!! Now Delphine Come with me now”

They both started to break down into their orgasms and held onto each other, both letting out little screams. Cosima held onto to the strap-on and squeezed in it trying to make Delphine come harder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then it hits her she was so turned on without looking she had grabbed the wrong dildo and, she had used the dildo with her modified sperm in it, that would guarantee 70% of pregnancy, meaning…it had worked…but fuck! She had gotten Delphine pregnant…

Now she knew why Delphine behaved so strangely last night. She…she…was the daddy…, Delphine gave birth to her child, a little girl…

Her daughter.

  
“Holy shit.” … It sounds weird she thinks this happens to dude’s …

But it happened to her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! leave comments i love them!!
> 
>  
> 
> song i named the chapter is: Mindless Behavior- Gone


	4. ...Dear To Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Cosima and Delphine have an argument about their daughter.
> 
> -Alex Danvers meets Maggie Sawyer
> 
> \- Delphine, Cosima, Alex, Maggie and Sophie interesting picknick in the park
> 
> 79 pages and 17,000 words enjoy!...I think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys had to change some things in the story!
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you think the story is inspired from my fav book but i try to change it have patience with me  
> and sorry for any mistakes!

  
**…Just Irresistible…Dear to Me…**

**Name Song Chapter:** Electric Guest- Dear to Me

 

Delphine unwound the towel from around her head and tossed it on the end of her bed. She reached for her hair oil sitting on the dresser, but froze before she grasped the bottle.

From the living room, Sophie’s childish giggles mixed with the unmistakable sexy woman’s voice.

She grabbed her red satin robe and shoved her arms through the sleeves. Sophie knew better than to let a stranger into their house. They’d had a nice long talk about it the last time Delphine had walked into the living room and found a door-to-door-seller sitting on her couch.

  
She tied the belt around her waist and hurried down the narrow hall, afraid of who she was going to find. The lecture she planned to unleash died on her tongue, and she stopped in her tracks.

 

Dreadlocks…Cat eye glasses, nose ring…Colima…

 

Cosima raised her gaze to hers, and she considered the dreamy hazel eyes of her worst.  
She opened her mouth, but she couldn’t talk, it was like her tongue was twisted.

 

Within a split second, her world stopped, shifted beneath her feet, then went spinning out of control.

  
“Ms. Geek Monkey came to sign my stuff,” Sophie said.  
Time stood still as Delphine stared into warm hazel eyes staring back at her.

She felt speechless and in shock to realize that Cosima Niehaus was sitting in her living room looking as tiny and handsome as he had 6 years ago, as he had in all the magazine pictures she’d ever seen of her, as he had last night.

Cosima sat in her house, on her couch, next to her daughter…well **_their daughter_**. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. Beneath her fingers, she felt the rapid beating of her heart.

 

Cosima looked way out of place in her home, like she didn’t belong. Which, of course, she didn’t.

“Sophie Evelyne,” she finally managed and shifted her gaze to her daughter. “You know better than to let a stranger in the house.”

  
Sophie’s eyes widened. Delphine’s use of her full name let her know she was in deep trouble.

“But—but, Maman” she stuttered as she jumped to her feet. “But, Maman, I know Ms. Geek Monkey. She came to my school, but all the children stood in front of me so she didn’t have a change to sign anything ‘.”

  
Delphine didn’t have a clue what her daughter meant. She looked back at Cosima and asked, “What are you doing here?”

 

  
Cosima Slowly rose, then reached into pocket of her Balmain jacket.

 

“You dropped this last night,” she answered as she handed her checkbook to her.

 

“You didn’t have to bring it by.” She felt relieved and a bit calm.

Cosima had come to bring her checkbook, not because she had found out about Sophie.

  
“You’re right,” was all she said.

Cosima’s short stature and masculine presence filled the room, and she suddenly became very aware of her nakedness beneath the satin robe. She glanced down and was relieved to discover that she was still fully covered.

  
“Well, Merci,” she said as she walked toward the entryway. “Sophie and I were just getting ready to leave, and I’m sure you have important places to go yourself.” She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. “Au Revoir, Cosima.”

  
“No, not yet.” Cosima’s eyes narrowed. “Not until we talk.”

  
“About what?”

  
“hmm, I don’t know.” She shifted her weight to one foot and cocked her head to one side. “Maybe we can have that conversation we should have had 6 years ago.” **_She is still so damn cheeky…_**  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about Cosima”

  
She looked at Sophie who stood in the middle of the room looking from one adult to the other.

 

“You know exactly who I’m talking about Delphine” she said shortly…

  
For several long seconds, they stared at each other without blinking. Two rivals bracing for confrontation. Delphine didn’t enjoy the thought of being alone with Cosima, but whatever was said between them, she was sure it was best if Sophie didn’t hear any of it.

 

When she spoke, she turned her attention to Sophie.

“Sophie, walk across the street and see if Jesse can play.”

  
“But, Maman. I can’t play with Jesse for a week “Cause, because we broke my Birthday Surprise remember?”

  
“Oui, but I’ve changed my mind.”

  
“I think Jesse got a cold, Maman” she said.

  
Delphine who normally kept her daughter far away from sickness as possible, recognized Sophie’s trick for what it was: an attempt to stay and eavesdrop on their adult conversation.

 

“It’s okay Cherie only this one time Oui?”

  
When Sophie reached the entryway, she looked over her shoulder at John. “‘Bye, Ms. Geek Monkey.”

  
Cosima stared at her for several moments before a genuine warm smile curved her mouth. “Bye kiddo.”

Sophie turned her attention to her mother and kissed Delphine’s cheek.

 

 “Come home in 2 hours okay?”

“Oui, Maman”

  
Sophie nodded, then walked through the door. As she strolled down the sidewalk. She stopped, looked both ways, then walked across the street. Delphine stood in the doorway and watched until Sophie entered her friend’s house.

  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me about her Delphine?”  
Cosima couldn’t know how would she found out about it?

“Tell you what Cosima?”

  
“Don’t Fuck with me Delphine” she warned angry. Why didn’t you tell me about Sophie, the moment you found out?

 

Hmm she could always try to deny it, of course. She could lie and tell Cosima that Sophie wasn’t her child and that she had a father. Cosima might believe her and leave them alone maybe. But the cold stare and the fire in her eyes, told her that Cosima had figured it out and wouldn’t believe her.

 

“Why would I Cosima?” she asked, trying to win some time and avoid the truth.

 

Cosima pointed a finger at the house across the street.

 

“That little girl is mine, Holy water shed” she said. “Don’t deny it Delphine, don’t force me to prove legally because I will if I have to”  


A test would only confirm Cosima’s that’s she was indeed the dad sort of.

  
Delphine didn’t see any point in denying anything. The best she could hope for was to answer Cosima’s questions and get her out of her house and, hopefully, her life forever.

 

“What do you want Cosima?”

  
“Tell me the truth. I want to hear you say it.”

“Say what?”

 

“That I got you pregnant accidently and you’ve found out about it and never told me…Fuck!”

  
“Oui, Fine, Fine” She shrugged, trying to appear calm, as if saying out loud it didn’t sound weird.

 

“Sophie is actually your biological child.”

  
Cosima closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “holy shit!” she whispered. “How did you found out?”

  
“The usual way,”

 

“Delphine…serious please you know this is not usual” Cosima said dryly…

 

“Oui, Fine after you had dumped me at the airport a few weeks later I started to feel sick every morning for a few days and I realized I was 3 weeks over time, I went to the doctor and found I was pregnant”

 

“How did you know it was me, and not Aldous?

 

“Non Cosima…I’ve told you I have never slept with him, so after I had given birth to Sophie the doctor did some tests on the both of us and the usual DNA that belongs to a male was from a woman and they told me that a woman got me pregnant that is possible with the new technology but very rare, and I thought back and I realized you had used a strap-on”

“yeah I did but still how did you think it got you pregnant?” Cosima asked curiously

 

“Well after I felt better after the pregnancy I did some research about you and that you had discovered a way to get someone pregnant and that it guaranteed 60-70% change of getting a woman pregnant and I realized in the heat of the moment you accidently took the one with your modified DNA”

 

“Holy…Water…Shed, I realized the same thing when I was alone with Sophie, she has the same fangs and smile as me, and…and the same eyes”

 

“Oui…she does”

 

“Delphine I am sorry I never meant to use it on purpose, I was to uhm excited indeed and I accidently grabbed the one with my modified Dna in it” **_Merde…why does she look so good…_**

****

“I accept your apology Cosima” Delphine answered dryly…

 

 “I just want to know why, Delphine?”

  
“Why what Cosima?”  


“Why didn’t you tell me 6 years ago when you found out?”

  
Delphine shrugged again. “It was my business.”

  
“What?” Cosima asked shocked staring at her as if she couldn’t believe what Delphine just said to her.

“So, none of my business?”

  
“Non.”

  
Cosima’s hands fisted at her sides and she took a few steps toward her.

 

“You have my child accidently, and yet you don’t think it’s my fucking business?” Cosima stopped less than a foot in front of her and frowned up into her face.

  
Even though Cosima was a lot shorter but intimidating than she was, she looked down at her unafraid.

 

“6 years ago, I made a decision I thought was best after you left me at the airport. And I still think it’s a good one. And anyway, there is nothing that can be done about it now.”

  
“Wow really?”

  
“Us. It’s too late. Sophie doesn’t know you. It’s best if you just leave and never see her again.”

  
Cosima planted both of her palms on the wall beside her head. “If you believe that’s going to happen, then you’re totally wrong!”

 

She might not be afraid of Cosima, but being so close to Cosima was very intimidating. Cosima’s wide chest and muscular arms made her feel as if she was surrounded by power and hard muscles.

 

The smell of cacao soap and 1 million perfume on Cosima’s skin made her head spin.

 

“6 years ago, I may have been very immature, but that isn’t the case any longer. I’ve changed a lot.”

  
Cosima’s eyes were unreadable, and her grin was very cheeky when she said, “From what I can see, you haven’t changed all that much. You still look like a hot sexy chick to have a good time with.”

  
Delphine fought the urge to push Cosima away. She felt heat rush up her throat to her cheeks and butterflies. The edges of her big satin robe lay open to the belted waist, exposing cleavage and the entire top of her left breast.

 

Shocked and horrified, she quickly grabbed the edges and closed the robe.

  
“Hmm leave it,” Cosima smirked. “Seeing you like this might put me in a more forgiving mood.”

  
“Non, I don’t want your forgiveness,” she said as she pushed Cosima away and stepped away from her. “I’m going to get dressed and I think you should leave.”

 

“And…I’ll be right here,” Cosima promised as she turned and watched her hurry down the hall. Cosima’s gaze narrowed as she noticed the sway of her hips and the bottom of her robe flutter around her bare ankles...

  
Cosima moved across the living room, and stared out the window. She had a child. A daughter she didn’t know and who didn’t know about her. Until the moment, Delphine had confirmed her thoughts, she hadn’t been completely certain Sophie was hers because Delphine was Aldous’s fiancé 6 years ago.

 

But now she knew for sure, and the thought of it was like a knife in her chest.

  
Her daughter. Cosima fought a strong urge to walk across the street and bring Sophie back. She just wanted to spend some time with her and look at her some more. She wanted to watch her and listen to her little cute voice.

She wanted to touch her, but she knew she wouldn’t. Earlier, Cosima felt big and awkward sitting next to her, a short woman who scored rubber pucks in a goal on ice and was a successful scientist with the methods to get a woman pregnant.

 

Her daughter. She had a child. Her child. It still felt weird saying it because only dudes had these situations but also felt good.

But she felt her anger swell, and she pushed it back behind the control she kept on her temper.

  
Cosima turned and walked to the wall and looked at the series of photographs in different frames. Different pictures of Sophie, Delphine and unknow people during the years.

Fascinated and captivated by the adorableness of her little girl, she reached for a small picture of a toddler with big Hazel green eyes and a big smile revealing her fangs. Her dark curly hair was uncontrollable like Delphine’s that night.

 

A door down the hall opened and closed. Cosima quickly slipped the little framed photograph into her pocket, then turned around and waited for Delphine to appear. When she entered the room, she noticed that Delphine pulled her hair back into a ponytail and had dressed in an oversized kaftan and velvet leggings sweater and some brown leather gladiator sandals.

 

  
“Would you care for some Apple juice?” Delphine asked as she came to stand in the middle of the room.  
Under the circumstances they were in her hospitality surprised Cosima.

“No. No Apple Juice,” she said, lifting her gaze to her Delphine’s face. She had a lot of questions she needed answered...quickly.

  
“Why don’t you sit down,” she offered, and swept her hand towards a purple love chair covered in fluffy cushions.

  
“No, I’d rather stand.”

  
“Well, I’d rather not have to look down at you. Either we sit down and discuss this, or we don’t discuss it at all and you leave.”  


She was firm. Cosima didn’t remember that about her. The Delphine she remembered was a shy, flirtish girl.

“Okay, fine” she gave in, and sat on the couch rather than the chair “What have you told Sophie about me or about her so-called-father?”  


“Why? Non” she drawled with her French accent not quite as deep and heavy as she remembered.

  
“She has never asked about her father or anything?”

  
“Oh, you mean that.” Delphine sat back on the fluffy cushions and crossed one leg over the other. “She thinks you went on a long world trip and got lost when she was a baby.”

  
Cosima was royally pissed and irritated by Delphine’s answer, but she wasn’t surprised.

“Really? Where did I got lost hmm?”

  
“In an African jungle, searching for the city of gold”

  
“Something like the mummy hmm?”

  
“Oui.” She smiled. “You were a very brave adventure.

 

“What about pictures of this nonexistent adventures woman hmm? Has Sophie asked to see pictures?”

  
“Oui, of course. But all the pictures of you were damaged by a water flood.”

  
“How unfortunate and sad.” Cosima frowned.  


Her smile brightened. “Oui Isn’t it, though?”

  
“What happens when she finds out that your maiden name is Cormier? She’ll know you lied to her.”

  
“By then I hope she’ll probably be in her teens. And I’ll confess the truth.  

 

“So, you have it all worked out then.”

  
“Our, I do.”

  
“Why all the lies Delphine? Did you think I would help you?”

  
Delphine looked in Cosima’s eyes for a few moments before she said, “Well, Cosima, I didn’t think you would want to know or that you would even care. I didn’t know you and you didn’t know me. But you did make your feelings for me very clear after I confessed mine. And in the morning, you dumped me at the airport you kissed me goodbye and left me on the sideway....”

  
Cosima didn’t quite remember things that way. “I bought you a ticket home and I told you I hoped you would find someone good someone better than me.”

  
“You didn’t bother to ask me if I wanted to go home or if thought of you as the person that was good for me.”  


“In my defense, I did you a favor.”

  
“You did yourself a favor Cosima?”

 

So much time had passed that remembering that day shouldn’t have had the power to hurt, but it did hurt her in a very deep way.

“Non, you couldn’t get rid of me fast enough. We had sex that one night and then…then”

  
“Well we had a lot of sex that one night,” Cosima interrupted. “A lot of mind blowing hot passionate sex.”

  
Delphine looked at Cosima. For the first time, she noticed the fire and passion in her eyes. Cosima was angry and trying her best to stay calm and to get at her.

Delphine couldn’t allow herself to be effected, not when she needed to remain calm and keep her head clear and steady.

 

“Oui, if you say so.”

  
“No, I know so, and so do you.” Cosima leaned forward a little and said slowly, “Then because I didn’t say I wanted to give it a change the next morning and said you deserved better you kept my child from me. Did you want to punish me or something?

 “My decision had nothing to do with punishing.” Delphine thought back on the day she’d realized that she was pregnant. After she had recovered from the shock and fear, she felt blessed. She felt as if she had been given a gift. She was still very confused about the way she got pregnant. Sophie was the only family that Delphine had, and she wasn’t willing to share her daughter. Especially not Cosima.

 

“Non, Sophie is mine.”

  
“You weren’t alone in my bed that night, Delphine you didn’t fuck yourself and got yourself pregnant,” Cosima said as she stood. “If you think I’m going to walk away now that I’ve found out about her, then you have another thing coming.”

  
Delphine rose also. “Non, I expect you to leave and forget about us.”

  
“You’re kidding. You got pregnant by my modified DNA, by a special technology, either we come to an agreement we both can live with, or I’ll have my lawyer contact you.”

  
She was bluffing. She had to be. Cosima Niehaus was a famous sports figure and famous scientist. A star in 2 departments.

 

“Non, I don’t believe you. I don’t think you want people to know about Sophie. That kind of publicity could damage your image.”

 

  
“No, you’re wrong. I don’t give a fuck about publicity,” Cosima said as he came to stand very close to her. “I’m not exactly a royal blood kind of woman, so I doubt a little girl could do any damage to my less-than-so-called-perfect- image.” Cosima pulled her wallet out of her jacket.

 

 “I’m leaving town tomorrow, but I’ll be back by Tuesday.” She pulled out a gold business card. “Call the 1st number on the card. I never answer the private phone, only sometimes when I’m at home. My answering machine will pick up, so leave a message, and I’ll get right back to you. And I’m also giving you my address,” Cosima said as she wrote on the back, then Cosima took her hand in hers and placed the pen and business card in her palm.

 

“If you don’t want to call me Delphine, please write. Either way, if I don’t hear from you by Wednesday, one of my lawyers will contact you the next day.”

  
Delphine stared down speechless at the gold card in her hand. Cosima’s name had been printed in bold black letters. Beneath her name were 4 different telephone numbers listed. On the back of the card, she had written her address.

 

“Non, forget about Sophie. I won’t share her with you.”

  
“Call by Tuesday Delphine, I fucking mean it don’t play with me” Cosima and then she walked away and was gone…

   
Cosima shifted her Apple Red Candy Range Rover into high speed and merged onto the highway.

 

Sophie. Her daughter. A little 5-year-old who wore more makeup and liked to dress up and who wanted pets.

Cosima reached into her pocket. Retrieving the picture of Sophie, she had taken, she placed it on the dashboard. Sophie’s big hazel brown/green eyes stared back at her smiling with the same curls as Delphine.

 

At the thought of Delphine, Cosima’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. Delphine had kept her child a secret from her. All those years of wanting a child of watching other men/woman with their children even some of her teammates, and all those years she had a daughter.

  
She had missed so much. She missed her birth, her first steps, and her first words. She was a part of her. The same genes, chromosomes, DNA that made her be a part of her. Sophie was a part of her family, and she had a right to know about her. **_Holy Water Shed…_** she still couldn’t believe that her modified DNA had worked and she had a biological child.

 

Yet Delphine had decided that Cosima had no need to know, and she could not separate the bitterness of that deed from the person responsible… ** _Delphine_**. Delphine had made the decision to keep her child’s existence from her, and she knew that she could never forgive Delphine.

For the first time in years, she craved a bottle of apple cider wine, raw.

She blamed Delphine for the sudden craving, because almost as much as she hated what Delphine had done, she hated what she had made her feel.

  
How could she be angry and wanted to hurt Delphine to, yet at the same time wanted to slip her hands lower and caress and squeeze Delphine’s full breasts? A raw laughter rumbled within her chest. When she had Delphine against the wall, she was surprised that she hadn’t noticed her physical reaction. A reaction she had been unable to control.

  
Where Delphine was concerned, Cosima obviously had no control over her body. 6 ago she didn’t want. She was trouble for her the moment she had entered her car, but what she wanted hadn’t seemed to matter all that much, because right or wrong, good or bad, Cosima been overwhelmingly attracted to Delphine.

 

From the look of her seductive and warm green hazel puppy eyes and full beautiful shaped lips, to the shape of her perfect body, Cosima had responded to her regardless of the situation.

  
That saying about some things never change was true, because Cosima wanted Delphine again, with or without the fact that Delphine had kept her daughter from her. Fuck! She had made a mistake, she was angry at Delphine, but she wanted her. She wanted Delphine!

She wanted to touch her all over and some more. As she drove she tried to push the memory of Delphine in her satin robe from her mind. She stole glances every now and then at the picture of Sophie.

When she had finally pulled the Range Rover into her parking spot, she grabbed the picture and headed inside her windmill that she had bought 3 years ago and had renovated by a famous interior and architect. When the job was done, she owned a luxurious 5-bedroom windmill.

 

 

3 hours ago, the windmill had fitted her perfectly. She wasn’t so sure that it was the right place for a child, maybe it was time to buy a huge house.

  
Sophie is mine. I expect you to leave and forget about us. Delphine’s words echoed in her head, waking up the anger inside of her.

 

She placed the picture of Sophie on her marble table next to some fresh flowers. One of the 2 telephones sitting on a cabinet in the dining room rang and, after 4 rings, was picked up by one of the 2 answering machines.

Cosima froze for a moment she thought it was Delphine, but when she heard her agent’s voice reminding her of her flight schedule for the week

 

She opened her balcony and stared outside, and thought back about how crazy the last 3 hours had been with Delphine.

 ** _“Forget about Sophie”_** She shrugged. Now that she knew about her daughter, there was no chance that she would forget her. “ ** _I won’t share her with you Cosima”_**. Cosima’s eyes narrowed and suddenly she turned and moved into the living room.

She reached for one of the telephones sitting on the marble cabinet and dialed the private telephone number of her lawyer, Astra. Once she had Astra on the phone, she explained the whole hectic situation.

  
“Wow, Cosima this is crazy, are you absolutely sure the child is yours and that your modified Dna actually worked?” her attorney asked.  
“Yeah, I am Delphine said that when she gave bird to Sophie that they did some tests and they had explained to her that part of the DNA that is always of the male person, was from a woman meaning I really did get her pregnant and I think if we do some research that we can find the documents from the hospital”

 

She glanced into the living room at the picture of Sophie sitting on the marble table. She had told Delphine that she would wait until Wednesday to contact her attorney, but she didn’t see any point in waiting she wanted to be part of her daughter’s life.

 

  
“This is a really big shock, like wow I think you might be the first person on earth to have accomplished this, think about what the news will say everyone is going to want this special sequence.”

  
Cosima thought about it, the whole science and sports world was gonna go crazy and people would approach her for her special sequence and not to think about Aldous, Fuck! She didn’t want people to know that it had actually work, maybe if she and Delphine would ever have a chance in romance, maybe they could say it was Delphine’s and the father was unknown and woooww… she was thinking way ahead of her. Delphine hated her for what happened 6 years ago not because she got pregnant but the fact she left her.

 

 But she had to know where he stood legally because it was still her child.

 

“okay Astra, tell me more about it.”

  
“And you don’t think she’s willing to cooperate and let you see your girl again?”

  
“No, she was very clear about that, we didn’t leave on a perfect note it’s a long story.” Cosima picked up a stress ball and tossed it in the air playing with it.

 

“I don’t want to take my daughter away from her mother, I would never do that but she is mine and I always wanted to be a mother, and holy water shed it’s still weird to say it like this. Astra this is supposed to happen to dude I’m still a bit shocked and overwhelmed. I don’t want to hurt Sophie, but I want to see her. I want to get to know her, and I want her to know me and make memories with her.”

  
There was a long pause before Astra answered

“Cosima this is indeed crazy oh Rao this is crazy. I still can’t believe you actually got a girl pregnant and that she is yours, do you have any idea how crazy this going to get? Are you ready to let people know that you actually fathered/mothered a child I don’t even know how to call it I do know you’re an expert in your brand”

 

“Thanks Astra, yeah it’s indeed crazy I need to talk with Delphine about this if we’re ever going to work this out and maybe I will release this new modified DNA for other people to have the same change I got by accident, but I need to make sure that I am able to see my daughter”

 

“Cosima this going to take some time, I need to specialize In a few different subjects so I can be able to help you legally because this is a very special case probably the most important one I have to work with in my life”

 

“Yeah, I trust you, we have known each other for 8+ years and have been best friends since the beginning you’re the only one I trust with this and you know money is not a problem, and if we ever figure this out I want you to be my daughter’s aunt and pet, but please just take your time and do everything you can this is really important to me”

 

“I promise I will do everything to help you, were best friends and I want you to be happy and we are going to make this work and you know I don’t do it for the money” Astra chuckled.

 

“haha I know I just like to give not always take, let me know when you have something just call my private number or leave a message and I will holla back at you asap”

 

“I will, I talk to you soon Cosima”

 

They said goodbye to each other and hung up.

 

Cosima hoping that maybe there was chance she could win Delphine back, she…she…wanted Delphine…and her daughter.

 

She decided to go behind her laptop and started house hunting.

  
   
“Maman, Jesse has an Avengers play laptop just like mine, and we played against each other and it was fun.

  
“Hmm. Oui?” Delphine answered. she was exhausted, yet and restless at the same time. Thinking back about the conversation she had with Cosima.

  
“And we went on an adventure and I saved her and the hulk mine was a princess. And after that I got captured and Jesse save me with Thor and iron man “

 

 “Hmm, Oui, Oui” Delphine kept replaying repeatedly in her head what had happened that morning. She tried to remember what Cosima had said and the way she had said it. She knew Cosima was furious. She tried to recall her response, but she couldn’t remember everything. She was tired, and confused, and afraid.

  
“And Thor and Iron man got into a fight and then Hawkeye and the hulk came to help to them”

6 years ago, she had made the right decision... She was so sure she had…until Cosima’s reaction today.

“at the end quicksilver died and scarlet witch was crying but the whole team helped her.”

  
Delphine looked up at her daughter as Sophie was talking so excitingly about her play day with Jesse.

 

“uhm Oui, what are you talking about Cherie?” Delphine asked. Too busy thinking about the situation with Cosima.

  
Sophie licked her lips. “Jesse says her daddy drinks strong juice at the game and that her Maman needs to pick him up and drive him home.

 

 “Jesse says that he walks around in his boxer shorts and burps sometimes.”

  
Delphine frowned. “Oui but so do you, Cherie” she reminded her daughter with a smile when she thinks at the moments Sophie does that.

  
“Oui, but he is big and I’m just a cute little girl” Sophie smiled and took a bite of her baguette.

 

“Have you been asking Jesse about her daddy lately?” Delphine asked curiously.

Sometimes Sophie asked questions about daddy’s, daughters, and how kids are made and Delphine would try to answer. But since Delphine had been raised by her grand-mere who didn’t tell her everything and she discovered some things after her funeral.  

She had decided she didn’t want to lie to her daughter but wanted to be honest. Sophie was very smart for a 5-year-old girl, but how the hell do you explain to your child that she is a special wonder of science and has no biological dad but a mother? Sophie knew about people who loved the same gender but this is a different situation involving a child.  Where does she evens start? **_Merde…_**

****

“Non, Maman” Sophie replied with a mouth full of food. “She just tells me things sometimes.”

  
“Please don’t talk with your mouth full Cherie.”

 

“Je suis desolé Maman”

  
Sophie reached for her apple juice and raised it to her lips. After she had placed her glass back on the table she said,

 

“Well, Maman don’t ask me questions when I’m eating.”

  
“Oh, Je suis desolé cherie.” Delphine placed her napkin on the table and placed her hands on the wooden dining table.

Her thoughts returned to Cosima. She didn’t lie to her about the reason she had kept Sophie’s birth from her. She didn’t know if Cosima wanted to know or would have cared… ** _of course fool, it’s her modified DNA and until now Sophie is the only child fathered/mothered by a woman…Merde!_**

****

Her primary reason had been much more selfish. 6 years ago, she was very lonely and had no one. Been alone and lonely. Then she had Sophie and suddenly she wasn’t alone and had someone to love and care about.

Sophie immediately healed the holes in Delphine’s broken heart. She had a daughter she loved with all she had and who loved her no matter what. Delphine wanted to keep that love all for herself because of everything she had been through. For Sophie, she wanted to be selfish and greedy and she simply didn’t care because she had lost a lot in her life.

 

She was enough for Sophie, why does she need her father/mother, Mere she still didn’t know how to call it.

 

“We haven’t had a French brunch in a while I’m working at home tomorrow. Do you want to have a French brunch Cherie?”

  
Sophie smiled and exposed her fangs and she nodded happily shaking her curls excitingly.

 

Delphine smiled back at her daughter’s smile. 6 years she had made a life changing decision and she rarely looked back. She had done a good job for herself and Sophie.

 

She owned a successful business together with Alex Danvers who became her best friend. She had bought a French looking big house in San Francisco, money was no issue ever again and just last month she had bought a new car a classic one.

 

Sophie was healthy and happy and so was she, she didn’t need to know about the real truth, she didn’t need Cosima… ** _right?_**

****

  
Delphine had never known her biological daddy and she had survived. She didn’t know what it was like to sit on her father’s lap and hear his heart beating beneath her ear. She didn’t know how it was to walk around in your daddy’s oversized sweater, play games or fix a car.

 

She had never known the safety of being in her daddy’s arms. She had never known and she had come out just fine.

  
Delphine looked out the window and stared into the backyard. She had never known, but many times she had tried to imagine and fantasize she did but she never felt that warm feeling of being loved or wanted.

  
She remembered peeking through windows, fences or in public to watch other parents with their children.

 

She had remembered the nights she was sitting down on the hard, stone stair in front of her grand-mere’s house. A young confused and curious little girl with blonde curly hair and blue boots, the other children in her neighborhood with their parents wishing she had them to. Wishing her Amman would come for her one day ad her daddy but no one ever came…no one wanted her…

 

She had wondered what parents did when they came home. She had wondered and fantasized because she had never known what it was like.

  
Sophie walked into the kitchen and Delphine came back from her memories.

 “All finished Cherie?” she asked as she took a dirty plate and empty glass from Sophie’s hands.

  
“Oui, tomorrow can I serve the wine Maman?”

  
“Our, you may, serve the wine Cherie” Delphine answered as she washed the plates and glasses in the sink.

 

“And I think you’re old enough to light the candles Cherie.”

  
“Yes!” Sophie jumped up and down and twirled around with excitement, then wrapped her cute little arms around Delphine’s legs thighs. “Je t’aime, Maman” she smiled.

  
“Je t’aime Cherie” Delphine looked down at the brunette curls on top of her daughter’s head and played with them.

Her grand-mere would had loved her, but her love hadn’t been enough to fill the empty places inside her broken heart.

No one had been able to fill the holes deep down in her soul until Sophie came.

  
Delphine hugged Sophie. She was very proud of all the things she had accomplished in all those years. She had worked hard to improve herself and become a better person, and everything she had, done on her own and with the help of her best friend Alex. She was happy.  


But still, she wanted more for her daughter. She wanted better.

She wanted…

  
   


Scott looked shocked and scooted back into his chair again.  
Losing the game, Cosima burst into laughter. She glanced at Maggie, who found Scott’s confusion hilarious.

  
“Ahh, Geek Monkey. It’s not fair.”

  
Cosima glanced over her shoulder, and her laugher died immediately when she saw Delphine standing in the entry from her living room.

  
“Bonjour If I’m interrupting you, I could come back another day Oui?”

Delphine glanced from Maggie, to Scott back to Cosima and she took a few steps backward toward the door.

  
“No, please don’t leave” Cosima quickly jumped to her feet, shocked by Delphine’s sudden appearance in her house. She reached for the remote control and put the game on pause.

“Please stay,” Cosima said, secretly happy to see Delphine.

“Non, I can see that you’re busy and I should have called instead of coming over.” She glanced at Maggie, who stood beside her, then she looked back at Cosima. “I did call but you didn’t pick up and then I remembered that you don’t always pick up. So, I decided to take a chance and drive over here…” Delphine took a deep breath and her hands were shaking a little “I know that arriving uninvited is a bit rude, but may I have a few minutes of your time?” **_God, she is so cute when she is shy…_** Cosima felt happy that Delphine took the time to come over.

 

Delphine was obviously shy finding herself in her home with a few famous scientist/hockey players suddenly who were all drooling over her. Cosima almost felt sorry for her but she couldn’t forget what Delphine had done.

“No probs,” she said as walked over towards her. “We can go upstairs to my loft or outside on the balcony.”

  
Delphine looked at Cosima’s other teammates in the room feeling slightly awkward with the attention she

“Oui, I think the balcony would be fine.”

  
“Okay cool.” Cosima pointed to a pair of wooden engraved doors across the room. “After you,” Cosima waited while Delphine walked past her, she couldn’t help but check Delphine out, damn she looks good.

Her blue/gold marine dress hugged her body perfectly and her blond curls were amazing.

Maggie stared at Delphine as if she knew her but just couldn’t place when they had met. Even though Maggie sometimes played as if she was reckless she wasn’t, and it wouldn’t take long before she remembered her as Aldous Leekie’s runaway bride.

Scott and James hadn’t played for the **_“Deo Dyads”_** 6 years ago and luckily they hadn’t been at the wedding, but they had probably heard the story before.

  
Cosima moved walked to the doors and opened them for Delphine when she entered the balcony she turned her attention back into the room facing her teammates. “Guys make yourselves at home,” she told them.

  
Scott stared after Delphine with a smile twisting one corner of his mouth. “Take your time Geek Monkey” he said.

  
“I be right back” Cosima said.

She stepped outside and shut the door behind her. Cosima stood beside Delphine staring at the sea in front of her while a boat with people called Cosima and waved at her, she waved back and automatically but her attention was focused on the beautiful French girl.

“The view is gorgeous “Delphine said.

Delphine was beautiful and breathtaking and so peaceful that she had visions of taking her into the water.

 

“Did you come over to see my view of the sea?”

  
Delphine dropped her hand and looked down at her.   


“Non, I wanted to talk to you about Sophie.” She answered

  
“Please sit down.” Cosima pointed to a pair beach relax chairs. they both sit down facing each other.

Cosima was leaning back in the chair waiting for Delphine to start talking

“Cosima, I really did try to call you, but it went to straight to voicemail and I really didn’t want to leave a message” She glanced at Cosima and then rested her gaze of Cosima’s muscular body.

“What I wanted to say is too important to leave on an answering machine, and I didn’t want to wait until you return from your trip to talk with you. So, I took a chance hoping that you were at home and I drove here, I am truly sorry if I’m interrupting something important now.” … she looked so innocent and cute that Cosima wanted to forgive her right away embrace her in her arms.

 

At the moment Cosima couldn’t think of anything more important than what Delphine had to say to her. Because whether she would like what Delphine had to say, it would have a big and changing effect on her busy and famous life.

 

“Delphine don’t worry it’s fine you aren’t interrupting anything.”

  
“Oui, okay.” Delphine finally looked at her and smiled a little “I don’t think you would ever consider leaving Sophie and me alone?”

  
“No,” she answered cold.

  
“Oui, I didn’t think so.”

  
“Delphine, then why are you here?”

  
“Because I want what is best for my daughter.”

  
“Well that means we want the same thing for Sophie. Only I don’t think we will agree on exactly what is best for Sophie since we are arguing every time.”

  
Delphine looked down at her hands in her lap and took a deep shaky breath. She felt nervous and guilty, she hoped Cosima hadn’t noticed her anxiety. She needed to take control of her emotions and her situation for Sophie.

She couldn’t allow Cosima and her lawyer to control her life or decided what’s best for Sophie. And she couldn’t let things get that far. Delphine, not Cosima, wanted to dictate terms.

“You mentioned that you were planning to contact a lawyer,” she began, and moved her gaze up Cosima’s body admiring her body and her fashion style. She stared into her captivating hazel brown eyes. “I think we can come to a reasonable solution without involving lawyers. Going to court would hurt Sophie, and I don’t want that. I don’t want lawyers involved Cosima.”

  
“Well, why don’t you give me a solution?”

  
“Oui, I think Sophie should get to know you as a family friend” Delphine said slowly.

  
Cosima lifted her eyebrows, “Okay a friend and?”

  
“And you can get to know her.”

  
Cosima looked at her for several long seconds before breaking the silence.

 “That’s it? That’s your solution, being around as a friend” Cosima had to hold back not roll her eyes and laugh sarcastically.

  
Delphine didn’t want to do this and she hated Cosima for forcing her.

“When Sophie knows you better and is comfortable with you, and when I think the time is right, I’ll tell her you are her biological parent, it’s not a normal situation where 2 mothers are biological the parent of a child Cosima, and Sophie will probably hate me for lying to her.”

  
Cosima cocked her head slightly to one side. She didn’t look happy with the solution but it looked like she sorts of understand.

“So, I have to wait until you think the time is right to explain Sophie about me?” Cosima said.

“Oui, please.”

  
“Tell me why I should wait, Del.”

 “Because this is about to be a great shock to her, and I think it should be done as gently as possible. Sophie is only 5 years old, and I’m sure a custody battle between 2 women would hurt and confuse her. And I don’t want my daughter hurt by a court battle, the situation is already special enough”

  
Cosima sighed ad rolled her eyes. “Delphine, the little girl you keep referring to as your daughter is my daughter to, and please don’t make me out to be the bad guy here. I really wouldn’t have mentioned a lawyer if you hadn’t made it very clear to me that you weren’t going to let me see Sophie ever again.”

 

 

“Oui, Well, I changed my mind.” She couldn’t afford to fight with Cosima.

Cosima sank farther down in her chair and put her hands in her pockets and a gaze of distrust was in her eyes.

  
“Don’t you believe me Cosima?”

  
“Obvs no Delphine.”

  
When Delphine was driving over to Cosima’s house she was thinking about different scenarios in her mind of how the conversation could play out, but never in a million year would she have thought that Cosima wouldn’t trust her.

“You don’t trust me?”

  
Cosima’s face was unreadable. “No, Delphine I don’t not after all you said”

  
Delphine figured they were because she didn’t trust Cosima either.

“Oui, fine, we don’t have to trust each other as long as we both want what is best for our daughter.”

  
“I don’t want to hurt Sophie but I don’t think we will agree on what is best. I’m sure you would be happy if I died tomorrow or get into an accident. However, I wouldn’t be happy if that would happen. I really want to get to know Sophie, and I want her to know me. If you think we should wait to tell her that I’m her biological mother, then I’m okay with that we will wait. You know her better than I do.”

 

  
“I have to be the one to tell her, Cosima.” She expected that this was the part they would argue and was surprised when Cosima nodded.   


“Fine, but before you do I need to give you some more details so you can explain it better to her.”

  
“Oui that okay, I do have to ask that you give me your word on this,” Delphine wasn’t convinced and she was scared that a few months down this road, Cosima would suddenly change her mind and decide that being a mommy wasn’t her style. And that she would abandon Sophie after they had told her the truth and Delphine knew it would break her heart.  Delphine knew from experience that the pain and abandonment from a parent was worse than not knowing at all.

  
“Delphine, I thought we didn’t trust each other. What good is my word now?”

  
Cosima had a point. Delphine thought about it, and having no other solution, so she said,

“Oui, we can work on it, I will trust you if you give me your word.”

  
“Okay you have it, but just don’t expect me to wait a long time. To be fucked around afterwards because then I will use my lawyer” Cosima warned. “And I want to see her when I get back from my trip.”

  
“That’s one of the other reasons I came here today,” Delphine said while she rose from the chair.

“Next Saturday Sophie and I are planning a French picnic at the park and after that were going to the kids play ground. You are welcome to come with us if you have time.”

  
“Okay sounds good, what time?”

  
“around 1 pm.”

  
“What should I bring?”

  
“Sophie and I are bringing everything except for wine so if you want some you’ll need to bring that yourself.”

  
“Don’t worry I don’t drink anymore so that’s not a problem,” Cosima answered and she he stood also.

  
Delphine looked down at her, always a little surprised by her short height and the muscular body.

“I’m bringing my best friend along, so you’re welcome to include one of your friends also Oui?” Delphine smiled sweetly and added, “Although I would prefer that you didn’t invite a groupie of sorts”

  
Cosima shifted her weight to one foot and looked up at her. “That’s not a problem either I don’t do groupies, and I will bring one of my good friends also.”

  
“Oui, great.” Delphine turned around to leave, but stopped and looked back at her. “Oh, and instead of pretending to like each other let’s try to like each other, Sophie would see straight through everything if it’s fake she is very smart”

Colima stared at her for a few seconds “Well that might take some time but let’s try” she said coldly.

   
Delphine tucked the Disney Frozen blanket around Sophie’s shoulders and considered her sleepy hazel eyes. Sophie’s dark curled hair was spread over her pillow like a curtain and she looked adorable.

 

“Tomorrow we will do a French brunch after watching **‘Kc Undercover’** ok?”

 

“Oui Maman” Sophie yawned.

  
“Give me hug Cherie,” Delphine ordered, and when Sophie opened her arms she bent down and hugged her.

“I love you Cherie”

 

“I love you to Maman, is aunty Alex coming tomorrow?”

 

“I will ask her Oui?”

 

Delphine closed Sophie’s bedroom door and entered the living room. She knew that Alex was waiting impatiently for her ad earlier when she came to visit she had explained the whole situation to her best friend/business partner.

 

She knew Alex had questions and they were waiting patiently for Sophie’s bedtime to come around.

 

 “Is she asleep Delphine?” Alex asked softly when Delphine entered the room.

Delphine nodded and sat on the opposite end of the couch facing Alex.   


  
“I’ve been thinking about it, Delphine” Alex began as she turned to face Delphine. “And suddenly a lot of things make sense now.”

  
“Oui what things?” she asked curiously, thinking that with Alex’s new shorter haircut, she looked like ‘Cycler Leigh’.

 

“Like how we both hate men/woman who are athletes. You know that I hate them because footballers used to beat up my brother trying to impress me. And I always assumed you didn’t like them because of your beauty” “but most of all I’m still shocked about the fact that Sophie had 2 moms it’s crazy I knew that technology like this would ever be invented but to think that the only person on this earth who figured it out actually got you pregnant it’s crazy”

 

But it makes sense Sophie is super smart and alethic, like Cosima.

“Oui, she is” Delphine agreed. “But that’s not saying much.”

  
“Remember when she was 3 and I was experimenting on a new recipe and she took some powders and threw them in and it tasted amazing?

 

“yeah, I remember that was crazy, or remember the time when we took the training wheels of her bike and was terrified that something might go wrong?”

Delphine considered Alex’s brown eyes and reminded her friend, “I wanted them left on in case something would happen.”

  
“I know, but at the end she learned it”

 

“Oui I know”

 

“I remember thinking then that Sophie must have some of her other parent DNA gene pool, because she didn’t get it from you obviously.”

  
“Hey, that’s not nice,” Delphine pouted but she didn’t take it as an offense because it was the truth.

  
“But never in a million years would I have guessed Colima Niehaus. Oh, my god Delphine, the woman is a famous scientist/hockey player! Alex said the last words with horror and shock.

 

“Oui, I know that” Delphine sighed

  
“Have you ever seen her play or see her giving a science conference?”

  
“Non.” She looked down at her hands in her lap “Although I have seen sports clips and science conference on the news sometimes and on social media.”

  
“Well, I’ve seen her play and see her speaking at a science conference! Do you remember **‘Sarah Blames’**?”

  
“Oui, Of course you dated her a few months 2 years ago, but you dumped her because she was obsessed with becoming famous was crazy” She paused and looked back up at Alex.

Alex sighed, and ran her fingers through the sides of her short ginger hair. “Sarah was a huge fan of **_“Deo Dyad”,_** so I went to a few games with her.

I couldn’t believe how hard those man and woman could hit each other I know they are mixed teams but damn no one hit harder than Cosima Niehaus even with her short height. She sent one guy literally into the air and one woman straight into the goal.

Then she smirked and skated off. And at a conference she schooled another famous scientist with the truth who was trying to make fun of her.

Delphine was wondering were Alex was going with this.

 “What does that have to do with me?” she asked curiously

  
“Delphine! You slept with her! I still can’t believe it. Not only is she a hockey player and a scientist, she is a jerk with a soft side.”

Secretly Delphine agreed, but she was hesitating.

“Alex, it was a long time ago. And besides let’s not throw people under the bus non?”

  
“Ughh, what’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means that any woman who slept with **‘Sarah Blames’** has no right to judge anyone else.” Delphine smirked

  
Alex crossed her arms over her chest rolled her eyes and sank back farther into the couch.

“Ugh she wasn’t that bad,” she groaned.

  
“oh Really? She was a sucker for attention, doesn’t matter who and especially groupies and you only dated her because you could push her around and make her do anything you want, just like all the women you go out with.”

  
“Well Delphine look at this, at least I have a normal sex life.”

  
They’d had this same conversation at least 2 times a week. Alex considered Delphine’s lack of sex unhealthy, while Delphine felt that Alex should practice saying the word “No” a bit more often.  


“You know, Delphine, not having sex isn’t normal, and one of these days you’re just going to explode with sexual tension” she said. “And Sarah wasn’t sucker for attention she was cute.”

  
“Cute? She was 39 years old and lived more at her mother’s place than at home.

 

“Hey.” Alex snapped her fingers to get her attention. When she looked up, Alex said, “I didn’t care for **‘Sarah Blames’**. I felt sorry for her, and I hadn’t had sex in a while and I felt lonely, which is a really bad reason to go to bed with a someone. I wouldn’t recommend it. If I sounded like I was judging you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean I swear.”

  
Delphine sighed “Oui I know, don’t worry”

“Good. Now, tell me. How did you first meet Cosima Niehaus?”

  
“Do you want me to tell you the whole story?”

  
“Yes, uhh of course!”

  
“Oui, okay. Do you remember when I first met you, I was wearing a red dress?”

  
“Yes. You were supposed to marry **‘Aldous Leekie’** in that dress.”

  
“Oui, That’s right.” Years ago, Delphine had told Alex of her failed wedding plans with Aldous, but she had left out the part about Cosima.

 

She would tell Alex now. She told her all of it. All except the private sexy details. She had never been a person to talk openly and freely about sex. Her grand-mere had certainly never discussed it with her. And everything she had learned; she had learned from a bio class at school and videos and from the internet and from previous lovers.

 

Then she had met Cosima and who had taught her things she hadn’t thought were physically possible until that one night. Cosima had taken such good care of her with her hands, her tongue and her strap-on, she was on fire and she was so turned on.

Cosima had made her want her so much.

Now she didn’t even like to think about that one night. She no longer recognized the young woman she was that had given her body and her love so easily to Cosima.

That woman didn’t exist anymore…

She skipped over some of the details, then told Alex of the conversation she had with Cosima that morning and of the solution they had reached at Cosima’s windmill.

“I don’t know how things are going to work out yet, I just pray that Sophie doesn’t get hurt in the process” she concluded, feeling exhausted after explaining everything.

“Are you going to tell john?” Alex asked.

  
“Non, I don’t know, I’ve only been out with him 3 times” she answered as she hugged a pillow to her chest, and stared up at the ceiling.

  
“Are you going to see him again?”  
Delphine thought of the man she had been dating dated for the past month. She had met him when he had hired their catering for his son’s 8th birthday. He had called her the next day and they had met for dinner.

Delphine smiled. “Oui, I hope so.”

  
“Well, then you better tell him.”

 

John Martian was a divorced and one of the nicest men Delphine had ever met. He owned was the director of a famous secret agency, he was wealthy, and had an amazing smile that lit up his green eyes.

He didn’t dress fashionable. He wasn’t model gorgeous, and his kisses didn’t set her eyebrows whole body on fire. They were more like a warm breeze. Nice. Relaxing.

  
John never forced or pushed her, and maybe given more time, Delphine could see herself becoming possibly involved in an intimate relationship with him. She liked him and Sophie had met him twice, and she liked him, too.

“I guess maybe I’ll tell him.”

  
“I don’t think he’s going to like this news one bit, and he is going to be very confused” Alex predicted.

  
Delphine cocked her head and looked at her friend. “Why you said yourself this technology was about to be discovered somehow?”

  
“I know but it’s still very new, you are the only woman on this planet that has a child by a woman Cosima Niehaus for starters and she is very famous and well known and everyone would want to date her, and you have her child and John might get jealous and he might worry that you and Cosima still might have something going on”

 

Delphine had figured that John might get upset with her because she had told him her standard lie about Sophie’s sort of father, but she wasn’t worried that he would be jealous.

“John has nothing to worry about,” she said with confidence with the certainty of a woman who knew for a fact that there wasn’t even a possibility she would ever become romantically involved with Cosima again. “And besides, even if I were so crazy as to fall for Cosima, she hates me. She doesn’t even like to look at me all the time because of what happened.”

 

“I’ll tell John when I have lunch with him on Friday.”

 

3 days later, when she met John at a restaurant she didn’t get a chance to tell him anything. Before she could explain what had happened with Cosima, John had hit her with a proposal that left her speechless.

  
“What do you think about hosting your own TV show?” he had asked her.

“A kind of master chef show, we could slip you into the Sunday 1pm time slot. That’s just after criminal minds and right before our sports programming. You can do what you want, you could cook one show, you can invite your friends and talk about different subject whatever you want”

 

“Oui? I …I don’t know” she whispered, shocked.

“Don’t worry, I just threw that out as an idea. I trust you totally. You are naturally talented and you would look amazing on television.

“Me…me?”

  
“Yes of course you. When I talked it over with my staff, they thought it was an amazing idea.” John gave her a genuine smile, and she almost believed she could go in front of a television camera and host her own show.

John’s offer was appealing and it touched the creative side of her, but reality interfered. Delphine was dyslexic. She’d learned to control it but if she wasn’t careful, she would read some of the words wrong.

Plus, there was Sophie to consider. Delphine already felt horrible for time her daughter had to spent in day care or with sitters.

  
She considered John’s green eyes and said, “Non, I appreciate it but thank you.”

  
“Aren’t you going to think it over?”

  
“Our, I have,” she said as she took a sip of her wine. She didn’t want to think about it any longer. She didn’t want to think of the possibilities or the opportunity she’d just turned down.

  
“Don’t you want to know how much it would pay?” John frowned  
“Non.”

  
“Will you please think about it a little longer?” john almost begged  
  
He seemed so disappointed that she said no, “But, I’ll think about it.” She knew she wouldn’t change her mind.

  
After lunch John walked her to her car, and once they stood beside her car, he opened the door for him.

  
“When can I see you again Delphine?”

  
“I can’t make it this weekend,” she said, feeling a little guilty that she had never gotten around to mention Cosima

“Why don’t you and Jason come over next Wednesday night and have dinner with me and Sophie Oui?”

 

“Okay, that sounds nice,” he said as he moved his hand to the back of her neck. “But I want to see you alone more often if that’s possible” Then he placed his lips on hers, and his kiss was like a dip in a warm pool and relaxing.

So, what if his kisses didn’t make her crazy like Cosima’s? She didn’t want a woman who made her lose control. She didn’t want any woman’s touch to turn her into a craving maniac ever again. She had been there, done that and she had been hurt big time. **_Did she…?_**

 

Their tongues swirled around each other and she felt his   
quick intake of breath. His free hand wrapped around her waist, and he pulled her closer into his chest. His grip tightened slightly. He wanted more. If they hadn’t been standing in a parking lot in downtown San Francisco she might have given in.

  
She cared about John and maybe in time, she could see herself maybe falling in love with him. **_Maybe…_**

 It had been years since she had made love. Years since she had given herself to any man or woman. When she stepped back and considered John’s dark heavy eyes, she thought it might be time to change that. It might be time to try again… ** _who knows?_**

  
Alex glanced up from the table looking at Sophie who was playing with her Disney kite.

“Delphine what are you trying to prove?” she asked.

  
“I’m not trying to prove anything,” Delphine answered curiously making sure the table in the park was set perfectly with food and drinks. 

Alex knew Delphine well enough to know that the food she had made and the way she was acting that there was some hidden message somewhere.  But she just hadn’t figured it out yet, but she would soon.

  
“Well, it looks like you’re trying to prove to someone that you can cook and want to impress someone”

  
“I just cleaned out the freezer at work, that’s all,” Delphine answered.  
Yeah right, that wasn’t all. The recipe’s she had used and the way everything was set so perfectly hadn’t come from their workplace.

“Delphine, you don’t have to prove to anyone that you’re a beautiful and successful woman or an amazing good mother. I know you are and you know it, too. And since you and I are the only grownups around here that are important, why overwork yourself to impress a short jerky scientist/hockey player? “

Delphine looked up from the table “Alex, I told Cosima to bring a friend, so I don’t think she’ll be alone. And I’m not trying to impress her. And I certainly don’t care what she thinks.”

  
Alex didn’t argue. Instead, she grabbed a few cold bottles and placed them on the table next to the glasses.

Whether intentional, famous or not, Delphine had set out to impress the woman who had dumped her at the airport 6 seven years ago. Alex understood Delphine’s need to prove she had made a success of her life.

Although she did think the special apple bites Delphine had made into the shape of DNA symbols was going a bit too far.  
And Delphine’s appearance was a little too perfect for a day at the park, too. Alex wondered if she was trying to convince Cosima Niehaus that she was perfect.

Her hair was curlier then ever and she had pulled the sides up with gold combs. The gold teardrop earrings in her ears shined, and her makeup was breathtaking. Her dark Bordeaux dress was flawless on her body. She was wearing gladiator sandals and a few gold toe rings on her feet.

It was just a little too perfectly put together for a woman who didn’t care if she impressed the biological mother of her child.  
When Alex had first hired Delphine she had felt a woman who was hurting standing beside her.

Delphine couldn’t help being a glamour fashion queen any more than Alex could help feeling most comfortable in flannel, jeans and leather jackets. Or wearing a pair of cutoffs and a tank top like today.

  
“What time is it?” Delphine asked as she poured herself a glass of apple juice.

  
Alex looked at the big super girl watch strapped to her wrist.

“12:45”

  
“We’ve got 15 minutes and maybe we’ll get lucky and she won’t show up, which would be really rude.” “What did you tell Sophie btw?” Alex asked as she dropped ice cubes into a glass.

  
“Just that Cosima, Ms. Geek Monkey might come to our French picnic.” Delphine turned around and watched Sophie run with her kite.

  
“Might come to your picnic?” Alex lifted her eyebrow

  
Delphine shrugged. “Oui, a girl can hope. And besides, I’m not sure if Cosima really wants to be a part of Sophie’s life forever. I can’t help but think that sooner or later she’ll get tired of being a mommy. I just hope it happens sooner than later, because if she abandons her after Sophie starts caring for her, it will break her heart. You know how protective I am, and of course, something like that would bring out my ugly bad temper.”

  
Alex considered Delphine as one of the genuinely nicest women she knew, except when she lost her temper. “What would you do if something like that happens hmm?”

  
“Well, the thought of burning down her Windmill does sound appealing.”

  
Alex shook her head. She was without a doubt loyal to both Delphine and Sophie and she considered them her family after not seeing her sister a lot. “hmm to violent”

   
“Kidnap her?”

  
“hmm, you’re getting warmer.”

  
“Torture her?”

  
Alex smiled, but dropped the subject as Sophie walked towards them, dragging her kite behind her. The little girl almost collapsed before recovering her balance.

 “I can’t run no more, Maman”

“You did a really good job, Cherie ‘,” Delphine praised. “Would you like a juice box?”

  
“Non, will you run with me and help get my kite in the air?”

  
“Non, we’ve talked about this. You know I can’t run.”

  
“Oui, I know,” Sophie sighed, and sat up.

Alex looked up at them “Where’s all your party clothing, you usually wear?”

  
Sophie rolled her eyes. “they are not party clothes; they are my fashion clothes and Maman told me I could have a Dog Surprise if I didn’t wear them today.”

  
“Non, I told you I’d buy you a real dog if you didn’t wear it at all. you’re too young to be a slave of the fashion trend.”

“Maman says I can’t have a kitty or a dog or nothing ‘.”

  
“Oui, that’s right,” Delphine said, and looked at Alex. “Sophie isn’t old enough for the responsibility of a pet, and I don’t want the burden. Let’s drop the subject before Sophie gets started on it some more.” Delphine paused, then lowered her voice.

“I think she might finally be over her fixation with me having a... you know what.”

  
Yes, Alex knew, and she thought Delphine was wise not to say it out loud and remind Sophie. For about the last 7 months, Sophie had been asking Delphine frequently that she should provide her with another brother or sister. She had driven everyone crazy and they were happy that they didn’t have to hear about it anymore.

Alex for her drink and raised it to her lips, then set it back down. Walking towards them were to short muscular alethic woman.

She recognized the woman wearing black skinny jeans with Dr martens, oversized long blouse, nose ring in her right nose trill, black cat eye glasses, dreadlocks as Cosima Niehaus. The other woman with brunette hair with dimples who was slightly longer then Cosima who also whore skinny jeans but a flannel shirt an leather jacket she had never seen her before.

Muscular woman always intimidated Alex.

Her stomach took a tumble, and she figured that if she was this nervous, then Delphine was close to a faint completely. She glanced at her friend and saw the anxiety in her eyes.

  
“Sophie, get up and pull your dress” Delphine said slowly. Her hands were shaking.

Alex had seen Delphine nervous many times, but she had never seen her this bad in years.

“Delphine, are you going to be okay?” she whispered.  
Delphine nodded, and Alex watched as she pasted a smile on her face.

“Bonjour, Cosima,” Delphine said as the two women approached. “I hope you didn’t have trouble finding us.”

  
“No, we didn’t” Cosima answered, stopping directly in front of them. “No trouble at all” Cosima’s eyes were covered by a pair of expensive Ralph Lauren sunglasses. Her lips were slightly ajar and for several awkward seconds, the two just stared at each other. Then Delphine abruptly turned her attention to the other woman. Who Alex estimated to be around 5,5 feet tall.

“You must be a friend of Cosima’s.”

  
“Maggie Sawyer.” She smiled and stuck out her hand.

  
While Delphine took her hand in both of hers, Alex studied Maggie. With one curios glance, she determined that her smile was too cute and genuine for a woman with such intense dark hazel eyes. She was too short, too handsome, too muscular, and her dimples were too deep and she decided then and there that she didn’t like her.  

  
“I’m so glad you were able to join us today,” Delphine continued as she let go of Maggie’s hand, then she introduced the two women to Alex.

  
Cosima and Maggie greeted her at the same time. Alex who wasn’t as good at hiding her true feelings as Delphine, managed a smile, sort of. It was more of a lip twitch.

  
“This is Ms. Sawyer and you remember Ms. Niehaus, don’t you, Sophie?” Delphine said continuing with the introductions.

  
“Oui, Bonjour.”

  
“Hey, Sophie how have you been?” Cosima asked.

  
“Well,” Sophie began on a dramatic sigh, “yesterday I felt on the front porch at our house, and I hit my knee really hard on the ground, but I’m feeling better now.”

  
Cosima shoved her hands in the pockets of her sweater. She looked down at Sophie and wondered what first time mother said to little girls who fell and hurt their knees.

“I’m glad to hear you’re doing better,” was all she could come up with. She couldn’t think of anything else and she felt nervous, and so she just stared. Cosima watched her like she first wanted to when she first realized Sophie was her child. She looked good into her face noticing the same dimples she had, the same eyes as her, same hair color, Delphine’s hair texture, Delphine’s nose and her smile with the fangs. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks were slightly pink like she had been running. Her lips were pouty like Delphine’s.

“I have a kite,” Sophie told her.

  
Her dark brown curled hair fell in curls in her face.

“Oh? That’s… awesome” she uttered, wondering what in the hell was the matter with her. Why she was so nervous facing a 5 your old girl, her 5-year-old girl. She signed trading cards, and shirts for kids all the time. Some of her team members brought their children to practices, and she had never had any trouble talking to them. But for some reason, she couldn’t think of anything to say to her own biological child.

  
“Well, it’s a lovely day for a French picnic,” Delphine said, and Sophie turned away. “We’ve put together a little brunch lunch. I hope you ladies are hungry.”

  
“I’m starving,” Maggie confessed.

  
“What about you, Cosima?”

  
Cosima watched Sophie walking towards Delphine “hmm, what about me?” she asked, and looked up.

  
Delphine walk around to the opposite side of the table and looked over at her. “Are you hungry?”

  
“No, not yet”  
“Would you like a glass of iced tea?”

  
“No. thank you.”

  
“Oui, Fine,” Delphine said, her smile faltering a little. “Sophie, will you hand Alex and Maggie a plate while I pour the iced tea?”

Cosima’s answer obviously irritated Delphine, but she didn’t really care. Cosima still felt the same when she thought back how Delphine had kept the pregnancy from her a secret. Sophie scared the hell out of her somehow but she didn’t know why.

  
In her life, she had faced some of the toughest opponents in the Science Sport world. She had broken her arms twice, had sprained her ankle and knees a few times and had some accidents in the lab that had almost had damaged her skin and her eyes permanently.

Those were just the accidents she could think of right now. After recovering from each incident, she had grabbed her stick and had skated back out onto the ice, unafraid. And had started new projects in the lab without being scared something might blow up.

  
“Ms. Geek Monkey, would you like a juice box?” Sophie asked as she climbed onto the bench.

  
She looked at her and she felt as if someone had smacked her in the back. “Hmm, what kind of juice?”

  
“Apple juice or Orange Juice.”

  
“Apple juice,” she answered. Sophie jumped down and ran around the table to a cooler.

  
“Hey, Monkey, you should try these spring rolls with mandarin sauce,” Maggie advised, stuffing her mouth face as she moved to stand across from Cosima and next to Delphine.

  
“I’m so glad you like them.” Delphine turned towards Maggie and smiled, and not the fake phony smile she had given Cosima either.

“I wasn’t sure I had made the sauce good enough, Oh, and be sure that you try the apple bites the caramel sauce is just to die for.” She glanced at her friend who stood by her other side. “Don’t you think so, Alex?”

  
The woman with the ginger bob and the bad attitude shrugged.

“Yeah, sure indeed.” Delphine’s eyes widened as she stared at her friend. Then she turned back to Maggie. “Why don’t you try the rest while I slice the pineapple?” She didn’t wait for an answer before she grabbed a large knife.

 

“Sophie and I thought today would be a perfect opportunity for her to unveil her summer collection of animal couture.”

  
“Oh, I get it now,” Alex said as she reached for a cake in the shape of a lion.

  
“Animal couture?” Maggie sounded as overwhelmed as Cosima felt.

  
“Oui, Sophie likes to make food in the shape of animals with clothes on. I know it may sound strange, but that’s her thing” Delphine continues while she sliced the pineapple.

 

Delphine kept talking and Cosima felt a tingle in her skull while a déjà vu from 6 years ago developed.

“Oh, God.”

  
Delphine glanced across the table at her, and Cosima saw her as she had been 6 years ago, a beautiful young woman who had rambled on about her family and had been cooking her fav food in her kitchen. She saw her daddy- Cosima-wants-your-body in her robe she borrowed that night. Delphine had driven her crazy with her insane beauty. And as much as Cosima hated to admit, she couldn’t resist Delphine.

“Ms. Geek Monkey”

Cosima felt a tug at her jacket and she looked down at Sophie.  


“Here’s your apple juice box, Ms. Geek Monkey.”

  
“Thank you, Sophie” she said, and took the little red carton from her.

  
“I put the straw in it already.”

  
“Yes, I see thank you very much” She raised the box to her mouth and sucked the dark yellow juice through the straw.

  
“Good, huh?”

  
“Mhmmm, very good” She said, trying not to smirk.

  
“I brought you this, too Ms. Geek Monkey.”

  
She shoved red paper napkin at her, and she grabbed it with her free hand. It was folded into a bird.

“I have a Disney kite.”

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Yeah, but it won’t fly. Maman can’t because her clothes are nice” Sophie shook her head sadly. “And Alex can’t run because she is not wearing a bra” Cosima wanted to laugh but held it.

  
An awkward Silence fell like a black cloud. Cosima raised her gaze to the 2 women on the other side of the table. They stood frozen. Alex gripped a pack of juice positioned in front of her mouth. Delphine held a big knife with a piece of pineapple stuck to the end.

Their eyes were huge, mouth agape, and they were blushing like crazy.

  
Cosima coughed into her bird napkin to hide her laughter but no one said a word.

Cosima leaned forward, looked past Delphine to her shorter friend.

“Is that right, darling?” she Alex asked with a big grin.

  
Both women lowered their hands at the same time. Delphine suddenly got real busy cutting the pineapple while Alex turned to look at Maggie.

  
Maggie either didn’t notice Alex’s frown or she didn’t care. Knowing her friend Cosima would bet the different.

“I’ve always been thinking they should change rules for some magazines” Maggie continued. “In fact, I have been thinking of becoming a member and pose for the GQ magazine.”

  
“Woman can’t pose or become members for the GQ magazine” Alex Informed her slightly irritated.

 “That’s where you’re wrong. The GQ magazine would want to change their rules for woman who are strong in sports or science.”  


“I don’t think that’s not true,” Alex argued.

  
“Well, if I think they would want feminist woman so they can get more views and reach more people”

“I doubt you would know a feminist if she hit you in the face.”

  
Maggie smiled “I have never been hit in the face by any woman, feminist or not. But I’m willing to try if you want to.” Maggie was obviously into Alex and was flirting with her.

  
Folding her arms beneath her breasts, Alex said, “By your lack of manners, your length, and your cheekiness I assume you play hockey and you’re smart to”

  
Maggie glanced at Cosima and laughed. Giving shit and taking it when it was thrown right back at her was one of the things Cosima liked about Maggie. “‘Cheekiness,’” Maggie chuckled as her gaze returned to Alex. “That was a good one, I’ll keep that in mind.”

  
“Do you play hockey?”

  
“Yep. I’m goalie for the **_“Deo Dyad”_** and Cosima’s Lab partner. What is it you do, learn pit bulls how to shoot guns and ride a Ducati?”

  
“Spring roll?” Delphine reached for the silver plate and shoved it at Maggie. “I made them myself!”

  
Once more Cosima felt a tug at her jacket. “Do you know how to fly a kite, Ms. Geek Monkey?”

  
She looked down into Sophie’s face; her eyes were squeezed shut against the sun. “I could try.”

  
Sophie smiled and a dimple indented her right cheek…the same dimple as her. “Maman,” she called as she spun around and raced toward the other side of the table. “Ms. Geek Monkey is going to fly my kite with me!”

  
Delphine’s gaze swung to her. “You don’t have to do that, Cosima.”

  
“I want to.” Cosima placed her juice box on the table.  
Delphine placed down the silver plate “I’ll come with the two of you.”

  
“No.” Cosima needed and wanted to spend some time alone with her daughter. “Sophie and I can manage.”

  
“But I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

  
“Well, I think it is.”

  
Delphine quickly glanced over her shoulder at Sophie, who knelt on the ground untangling the string. Delphine grabbed Cosima’s arm and pulled her several feet away. “Oui, Okay, but not too far,” she said, stopping in front of her. She looked over Cosima’s shoulder towards the others.

  
She whispered something about Sophie, but Cosima wasn’t really listening to her. Delphine was so close she could smell her sweet and captivating perfume. Cosima lowered her gaze to Delphine’s slim fingers resting on her biceps. The only thing keeping Delphine big breasts from touching her face was a tiny slice of empty space.

“What do you want?” Cosima asked, raising her eyes up to check Delphine out, and glance at her smooth neck she wanted to kiss.

  
“I just told you.” She lowered her hand and glanced down at Cosima.

  
“Why don’t you tell me again, but this time keep your breasts out of my face and our conversation.”

  
A wrinkle appeared between Delphine’s eyebrows. “Oui? my…my what? What are you talking about Cosima?”

  
She looked so confused Delphine almost believed her innocent expression... ** _Almost._**

“If you want to talk to me please, don’t use your body to do it. Unless, of course, you want me to take care of you.”

  
Delphine shook her head, “You’re a weird woman, Cosima Niehaus. If you can manage to keep your eyeballs off the front of my dress, and your mind out of the gutter, we have something more important to discuss than your absurd fantasies about us.”

  
Cosima rocked back on her feet heels and looked up into her face. She wasn’t weird. At least she didn’t think so. Cosima wasn’t as sick as some of her teammates she knew.

  
Delphine tilted her head to the side. “I want you to remember your promise.”

 

“What promise?”

  
“Not to tell Sophie you’re her biological mother. She should hear it from me.”

  
“Fine, we already talked about it” she said, and reached for her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She shoved them in the pocket of her jacket. “And I want you to remember that Sophie and I are going to get to know each other. Alone. I’m taking her to fly her kite, and don’t you follow us in less than 15 minutes.”

  
Delphine thought for a moment, then said, “Sophie can get shy. She’ll need me.”

  
Cosima rolled her eyes and she seriously doubted there was a shy bone in Sophie’s body. “Don’t fuck with me Delphine!”

  
Delphine green eyes narrowed. “Just don’t go where I can’t see you.”

  
“What the hell do you think I’m going to do? kidnap her? please”

  
“Non,” she said, but Cosima knew she didn’t trust her and Delphine didn’t even try to work on the trust together.

“We won’t go too far.” Cosima turned back toward the others. She had told Maggie about Delphine and Sophie, who was overwhelmed and shocked while Cosima had managed to get a woman pregnant and that her modified DNA had worked Cosima had told her about the project. They were lab partners and teammates. Cosima and Maggie had been best friends for years and she knew she could count on her friend keeping this a secret.

“Are you ready, Sophie?” she asked.

  
“Oui.” She stood with her Disney kite in her hands, and together the 2 of them headed towards a nice empty space of green grass.

After Sophie got her feet tangled in the kite’s tail the second time, Cosima took it from her. The top of Sophie’s head barely reached her waist, and she felt a little huge walking next to her even though she had a short height. Again, she didn’t know what to say and did very little talking. But then, she didn’t need to.

  
“Last year, when I was a little kid, I was in kindergarten,” her daughter began, then she continued to name each child in her class, saying if they owned a pet or a sibling.

  
Cosima looked over her shoulder, making sure they walked a couple of hundred feet making sure Delphine could still see them and stopped. “I think this is a great spot.”

  
“Do you have any pets?”

  
“No, I have no pets.” Cosima handed her back the stick with the strings around them.

  
Sophie shook her head sadly. “Me neither, but I want a Labrador like the one from that toilet paper but I want a black one,” she said as she grasped each side of the stick.

“Keep the string tight.”  Cosima held the Disney kite above her head and felt the gentle pull of the breeze.

  
“Don’t I have to run?”

  
“No not today, the wind is helping us.” Cosima the kite to the left and the wind tugged harder. “Now walk backwards, but don’t make the string longer until I say yes “

Sophie nodded and looked so serious Cosima almost laughed.  
After 15 tries, the kite rose about 30 feet in the air.

 “Help me.” Sophie panicked, her face turned serious. “I think it’s gonna fall again.”

  
“Not this time,” Cosima assured her as he came to stand next to her. “And if it does, we’ll put it back up.”

  
Sophie shake her head “It’s gonna fall, I just know it. Please can you take it!” She shoved the stick towards her.

Cosima herself to one knee beside her. “Trust me you can do it,” she said, and when Sophie she leaned her back against her chest, she felt her heart stop for a few beats. “Just let the string out very slowly.” Cosima stared into Sophie’s face as she watched her kite float higher.

Cosima’s expression turned from nervous to happy.

“I did it,” Sophie whispered happily and turned to look over her shoulder at Cosima.

  
Sophie’s soft breath brushed her cheek and swept deep down to her heart and soul. A moment before, her heart had felt as if it had stopped; now it swelled with love and adoration for her daughter. The affection grew big and fast and intense, and she had to look away. Cosima looked at the people flying kites and playing with Frisbees around her. She looked at fathers and mothers and children. Families. She was a mommy again. But for how long this time? her subconscious asked.

  
“I did it, Ms. Geek Monkey.” She spoke quietly, as if she was afraid that talking to loud would bring her kite back down.

Cosima looked back at her child. “My name is Cosima” she smiled.

 “I did it, Cosima.”

  
“Yes, you did good job Sophie.”

  
Sophie smiled. “I like you.”

  
“I like you too, Sophie.”

  
She looked up at her kite. “Do you have kids?”

  
Sophie questions took her by surprise, and she waited a moment before answering, “Yes.” She wasn’t going to lie to her, but she wasn’t ready for the truth, and of course, she had promised Delphine.

“I had a little girl, but she died when he was a baby.”

  
“How?”

  
Cosima glanced up at the kite. “Let out a little more string.” When Sophie did as she had advised she said, “She was born a little too early and became sick.”

  
“Oh, what time?”

  
“What?” Cosima considered the small face so close to her.

  
“What time was she born?”

  
“About 5.30 in the morning.”  
She nodded as if that answered everything. “Oui, too early. All the doctors are still asleep. I was born late.”

  
Cosima smiled, impressed with her theory. She was obviously smart and very bright.

  
Cosima felt herself relax a bit for the first time since she came to the park.

  
Sophie shrugged. “I want to have a baby, but my Maman says no.”

  
Cosima carefully settled her more comfortably against her chest, and everything seemed to slip into place.

Cosima placed her hands on each side of the stick next to hers and relaxed a bit more. Her chin touched her soft temple when she said,

“Good, because you’re too young to have a baby.” She teased

  
Sophie giggled and shook her head. “Not me! My Maman. I want my Maman to have another baby.”

  
“And she said no, huh?”

  
“Oui, because she doesn’t have any soulmate, but she could get one if she just tried harder.”

  
“A Soulmate?”

  
“Oui a man or woman, and then maybe she could have a baby.” too. Cosima was impressed with her 5-year-old theory. “Then I bet you’re too old to believe in Santa.”

  
She gasped, “Santa is for real!”

  
“Let out some more of your kite string,” Cosima said, then she relaxed. She listened to her Sophie’s chatter and noticed different details about her. She watched the breeze toss her curls around her and she noticed the way she raised her fingers to her lips whenever she giggled. And she giggled a lot. Her favorite subjects to talk about were obviously animals, movies and babies.

“I skinned my knee,” she told her after telling her a long list of the injuries she had suffered in the past few days. She pulled her dress up her skinny thighs, raised one leg out in front of her, and touched a finger to a neon pink Band-Aid.

Do you have any painies?”

  
“Painies? Hmm...” She thought a moment, then came up with, “I cut my neck when I was trying to cut a little piece of my dreadlock this morning”

  
Sophie looked at her neck.

  
“My Maman has a lot of shiny Band-Aids in her purse. I could get one for you.”

 

Cosima pictured herself with a neon pink bandage. “No. No, thanks,” she kindly declined, and began to take note of Sophie’s habits. like the way, she often said the word “gots” instead of “has” or “have.” She focused all her attention on her daughter and pretended that they were the only 2 people in the park. But of course, they weren’t, and it didn’t take long before 2 girls walked up to them. They looked about 14 years old, and both wore bohemian harem pants and tank tops and baseball caps” 

“Aren’t you Cosima Niehaus?”

  
“Yeah that’s me” she said as she rose to her feet. Usually she didn’t mind being disturb, especially by kids who liked to talk about science and hockey. But today she would have preferred that no one approach her. She should have known better. After their last season, the **_“Deo Dyads”_** Were bigger and more popular in the state than ever before. Next to Astra- El and Jake blebby, her face was the most recognized face in the state of San Francisco, especially after those billboards she had done for the Elle, Vogue, Nike, Puma and Adidas.

  
Her teammates had given her a whole shit load of teasing for acting like a model. But Cosima had learned a long time ago not to take the whole Celebrity-Athlete-Scientist thing too seriously.

  
“We saw you play against **_‘White DNA Martians’_** ,” said one of the girls, with a picture of a skateboarder on her sweater.  “I loved the way you tackled Morelia” Man, she flew.”

  
Cosima remembered that game, too. She had received a penalty and a bruise the size of a football. And It had hurt like hell, but that was part of the game. Part of her job.

  
“I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it,” she said, and considered their young eyes. The hero worship she saw there made her a bit uncomfortable; it always did. “Do you play hockey?”  
“Just street, and sometimes at school” the other girl answered.  
“Where?” Cosima turned to Sophie and reached for her hand so that she wouldn’t feel left out.

  
“Over at the elementary school by my house. We get a whole bunch of guys and girls together and play.”

  
As the 2 girl’s boys filled her in on their street and school hockey, she noticed a young woman walking straight toward them. Her skirt was so tight it looked painful, and her tank top didn’t reach her nable.

Cosima recognized her as a woman eager to get it on with celebrities and who were easy to spot in a crowd. It was all in the way they walked swayed their hips and flipped their hair. It was the flirty and seductive look in their eyes.  
She hoped this woman would walk past them.

  
But she didn’t.

  
“Sam, your mom wants you,” she said as she stopped next to the 2 girls.

  
“Tell I’ll be there her in just a second.”

  
“She said now.”

  
“Damn!”

  
“It was good to meet you girls.” Cosima reached out to shake their hands. “The next time you’re at a game, wait for me outside the locker room and I’ll introduce you to some of my teammates.”

  
“Really?”

  
“yeah really”

“All right! thanks Ms. Geek Monkey”

  
When the two walked away, the woman stayed behind. Cosima releases Sophie’s hand and glanced down at the top of her brunette curled head.

“It’s time to pull your kite, back in” she said. “Your mom will wonder what happened to us.”

  
“You are Cosima Niehaus?”

  
She looked up. “Yeah that’s right,” she answered, her tone clearly letting her know that she wasn’t interested in her company. She was pretty but not her type.

Determination hardened her eyes, and she wondered how rude and how much effort the woman was going to use to force her to get with her.

  
“Well, Cosima,” she said, and slowly with a seductive smile.

“I’m am Fay” Her eyes raked her from head to toe. “And you look pretty good in that fashionable outfit.”

  
Cosima had heard that line before but she can’t remember when, and it started to get tired. Not only was the woman irritating her she was also intruding in her private time that she was spending with Sophie

“Why don’t you take your clothes of and we’ll see?”

  
Now Cosima remembered. The first time she had heard it she was 20+ and it was the 1st time she had signed with a science/hockey team and she probably had been stupid enough to take the bait

“I think both of us should keep our clothes on,” She said, and wondered why people still used cheap old pickup lines.

 

“Okay or. I could just take advantage of the situation.” Fay answered. She ran the tip of one long red fingernail along her waistband, then down.  


Cosima wanted to reach out to remove her finger from her body, but Sophie took care of the problem. She pushed the woman’s hand away, then stepped between them.

  
“That’s a bad touch,” Sophie said as she glared up at Fay. “You could get into really big trouble.”

  
The woman’s smile faltered as she glanced down. “Is she yours?” she asked curiously.

  
Cosima chuckled softly, amused and impressed by Sophie’s brave and fierce expression. She certainly needed her share of security before, especially in the City Love, where the fans could get real nasty and touchy.

But she had never been guarded by a girl, much less a girl under four feet. “Her mother is a friend of mine,” she said through her smile.

  
She looked back up at Cosima and flipped her hair. “Why don’t you send her to her Mama, and you and I can go for a drive in my car. I have a big backseat.” She winked

 

Cosima started to feel sick, a quickie in the back of a car didn’t even arouse her curiosity. “No, I’m not interested...ever”  


“I’ll do things to you that no other woman has done.”

 

Cosima seriously doubted her claim. She figured she had pretty much done everything at least once; more often than not, she had done it twice just to make sure. She placed her hand on Sophie’s shoulder and considered several different ways to tell Fay to fuck off.

With her daughter, so close, she had to be careful how she phrased her rejection.

  
Delphine’s approach saved her the trouble. “Bonjour, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” she said with that sweet French accent of hers.

Cosima turned to Delphine and wrapped an arm around her waist. With her hand on Delphine’s hip, she looked into her beautiful face and smiled. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.” She winked

  
“Cosima” she gasped.

  
Instead of answering the question in her voice, Cosima raised her hand from Sophie’s shoulder and pointed to the Fay.

“Delphine, baby this is Fay.”

Delphine forced one of her fake phony smiles and greeted her.

“Bonjour Fay”  


Fay checked Delphine out and shrugged. “Too bad you could had had the time of your life” She told Cosima, and turned around and left.

As soon as Fay was gone, Cosima watched the corners of Delphine’s full lips fall into a straight line. She looked as if she wanted to slap him.

  
“Are you high?”

 

Cosima smiled and whispered “We’re supposed to be friends, remember? I’m just doing my part.”

  
“Do you touch all your friends?”

  
Cosima laughed. She smiled at Delphine at the whole situation, but mostly she laughed at herself.

 

“Only the beautiful ones with green hazel puppy eyes, blonde curly hair, French accents and beautiful mouths. You might want to remember that.”

  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome let me know!!  
>  and kudos :D


	5. ...New...Rules...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Cosima have a sort of conversation
> 
> Cosima meets the man Delphine has been dating sort off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being there life is kinda busy, i'm gonna try to finish this story asap. New chapter in a few days...
> 
> song i named this chapter: Dua Lipa- New Rules
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments...

 

That evening after the picnic Delphine still felt overwhelmed, dealing with Cosima was wearing her out psychically and emotional and she had stroke her last nerve. And Alex hadn’t helped one bit, instead of offering support the only thing she was doing was arguing with Maggie Sawyer sort of who was enjoying it than taking offence.

 

Maggie had enjoyed the food, was making jokes and flashing her dimples at Alex…Ale…x. Coming to think of it there was a weird tension between those too but she couldn’t place a finger on it yet.

 

All Delphine wanted was a hot steamy bad to release all the tension and stress out of her body.

She knew she had to come clean to John about Cosima if she ever wanted a future with him. It was going to be an intense and weird conversation telling him that a woman had knocked her up with science.

Would he even believe her? She knew she had lied about Sophie’s father. She wasn’t looking forward to the conversation but she wanted to get it over with.

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock…_ **

****

Quickly she walked to the door and ushered John in the house.

 

“Hey”

 

“Bonjour”

 

“Where is Sophie?” he asked while he glanced In the living room.

 

“She is already asleep”

John smiled and he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her softly. It felt like something more than a one night stand. Considering she hasn’t slept with him yet.

 

After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

 

“You sounded a bit stressed when you called, what’s up?”

 

“Oui I am a little bit stressed” she confessed. She took his hands and lead him to the couch. “Do you remember when I told you that Sophie’s father disappeared?”

 

“yeah you didn’t give me the whole story it was bit confusing but I left it”

 

“Well I may have changed the story like…a lot” okay this is it no turning back. She took a deep breath and started talking.

 

And she started talking about that one night 6 years ago that had changed her life forever.

While talking John’s mouth fel open at some point being shocked at what he had just heard.

 

“So let me get this straight, or not or sorry poor choice of words, you actually go knocked up by a woman true science by accident?”

 

“Oui” she sighed

 

“And uhm I don’t know how to ask this but she didn’t happen to be a man at some point in her life?”

 

“Non, she was not”

 

“okay so the father of Sophie is a woman and she is a big scientist/hockey player?”

 

“Oui that is right”

 

“Wow that is, wow different…”

 

John looked a bit hurt and not so pleased.

 

“you know you could have told me the truth sooner right…” he said

 

“Oui, maybe but it’s not that easy it’s not a story you hear every day and I have gotten used to lying about this and I never really thought about telling the truth because I am literally the only woman on earth this has happened to”

 

“and then one day Cosima walks back into my life and I thought she wouldn’t want to step up or would believe my story or grow tired or being called the “Daddy” sort of”

 

“And you don’t think she will grow tired of Sophie now?”

 

“Non, I saw how she was with her at the park today she really cares about her and already loves her and she promised to take her out to the science fair next week” “I am positive she will never leave her no matter what”

“How will seeing her affect you?”

 

“Moi?”

 

“I mean she is in your life forever”

 

“Oui that’s right, and your ex-wife is in your life too”

 

John looked down at his hands. “I know but it’s not the same”

 

“oh? And why not?”

 

“because I am not attracted to her anymore” he smiled lightly

 

“And everyone adores Cosima Niehaus, she really is a good person and she is attractive let’s be real guys and girls like her doesn’t matter if she plays for one team only”

 

“Oui but you are attractive too” **_but you like Cosima, still you don’t want to admit…_** her mind said…

 

Quickly Delphine tried to erase those thoughts from her mind.

 

“Delphine, you have to tell me if I am competing with a Science/Hockey genius”

 

“John don’t be ridiculous” Delphine tried to laugh it off. “Cosima and I are not exactly on one page” and I still think she is a sort of negative person I find her as attractive as a burned croissant”

 

John smiles lightly and pulled her into his side. “You know you have a special way of expressing yourself, it’s one of the many things I like about you”

 

Delphine laid her head on his shoulder and sighed slightly out of relief. Maybe she could make this work and forget about the feeling she once had for Cosima.

 

“I was afraid I was going to lose your friendship” she sighed.

 

“Yeah? Is that all I am to you? A friend?” he asked curiously

 

“Non, not really”

 

“good because I want more than a friendship” he kissed her forehead lightly. “You know I could fall in love with you Delphine”

 

Delphine smiled and ran her hands up his chest to his neck.

 

“Oui I could fall in love with you too, someday” and she kissed him softly

 

John was exactly the kind of person she needed I her life. He was kind and positive and reliable. Because of their hectic careers and busy lives. They didn’t get to spend a lot of time together.

 

Delphine worked on different days every week depending on the orders that came in, almost every day. And if she had a free night she spent it with Sophie. 

 

 

Because of their busy schedules, they met often for lunch or dinner.

 

Maybe it was time she changed that, she was a boss after all. Maybe it was time to meet for breakfast? Alone at a suit in a hotel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Delphine closed the door from her office shutting out the sounds of her employees working. Just like her house the office she shared with Alex was filled with flowers, fabrics, and pictures throughout the years. A lot were with Sophie and Alex. Different pictures of jobs they had done with famous people or events and family time pictures.

 

Also a few pictures from Kara and Lena on different places from around the world. Kara, Alex’s sister. After they had lost their parents in an accident Kara decided she wanted to travel the world to deal with her pain and loss and her multi billionaire girlfriend Lena Luthor decided to follow her making her girlfriend happy and deal with the pain.

 

Alex decided to follow her heart and started up a catering business. Whenever she and Kara spoke it was always filled with love even though they were not blood related for them they were like blood. Alex saw her sister ¾ times a year but they always stayed up-to-date with each other through the internet.

She knew Alex missed her sister and having no luck I relationships she sometimes felt alone but when she met Delphine and eventually Sophie she was happy to finally have a best friend.

 

The three of them were family…

 

 

 

Alex would show up later in the afternoon and she had 1 hour to kill before she had to meet John for a lunch date. She sat behind her desk and started reading an important contract making sure there were no mistakes in it.

 

Delphine’s eyes widened when she read the last part of the contract.

Mrs. Reign wanted her October birthday party to have an Ibiza theme and she was going to pay them big money for it.

 

Hiring bands, and other things for this party was going to suck the life out of her that was for sure. The backyard of Mrs. Reign was huge no doubt but this would take a lot of money (not that she needed to worry about that), a lot of time and patience.

 

Delphine lowered her hand and sighed out of frustration, Mrs. Reign had provided them with a Do’s and Don’ts list when it came to food. And she had granted them freedom to do whatever with it so that was 1 thing that was good.

 

Usually Delphine liked a challenge, she liked creating starting from scratch to the actual endgame. But not this time.

She was tired, emotional and she didn’t feel like taking care of a part for 250 guests. She hoped by the time October arrived that maybe her life would be more settled and less stressful.

 

But for almost 3 weeks her life has been turned upside down the moment Cosima Niehaus walked back into her life. She had felt like riding an ongoing roller coaster.

 

Ever since the picnic in the park Cosima had met her and Sophie a few times for family date’s.

 

They went to Disneyland, museums, zoo’s, they went horseback riding and Cosima had planned a lot more. Delphine had to admit that Cosima was a very good ‘Daddy’.

 

Every time they had something planned together they would always go to a vegan restaurant. Ever since Sophie had discovered that Cosima was vegan and Sophie learned that when you eat meat animals got killed. And after seeing all the cute animals in the zoo she also had decided to become a vegan.

 

Ever since that day Delphine only bought vegans stuff for Sophie and she had to admit without knowing it she also stopped eating meat and all the unhealthy stuff and felt a lot better.

 

Cosima had made a change in their life even if it was becoming vegan.

 

Every time they went to a restaurant together Sophie always chose what ordered the same as Cosima ordered. Most of the times it was spring rolls, apple juice and a desert with apple, cinnamon and raisins in it. Or Pizza or pasta.

 

Sophie had a lot of Cosima and the more she hung out with her the more Delphine started to see the resemblance between them.

 

Delphine had to admit that it felt pretty domestic, even if they weren’t together. She liked the picture she had of them 3 but if she could ever love or be with Cosima was for her out of the question.

 

And she liked John, she felt that maybe one day she could love him…maybe…

 

Every time they were together as a family she always felt like she was walking on eye shells waiting for something to explode between them any moment.

The only time she felt a little bit relieved was when fans came to ask Cosima for autographs.

 

If things were awkward between Delphine and Cosima, Sophie hadn’t seemed to notice at all.

 

Sophie was friendly, sweet, spontaneous, and genuinely liked and cared for people. She always smiled, and laughed easily and assumed that everyone was good inside.

 

Cosima agreed with her and enjoyed everything Sophie did. She listed to her when she told stories about dogs, cats, and rabbits and laughed at all the bad jokes which were very bad and not in the least bit funny.

 

Delphine placed the contract back and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

 

She had tried not to let the situation with Cosima bother her. Sophie was different with Cosima then she was when she was with John. With Cosima she was more alike and with John she was holding a bit back. Maybe because she felt a connection with Cosima.

 

Still there was risk with Cosima that wasn’t there with any other partner. Cosima was sort of Sophie’s ‘Daddy’ and there was a port of Delphine that scared her in their relationship. A relation shop she couldn’t share, a relationship she had never know and would never understand and could only watch and experience from a distance.

 

Cosima was the only person who could threaten Delphine’s closeness with their daughter.

 

 

The person who was able to--

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ **

****

“Oui, come in”

 

Abigail one of their head chefs entered the office.

 

“There is a woman here to see you”

 

Delphine recognized the flustered face and the excited spark and twinkle in Abigail’s eyes. Over the past 3 weeks she had seen in on a few of the other female’s faces and usually it was followed nervous giggles, fawning and requests for autographs.

 

The door opened wider and she glanced past Abigail to look at the women who reduced al the woman for their embarrassing behavior for the last weeks.

 

Cosima looked very good in leather leggings, a white gold caftan and Dr martens and of course her signature glasses and eyeliner. And Merde she had to admit it, Cosima looked amazing as hell.

 

 

“Bonjour Cosima” she rose to her feet to greet her.

 

Cosima walked into the office with her short length but masculine body she still looked intimidating.

“What can I do for you Oui?”

 

“Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d drop by” she answered and she placed down her handbag.

 

“Do you need anything?” Abigail asked still flustered.

 

“No thank you”

 

Abigail walked away and Delphine followed her to close the door.

 

“Please have a seat Cosima”

 

Before she closed the door, she glanced into the kitchen at her employees who weren’t even bothering to hide their interest.

 

She walked back towards her desk and checked Cosima out quickly. She looked so hot, Merde Delphine felt herself burning up inside.

 

“Who is this?”

 

Cosima held up the picture of Kara the blonde girl with blue eyes, Alex’s sister.

 

In the years of being friends with Alex. Delphine had met Kara a few times and her girlfriend and they were amazing people and genuinely nice they considered her as family.

 

She admired her skill of being positive no matter what and encouraging people no matter where she went she always put a smile on somebody’s face.

 

“That is Kara, Alex’s sister” she answered and sat behind her desk again.

 

She waited for Cosima to say something. She looked at the picture with Kara and Lena and placed it back. Figuring out that they were more then friends.

 

Delphine noticed how out of place Cosima looked in the office. She didn’t quite fit. She was small, masculine and too handsome it was so unreal.

 

“Where did you came from a hot date?” Delphine joked

 

“Oh, no I just came from the **_‘Science Square’_** doing an interview” she explained casually.

 

Delphine knew that **_‘Science Square’_** was 7 miles from her business not exactly in the neighborhood but she said nothing.

 

“Nice outfit, who’s is it”

 

“I don’t know the magazine got from somewhere and allowed me to keep it because I liked it”

 

“Oui, What magazine?”

 

“The Vogue they wanted a few pictures on location” she answered nonchalantly.

Delphine was wondering is Cosima was purposely calm or just genuinely.

 

“I needed a little break so I took some time off, do you have a few minutes to spare?”

 

“Oui a few, I have a party to cater at 2”

 

Cosima cocked her head to the side and looked at me. “How many parties do you cater a week?”

 

**_Why is she fishing? She really sounds interested…_ **

****

“hmm depends on the week” she answered casually

 

“Why? You see to be doing good”

 

Cosima looked around in the office. And Delphine feel like she couldn’t trust her for a second. She wanted something but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

“Oui, are you surprised?”

 

Cosima looked back at her. “I don’t know, I just never figured you out for a businesswoman, I always thought you went back to Quebec and found someone who took care of you”

 

Her nonchalantly irritated her but she wasn’t complete without a satisfying answer.

 

“Well as you already know that didn’t happen, I stayed here after you left me and I build this business with my best friend and we did very well”

 

“Yeah obvs I can see that”

 

Delphine stared at the woman in front of her. She looked like Cosima. Had the same cheeky smile, same brown hazel eyes that made her melt. Same fangs that became visible when she smiled and the same signature smile. But she wasn’t acting like her from 6 years ago,

 

She was acting…nice sort of that arrogance from 6 years ago, wasn’t visible.

Where was the woman who scowled, and loved to tease her? “Oui is that why you are here, to talk about my business?”

 

“No, I uhm have something I want to ask you”

 

“Oui?”

 

“Do you ever take a vacation or a long break?”

 

“Oui, I do”

 

**_Did she think that she never took Sophie out on a vacation or short trips? Last summer they had flown to Barbados._ **

****

August is typically slow in the catering business so she and Alex decided to close for a few weeks around 15 till 28 the of august.

 

“Okay which weeks?”

 

“From half July till the end of August”

 

Cosima tilted her head again and stared into her eyes.  “I want Sophie to come with me to **_‘Burj Al Arab’_** for a few weeks”

 

“As in Dubai?”

 

“Yes, I have a suite there”

 

“Non, she can’t go”

 

“Uhmm, why not?”

 

“Because she doesn’t know you well enough to take a trip with you and we haven’t had the talk with her about you being her **_‘Dad’_** sort of Cosima”

 

Cosima frowned and looked at her. “You do know that obvs you would come with us, right?”

 

Delphine was a bit shocked at the confession. Delphine placed her hands-on top of her desk and leaned slightly forward. “You want me to stay at your suite? With you?”

 

“Uh yeah of course”

The ideas sounded impossible. “Cosima are you nuts?”

 

Cosima smirked. “Who knows maybe”

 

“Non, I have to work”

 

“You just said that you close for almost 5 weeks next month”

 

“Oui that is true”

 

“Well so yeah?”

 

“Non, no way”

 

“Delphine why?”

 

“Oui, why?” she repeated amazed that Cosima would even consider asking it.

“Cosima you don’t like me”

 

“What? I have never said that I didn’t like you”

 

“Non, you don’t have to say it, you look at me and I know it’s true. I feel it”

 

Cosima’s eyebrows drew together confused.

 

“How do I look at you Delphine?”

 

“You frown at me as if I’d done something tacky and sometimes you stare at me like I am embarrassing”

 

“Hmm that bad huh?”

 

“Oui”

 

“Delphine it’s not what it looks like trust me. what if I try not to frown at you and work on my facial expression because you are far from an embarrassment I mean look how you raised Sophie you did amazing and I mean it”

 

“hmm, I don’t know if that us a promise you can keep Cosima sometimes you can be very moody”

 

“Well I try to work on that I am not very moody my facial expression is”

 

Cosima leaned slightly forward and looked at Delphine.

 

“This is important to me, Delphine. I don’t have a lot of free time before I have to leave for Science and Training camp. I want to go to a nice place where people won’t recognize me that easily”

  ** _Trust me a person so handsome everyone would recognize don’t matter where they are…_**

****

“People won’t recognize you in Dubai?” I ask in disbelief…

 

 

 

“I guess not I don’t think they give a damn about a Scientist/Hockey player. I want to give Sophie my full attention without interruption I can’t do that here. You’ve been out with me and you have seen what it’s like”

 

Cosima wasn’t bragging or being arrogant she was stating facts.

 

“Oui I can imagine getting asked for your autograph or getting numbers from girls all the time must get fairy annoying”

 

Cosima smirked.  “Usually I didn’t mind but it starting to get annoying”

“We grow up and evolve, they don’t know me and they like who they think I am. I am just a regular normal woman who play ice hockey and is a scientist. If they really knew me they probably wouldn’t like me any more than you do”

 

“Cosima I never said I didn’t like you” tension hung between them.

 

Delphine could tell Cosima easily that she liked her. She was used to lying most part of her life. When she looked into Cosima’s hazel brown eyes, she wasn’t so sure how much she could keep lying.

As Cosima was sitting in front of her looking like every woman’s and man’s fantasy. Charming her with her smile she wasn’t sure how much she really disliked Cosima anymore.

 

Somehow Cosima had moved up from negative person to genuinely positive person. An improvement than it was 1 hour ago.

 

“I like you more than my desk, but less than a long day”

 

“Is that a good beginning?”

 

“Oui, it is”

 

“I can live with that”

 

Delphine didn’t know what to say to her when Cosima was being so agreeable.

 

**_Tring-Tring-Tring_ **

****

“Excuse me for a minute”

 

Delphine picked up the phone and answered the call.

 

While Delphine was talking to a client Cosima glanced around the office and spotted a picture of a pregnant Delphine between one of the plants on her desk.

 

Alex had snapped the photo during Delphine’s 7,5 months of being pregnant which is why it was hidden between the plants.

 

Cosima’s eyebrows were lowered as she stared at the picture of Delphine.

 

When Delphine had hung up the phone she stood and walked around the side of her desk.

 

“Merde that is an awful picture “

 

 

“You were very pregnant”

 

“Merci”

 

She tried to grab the picture but Cosima held it out of reach.

 

“You know I didn’t mean fat right, I mean pregnant”

 

“Oui, I understand now give it to me”

 

“What was your guilty pleasure?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Pregnant woman crave things when they are pregnant”

 

“Spring rolls”

 

Cosima smiled and looked over the rim from her glasses.

 

“how much did Sophie weigh when she was born?”

 

“9 pounds and 2 ounces”

 

“Holy Water Shed” Cosima yelped

“Yup that’s sort of what Alex said when they weighed Sophie”

 

They stared at each other and instead of tension there was something more in the air between them. The way Cosima looked at her unspoken tension.

 

“Aren’t the people from Vogue waiting for you?” without looking away Cosima pushed her glasses back on her face”

 

“Is this your way of kicking me out?”

 

“Oui, absolutely”

 

Cosima stood up and straightened out her clothes.

 

“Think about **_‘Burj Al Arab’_** “

 

“Non, I don’t need to think about it” there was no way she was going that’s it.

 

Suddenly the door swung open and John entered ending every discussion that might would have taken place.

John raised his eyebrow and looked from Delphine to Cosima then back again.

 

“Uhm, hello” he said a little awkwardly

 

“Bonjour John, I thought we weren’t meeting until noon” she said when she placed the picture back on her desk.

 

 

 

“Yeah but I finished with my meeting earlier so I thought I’d come by and pick you up”

 

He looked back at Cosima and something between them passed. Some dominant tension she didn’t understand.

 

Delphine broke the silence and introduced them to each other.

 

“Delphine told me you are sort of the **_‘Dad’_** from Sophie” he said after a few silenced moments…

 

“Uhu yeah that’s right” Cosima was at least 10 years younger that John.

 

John was a few inches taller than Cosima, and still Cosima looked intimidating next to him and…handsome…

 

“Sophie is an amazing little girl”

 

“Uhu yes my daughter is”

 

John slid a possessive arm around Delphine’s waist and pulled her closer to him.

 

“Delphine is an amazing mother and an incredible woman and a talented cook”

 

“Believe me John I remember”

 

 

“She doesn’t need anything”

 

“Uh from who?” Cosima askes slightly irritated…

 

“From you”

 

 

Cosima smirked challenging at John.

 

“Delphine, babe you still like to cook at night?”

 

Cosima was purposely trying to provoke John because of what he said. And john didn’t know what was going on.

 

“Oui, sometimes”

 

“Maybe you need to cook sometime for me” Cosima smirked and completely ignored John.

 

“Or maybe I am satisfied”

 

“Maybe **_‘Daddy’_** can satisfy you a lot more like she did 6 years ago”

 

With a last skeptical glance at John she looked back at Delphine who was flustered and too shocked to say something. Thinking back at that amazing night.

 

She smirked and walked away…

“Goodbye babe”

 

And Cosima left the room.

 

After a few moments of silence John turned to look at Delphine.

 

“What the hell was that all about? What was going on between you two?”

 

“Nothing just one of our famous irritate each other contest”

 

Delphine had never saw John act the way he did. She didn’t want him to feel like he had to compete. 2 different people. Cosima was arrogant sometimes, charming and used your weakness as her strength.

 

John was the opposite of that in his own way. He didn’t stand a chance next to Cosima.

 

“I am sorry for acting the way I did”

 

“It’s okay”

 

“What did she want?”

 

“She wanted to talk about Sophie”

 

“What more?”

 

“Non, that’s all”

 

“Then why did he ask if you still cook at night?”

 

“She was trying to play me, something she is very good in. please don’t let her bug you” “I don’t want to talk about Cosima, I want to talk about us how about we take the children and go away for the weekend Oui?”

 

“I think you are beautiful and that I will do anything you want” John leaned in and kissed her softly.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes anything”

 

“Oui, then take me to lunch I am hungry” she took John’s hand and they walked out of the room. And as they walked out of the room she noticed the picture of her being 7,5 months pregnant was gone…

 

**_Meanwhile in the car_ **

****

Cosima was in her car thinking about John the way he tried to intimidate her with his length. And his ridiculous clothes. All the things he had said trying to make her feel bad and make him look good. Of course, he couldn’t handle a woman being the actual **_‘Daddy’_** of a child. Something he thought was only possible with guys. But she had proven them wrong and to imagine that the woman he wanted was the only woman on earth that had a biological child from her.

 

She smirked when she thought back how he had reacted the moment she had called herself **_‘Daddy’_** in front of Delphine. Delphine had blushed and was speechless.

 

Cosima knew than that she would do anything to win Delphine back. They might have had 1 long passionate night but she had made the mistake to choose her career instead of figuring out where it could have taken them.

 

She was a changed woman and they had a daughter who deserved both parents.

 

John’s old looking ass didn’t deserve Delphine.

 

She looked at the picture of a 7,5 month Delphine. I should She have been there she said to the picture as she continued talking.

 

Don’t worry babe you deserve the world everything. You belong to only 1 person and that’s me. I love you even though I had made the mistake of letting you go…

 

…Daddy is going to make you hers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments...
> 
>  
> 
> song i named this chapter: Dua Lipa- New Rules


	6. ...Gold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine, Sophie and Cosima are on a family vaction together and things might heat up between them...?
> 
> Also Alex meets Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I named this Chapter: Pentatonix- Gold
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and some thoughts of what you want to see.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to finish this story first before finishing the 50 shades so hold on people!!!

For the first time in months Alex felt happy that Kara and Lena weren’t there with her no matter how much she missed them almost every day. She had been single for years and she knew that they would try to set her up on dates that always ended up in disaster.

 

Alex started to walk towards her house on the Callaway street that she shared with her Labrador dog Gertrude. She admired the beauty of the fresh flowers coloring the street along the way.

 

“Hey Alex”

 

She paused recognizing that voice that annoyed her anywhere, she turned around and she looked right into the smirking face of Maggie Sawyer with her cute dimples. **_Wait what? Cute? I mean uhm dimples yeah that._**

****

**_Fuck…_ **

****

Maggie was wearing a huge red baseball cap with science and hockey symbols on it. Her long hair curled up slightly from under it. She had 3 huge hockey sticks in one hand and her ice skates leaning over one muscular shoulder. And god did she look good but Alex wasn’t going to fall for that.

 

Seeing Maggie in her neighborhood was a surprise. Alex lived in a place just downtown of San Francisco well known for its different sexual preferences substantial population. Alex had been around different people all her life and could tell sexual preference within minutes of meeting a person but with Maggie she wasn’t sure. The first and only time she had met Maggie, she had known within seconds that she was flirting with her. But when she got home that night after the picnic she had googled Maggie just for research she hadn’t found any pictures with woman so she wasn’t sure.

 

 

“What are you doing here Sawyer?”

 

“I am dropping my sticks and ice skates off at the hospital”

 

“Why?”

 

“For an auction for a good cause for the hospital”

 

Alex raised her eyebrow surprised and amused.

 

“People actually pay for your old hockey sticks?”

 

“Yep you bet” Maggie’s smile grew bigger and exposed her dimples even more. “I am a good player”

 

Alex scoffed. “Uhu you do think high of yourself”

 

“Hmm you say that as if it’s a bad thing, some partners actually like that about me”

 

“Alex didn’t care for this type of woman, handsome cheeky”

 

“Maybe some partners are desperate” Alex answered challengingly

 

Maggie chuckled. “So, what are you doing today besides looking awesome?”

 

“Walking home”

 

Maggie’s smile slightly fell. “You live around here?”

 

“Yes”

 

“So uhm are you into woman?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

Maggie shrugged “It will be a damn shame if you weren’t but it would explain a lot of things”

 

“I am but why would it be a shame?”

 

“because maybe I would like to know if I would have a change before hitting on a beautiful woman that happened to be straight”

****

**_Did she just said she is interested in me? Omg…_ **

 

Alex thought about the way Delphine would have topped over laughing if she was here, and probably would have pushed her to go for it.

 

Alex usually had a few things she wanted in a relationship. She was interested but she didn’t really like the athletic type, but she was also a scientist so it was different. Still something about Maggie slightly annoyed her.

 

 

“Hmm okay, you say”

 

“Do you maybe want to get a drink or ice cream with me somewhere?” Maggie asked a bit shyly

 

Alex laughed surprised. “Get real” she smirked and walked past Maggie.

 

She stood on the sidewalk waiting for the traffic to stop for the lights.

 

“I am sorry about that gorgeous” she heard Maggie called after her like she had asked her the question.

 

****

****

She watched Maggie walking towards the hospital entrance and she pointed the hockey sticks at her.

 

“If you want to have a good time and enjoy life for once fully, wear something that compliments that sexy body of yours and I will give you the date of your life I will take good care of you sweetheart”

 

Alex looked in disbelief at her “I bet you say that to all the pretty ladies Casanova” she said before crossing the street and walking away. She tried to dismiss Maggie for her head.

 

“Only the pretty ones” Maggie said before entering the hospital.

Making Alex blush like a teenager.

 

Alex didn’t have a lot of people she was friends with or her family. She had her sister Kara, her girlfriend Lena she saw them a few times a year. Her mother who lives in national city but who was traveling the world to help third world countries with a huge organization.

 

Sometimes she felt lonely but she was happy all those years ago, Delphine walked into her store because Delphine and Sophie they were enough for her for now. One day she would meet the right person, but for now she was satisfied with her life business was booming.

 

**_Obviously, Maggie wanted to get to know her but Alex wasn’t so sure if she was interested in that cheeky attitude …or how long she could fight the feeling she was starting to get with Maggie…it’s not like she was watching the game when it was on or anything and that sometimes she rewinds the footage to get a glimpse of Maggie playing or watching interviews with Maggie in it…nope no not at all…_ **

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Cosima opened her front door and checked Delphine out in one quick glance. At 11 o’clock in the morning she looked beautiful and perfect. Her hair was curly, diamond teardrop earring. She wore a black covered up power suit with pants and red heels to Cosima’s disappointment her cleavage was hidden.

 

“Hey”

 

“Bonjour”

 

“Did you bring them?” Cosima asked, maybe she should have worn something to impress Delphine, but instead she was wearing baggy sweatpants and a baggie hoodie combined with her yeezy boots. Lucky her that she had taken a shower before and had sprayed herself with one million perfume before. She had her hair in a ponytail and wasn’t wearing her glasses.

 

“Oui I brought a few” Delphine entered the living room and Cosima shut the door behind her. “Just make sure you keep your part of the bargain”

 

“Let me see the stuff first” While Delphine dug in her briefcase, Cosima’s eyes raked down her body. The tight pants making her ass look amazing just like the rest of her body that looked to die for and Cosima felt herself getting worked up. She definitely needed a cold shower…

 

Just looking at Delphine made her body fill with want and she wanted Delphine…she wanted the mother of her child…

 

“Here” Delphine shoved a framed picture at Cosima…

 

Cosima took the photograph of Sophie and sat down on her leather chesterfield chair. It was a school picture, with Sophie giving the camera a cheeky smile exposing her fangs. She had the same smile and teethe like Cosima and Cosima felt her heart warm up at the sight of the picture.

 

“I hate when you do that”

 

“Oui? What?”

 

“Act nice when you don’t mean it”

 

“too bad, there are a lot of things I don’t like about you”

 

“Oh, Like what hmm?”

 

“Like you stealing that awful pregnancy picture from my office, I don’t like blackmail”

 

Cosima looked a little shocked she hadn’t intended to blackmail her. She had taken the picture because she liked to loot at Delphine’s beautiful face and her pregnant belly, huge with her baby.

 Their baby…

 

When she looked at it her chest swelled with pride somehow knowing that she somehow did this and was the only person on the entire world that had done this.

 

“Delphine, baby” she sighed “I thought we had cleared up all these accusations, I told you I simply borrowed the picture I am not about to blackmail the mother of my child” she lied she never had any intention of giving the picture back but then Delphine had called her up later that day and het yelled about it and Cosima had decided to use her emotions to her advantage.

 

“Non, give me the picture you stole Cosima”

 

Cosima shook her head “Not until you replace it with something of equal or greater value Delphine”

 

Cosima placed the picture of Sophie back on the table. “What pictures do you have more?”

 

 

 

Delphine handed her a portrait taken in a professional studio. Cosima stared at her little girl her hair was in braids and it almost looked like her hair in dreadlocked version except she didn’t had the glasses.

 

“okay cool, what else do you got?”

 

Delphine scowled and bent forward to dig deeper into her briefcase. A slit in between her blouse and her pants parted and slid up gracing her with a glimpse of bare flesh. **_Holy shit!_**

****

“So…where are you going dressed like this?”  **_act casual Niehaus…_**

****

Delphine straightened back up and the blouse went back into place.

 

“I am meeting a client in her home downtown” Delphine handed her another picture, but Cosima didn’t look at it.

 

“Are you sure you’re not meeting your boyfriend?”

 

“John?”

 

“Do you have more than one?”

 

“Non, I don’t have more than one, and I am sure I am not meeting him”

 

**_Boyfriend or not…she is going to be mine…_ **

****

 

Cosima didn’t believe her. Woman didn’t wear thongs like that unless they were planning on showing it to someone.

 

“Do you want some apple juice?” Cosima stood before her mind went back to the night she had spent with Delphine.

 

“Oui, sure” Delphine followed her into the kitchen filling the room with the sound of her heels tapping on the marble floors

 

“John doesn’t like me, you know” Cosima said while she poured some cold apple juice in 2 crystal glasses.

 

“Oui I know I wasn’t under the impression that you like him either”

 

“No, I don’t” how ** _can I like someone who has someone I want, someone that belongs to me…_**

****

John was a dick for real, clearly because his **_‘girlfriend’_** got biologically and legitim knocked up by someone not his species. But Cosima hated the thought of any man/woman that isn’t her period.

 

“How serious is your relationship?”

 

“That’s none of your business”

 

Hmm maybe but she was going to find out one way or another…

 

 

“Ice-cubs or flat?”

 

“Ice-cubs “

 

“Your boyfriend is my business if he spends time with my daughter”

 

“Sophie has met John 3 times, and uhm it seems she likes him”

 

Cosima observed Delphine’s body language and she saw Delphine avoided looking at her when she answered and immediately she felt that Delphine was holding something back.

 

“Hmm okay”

 

“I think that’s all you need to know Cosima”

 

“If Sophie has only met him 3 times, then you haven’t known him for very long”

 

“Non, not long”

 

Cosima rested her against the white counter and watched Delphine take a sip. She had a feeling Delphine hadn’t slept with John yet. With gave her a relieved feeling but also a bit of fear. It would have explained why the man had been so defensive against Cosima.

 

“What is he going to say when he finds out that you and Sophie are coming to **_‘Burj Al Arab’_** with me?”

 

“Easy, because we are not going”

 

Cosima had spent the previous night figuring out a way to persuade Delphine into agreeing with her vacation plans. She would have to appeal to her emotions God knew she had the power and talent to do that. Because she didn’t want to bring any lawyers into this.

 

“Sophie needs to spend time with me, and I need to build a relationship with her. I don’t know a lot about little girls but I am trying, I did some research on people with 2 gender parents and the relationships depends on how she relates with her parents in her life. Say, if a girl’s mother isn’t arounds or if she is a jerk she could really be messed up”

 

Delphine looked at Cosima for a several long moments, then carefully set her mug on the counter. She knew from personal experience and her own research that Cosima was right. But Cosima being right didn’t persuade her into spending vacation with her.

 

“Sophie can get to know you here. The 3 of us alone would be a disaster”

 

“You know it’s not the 3 of us you’re worried about. It’s the You and me”

 

“Oui, you and I don’t get along”

 

Cosima folded her arms across her chest exposing her collarbone and a part of her tattoo.  “I think you are afraid that we’ll get along too well, you’re afraid that you’ll end up in **_‘daddy’s ‘_** _bed_ ”

 

“Non, don’t be ridiculous I don’t even like you very much and I am not the least bit attracted to you”

 

 

“I don’t believe you”

 

“I don’t care what you believe”

 

“you are afraid that once we’re alone, you won’t be able to resist **_‘daddy’_** to take you”

 

Delphine laughed Cosima was rich and handsome, she had changed on certain things. She was a well-known athlete and scientist and had the powerful body of a warrior and a mind Darwin would be proud of. If this story would come out she would be more famous than she already was. Knocking up a woman biologically. The first woman.

 

“Non, you need to get over yourself”

 

“I think I am right”

 

“Non, you are delusional”

 

“You don’t need to worry” Cosima continued and followed Delphine close behind. “I am immune to you”

 

Delphine reached for her briefcase and set it on the couch.

 

“You are breathtaking beautiful and you got a body that would even make the pope weep, but I am not tempted”

 

Cosima’s announcement stung a little more than she liked to admit. Secretly she wanted Cosima to eat her heart out every time she laid eyes on her. She wanted to Cosima to kick herself for dumping her the way she had 6 years ago, she raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

 

“Which pictures do you want Cosima?”

 

“Leave them, all of them”

 

“Fine” lucky she had copies at home.

 

“Give me the picture you stole from my office”

 

“Yeah in a minute” Cosima grabbed Delphine’s arm and stared into her eyes. “I am trying to tell you that you are completely safe in my house. You could rip your clothes off right now and walk around naked and I wouldn’t even look or do anything”

 

“Cherié if I stripped my clothes off you would pop a blood vessel and maybe have a heart attack, I think I would have to give you a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and CPR”

 

“You are wrong about that Delphine. I am sorry to hurt your feelings but I find you completely resistible” she said dropping Delphine’s hand stinging her pride a bit more.

 

“You can tie me up stick your tongue down my throat and I wouldn’t respond”

 

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself Cosima?” Cosima looked her up and down.

 

“I am just stating facts”

 

“Oui? Well here’s a fact for you” she looked Cosima up and down. She started at Cosima’s muscular legs, to her thighs, her waist and broad chest and wide shoulders to Cosima’s handsome face without glasses. Cosima looked amazing, cool and a bit flushed but she still looked intimidating.

 

“I rather kiss a dead animal”

 

“Delphine baby I have seen your boyfriend, you do kiss a dead animal”

 

“Better than a short arrogant person like you”

 

Cosima’s eyes narrowed “Hmm you sure about that?”

 

Delphine smiled, satisfied that she had provoked her. “Oui absolutely”

 

Before she knew what happened, Cosima wrapped an arm around her waist stood on jerked her forward flush against her body. One hand went into Delphine’s hair and she pulled her little so Delphine’s head jerked down a little.

“Baby just stop resisting me” Cosima said and her lips crushed against Delphine’s who gasped surprised and shocked. Her arms were still limp at her sides.

 

Cosima’s hazel eyes stared into hers and then she softened the kiss and she felt the top of her tongue lightly touch her top lip. She licked the corner of her mouth and sucked a little on her bottom lip. Cosima closed her eyes and she pulled Delphine tighter against her chest. A warm and comfortable shiver ran up her spine. Cosima’s mouth was hot and wet, and before she had a chance to think about it, she kissed her back.

 

She intertwined her tongue with Cosima’s and the kiss turned hotter. Slowly Cosima’s hand drifted to Delphine’s ass and she squeezed a little. And suddenly as it began, Cosima pushed her away.

 

“You see?” Cosima took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Nothing”

 

Delphine blinked and looked down at her standing there as cold winter day. She could still feel Cosima’s hand on her ass squeezing it lightly, there tongue’s intertwining. Cosima had kissed her and she had let her and kissed her back.

 

“There isn’t any reason why the 2 of us can’t share a house for 2 weeks, unless of course you felt something from that kiss Delphine” Cosima wiped a bit of red lipstick from her bottom lip.

 

“Non, not a thing” She tried to assure Cosima and she pushed the corners of her mouth in a light smile. But she had felt something. She still did. Something warm and comfortable in the bottom of her stomach… ** _butterflies?_**

****

She had Cosima let her kiss her and she didn’t know why. She grabbed her briefcase and headed for the door before she lost control and started to cry and scream making a fool of herself. Maybe it was too late. Responding to Cosima’s kiss had been foolish. Somehow, she couldn’t help it. As she walked towards her car, she realized she had hurried out of her house so fast she had forgot the picture Cosima had stolen.

 

Well she wasn’t going back to get it, not now at least. And she wasn’t going to **_‘Burj Al Arab’_** with her either. No way, non-not going to happen

 

Cosima stood on the balcony of her house and looked out at the lake. She had kissed her, touched her and she had regretted it. She had told Delphine that she hadn’t felt anything. If Delphine had bothered to check, she would have known that Cosima was clearly lying.

 

Cosima didn’t know what she had kissed her, except that maybe she had wanted to assure Delphine that she would be safe at her suite in **_‘Burj Al Arab’._** Or maybe because she had told her that she would rather kiss a dead animal. But also, because Delphine was gorgeous, amazing and beautiful and she wore a red tong, and she had wanted a quick taste of her lips. Just one quick kiss of her sexy lips. Just for science. That’s all she had wanted.

 

But she got more. She got a kick of arousal and she needed a cold shower.

 

Cosima kicked of her shoes and dove into the cold swimming pool to cool of her body. She wouldn’t want to make the same mistake not again. If she wanted Delphine she had to do it right. No kissing, No touching, No thinking about Delphine naked. 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Delphine hadn’t meant to agree to Cosima’s vacations plans. She had wanted to stand strong in her decision against **_‘Burj Al Arab’._**  But if it weren’t for Sophie and her interest in the daddy she never had she would have told Cosima no.

 

She had talked with Alex about it who at first was worried but after she made Delphine promise that if something was wrong she would immediately text her and Alex would be on the first plane to Dubai to kick Cosima’s short ice hockey playing smart scientist ass like she described it.

 

The day after they came back from the short get away with John Sophie questions started. Perhaps watching John with his son had triggered it. John’s son had triggered her curiosity for her own father. Maybe it was her age.

To be honest Sophie had always asked about her father but Delphine always tried to change the subject. Delphine wanted to stop lying so for the first time she tried to answer without a lie.

 

She had called Cosima and told her they would meet her in **_‘Burj Al Arab’._** If Sophie was going to have a relationship with Cosima then she needed to spend time with her before they were going to tell her the story about Cosima being her **_‘Daddy’._**

****

Delphine and Sophie had landed in Dubai and were on their way in a limousine send by Cosima that drove them towards her suite.

 

Cosima had promised her that she wouldn’t try to provoke her, but she didn’t really believe her.

 

“I’ll be on my best behavior” she had promised Delphine.

 

Yeah right and elephants can climb in trees.

 

She looked at her daughter who was enjoying the limousine and was eating vegan jelly beans.

The trip had started out pleasant and calm until Sophie couldn’t stop singing along with songs from Taylor Swift. The only verses she was signing where: ‘Baby now we got bad blood’, ‘I knew you were trouble when you walked in’. And it was driving Delphine slowly nuts and then the questions began.

 

“Maman are we there yet?”

“Maman how much longer?”

“Maman where are we?”

“Maman did you remember to pack Mustafa the lion?”

 

From San Francisco, all the way to Dubai she was thinking about where she was going to sleep the number of bathrooms in Cosima’s suite. She couldn’t remember if she had packed everything. She had packed the red lingerie but she didn’t know why.

 

She had brought enough toys and things to do for Sophie to play with for 14 days.

 

Finally, after 1 hour of driving they arrived in front of the hotel. They were greeted by a hotel worker who took their luggage and let them to Cosima’s suite and handed Delphine a Key pass for the suite. With each step, Delphine’s heart picked up it’s pace. With each step her concern that she was making a big mistake grew.

 

She rang the bell of the suite and knocked several times. No one answered.

 

“Maybe she is taking a nap” Sophie suggested. “Maybe we should go in and wake her up”

 

“Oui, maybe” Delphine looked at the number of the suite to make sure they had the right one.

 

 

“Do you think she forgot Maman?” Sophie asked

 

“I hope not Cherié” 

 

Delphine held the key pass for the lock and opened the door.

 

What if she had forgotten? She asked herself. What if she was somewhere in the house asleep? Or taking a shower-with another woman? She knew she was a little early; what if she was in bed, her body entwined with some groupie a woman that was beautiful, a woman who wasn’t her.

 

**_Merde…Delphine stop thinking like that…_ **

****

“Cosima?” she called out, and stepped into the entry-way.

The room was amazingly decorated in the eastern style. Gold everywhere and it smelled amazing. Sophie followed her closely behind, Delphine walked into the living room. She immediately realized that the suite was not a single story as it appeared from the front. To her left steps led downward, while to her right a second set went up to an open loft above the dining room. The suite had a view that was overlooking the beach and ocean, and the entire back wall was made of massive windows framed with bleached oak. Three matching skylights dominated the ceiling above the living room.

 

“Wow, Maman” Sophie gasped as she spun in a circle. “Is Cosima rich?”

 

**_Cherie if only you knew…_ **

****

“Oui it looks that way, doesn’t it?” The furnishings were modern and creative combined with gold and iron. Above the mantel hung a large picture of an abandoned forest somewhere in the world and if you looked closely you could see Cosima’s face in it. 

 

“I wonder if Cosima fell down somewhere.” Sophie moved toward one of three sliding glass doors off the living and dining rooms. “Maybe she broke her leg or got a cut.”

  
Together the two of them moved to the doors and looked out on a wraparound deck which went down to the beach.

“Cosima!” Sophie called out in a raised voice. “Where are you?”

  
Delphine opened the sliding door and let in a breeze heavy with the scents of salt water and seaweed and the sounds of the sea. She stepped out onto the deck, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Maybe spending 2 weeks in such a beautiful house on such a wonderful piece of real estate wasn’t going to be so hard after all.

 

If she didn’t let Cosima charm her into moving her up further on her likable scale, and if she kept her lips and hands to herself, then perhaps this trip wouldn’t turn into a big disaster.

  
Beneath her feet, Delphine felt a heavy thud, thud, thud through the soles of her espadrilles. She heard the steady thumping of footsteps pounding up the stairs, and her insides got a little mushy. Then Cosima emerged slowly. A pair of Red Dr. Dre headphones was on her ears.

 

She wore a loose-fitting mesh tank top and a pair of Nike shorts meaning Delphine saw her sports bra and her muscles and her legs that did things to Delphine inside her body.

 

Delphine wondered why she had even bothered to wear it. Her stomach was flat and bare, a tattoo on the right side of her ribs.

 

She had thighs thick with muscle, and her legs were tanned.

  
“Hey you’re early,” she heard Cosima say as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up as she pushed her headphones to circle her neck.

Cosima glanced at her sports watch turned backward on her wrist. “If I had known, I would have been here.”

  
“Je suis desolé Cosima” she said, refusing to blush at the sight of her barely clothed and sweaty. She was an adult. She could handle a hot, sweaty, half-naked woman **_‘daddy’_** of their child.

She could certainly handle Cosima Niehaus—no problem. She just had to think of her as one big bad hair day. Uncooperative, annoying, and really messy.

 

“Yeah there was not a lot of traffic and the driver was quick” she explained to Cosima.

  
“How long have you been here?” She reached for a white towel hanging on the rail. Cosima dried her face and her dreadlocks hair as if she had just gotten out of the shower, then her whole head disappeared beneath the thick cotton.

  
“Uhm just a few minutes.”

  
“W…We thought you fell down and hurt yourself,” Sophie informed her, distracted by the sight of her stomach. Up to this point in her life, she’d never been close to a half-dressed man.

 

“I thought maybe you broke your leg or got a cut,” she said.  
Cosima’s head poked out from beneath the towel. She looked at Sophie and smiled. “Did you had a colorful Band-Aid ready just in case?” she asked Sophie as she slid the towel around her neck, holding on to the ends with both hands.

  
She shook her head. “You got painting on your tummy, Cosima. A lot of painting!” she said, then turned to the railing, her attention drawn to the activity on the beach below.

  
Cosima looked down and placed a hand on her muscular abdomen.

 

“I don’t think it’s a lot” she said as he rubbed her palm across her stomach. “I know guys and girls who got a lot more. At least I don’t have it all over my body”

 

Delphine watched her hand slide lower on her abdomen, her fingers touching the tattoo’s, and memories shimmering in her head like a movie. She remembered a night a long time ago when she had touched Cosima, when she had felt her warm and wanting beneath her hands.

  
“What are you looking at, Delphine?”

  
She raised her gaze up her chest to her eyes. She had been caught. She could act mortified and guilty or lie.

“I, uhm I was checking out your shoes.”

  
Cosima chuckled silently. “You were tots checking out my package.”

  
Or she could always admit it. “It was a long drive.” She shrugged.

 

“Hey, Cosima!” Sophie hollered, and ran past her mother, leaving Delphine to follow behind them both. “I brought my roller skates. And guess what.”

  
“What?”

  
“My Maman bought me new knee pads with science on it.”

  
“That’s cool”

  
  
  
“And guess what else.”

  
“What?”

  
“I got new sunglasses just like your normal glasses.” She took the pink frames from the bridge of her nose and held them up in the air. “See?”

  
Cosima turned toward her. “Hey, those are tots awesome”

  


Cosima showed them to a guest room decorated in shades of gold beige and Bordeaux, then she left to retrieve their luggage at the front door. When she carried in all their things, she gave a quick tour of the lower floor. A room filled with free weights and exercise equipment separated the guest room from the master bedroom.

  
“I need to take a shower,” Cosima told them as they headed into the hall after Sophie explorations of all 2 bathrooms.

 

“When I get out, we can go to the beach if you want.”

  
“Oui why don’t you meet us down there,” Delphine suggested, wanting to take advantage of the sun while it lasted.

  
“Yeah sounds good. Do you need beach towels or anything?”

“Non-that’s okay”

  
After Cosima left them, Sophie and Delphine and changed.

Sophie slipped into her blue and green two-piece swimsuit, then pulled her **_‘Science is the Best’_** -shirt over her head.

Delphine changed into a pair of Black and Bordeaux tie-dyed shorts, and a see-through Caftan combined with gold that

Both she and Sophie shoved their feet into Dr Martens Gladiator sandals, grabbed beach towels sunscreen and water and then headed outside.

  
By the time Cosima joined them on the beach, Sophie had found a lot of different sea shells. She put them in her pink little fanny pack and crouched down beside Delphine to inspect them.

 

“Those are very beautiful” Cosima told her, casting a shadow over the two of them.

  
Delphine glanced up and slowly stood. Cosima had retwisted her dreadlocks, and changed into black shorts and a Bordeaux and navy blue caftan with a brown wooden beads chain around her neck. She was wearing gold mirror sunglasses and she looked amazing.

 

“Oui she had found a lot”

 

 

 

Sophie scrambled to her feet and pointed to Haystack of rocks about a hundred feet away. “I want to go there please.”

  


Together they walked towards the rocks. Cosima helped Sophie jump from rock to rock, and when the terrain got a little rough or slippery for her short legs, she picked Sophie up and swung her up on her shoulders as effortlessly as if she weighed nothing.

  
Sophie grabbed the sides of Cosima’s head.

 

“Maman, look I’m high!” she shrieked happily.

  
Cosima and Delphine looked at each other and laughed. “Just what every mother longs to hear,” she said.  
  
When their laughter died and was drowned out by the sound of waves, Cosima’s smile remained. “I was beginning to think that you only wore dresses or skirts,” she said as she reached up to wrap her hands around Sophie’s ankles.

  
She wasn’t surprised Cosima noticed. She was that kind of woman.

“Oui, I don’t usually wear shorts or pants.”

  
“Why?”

  
Delphine didn’t really want to answer that question. Sophie however, had no problem providing personal information. “Because she has a big ass.”

  
Cosima looked up at Sophie, “Oh Really?”

  
Sophie nodded. “Oui. That’s what she says all the time.”

  
Delphine felt her face flush. “please let’s not discuss it.”

  
Reaching for the hem of Delphine’s caftan, Cosima raised the back and tilted her head to the side for a better look.

“It doesn’t look big,” she said as casually as if they were discussing the weather. “Looks pretty amazing to me.”

  
Delphine felt a little foolish for the hint of pleasure deep down in her stomach. She batted Cosima’s hand away and pulled the bottom of her shirt down.

 

“Well, it is,” she said, then she stepped around Cosima and walked ahead of her and Sophie. She remembered what had happened 6 years ago, when she had turned her head with Cosima’s smooth compliments. Every girl dreamed of being a queen, and with very little effort, Cosima had made her feel like the only queen in the world.

 

She had eagerly jumped in Cosima’s bed. Now, as she walked around a medium-sized boulder, she reminded herself that while she could be charming, she could also get real nasty if Cosima wanted to.

  


Delphine watched Cosima and Sophie together. She watched them discover orange and purple starfish, and more sticky. She watched their dark heads bent over a tide pool and tried to bury her insecurities. They looked so alike.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  


When the three of them got back to the house, Cosima insisted on making lunch. They sat at the dining room table and ate spring rolls, slices of fresh fruit, and pita bread filled with vegan meat soy based.

While Delphine and Sophie helped Cosima put things away.

By 5 o’clock the morning spent in the car with Sophie and the anxiety and length of the trip left Delphine exhausted. She went outside on the deck on the couch and curled up with Sophie in her lap. Cosima took the chair next to her, and the three of them stared out at the ocean, content with the world.

She didn’t have anywhere to go or anything to do. She savored the calmness of it all. Although she couldn’t say that the woman sitting next to her was relaxing company. Cosima was short but her presence was big and there was too much painful history between them.

 

The peaceful sounds and the soft breeze lulled Delphine to sleep, and when she awoke, she was alone. A warm soft blanket with shells on it covered her body. She pushed it aside, stood, and stretched her body.

Voices from the beach rose on the breeze, and she moved to the rail and leaned over the edge. John and Sophie weren’t on the beach.

 

Delphine really didn’t think Cosima would take Sophie anywhere without talking to her about it first. But she wasn’t the sort of woman who would think she needed her permission. If she had left with their daughter, then Delphine figured she had a right to kill her and consider it legal.

But in the end, she didn’t have to kill her. She found both Sophie and Cosima downstairs in the weight room.

  
Cosima sat on a fancy exercise bike in the corner, pedaling at a steady pace. Her gaze was lowered to Sophie, who lay on the floor, her hands behind her head watching Cosima.

 

 

“How come you have to ride that so fast?” Sophie asked her.

  
“It helps my endurance” she answered above the soft whirring of the wheels. Cosima was still wearing the clothes she was wearing earlier except for the caftan she was wearing another mesh tank top, and for one short second, Delphine let her gaze travel to her strong thighs and calves, and she took in the pleasure of watching Cosima.

  
“What’s endurance?”

  
“It’s the stuff an athlete needs so that they don’t run out of steam and let the young athlete’s kick there ass all over the ice.”

  
Sophie gasped. “You did it again.”

  
“What?”

  
“You said a bad worth”

  
“I did?”

  
“Oui”

  
“Sorry. I’ll try to work on it.”

  
“That’s what you said last time,” Sophie complained from her position on the floor.

  
Cosima smiled. “I’ll do better, Coach.”

  
Sophie was quiet for a moment before she said, “Guess what.”

  
“What?”

  
“My Maman got a bike like that but I don’t think she rides it” She pointed in Cosima’s direction.

Delphine’s exercise bicycle wasn’t like Cosima’s. It wasn’t as expensive, and Sophie was right, she didn’t ride it anymore. In fact, she never really had ridden it.

 

“Bonjour” she said as she stepped into the room, “I use that bike all the time. It has a very important job as a dress hanger.”

  
Sophie turned her head and smiled. “We’re working out. I rode first and now it’s Cosima’s turn.”

  
Cosima looked over at her. The bicycle pedals stopped, but the wheel kept spinning.

 

“Oui, I can see that,” she said, wishing she had checked herself out in the mirror before she had found them. She was sure she looked terrible.

  
Cosima didn’t agree. She looked a bit flushed from sleep. Her voice a bit lower than normal but she still looked beautiful.

“How was your nap?”

  
“I didn’t even know I was that tired.” She combed her fingers through her hair and shook her curls.

  
“Well, keeping up with the endurance of a little girl and traveling from San Fran to Dubai is exhausting,” Cosima said, and wondered if she was doing that hair-shaking stuff on purpose.

  
“Oui” Delphine walked over to Sophie and held out a hand to help her to her feet. “Let’s go find something to do and let Cosima finish.”

  
“I am finished,” she said as she stood, keeping her eyes above chest level and trying not to stare like a schoolboy at her cleavage even though her eye level stopped at Delphine’s chest level.

Cosima really didn’t want her to catch her checking out her body and think she was some kind of perverted. Delphine was the mother of her child, and although she never really said anything specific, Cosima knew she didn’t have a very high opinion of her as it was. Maybe she deserved her low opinion after the way she had treated her 6 years ago.

“I wasn’t going to do this today, but Sophie and I got a little bored and we were kind of waiting for you. It was either ride the exercise bike, watch Tv in this hot weather or play with dolls.”

  
“I can’t see you playing with dolls”

  
“Yep that makes 2 of us.”

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Later that evening after they came back from a short shopping spree and dinner at a restaurant where Cosima had spoiled them. She dressed Sophie in her pajamas and put her to bed. Then she went in search of Cosima. She wanted to talk to her about the money she was spending on her and Sophie. She wanted Cosima to stop. she could pay for herself. And she could pay for Sophie, too.

  
She found Cosima standing on the balcony staring out at the ocean. She was wearing Nike shorts and a black oversized tank top. Her forearms uncovered and her legs visible. She wasn’t wearing her glasses and her hair was in a loose ponytail. When she entered the room, Cosima turned to face her.

  
“Cosima I need to talk to you about something,” she said as she walked toward her, bracing herself for an argument.

  
“I know what you’re going to say, and if it will help you feel better I let you pick up the check next time.”

  
“Oh, Oui?” Delphine stopped in front of Cosima. She had won the argument before she had begun, and felt somewhat shocked.

 

“How did you know that’s what I wanted to talk about?”

  
“You’ve been frowning at me since ever since we came back from the restaurant and the waitress placed the check by my plate”

 

“Oui, thanks”

 

They walked back into the house and Cosima sat down on the couch and Delphine went and sit down in the arm chair.

She looked across the living room and spotted picture of Cosima’s mom, Ms. S or Siobhan.

 

Her memories of Cosima’s mom where of a nice older woman. She wondered how she was doing and what she would think of Sophie. She decided to ask.

 

“So what did Siobhan said when you told her the news?”

 

“I haven’t told my mother yet.”

  
Delphine was surprised. 6 years ago she had thought that Cosima and Siobhan were close.

 

“Why?”

 

  
“Because my mother has been bothering me to get married again and start a family. When they find out about Sophie, they will move to San Francisco in a flash. I want time to get to know Sophie first, before I am attacked by my family. Besides, we agreed to wait to tell her, remember? And with my mother hanging around, staring, it might make Sophie uncomfortable.”

  
Married again? Delphine hadn’t heard anything Cosima had said after she had uttered those two words.

 

“You were married?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“When?”

  
“Before I met you.”

 

  


“Wow, I didn’t know you were ever married at all.”

  
She began to wonder about this woman that had married Cosima, the **_‘_** daddy’ of her child. The woman who had broken her heart. And because she couldn’t stand not knowing, she asked,

 

“Where this woman now?”

 

   
“My wife, Bobbi… she died.”

 

 

  
“oh…Je suis desolé” Delphine stuttered ashamed “How did she die?”

 

Cosima stared at her for several moments.  “She just did…” she said, subject closed clearly it was still to painful to talk about it.

 

I used to drink a lot after that to the point of don’t remembering things.

 

“But you don’t have to worry about Sophie around me. I don’t drink anymore.”

  
“You were an alcoholic?” she asked, the question slipping out before she thought better of it. “Je suis desolé. You don’t have to answer such a personal question.”

  
“It’s okay. I probably was,” Cosima answered more calm than she would have suspected. “I never checked myself in but I was drinking pretty heavily and turning my brain to shit. I was pretty much out of control.”

  
“Was it hard to quit?”

  
Cosima shrugged. “It wasn’t easy, but for my physical and mental well-being, I’ve had to give up a few things.”

  
“Like what?”

  
Cosima smirked “Alcohol, random women, and stuff that didn’t help me further up in life.” Cosima moved forward and hung her wrists over the top rung of the couch. “Now that you know the dark things in my life answer something for me.”

  
“Oui what?”

  
“6 years ago, when I bought you a ticket home, I was under the impression you were broke. How did you live, let alone start a business?”

  
“I was very lucky.” She paused a moment before adding, “I answered a help wanted ad for ‘ _ **Kryptonian’s”**_.” Then because Cosima had been so truthful with her she added a little fact about her life that no one knew but Alex.

“And I was wearing a diamond that I sold for ten thousand dollars.”

  
Cosima didn’t bat an eye. “Leekie’s?”

  
“Oui, Leekie gave it to me, it was mine.”

  
A slow smile, which could have meant anything, worked the corners of Cosima’s mouth.

 

“I guess he didn’t want it back?”

  
Delphine folded her arms beneath her breasts and tilted her head to one side.

 

“Of course, he did, and I had planned to give the ring back, too, but he had taken my clothes and donated them to the Salvation Army.”

  
“Oh, yeah that’s right, he had your clothes”

  
“Oui and when I left the wedding, I left everything but my makeup. All I had was that stupid red dress.”

  
“Yes. I remember that…dress.”

  
“When I called him to ask about my things, he wouldn’t even talk to me. His housekeeper told me to drop the ring off at his offices and leave it with his secretary. The housekeeper wasn’t very nice either, but she did tell me what he had done with my stuff.”

 

Delphine wasn’t proud of selling the ring, but Aldous also had part of the blame.

 

“I had to buy new things and I didn’t have any money.”

  
“So, you sold the ring.”

  
“To a jeweler who was happy to get it for half of what it was worth.

When I first met Alex, her catering business wasn’t doing really well. I gave her a lot of that ring money to pay off some of her creditors and so we could start something together.

That money might have given me a help, but I’ve worked really hard to get where I am today.”

  
“I’m not judging you, Delphine I admire what you have become”

  
She hadn’t realized that she sounded so defensive. “Some people might, if they knew the truth.”

  
“Who am I to judge you? Jesus, Delphine I fucked up in my marriage and I became an alcoholic after that.”

  
“True,” Delphine laughed, feeling tension leave the air.

 

“Does Leekie know about Sophie yet?”

  
“No. Not yet and I wouldn’t even know how to start telling if I have to”

 

 

 

“What do you think he’ll do when he finds out?”

  
“Leekie is a smart businessman, and I’m his Athlete/Scientist one of the best. I don’t think he’ll do anything. It’s been 6 years I think he gave this whole situation a place. Now, I’m not saying he’ll be really happy when I tell him about Sophie, but he and I work together fairly well. Besides, he is married now and seems happy.”

  
Of course, Delphine knew that he got married. Local papers had reported on his marriage to Marion Bowles, director of the San Fran science department.

Delphine hoped Cosima was right and that Aldous was happy.

A side filled with what felt like compassion. This woman standing in front of her, the woman who looked like Cosima, confused her.

 

“I should go to bed now,” she uttered.

  
Cosima opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. “Sweet dreams Delphine” she said, and took a step back.

  
But Delphine didn’t have sweet dreams. She didn’t dream at all for a very long time. She laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling and listening to Sophie’s even breathing beside her. She lay awake, thinking of Cosima’s sad reaction when she had talked about Bobbi and her drinking, and her confusion grew. **_What had happened with Bobbi?_**

****

After so many years, Cosima still couldn’t bring herself to talk about her death. Delphine wondered what sort of woman inspired such love in a woman like Cosima. And she wondered if there was a woman somewhere who could fill Bobbi’s place in John’s heart. **_Little did she knew that Cosima…wanted her…_**

  
The more she thought about it, the more she came to realize that she hoped not. Her feelings weren’t very nice, but they were real. She didn’t want Cosima to find happiness with some skinny woman. She wanted her to regret the day she had dumped her at the airport.

 She wanted Cosima to walk around kicking her own behind for the rest of her successful life. Not that she’d ever get together with Cosima again, because, of course, she wouldn’t even consider it. She just wanted her to suffer. Then maybe when she had suffered a long time, she would forgive her for being an insensitive jackass and breaking her heart.

  
Maybe…

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

   
Delphine had a choice between riding a sand bike, driving bumper cars, or inline skating along the Promenade in Seaside. None of the choices thrilled they all sounded like her idea of hell and pain. But since she had to choose or go along with Sophie’s choice of bumper cars, she picked Rollerblading.

 

The Prom was a nice expanse of sidewalk stretching along the beach and was bordered on the ocean side with a stone wall about two to three feet high.

 

At home, Sophie buzzed the neighborhood on her Avengers roller skates, but learning to balance on a row of rubber wheels took practice, and Delphine was relieved that there was someone more athletic than herself to help Sophie.

 

At first, Sophie’s ankles had wobbled a little, but Cosima positioned her in front of her, took her arms in her hands, and placed both of her Rollerblades on the outsides of Sophie’s. Then Cosima pushed off and the two of them began to move. Delphine couldn’t hear what she said to Sophie, but she watched her daughter nod and move her feet at the same time as Cosima.

  


Delphine watched them skate away, then she turned her gaze to the tourists who walked the Promenade. A young couple strode past, pushing a stroller, and Delphine wondered, as she often did, what it would be like to have a partner to have a typical family, and even though she did well on her own, to have a partner to share half the worry.

  
She thought of John and felt guilty. She had told him of her and Sophie’s plans to vacation at **_‘Burj Al Arab’_** , but she had left out one important detail.

 

She had left out Cosima. John had even called the night before she had left to wish her a safe trip. She could have told him then, but she hadn’t. She had to tell him sometime. He wouldn’t like it, and she couldn’t blame him for it.

 

Delphine watched her surrounding for a while before she spotted Cosima and Sophie. Cosima skated backwards toward her, and she let her gaze slowly slip up Cosima’s muscular calves, over the backs of her knees and hard thighs, to the fanny pack on her.

 

 

Sophie’s brows were lowered and her face concentrated on what Cosima was telling her. The two of them slowly wheeled past and Cosima glanced at Delphine. Cosima’s brows lowered when she saw her, and Delphine was struck by how much Cosima and Sophie resembled each other.

She had always thought Sophie looked more like Cosima than herself, but with both of them scowling, the similarities were striking.

 

Cosima thought about last night she had seen behind the beautiful face and the flawless body. She had seen the pain Delphine had tried to hide with her laughter and smiles.

Delphine had told her about her problems she had with dyslexia and of growing up thinking she was retarded and feeling lost. Delphine had said it all as if it didn’t matter. But it did. To her and to Cosima.

  
Last night she had looked past the gorgeous eyes and the big breasts, and Cosima had seen a woman who deserved her respect. She was the mother of her child. She was also the star of her wild fantasies, erotic dreams and happy ever after, the only one he would marry she ever had the chance.

  
When Cosima looked into Sophie’s eyes, she saw her excitement and innocence, and she was amazed that she had helped create such a perfect little person. When she picked her up and put her on her shoulders, or held her hand, her heart thumped hard in her chest. And when she laughed, she knew that everything was worth it. Having her with her was well worth the hell of wanting her mother back.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Delphine stood at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables. Her hair was down and her feet were bare. Cosima tried to read a fashion magazine but at the moment she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the Delphine in her kitchen.

 

Finally, she gave up and raised her gaze from the picture.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked Delphine.

  
Delphine glanced over her shoulder at her, laid down the knife, then turned.

 

“I thought I’d make us a nice salad to go with our vegan cheese pasta.”

  
Cosima closed the magazine and stood. “I don’t want a nice salad.”

  
“Oh, then what do you want?”

 

Cosima from her green eyes to her mouth. **_Something that will make you scream my name she thought._**

 

Cosima dropped her gaze to her throat, her breasts, and then down to her feet. Cosima had never considered feet sexy. She had never really thought of them much, but the thin gold ring Delphine wore around her third toe did things to her inside. She reminded Cosima of a goddess worthy to be worshiped.

 

“Cosima?”

 

Cosima walked towards her and looked back up into her face. A goddess with beautiful green hazel eyes and a beautiful mouth asking her what she wanted. After the day in her house, Cosima knew better than to kiss her.

 

  
“Cosima what do you want?”

  
Fuck it, she thought as she stopped directly in front of Delphine. Just one kiss. She could stop. She had stopped before, and with Sophie a room away in the tub playing with her dolls, things couldn’t go too far.

 

  
Cosima caressed Delphine’s jaw.

“I’ll show you what I want,” she said, and watched Delphine’s eyes widen as she slowly lowered Delphine’s head.

 

Cosima’s lips brushed against hers, giving her time to pull away.

 

“Delphine…I want this.”

  
Delphine’s lips parted and left out a deep shuddering breath and her eyes fluttered closed. Delphine’s lips were soft and sweet and her lips tasted like cherries. Cosima wanted her.

 

Cosima leaned in and dove into a passionate kiss. The kiss was reckless, rough passionate and wild. Cosima fed off her mouth, off her desire and hers. Cosima felt Delphine’s hands on her, on her shoulder, her neck, and the back of her head, holding her to Delphine as she lightly sucked on her tongue deeper into her mouth.

Cosima’s craving for her went deep in the pit of her stomach. She ached for more and reached for the button holding Delphine’s blouse closed. Cosima yanked and pulled the material wide across her chest, then she drew back, away from her moist, hot mouth.

Her beautiful green eyes were going all sleepy with passion and her lips were wet and slightly swollen from their kiss. Cosima slid her gaze down her throat to her breasts. Her blouse lay open, the red lacing crisscrossing her deep cleavage. Cosima knew she was dangerously close to the point of no return. Close, but not quite there yet.

 

Cosima cupped her breasts in her palms and lowered her face to Delphine’s cleavage. Her skin was warm and smelled powdery, and she felt her swift intake of breath as she kissed the border of her satin red lace bra.

Cosima sucked air into her lungs and closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she wanted to do to her. Hot, sweaty things. Things she remembered doing to her before but she wanted to go further.

She slid the tip of her tongue across her soft flesh and promised herself that she would stop when she came up for air.

  
“Cosima, Cosima we have to stop now,” Delphine gasped, but she didn’t move away, nor did she move her hands from the sides of her head.

  
Cosima knew she was right; even if it weren’t for their child in the next room, continuing any further was no turning back. And while in her lifetime Cosima had occasionally been a jerk, she had never been a stupid jerk. Not for the past several years anyway.

  
Cosima kissed the slope of her right breast, then with her body aching to continue, urging her to push her to the floor and devour right there and then she drew back. When she gazed into Delphine’s face, she came very close to giving in to her hunger. She looked a little stunned, but mostly she looked like a woman who wanted to spend the rest of the evening naked.

 

  
“Merde” She whispered, and reached for the edges of her blouse, pulling them back together.

 

  
With that sexy French accent spilling from her mouth, she reminded her of the girl she had picked up 6 years ago. Cosima was reminded of how she had looked wrapped up in her black silk sheets.

“I guess you like me more than a bad hair day,” she said.  


“I have to check on Sophie,” she said, and practically ran from the kitchen.

  
Cosima watched her go. Her skin felt tight, and she was embarrassingly wet. Sexual frustration clawed at her gut and she figured she had 3 choices.

  * She could hunt her down and wrestle her out of her clothes,
  * She could take care of it himself,
  * Or she could work out her frustration in the weight room.



 

She chose the third and healthiest option.  
It took her 45 minutes on the treadmill before she had cleared her head of Delphine, the taste of her skin and the feel of her breasts in her palms. Cosima did another thirty minutes on the stationary bike, then stopped to work on her strength training.

  
At the age of 26, Cosima figured she only had a couple more years before she retired from hockey. She wanted to make those remaining years her best, and she had to work harder than ever.

  
She had survived last season with only minor injuries. Now, with only a few weeks before training camp, she was in the best physical condition. She was healthy and fit and ready to go she was ready for the Stanley Cup.

  
Cosima worked on her legs until her muscles burned, then she did 300 stomach crunches and jumped in the shower.

She changed into a pair baggy sweatpants and a black tank top before returning upstairs.

  
When she walked out onto the deck, she found Delphine and Sophie sitting together on the couch outside, watching the sea. Neither Cosima nor Delphine spoke as she lit the fire, both obviously willing to let Sophie fill the strained silence.

 

During dinner, Delphine hardly looked in her direction, and afterward, she jumped up to do the dishes. Since she seemed so eager to get away from her, Cosima let her.

 

Cosima went with Sophie to the Tv and together they played Mario kart while Delphine read some magazine. Sometimes sneaking a glance at them

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

  
Sophie lasted until 22:15. Exhausted, she insisted that Cosima carried her to bed. By subjecting herself to the Mario kart contest she had scored serious points with her daughter.

  
At any other time, Delphine might have felt hurt by Sophie’s defection, but tonight she had other issues on her mind. Other troubles. Big troubles. After that kiss in the kitchen.

 

Cosima had been playing Mario kart with their daughter for a few hours, together sitting on the ground in a fort of pillows. At first, Cosima had looked funny. A short cheeky dreadlocked brunette, muscular with big hands racing against their daughter like they were 2 best friends.

 

Then suddenly she hadn’t looked funny at all. Cosima had looked like she belonged on the floor belonged with them. Cosima had looked like a real **_‘Daddy’_** and she was the mother, and suddenly they looked like a real family. Only they weren’t. And as they’d looked at each other and laughed, she’d felt a little ache in her heart a missing piece.

  
And there was nothing funny about that. Nothing at all, she thought as she walked out onto the balcony. She could barely see the ocean waves, but she could hear them. The temperature had dropped and she was glad she had put on an oversized sweater.

Her toes were a little cold, and she wished she had remembered her shoes or some socks. She wrapped her arms around her and looked up at the night sky. She’d never been good at astronomy, but she loved to look at the stars.

 

  
She heard the door behind her open and close, then she felt a blanket drape across her shoulders.

 

“Merci” she uttered, and wrapped the fake fur blanket more securely.

  
“You’re welcome. I think Sophie was out before she hit the sheets,” Cosima said as he came to stand beside her at the balcony.

  
“Oui usually is. I’ve always considered it a blessing. I love Sophie, but I love it when she’s asleep.” She shook her head. “Merde, that sounds bad.”

  
Cosima chuckled softly. “No, it doesn’t. I can see how she can wear a person out. I have a new respect for parents trust me”

  
She glanced up at Cosima’s profile as he stared out at the ocean.

 

“What were you like as a child?” she asked, curiously. Sophie and she were not as much alike as everyone believed.

  
“Very cheeky and spontaneous, I was busy with science when I was 6 and sports since I was 8. I think I was the one that gave my mother her grey hairs”  

 

She turned towards Cosima. “Last night you mentioned your mother. What about your father?”

  
Cosima shrugged. “I don’t remember him. He died in an accident when I was very young. My mother worked a lot to take care of me and my hobbies and sports, so mostly I was raised by my grandparents who died when I became older eventually.

 

  
“Then I guess we have something in common. Both of us were brought up by a grandparent.”

  
Cosima looked across her shoulder at her; the light from the house illuminated her profile. “What about your mother?”

 

  
“My Maman didn’t want me.”

  
“Not want you?” Cosima’s brows lowered. “Why?”

 

  
“She wasn’t married and she was young and I guess…the truth is, I don’t really know. I found out only last year from my aunt that she tried to have an abortion, but my grandmother stopped her. When I was born, my grandmother took me home from the hospital. I don’t think my mother even looked at me before she left town.”

  
“Are you serious?” Cosima sounded shocked

  
“Oui I am…I was always so sure and hope that one day she would come back, and I used to try to be such a good little girl so she would want me. But she never came back. She never even called.” Delphine hugged herself tighter.

 

“My grandmother tried to make up for it, though. She loved me and took as good a care of me as she could. That meant getting me properly prepared to become someone’s wife. She wanted to see me married before she died, and toward the end of her life, she became very diligent about finding me a husband not knowing that I played for both teams. It got so bad that I wouldn’t even go to parties with her.” Delphine smiled at the memory. “She used to try to set me up with everyone from the party in my age range.

 

 

“What about your father?”

  
“I don’t know who he is.”

  
“No one ever told you?”

  
“No one my Maman didn’t even knew who he was”

 

After a few moments of silence Cosima spoke barely above the wind.

 

“You break my heart, you know.” Cosima shoved her hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned to face her. “We need to talk about what happened in the kitchen earlier Delphine.”

 

  
Delphine was stunned by her reaction, and she didn’t particularly want to talk about their kiss. She didn’t know why Cosima had kissed her, or why she had responded as if Cosima had sucked out her will to say no. Her feet were cold now, and she thought it was a good time to retreat and get her thoughts together. But Delphine decided she could stay a bit longer and hear her out.

 

  
“I am…very attracted to you, I know I’ve told you that I was immune to you, and that I find you completely resistible…  But I lied about that. You are so beautiful and soft and if things between us were different, I’d give up an organ to make love to you. But they’re not, so if you catch me looking at you like I’m about to break, I want you to know that I won’t. I’m 26 and I can control myself. I don’t want you to worry that I’ll try anything again.”

 

 

 

Delphine was shocked by Cosima’s confession, no one had ever offered to give up a body organ to be with her.

  
“I want to assure you that I won’t kiss you or touch you or try to jump your bones. I think we can both agree that sex between us would be a mistake.” Cosima continued

  
Even though Delphine agreed, she felt a little disappointed that Cosima could control himself.

 

“Oui you’re right, of course.” She said forced

  
“It would ruin what progress we’ve made toward a workable relationship.”

  
“Oui” she managed to whisper

 

Cosima turned and looked at her. “If we ignore it, maybe it will go away.” **_Never…_**

****

Cosima’s gaze traveled to her hair, then across her face.

  
“Oui? Do you think so?”

  
A frown settled between Cosima’s brows and she slowly shook her head trying to convince herself that this was the best choice...

 

“No, I’m totally full of shit,” Cosima as she pulled her hands from her pockets and cupped Delphine’s cheeks in her warm palms. Her thumb brushed her chilled skin and she stood on her toes and rested her forehead to against hers.

 

“I’m a fairly selfish woman and I want you Delphine” she said, her voice lowered. “I want to kiss you and touch you and” Cosima paused and she saw the smile in Delphine’s eyes— “jump your gorgeous bones and make love to you. Even though I’m 26, I find it impossible to control myself with you. Wanting you has taken over, and I think about making love to you all the time. Did you know that?”

 

Unable to speak, Delphine shook her head.

 

  
“I had a real smutty dream about you last night. It was wild. I did things to you that we won’t even talk about, because if I told you, it would get me in trouble and the only thing we would see when we communicate would be my dream”

 

She…dreamed about me? Delphine tried to think of something clever to say but couldn’t. Her thoughts were cut of the moment Cosima mentioned jumping her gorgeous bones. She had always thought her bones were clumsy and unattractive.

 

  
“Delphine I am counting on you to be strong. I’m counting on you to tell me no.” Cosima brushed her lips against hers and said, “Tell me no and I’ll leave you alone I promise” she whispered

 

Cosima was close, too close, and too handsome, and she wanted her too much to be strong. She wanted to crawl inside her skin, and she didn’t even consider saying no. Her hands released the blanket and it fell from her shoulders to pool at her feet. She grasped the front of Cosima’s sweater and held on.

 

The tip of her tongue lightly touched the seam of Cosima’s lips and she opened her mouth to her. The kiss they’d shared earlier had started out slow but had reached the flash point within seconds. This kiss lingered on their lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues lightly touched. They had all night and neither was no hurry.

 

  
Years ago, she had known how to please a woman. The skills she had perfected to an art form lay buried somewhere deep within her. She didn’t know if she still knew how to tease, how to drive a woman crazy.

She moved her hands to the waistband of Cosima’s pants and slowly slid her palms beneath under her sweater and up her warm abdomen to Cosima’s chest.

 

Beneath her touch, Cosima’s hard muscles tightened, and her mouth pressed deeper into hers, creating a soft suction. Her tongue teased Cosima’s, and she felt the heavy beating of her heart.

 

Cosima moved one of her hands to Delphine’s hips and pulled her closer against her.

  
Against her thigh, she felt Cosima’s heat. lower stomach, she felt her wet and wanting.

 

Cosima’s grasp on her hip tightened, then Cosima pulled away from her lips.

  
“You were good 6 years ago,” she said as the “I have a feeling you’ve gotten better.”

  
Delphine could have told her that it wasn’t because of practice. In fact, she was so out of practice and aroused that she didn’t have a flirty answer or response. Without the distraction of Cosima’s sensual mouth, and the sound of Cosima’s shameless words filling her head, she felt the crisp wind slicing through her sweater and she shivered.

 

  
“Let’s go,” Cosima said, and reached for her hand. Cosima pulled her against her side, and together they walked into the house, shutting the door behind them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some ideas of what you want to see.
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	7. ...Crying Game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW scene between Delphine and Cosima--Delphine and Cosima get into a fight--Sophie finds out who Cosima is--
> 
>  
> 
> Drama-Drama-Smut-Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song chapter: Nicki minaj- crying game
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think leave a comment...
> 
> possible wedding in next chapter!

Cosima kissed her softly on the lips, then she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it on the couch.

 

“Are you still cold baby?” she asked.

  
The hairs on Delphine’s arms tingled, but not from the cold.

 “Oui I’m okay,” she said as she rubbed her arms through her sweater.

  
“How about I lit some fire anyway?”

  
Delphine didn’t want to wait that long to feel Cosima’s lips against hers, but she didn’t want to appear desperate either.

“Oui If it’s not too much trouble.”

  
Cosima gave her a lazy smile.

 

“Don’t worry, I think I can manage,” she said, and walked over to the Red wooden tile mantel, and flipped on a switch. Immediately orange/blue flame shot from the gas jets and warmed up the room.

  
Delphine’s smiled matched his.

“Hmm I think that’s cheating you just flipped a switch without putting some effort in it.”

  
“Well it would If I was in a girls Scout, and I wasn’t, so I put some effort in flipping the switch” Cosima smiled cheeky

 

“I should have guessed.” Delphine felt a rush of panic as she tried to remember if she wore that red lace underwear or if she had changed into some men boxers.

  
“What’s wrong?” Cosima asked as she came to stand behind her. “Is it because I wasn’t a girl Scout and faked to know how to lit a fire?” Cosima reached for her and pulled her back against her chest.

  
Delphine looked at Cosima’s wavy reflection. She stared into Cosima’s gorgeous face, and she no longer cared if her panties were Calvin Klein or Victoria’s Secret. She arched her back a little and pressed her bottom into Cosima’s heat.

 

“Is your fire lit, Cosima?”

 

  
Cosima sucked in her breath and shivered a.

 “If you’re a good girl, I’ll show it to you sooner than later.”

 

Cosima kissed the skin under her earlobe then grasped the bottom of Delphine’s sweater. “But for now, you show me how lit the fire is baby.”

 

Cosima pulled the sweater over Delphine’s head and tossed it aside. Delphine’s first instinct was to raise her hands to shield her breasts from Cosima’s view. Instead, she kept them at her sides and stood before Cosima in her shorts and her Bordeaux stretch lace bra.

 

Cosima’s fingers skimmed across her stomach, then she cupped both Delphine’s breasts in her strong hands.

  
“God you’re beautiful Delphine…fuck” she said as her thumbs brushed across the lace covering her nipples. “Delphine…you are so beautiful I can hardly breathe or control myself”

  
Delphine knew the feeling. She felt as if the breath were pulled from her lungs as she watched Cosima’s hands lift and squeeze her breasts. She was unable to look away as Cosima unhooked her bra and slowly pushed the straps from her shoulders. The Bordeaux lace bra slid down the slopes of her breasts across her nipples, then fell down her arms on floor.

 

 

Suddenly Delphine felt embarrassed, and tried to turn to face Cosima, to press herself into her chest and shield herself from Cosima’s hot gaze. But Cosima moved her hands to her waist and held her tight where she was.

 

  
“Cosima, someone might see us,” she whispered.

 

  
“No, no one is out there.” Cosima lightly brushed the tips of her fingers across the tips of her breasts.  
Her breathing became shallow. “B…but there might be.”

 

  
“Baby trust me we’re exactly on beach level and these are 2 toned windows we can see out they can’t see in when it’s dark and we are up too high.”

 

Delphine watched as Cosima softly pinched her sensitive nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, and suddenly she didn’t care anymore. A group of tourist could have paraded across the deck, and she wouldn’t have given a damn.

 

Delphine arched her back and raised her arms. Delphine’s hands cupped the back of Cosima’s head and she brought her lips down to hers. She thrust her tongue into Cosima’s mouth and gave her a hot, rough passionate kiss.

Cosima groaned deep as she played with Delphine’s breasts. Cosima lifted and squeezed, then moved her hands to the waistband. Her short and Bordeaux laced underwear were pushed down her hips and thighs and fell to her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside, then she was naked, her bare bottom pressed against the heat of Cosima’s short.

 

Cosima was completely dressed while she was completely naked, and the feel of Cosima in shorts against her bare skin was extremely erotic.

 

“Baby wait here don’t move and don’t turn around, I have to grab something”

 

Cosima planted a sweet kiss on her lips before she quickly ran out of the room to her secret drawer.

 

She opened the door with a code and took a strap-on this time making sure she had the right one. Even though she knew she had a right one after the accident with getting Delphine knocked up, she had locked up the 2-remaining strap-on with her DNA in a special safe.

 

When she had buckled up she pulled her boxers back on and her shorts and walked back to Delphine, who was still bare in the living room.

Cosima took a few seconds to admire the goddess and couldn’t hold herself in anymore a walked over to Delphine.

 

“Hey, baby I’m back” Cosima placed a soft kiss in Delphine’s neck who sighed content.

 

Cosima tilted her hips and pressed the bulb in her pants into her behind as her mouth trailed hot little kisses down the side of Delphine’s throat. Cosima lightly bit her shoulder, then sucked her skin into her mouth.

  
Delphine turned her gaze back to the window, and through the glass she watched Cosima’s hands slip across her body. Cosima caressed her breasts, her stomach, and her hips. Cosima placed one of her feet between hers and pushed them farther apart.

Then Cosima slid her hand to her parted thighs, and she started to explore her gently. She was slick where Cosima’s fingers stroked her and a sweet and sharp ache radiated from Cosima’s touch. Her insides melted and throbbed, and she felt herself dripping pooling deep and low in her pelvis. Cosima’s hands, Cosima’s mouth, Cosima’s hot passionate gaze. She looked into the reflection of the mirror and did not recognize the woman staring back at her. The woman in the window looked out of control and in need of release full of passion.

She heard herself moan, and she feared that if she didn’t stop Cosima, that she would cum alone. She didn’t want that. She wanted Cosima with her. She had let herself enjoy the pleasure of Cosima’s hands for a few more amazing seconds, then she turned and wrapped her arms around Cosima’s neck.

 

She kissed her hungrily as she slid her bare knee up the outside of Cosima’s thigh. Cosima’s fingers traced a sensual and teasing path down her spine, then Cosima grabbed her behind and lifted her a little, grinding into her. She moved her mouth to the side of Cosima’s throat and tasted her skin sweet and soft.

 

Cosima groaned and she slid back down her body to stand in front of her. Her hands drifted down Cosima’s stomach to the end of her Tank top, and she pulled the oversized cotton from the waistband of her pants.

 

Cosima pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it aside together with her glasses. Delphine lowered her gaze from Cosima’s passion and dark hazel brown eyes to the tattoo’s covering her ribs arm and neck.

 

  
“Look at you baby, you’re the best thing that could have ever happened to me. like a Christmas present only for me” Cosima said barely above a whisper. Her voice had gone all husky and low with lust.

 

Delphine pulled down Cosima’s short until she saw the bulb in her pant visible.

 

“Have you been a good girl… ** _’Daddy’?_** ” she asked as she slipped her hands inside Cosima’s shorts.

 

Cosima sucked in a shuddering quick breath. “Fuck yes”

  


Delphine pulled down the boxers of Cosima away from what she wanted the most.

 

“In that case,” she purred, and ran one finger up Cosima’s long, thick shaft, “how do you want to play cherie? Naughty or nice?”

 

 

“I…I don’t know how to play nice, and I’ve spent too many years making mistakes to chance everything now”

  
“Oui? naughty then?”

 

Delphine started to caress the strap-on that Cosima was wearing that gave Cosima a sweet friction against her clit and she groaned and her muscles turned hard beneath Delphine’s touch. Delphine was happy with the effect she had on her.

  
“Oh, fuck yeah.”

Cosima’s voice was strained as she stepped out of the rest of her clothes. Then he stood completely naked in front of Delphine, a short, muscular athlete/scientist, perfectly toned and in shape from years of training. There was nothing wrong about her physical profession showed on her powerful body.

 

  
Delphine walked closer to her. And the head of her strap-on touched her thighs. Her hands slid up Cosima’s abdomen, and when she looked up into Cosima’s hooded gaze, she realized that she hadn’t forgotten how to please a woman. She hadn’t forgotten how to please this woman.

 

6 years ago, Cosima had shown her how to drive her crazy, and she had not forgotten. She leaned forward and touched the tip of her tongue to Cosima’s perky and surprisingly muscular nipple. Cosima moaned and threw her head back a little, her hands moved to the back of her head, and Cosima knotted her fingers in her hair to hold her in place.

 

  
“Fuck Delphine you’re killing me. omg I’m dying.”

 

  
Delphine lowered herself a little letting the tips of her breasts graze Cosima’s face  

 

“Then may God have mercy on your soul cherie” she whispered as she lowered herself and sucked on Cosima’s earlobe and rubbed against her warm muscular body.

 

She delivered little nibbling bites to Cosima’s neck and shoulder, then trailed a string of kisses to his stomach and lower abdomen. She knelt in front of Cosima and kissed and caressed and fondled until Cosima was breathing hard.

 

  
“S…stop...f…fuck time out,” Cosima gasped, and reached for her.

 

Cosima wrapped her hands around her arms and pulled her to her feet.  


“Non, no time out,” Delphine said as she planted her palms on Cosima’s chest and pushed a little. Cosima took a step backward and she followed.

 

“This isn’t a hockey game Cosima or a science competition.” She continued pushing until Cosima’s heels hit the couch. “And I’m not one of the teammates” she continued.

 

Cosima sat and she stepped between her thighs.

 

  
“Delphine, baby no would ever mistake you for a teammate, you are to amazing for that”

 

One hand caressed Delphine’s ass and Cosima pulled her closer. Cosima sucked a nipple into her hot mouth and moved her other hand to stroke Delphine’s dripping heat with her fingers. As she watched Cosima kiss and suck and nibble on her breast, raw and pure emotions rushed through her veins.

 

This was Cosima, the woman who could make her feel beautiful, worshiped and desired. The woman who had ripped out her heart broke it in million pieces and then given it back nine months later. She closed her eyes and held Cosima close. She held her while Cosima touched her with her hands and mouth, and she told herself this was enough. When she felt herself close to the edge, she stepped back.

 

  
Without a word, she straddled Cosima’s lap and looked into her brown hazel eyes. Slowly she lowered herself onto her shaft.

 

Cosima was big and hard and after several attempts, she filled her completely. She sat still for a moment with Cosima deep inside of her, feeling herself adjust to her length. Cosima felt amazing it was like the strap-on was part of her, and she felt satisfied and restless all at the same time.

 

Delphine kissed her lips, then began to move slowly. The movements were a little awkward.

 

“Relax baby” Cosima said, her hands cupping her behind. “Take your time gorgeous”

  
Delphine crushed her mouth against Cosima and groaned her frustration. She couldn’t relax and was too far gone to take her time she needed this.

  
Cosima pulled her mouth from hers, then wrapped an arm around her back and bottom and turned with her so that Delphine laid on the couch looking up at Cosima.

 

She was still buried deep inside her. Cosima had one knee on the couch while her opposite foot was planted on the floor.

 

“Never send a woman to do a **_‘Daddy’s_** job,” Cosima said, and pulled out completely.

 

A distressed whine and moan escaped Delphine’s throat until Cosima thrusted deep inside her again. She clung to Cosima as she drove into her over and over, pushing her toward the edge of the orgasm paradise.

 

“Merde, cherie Baise moi”

 

“Oui, baby, Oui” Cosima whispered in her ear, while taking up the pace of thrusting inside her.

 

Delphine kept uttering French words of encouragement, words that would probably embarrass her later, but for now she couldn’t control them, and she didn’t care.

  
“That’s right, baby fuck you feel good,” Cosima whispered as she thrusted deep. “Tell me what you want beautiful.”

 

  
Delphine told her in exact detail how rough and hard she wanted it. Cosima’s chest heaved and she placed her hands on the sides of Delphine’s face. Cosima told her she was beautiful, and Cosima told her how good she felt to her. How proud she was to call he the mother of her child.

 

With each stroke, Cosima burned her alive, and when she came she felt into several orgasms, she cried and screamed her name.

“Cosima…Merde…Cosima…fuck… ** _’Daddy’”_**

****

Cosima couldn’t get enough of her body and came hard dripping onto each other. Milking every orgasm out of each other. And just when she felt herself close to the orgasm it started all over again.

  
Cosima’s eyes drifted shut, and her breath came out broken and hot between her lips. Cosima answered her cries with her groans of satisfaction. Cosima pushed into her one last time, and when she came, her muscles turned to stone and he swore like a drunken hockey player.

 

In that moment, they both felt connected to each other and it felt…right…

 

Cosima hadn’t used a strap-on since that time with Delphine, but she had worked it like it belonged to her.

 

The room was filled with passion, sex and…love?

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

 

 

the next day Cosima sat on the edge of her Queen-sized bed and shoved her feet into some black sweatpants.

 

The room looked like a war zone. Silk sheets were knotted in the middle of the mattress, and the comforter and pillows were all over the floor.

 

  
Cosima finished putting on her shoes, then stood. The room smelled like Delphine and her, like passion, and steamy sex. Cosima stepped over a pile of towels and grabbed her phone and Bluetooth headphones from her dresser.

She hooked the headphones around her neck and her phone to the special holder on her arm.  


Wild, Amazing, Hot. Those were the only 3 words she could think of to describe the night before. Wild sex with a beautiful and amazing wild Hot woman. Life couldn’t get much better than this.

  
Except there was a problem. Delphine wasn’t just any beautiful wild hot woman. She was not someone Cosima had been dating. She was not a girlfriend. And she certainly was not one of those groupie women who just wanted to get off with a successful hockey player/ scientist.

 

She was the mother of her child. Things were bound to get complicated.  
Cosima walked out into the hall. Her feet stopped in front of the guest bedroom, and she paused at the half-open door and looked inside.

 

Delphine’s eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and easy. She had changed into an oversized t-shirt and some long black boxer’s.

 

But 5 hours ago, she had been bare-ass naked in her Jacuzzi in the master bathroom doing riding her. Cosima had especially liked the way she rocked her pelvis against her while she whispered her name over and over like a prayer with that sexy French accent of hers.

**_Cosima…Cosima…C…osima….sima…ahhh Merde…_ **

 

 

  
Some movement behind Delphine caught her attention and Cosima lifted her gaze to Sophie. She watched her turn on her side and take most of the sheets with her. Also, a blanket hugger like Cosima. Cosima stepped back and headed up the stairs.

 

  
  
Cosima walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She reached for a high-protein apple cider, vegan yogurt shake. Closing the door with her foot and pressed the rewind button on her answering machine. She turned up the volume, leaned one hip into the counter, and raised her breakfast to her lips.

 

The first message was from her mother and while she listened to her mom to leaving a message, she thought of Delphine. She thought of her voice as she had talked so casually about her Maman. She had joked lightly about her grandmother trying to marry her off to anyone who was single and in her age range.

And she thought it was silly to expect her father’s love. She had seemed embarrassed, as if she was expecting too much.

  
The answering machine beeped and the voice of her agent, Susan Vasquez, filled the kitchen, informing Cosima of the meeting she had set up with **_Shorty’s_**. She needed to sit down with the people who custom-made her skates and science stuff and figure out why her boots had started to bother her last season and why some of her science equipment messed up some of her formulas.

 

Cosima had always worn and used her science stuff from **_Shorty’s_**. She always would. She wasn’t an a easy person to switch from a brand she liked because over one mistake she would likely sit down with the people and try enough to fix the problem rather than change the manufacturer.

 

  
Cosima downed the rest of her yogurt drink, crunched the can grip, and tossed it into a garbage can. The answering machine clicked off, and Cosima walked out of the kitchen.

 

Last night she had watched Delphine in those windows. She had watched Delphine clothes slip from her beautiful sexy body, and she had watched passion soften her mouth and drug her eyes. She had watched her hands slide over Delphine’s flawless smooth skin, and her palms cup Delphine’s soft breasts.

 

She had watched her rub her bare ass up and down her bulb in her pants and she had almost exploded right there in her Calvin Klein boxers.

 

Quietly Cosima moved from the house onto the deck. She jogged as lightly as possible down the steps to the beach. She didn’t want to wake Delphine. After the night, before, she had figured she probably needed her sleep.

  
Cosima needed to think. She needed to think about what had happened between them, and she needed to think about what to do now. Cosima couldn’t avoid Delphine and she didn’t want to. Cosima liked her, loved her. Cosima respected her for everything she had accomplished in her life, especially now that she understood her a little bit better.

And now she had a better understanding of why Delphine hadn’t told her about Sophie 6 years ago. Cosima couldn’t say she was exactly pleased that Delphine hadn’t told her, but she wasn’t pissed off any more about it.

But not being pissed off and being in love were 2 different things. Cosima wanted her. And she hoped that one day she had the chance to have Delphine make her belong to her and belong to Delphine. Treating her and their daughter Like a Queen and a Princess.

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Delphine was in the kitchen after being awaked by Sophie who was hungry and already full of energy.

 

She had an amazing night with Cosima she had cum so many times she didn’t even knew it was possible and then when Cosima had suddenly lifted her up and had moved them to the jacuzzi that’s when she had felt it…Love…

 

When she entered the kitchen with Sophie, Cosima was nowhere.

She spotted a message on the refrigerator:

 

**_I am out for a run I’ll be back max 2 hours xC_ **

****

 A warm feeling spread inside of Delphine, butterflies all over her body.

 

“Maman, where is Cosima?” Sophie pouted

 

“She is out for a run Cherie she will be back soon”

 

“Can I watch tv?”

 

“Oui, of course”

 

Sophie rushed to the couch and turned the Tv on **_Kc. Undercover._**

Sophie was a fan of Disney Channel.

 

Delphine started to look in the cabinets to start up some breakfast so they could have breakfast as a family. For the first time in 6 years something finally felt right until…

 

While Delphine was busy making breakfast, the phone went, and before she could think about picking up and informing the caller that Cosima was not available in went into voicemail and she froze…

 

**_ Voicemail _ **

 

Hey Cosima this is Astra your lawyer, I have been checking and looking into things for legally claiming your daughter. It is possible but since this a very special situation their might me a few legal things that have to happen first like patent and stuff but let’s set up a meeting and discuss is some more. I am free this week on Wednesday between 13:00 and 17:00 just let me know when. And I hope you had a great vacation with your Daughter and the mother of your child. Hope everything works out for you I know how much you want this and this is a first step in hopefully a great direction.

 

Peace out ‘Geek Monkey’

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Delphine was in shock, so Cosima went behind her back to see if she could claim her daughter. The one she has been taking care of for 6 years. Sophie didn’t even know the whole situation and Cosima went behind her back.

 

So, last night was all a lie to make her feel wanted and Cosima played on her emotions? Delphine couldn’t think straight anymore.

And what did her lawyer mean with patent and going into the right direction what the hell was going on.

 

Right in that moment Cosima came through the door with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey babe…wait what is wrong?” Cosima asked Concerned.

 

Delphine’s face stood blank and angry. This is what’s going on Cosima you jerk!

 

Delphine pressed the play button on Cosima’s voicemail and while Cosima listened to it her face went a few shades white.

 

“Delphine, I can explain”

 

“Non, don’t! you used me Cosima you played with my emotions!”

 

“I would never do that to the mother of my child Delphine I swear, and I had contacted my lawyer before all this before that moment you came in my house when my friends were their”

 

“I don’t believe you, you wanted to take Sophie away from me? you fucked me yesterday just to play with my feelings?”

 

“Delphine what the fuck? Are you mad I would never ever take Sophie away from you, I just wanted to know if I could be legally recognized like her **_‘Daddy’_** sort of because no matter what we say she is biologically a part of me and that whole patent stuff I don’t know how exactly what she means with it I think it’s more to make sure people don’t start seeing her as some kind of a science experiment”

 

“Fuck you Cosima you should have told me this from the beginning I would never sent a lawyer after you doesn’t matter how rich or successful you are”

 

“So, that’s how you think about me? that I would sent a lawyer against you to make this situation more complicated or use you? I was trying to win you back, I never really had a perfect family and with you and Sophie it just felt right, I wanted to show you that I had changed, yesterday for me wasn’t using you, it was me showing you that I like you and care about you”

 

“Cosima Non-don’t please don’t I can’t deal with this”

 

 

“Delphine, I just wanted to be a part of Sophie and legally recognize her like my daughter every child deserves 2 parents” Cosima Whispered

 

 

 

Delphine knew that Cosima was probably right. But she also knew that Cosima would do anything and everything to make sure she didn’t lose her daughter. But right at this moment she was furious with Cosima.

 

“Non, stay away,” she warned, then she turned to leave.

 

 

And suddenly she froze and her steps faltered.

 

  
Sophie stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She was still dressed in her pajamas and her curls were wild around her head.

 

Her gaze was locked on Cosima as if she had never seen her before. Delphine didn’t know how long Sophie had been there, but she feared what she might have heard. She grabbed Sophie’s hand and dragged her away from Cosima and after she had packed up everything she dragged her away from the suite.

 

  
“Don’t do this, Delphine, please I meant everything I said” Cosima called after her. “We can work this out.”

 

But Delphine kept on walking and didn’t turn back. She had given Cosima far too much already. She had given Cosima her heart, her soul, her love and her trust. She wouldn’t give Cosima the most important thing in her life their daughter. She could live without her heart, but she couldn’t live without Sophie and Sophie was her heart.

 

So, she left…and Cosima watched them go away. She sagged down on the ground and started sobbing…

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
   
Alex walked into the house. Sophie sat on the couch with a strawberry cheese muffin in her hand while she watched **_Kc Undercover_** on Disney channel.

 

Last night Delphine had called her up in anger and tears and she wanted to hunt Cosima Niehaus down and kick her ass.

 

  
“Hey sweetie where’s your Maman?” Alex asked as walked towards Sophie and hugged her.

  
“Bonjour Auntie Alex, she is outside,” Sophie answered without taking her eyes from the screen.

 

  
Alex decided to leave Sophie alone for now and stepped into the kitchen to make herself a smoothie. When she was done, she headed out back and found Delphine standing beside her roses and other flowers in her garden.

 

For the last 4 years, Alex had watched Delphine dive into the hobby of planting different kind of roses and flowers. Her favorite was a combination of pink and lavender flowers called delphinium because it reminded her of Delphine’s name and the color she had brought into her life 6 years ago.

 

 

Delphine looked tired and terrible, she was wearing her I-don’t-give-a-damn-outfit and her curls were a mess.

 

The situation with Sophie was worse than Alex had thought.

 

  
“Did you sleep at all last night?” Alex asked from her position.

  
Delphine shook her head and reached for another broken rose. “Non, Sophie won’t talk to me. She wouldn’t talk to me yesterday on the trip back home, and she won’t talk to me today. She didn’t go to sleep until 3 o’clock in the morning.

 

“What is she doing now anyway?” Delphine asked Alex curiously.

 

  
“Watching **_Kc Undercover_** ,” Alex answered as she moved to the sit at the outdoor table.

 

“When you called me last night, you didn’t tell me Sophie was so upset that she couldn’t sleep. That’s not like her at all.”

 

 

  
Delphine dropped her hands and looked over her shoulder. “Oui, I told you she wasn’t talking” She walked towards Alex and sat down next to her at the table.

 

 

“Alex, I don’t know what to do. I’ve tried to talk to her, but she just ignores me. At first I thought that she might be angry because she was having so much fun at the beach and with Cosima and I made her leave. Now I know that was just a small part and that she must have heard Cosima and me arguing.”

 

“She knows I lied to her about her father and the whole situation with who Cosima really is it’s not that she cares that she would have 2 moms but the fact that I never told her I think that’s what upsets her the most.”

 

 

  
“So uhm what are you going to do now?”

 

  
“Well I have to make an appointment to talk with lawyer.”

 

She yawned and leaned her head in her hands with her elbows propped on the table.

 

 

“I don’t know who yet, or what exactly I am going to do with this situation”

 

  
“Maybe you need to talk to Cosima because it sounds like she just wants to be legally recognized as the uhm **_‘daddy’?_**  and that whole patent thing sounds a bit weird but it all just sounds like science in my ear but you guys need to figure it this is not healthy for Sophie and what are you going to tell a lawyer that you biologically got knocked up by one of the successful ice hockey player/scientist? And what if it comes out? If more people find out the wrong way this all goes to hell Delphine seriously”

 

  
“But I don’t want to talk to her,” Delphine whined suddenly alive. She sat up straight in her chair and her eyes narrowed. “She is a liar who says she doesn’t want to benefit of this? And she has no principles at all. I think she played on my weakness. I should have had sex years ago, when you told me to. I should have listened to you. I shouldn’t have slept with her again omg, I just exploded I couldn’t stop myself.

 

 

Alex felt her jaw drop. “Get the fuck outta here!! Delphine No!”  


“Oui I am out, way, way” Delphine sighed

  
“With your baby daddy? You slept with her again?”

 

   
Delphine nodded ashamed and sighed frustrated.

 

  
“And you would think that I had learned from it the first time”

  
Alex was shocked and didn’t know what to say. Delphine was one of the most sexually repressed women she knew. She didn’t hook up with random people or had one night stands. Hell, she hadn’t even slept with John yet and she was kind of dating him.

 

“How the hell did that happen?”

 

  
“Merde, I don’t know Alex it’s just we were getting along and one thing led to another and it just did.”

 

  
  
“I think she tricked me. She was so nice and so good with Sophie and I forgot. Well, I didn’t really forget what a jackass she could be, I just sort of let myself forgive her because it felt right”

 

  
Alex didn’t believe in forgiving and forgetting. She didn’t forgive easily but when she did she made sure to never forget it.

 

 

But she could see how a good woman like Cosima could make a woman overlook a few things like being dumped at an airport after a one night stand, getting the woman pregnant, and breaking her heart when she asked you to give the relationship a chance but in return got as an excuse that the career was more important than maybe having true love.

 

 

“Cosima didn’t had to go that far. I was giving her everything she asked for. Each time she wanted to see Sophie, I arranged it.” Anger mixed with the tears in Delphine’s eyes. “Cosima didn’t have to sleep with me. I’m not a charity case but she told me how much she cared and it felt like she meant everything she said to me.”

 

  
“Delphine sweetie do you really believe Cosima made love to you because she felt sorry for you? You told me that she was proud to call you the mother of her child”

  
Delphine shrugged. “I don’t think it was a real for her, but I know she wanted to keep me happy until she and her lawyer could get together and decide what to do about getting custody of Sophie.” She covered her cheeks with her palms.

 

Alex wasn’t so sure what Delphine had said about Cosima was really true from what she had seen at the picnic and had heard about Cosima at the vacation. It looked like Cosima had really changed and tried to win Delphine back.

 

But that’s something Delphine had to discover for herself, for now the pain Cosima had cost her still hurt her too much and everything she thought Cosima did wrong was another thing that hurt Delphine.

 

For now, she could only support Delphine and be there as her best friend, that’s what friends do.

 

 

  
“What can I do to help Delphine?” Alex leaned forward and laid her hand on Delphine’s shoulder.

 

She would take on the world for the people she loved and she loved Delphine like her 2nd sister. There were times in her life when she had felt lonely when Kara her sister was gone but when Delphine came along she didn’t felt so lonely as before.

 

 

 “What do you want me to do? Do you want me to talk to Sophie?”

  
Delphine shook her head. “Non, I think Sophie needs time to sort everything out in her mind and realize the situation of her having biologically 2 moms”

  
“Do you want me to talk to Cosima? Maybe I can explain better how you feel and she can explain the situation”

 

  
“Non, you don’t have to” Delphine wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands. “I don’t want her to know how badly she hurt me again.”

 

  
“Well I could always hire someone to mess her up or I could do it in secret”

 

  
Delphine smiled lightly between her tears paused before she said, “Non-We don’t have enough money to hire a professional hit man or woman, Thanks for the offer, though.”

 

  
“Ahh ... what are best friends for?” Alex smiled

 

  
“I’ve been through this pain before with Cosima Sophie wasn’t an issue then, but I’ll get through it again. I don’t know how yet, but I will.” Suddenly Delphine’s eyes went wide “And then there’s John, what am I going to tell him?”

 

  
Alex reached for her smoothie “Absolutely nothing,” she answered, while she took a sip.

  
“Oui? you think I should lie?”

 

  
“No. Just don’t tell him.”

 

  
“What do I say if he asks something?”

 

  
Alex placed her smoothie back on the table.

 

“That depends on how much you like him Delphine”

 

  
“I really like John. I know it doesn’t appear that way, but I do.”

 

Alex knew that Delphine liked John but secretly she knew that Delphine wanted Cosima more even if she wouldn’t admit it.

 

  
“Well then you lie.”

 

  
Delphine shoulders sagged and she sighed. “I feel so guilty. I can’t believe I jumped in bed with Cosima. I didn’t even think about John. Maybe I’m one of those women who screw up relationships because deep down I don’t think I’m worthy. Or not fully in love. Maybe I’m destined to love partners who can’t love me back.”

 

  
“Maybe you should stop reading so many magazines or watch those damn Tv programs”

 

  
Delphine shook her head. “I’ve messed so many things up, what am I going to do Alex?”

  
“Don’t worry you’ll get through it. You’re one of the strongest women I know.” Alex squeezed Delphine’s shoulder lightly.

 

 

She had a lot of faith in Delphine and she knew that her friend didn’t always see herself as a woman that was strong or worthy but she was.

 

“So how is your life I hope not so Fucked up as mine” Delphine smiled

 

“Omg did I tell you that Maggie, the goalkeeper, called me while you were in Dubai?”

 

  
“Cosima’s best friend? Why?”

 

  
“She asked me out on a date, like a date date”

  
Delphine stared at Alex a bit shocked and surprised for several moments.

 

“I thought you made your feelings clear the day you ran into her outside the hospital.”

 

  
“Yeah, I did, but she asked again.”

  
“Oui? Wow she really is determined to get you to go out with her”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

 

  
“Well, I hope you let her down gently.”

 

  
“Yeah did.”

 

  
“What did you say?”

 

  
“Hell, to the no.”

 

  
Normally Delphine would school Alex for her rude rejection. Instead Delphine shrugged and said,

 

“Well, I guess you won’t have to worry that she will try again”

  
“Well she did try again but I think she just wanted to annoy me. She called to ask me if I was secretly pinning over her”

 

“What did you say?”

 

  
“Nothing. I hung up on her, and she only called me once since then.”

 

  
“Well, I think it’s best if we stay away from all hockey players and scientist It’s for the best”

 

“trust me that’s not a problem for me.”

 

Alex thought of telling Delphine about her latest boyfriend, usually she didn’t go for guys usually woman but he seemed different but she decided against it and tell Delphine another time who would be surprised. And on top of that the guy was married but he and his wife were not on one page .

 

Alex didn’t want marriage like ever. She just wanted sex, and fun. When it was just sex she got to call all the shots and controlled when, where, and how often.

  
She never told Delphine how often she dated married partners. Even though Delphine apparently had a weakness when it came to Cosima Niehaus she could be such a rude judge sometimes.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

  
   
After hours of working out slamming the ice-puck from side to side, getting drilled by coaches and jammed by players on the ice it was starting to get intense.

By day 3 of training camp, the **_‘Deo Dyad’_** were ready for a little fun.

3 of the team’s goalkeepers crouched inside the creases at opposite ends of the rink, alert, waiting for someone to fire a rubber biscuit at their heads.  


The sleeves of Cosima’s practice jersey fluttered as she swerved through human traffic of team players. She kept her head up, and the puck sailing close to the blade of her stick. She could feel a rookie 4th line breathing down her neck, and in order to avoid getting knocked into the public she shot a high-wrister past Maggie Sawyer on the short side.

 

  
“Eat that, Dimples,” She said as she put her weight on the edges of her skates and stopped abruptly in front of the goal. A fine spray of ice powered in Maggie’s face.

 

  
“Ah fuck not again” Maggie grumbled, and reached behind her for the puck. She tossed it toward the other end of the field then crouched again.

 

 

When the practice was over, Cosima felt a bit bruised and sore from the battle on ice, but she was happy to be back in the war called ice hockey.

 

Later in the locker room, she handed her skates to a trainer to be sharpened and polished for the next day and took a hot shower.  


 

 

“Hey, Niehaus” an assistant coach called from the doorway to the locker rooms. “Mr. Leekie wants to see you when you’re dressed. He’s with Coach Clarke”

 

  
“Thanks, Jake.”

 

Cosima tied her shoes, then pulled an oversized black shirt with the **_‘Deo Dyad’_** logo over her head.

 

 

  
It wasn’t unusual for Aldous Leekie to ask Cosima to meet him, especially when he wanted some advice to scout new talent for the team. Cosima was the captain of the **_‘Deo Dyad’_** for the Ice hockey and for the Science Department.

 

She was one of the experienced one on the field and no one knew hockey or science better than the other players who had played for years.

Aldous respected Cosima’s opinion, and John had come to respect the owner’s business even when she didn’t agree sometimes.

  
As Cosima made her way to the front offices, she wondered how Aldous would react when he learned of Sophie’s existence. She didn’t figure the older gentleman would be pleased, but she didn’t fear being traded anymore she was the best in both departments and other teams wanted her.

 

 

Cosima wasn’t purposely keeping Sophie a secret, but she figured there was no need to rub Aldous his nose in it either.  


Cosima thought of Sophie and frowned. Since that morning in Dubai 2 months ago, Delphine had kept Sophie from her.

 

Delphine hadn’t gave her a chance to explain everything but Cosima had messaged her that if she ever was going to hire a lawyer against her that she better hired one from the **_‘Deo Dyad’_** because of the situation with Sophie how she was born. And she didn’t want this to get into the world otherwise everything would blow up in both their faces.

 

She didn’t want the news to come out to the world yet and she didn’t trust some random lawyer.

 

Cosima had to take a paternity test which came back positive that she was legally the **_‘Daddy’_** like the judge called it.

After that Cosima had to patent the technic and the things she had used to knock up Delphine because they were the only couple in the world that this happened to.

 

And so, other scientist or people would never know the truth about what really happened.

 

Everything was sealed in a tight document that would never come out to the world because who know what might happen when people knew the truth.

 

The judge, the lawyers, Delphine, Cosima, Maggie and Alex who were there as witness and were appointed as guardians if something might ever happen to them. They all signed the documents and sealed them.

 

And when the last signature was placed on the documents and they all had copy.

 

Cosima was legally declared Sophie’s mom or **_‘daddy’_**.

 

Delphine had explained everything to Sophie.

 

She was happy and confused that Cosima was her mom and because she was so smart she understood the science, Delphine had left out the part of the strap-on because she was to young so she had tried to explain it as discreet as possible.

 

Delphine had set up a special schedule for them so they knew when and where Sophie would have to spent time with Cosima.

 

In the beginning Delphine, had recommended several short introduction visitations between mom and child before Cosima would be allowed to keep Sophie for longer periods of time.

 

Once Delphine had legally acknowledged Cosima as Sophie’s mom or **_‘daddy’_** , everything began to move quick.

  
Cosima’s frown hardened. But for now, Delphine still had her on a short and tight lease. Cosima wasn’t getting any pleasure out of the experience, but Delphine obviously liked her grip. Well, she better enjoys it while it lasted, because in the end, what Delphine wanted wasn’t going to matter very much.

 

She didn’t want Cosima to pay child support or her share of Sophie’s day care and medical insurance. Through her lawyers, Cosima had offered generous support, plus full day care and insurance. Cosima wanted to support her child and was willing to pay for whatever she needed, but Delphine had refused everything.

 

 

According to her attorney, she didn’t want anything from Cosima. In the end, it wasn’t going to matter. The lawyers were in the final stages of putting together the contract that Delphine would have to take whatever Cosima had to offer.

 

  
Cosima hadn’t seen or talked to Delphine since that morning in Dubai when she had freaked out over nothing and hadn’t given Cosima the chance to clear things up.

 

Cosima had never meant to take it this far she just wanted to know about legal stuff because Sophie was also her child and Delphine had understood it wrong. Cosima to know the legal options in case Delphine moved or married or refused to let her see Sophie.

 

  
The image of Sophie standing in the kitchen at her suite in Dubai was still fresh in her mind. Cosima remembered the confusion on Sophie’s face, and the bewildered and hurt look in her eyes when she had glanced over her shoulder at her as Delphine had dragged her out of the suite.

 

Cosima didn’t want that Sophie had heard about her in that way. She had wanted to spend more time with her first. She had wanted her to find as much joy in the news as she had.

  
Cosima didn’t know what she thought now, but she would shortly. In 3 days, she would see Sophie for her first short visit.

 

  
Cosima entered Aldous his office and shut the door behind her. Aldous Leekie sat on a chesterfield couch, wearing an expensive silk suit. the Caribbean.

 

And she joined him on the couch.

  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
Delphine felt as if she was about to faint cameras had been rolling with their business all day for some new Tv program called **_‘Live with the Business’_**.

 

She was exhausted and she had a headache. She told herself to relax and have fun. She wasn’t on live television, and if she messed up they could always cut thigs out.

 

The light on top of the camera blinked off, and Delphine let out a deep breath. Today’s taping hadn’t gone too badly. They had been filming her preparing things for a huge event that was due in 3 weeks.

 

The first show had taken 8 hours to tape. It had already aired a few days ago, but she hadn’t watched it yet.

 

John had seen the show and had insisted that she wasn’t boring and didn’t look fat and stupid and that had enjoyed the show. She didn’t trust him not to humor her.

 

  
“You were great today,” John greeted her as he emerged from the back of the studio. He waited until her microphone was taken away before he put his arm around her shoulders. “Viewer response from the first show looks really good almost 2 million people watched it.”  


Delphine gave a sigh of relief and looked up at him. She didn’t want him to keep her show because of their personal relationship. “Are you sure you’re not just saying that to be nice to me?”

  
He kissed the side of her

 

“I’m sure.” She felt his smile when he said, “If your numbers are bad I promise I’ll fire you.”

  
“Merci.”

  
“You’re welcome. Why don’t you and Sophie have dinner with me and Jake?”

Delphine grabbed her purse.

 

“Non, I can’t. Cosima is picking up Sophie tonight for their first visit.”

 

  
John’s brows drew together over his gray eyes. “Do you want me to be there with you?”

  
Delphine shook her head.

 

“Non-I’ll be okay,” she said, but she didn’t think she would. She was afraid that after Sophie left, she would fall apart, and she wanted to be alone if she did. John had been a very good friend, but he couldn’t help her now, not this time.

 

  
4 days after her return from Dubai, she had told John about the trip. She had told him everything except the part about the hot sex. John hadn’t been happy to hear she had spent time with Cosima, but he hadn’t asked a lot of questions either.

Instead, he had reoffered her the job for the television show. She didn’t really needed the money but she wanted the experience and had accepted with the conditions that the shows be taped instead of live and that Sophie be welcome to accompany her whenever.

 

 

2 weeks later, she had signed the contract.

  
“What does Sophie think about spending time with her uhm mom?”

  


“I don’t really know. I know she’s a little confused about her last name now that it’s Niehaus. she doesn’t say much.”

  
“She doesn’t talk about her?”

  
Several weeks after Sophie had learned that Cosima was her **_‘daddy’_** sort of, she had been cold and distant towards Delphine.

Delphine had tried to explain why she had lied, and Sophie had listened quietly. Then she had directed all of her anger at her Maman, hurting them both before letting it go.

Their lives would never be the same. But for the most part, she was the same little girl now that she had been before she had learned of Cosima. Although there were also times when she was awfully quiet.

Delphine didn’t have to ask her what she was thinking, she just knew.

 

 

 

“I’ve told her that Cosima was coming to pick her up for a visit tonight. She didn’t say much about it, just asked when she would bring her back home.”

  
Sophie returned from the bathroom and the three of them walked towards the front entrance of the building.

“Guess what, John.”

  
“What?”

  
“I’m in the 2nd grade. My teacher’s name is Mrs. king. Like burger king”

 

“That’s a cool name”

 

Sophie kept on talking until she sat in the car with Delphine.

On the drive, back home, she was very quiet. Delphine tried to talk to her, but she was clearly distracted.

  
From a block, away, Delphine noticed Cosima’s red Jeep parked in front of her house. She saw Cosima sitting on her front porch, her feet apart and her forearms resting on her thighs.

 

Delphine pulled her car into the driveway and glanced over at the passenger seat. Sophie stared straight ahead at the garage door and avoided Delphine’s gaze.

 

 

 

 

“Are you nervous cherie?” she asked her daughter, feeling her own butterflies take flight.

  
Sophie shrugged.

  
“If you don’t want to go, I don’t think Cosima will make you”

 

Sophie was silent for a while before she asked, “Do you think Cosima likes me?”

  
Delphine’s throat constricted. Sophie, who was always so sure of herself, always so sure that everyone just automatically loved her, wasn’t so sure of her mom.

 

“Oui of course she likes you. She liked you the very first time she saw you.”

  
“Oh,” was all she said.

  
Together they got out of the car and moved up the sidewalk. From behind her sunglasses, Delphine watched Cosima stand. Cosima looked casual and handsome in her leather leggings and oversized caftan. Her hair was in a ponytail, she had in her nose ring, her signature glasses and winked eyeliner.

 

  
“Hey there, Sophie.”

  
She looked down at her hands, suddenly shy. “Hi.”

  
“What have you been up to since the last time I saw you?”

  
“Not much”

  
“How’s 2nd grade?”

  
She wouldn’t look at Cosima. “Okay.”

  
“Do you like your teacher?”

  
“Uh-huh.”

  
“What’s her name?”

  
“Mrs. King.”

 

  
The tension was very high. Sophie was friendlier to the gardener than she was to her own mom, and they both knew it. Cosima lifted her gaze to Delphine, her brown hazel eyes accusing.

 

Delphine winced a little. She might not like Cosima, but she hadn’t said one word against Cosima—well, not within Sophie’s hearing anyway. Just because she wasn’t willing to lie down and let Cosima walk all over her anymore didn’t mean she would try to influence Sophie in any way.

 

She was surprised by Sophie’s reaction, but she knew the reason.

Sophie didn’t know how to behave around Cosima now she knew the truth.

  


Cosima couldn’t believe this was the same little girl she had first met in months ago. She looked down at her and wondered what had happened.

 

“Would you like to come inside?” Delphine asked.

 

 

 

Cosima wanted to shake her and demand to know what she had done to her daughter.

 

“No thanks, we need to get going.”  


“Where?”

 

Cosima looked up into her sunglasses and thought about telling her it was none of her damn business.

 

“I want to show Sophie where I live.”

 

Cosima reached for Sophie’s bag and held it for her.

 

“I’ll have her back at 9,” she said and handed the bag to Delphine.

 

  
“‘Bye, Maman. J’taime”

 

“Bye cherie” Delphine leaned down and hugged her  


 

As Cosima watched, she knew that she wanted what Delphine had. Cosima wanted her child’s love and affection. Cosima wanted Sophie to wrap her arms around her neck and kiss her and tell her she loved her. Cosima wanted to hear Sophie call her mom.

 

 

 

Cosima was sure that once she got Sophie to her house and she relaxed, once she was away from Delphine’s influence, she would turn back into the little girl she had come to know. That’s what she hoped for.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

But it didn’t happen. The little girl she had picked up at 6 was the same girl she took back home at 9. Talking to her was like walking into a brick wall in a computer game.

Sophie didn’t say much about her house and she didn’t want to explore like she had done in Dubai.

 

  
Cosima had showed her a huge spare room that she had cleaned up for her and had told her that she would her shopping and she could furnish it any way she liked.

 

Cosima had thought Sophie would like the idea, but she had just nodded and asked to go out on the deck below. She had showed a spark of interest in her boat, so they had jumped in the **_‘Sunny Haus’_** and slowly cruised the lake.

 

Cosima had put her on her lap so she could steer. Her eyes had widened and the corners of her mouth had finally tilted up into a smile, but she hadn’t said much.

  
By the time Cosima had pulled in front of Delphine’s house 3 hours later.  Her mood had matched the storm Katherina.

  
The Jeep had barely rolled to a stop before Delphine was out of her house and was walking towards them.

 

 

 

 

A little girl standing in a yard across the street called Sophie’s name and waved.

  
“Who’s that?” Cosima asked ass he helped Sophie unbuckle her seat belt.

  
“Jesse” she answered, opened the door, and jumped out of the red jeep.

 

“Maman, can I go play with Jesse?”

 

  
Delphine looked up at Cosima as she walked around the front of her jeep. Their eyes met briefly before she dropped her gaze to her daughter.

 

“It’s going to rain.”

  
“Please,” Sophie she begged, bouncing up and down. “Just for a few minutes?”

  
“Oui, 20 minutes.” Delphine reached for Sophie’s shoulder before she had a chance to run off. “What do you say to Cosima?”

 

  
Sophie froze and stared at her belly. “Merci, Cosima,” she said at “I had a nice time.”

 

  
“Maybe next time we’ll go to the Arena, and I’ll show you where I work.” When her offer didn’t get an enthusiastic response, she added, “Or we can go to the mall.” Cosima loved shopping so who knows what might come of it. The corners of Sophie’s mouth tilted a little bit upward.

 

“Oui” she said, then crossed the street to her friend’s house.

 

Cosima watched the two little girls walk toward the front door to Jesse’s house, then she turned towards Delphine and looked up.

 

“Tell me…what have you done to her or said?”

 

Delphine looked down at her and her brows drew together over her green eyes. “I haven’t done anything to her.”

  
“Bullshit. That is not the same Sophie I met months ago. So, what did you do?”

Delphine stared at her for several lengthy moments before she suggested,

 

“Let’s go inside.”

  
Cosima didn’t want to go inside. She didn’t want to have a drink and discuss things normally. She didn’t feel like cooperating with her. Cosima was furious and she wanted to yell.

 

“No this is fine.”

  
“Cosima, I won’t have this conversation with you on my front lawn.”

 

Cosima returned her stare but much colder and emotionless, then motioned for Delphine to lead the way. Following her inside of her house to the garden.

 

Cosima purposely kept her gaze pinned to the back of her head.

 

She wasn’t in the mood to appreciate anything about her.

 

When they were safe from prying ears and eyes Delphine turned around to face her.

 

  
“First of all, don’t ever accuse me of doing or saying anything to hurt Sophie. I don’t like you, but I’ve never said one bad word against you in front of my daughter.”

  
“Whatever, I don’t believe you.”

 

  
Delphine shrugged she thought she could manage being so near to Cosima, but now she wasn’t sure.

 

“I don’t care what you believe Cosima.”

 

  
“Why doesn’t she talk to me like she did before?”

 

  
She could tell Cosima her opinion, but why? Why help Cosima take her daughter from her?

“Give her time.”

  
Cosima shook her head. “The first time I met her she talked without an ending. Now that she knows I’m her biological mom, she hardly says a word. It doesn’t make a damn sense.”

  
It made perfect sense to Delphine. The one and only time she had met her Maman, she had been terrified of rejection and didn’t know what to say to her Maman. Delphine had been twenty something at the time, and she could only imagine how a child felt. Sophie didn’t know what to say to Cosima now, and she was afraid to be herself.

 

  
Cosima rested her weight on one foot and cocked her head to the side.

 

 “You must have said something. I knew you were pissed off, but I didn’t think you’d go this far.”

  
Delphine wrapped her arms across her stomach and held the pain inside. Cosima’s low opinion hurt even though it shouldn’t.

 

“Non, don’t talk to me like that. None of this would be happening now if you hadn’t lied about hiring a lawyer. You are a liar but that isn’t enough to make me say bad thing about you to Sophie.”

  


“Ahh ... now we get to it. You’re pissed about getting fucked naked on my couch.”

 

  
Delphine hoped her cheeks weren’t turning red, but she could feel her face flush like some high school girl.

 

“Are you saying that because of what happened between the two of us, I would try set my daughter up against you?”

  
“I am saying it straight out. You’re mad because you didn’t have the balls to let me explain things to you and what happened 6 years ago, I wasn’t around to give you what you needed.”

  
Delphine could no longer hold the pain inside, and lashed out.

 

“Or maybe I was disgusted that I had let you touch me at all.”

 

 

 

 

Cosima gave her a knowing smile.

 

“You weren’t disgusted without me you wouldn’t have Sophie and. You were hot. You couldn’t get enough of me”

 

  
“Get over yourself,” Delphine scoffed.

 

“Bullshit. How many times did we fucked hmm? Cosima asked then held up one finger and counted. “On the couch, kitchen counter, the wall, the floor jacuzzi, my bed, and I didn’t even count the orgasms if that is even possible to recount. You enjoyed It to the fullest”

 

 

“Non, I did not!”

  
“Sorry. I guess I have forgotten a few places”

  
“You’ve been spending too much time in the locker room,” Delphine said between clenched teeth. “A real woman doesn’t have to talk about her sex life.”

 

Cosima took a step closer.

 

“Baby girl, by the way you acted in my bed, and the rest of the places we fucked I’d say I’m the only real woman you know and knows how to fuck that pussycat.”

  
Everything she said to Cosima just seemed to bounce off her muscular chest while at the same time, Cosima’s words bruised her heart. She wasn’t going to win with Cosima, so she did her best to look bored.

 

“If you say so, Cosima.”

 

  
Cosima moved until only a few inches separated them and a cocky smile curved her lips.

 

“If you ask real nice, I just might let you ride my shaft again since you enjoyed the Niehaus express the last time”

 

  
Delphine stood her ground and stared down at her. This time she wasn’t going to lose her temper and call Cosima foul names, as she had in Dubai.

 

Delphine raised her chin a notch and said in a voice laced with a French accent.

 

“You’re embarrassing yourself Cosima.”

 

Cosima’s gaze narrowed. “Maybe if you were a little nicer when you had your clothes on, you would be married by now Cormier.”

 

  
Just as always, Cosima took up all the space. Cosima took all her air, but she managed to fill her lungs with a breath with the smell of Cosima’s that smelled like cocoa butter and one million perfume.

 

“You’re giving me advice? You became an alcoholic after your marriage and fucked enough woman to start a brothel.”

 

 

Cosima’s head snapped up and she took a step backward. She could tell by the look on Cosima’s face that her words had finally strikes.

 

 “True,” Cosima said her gaze had a hint of sadness in it. “I’ve always behaved like a real idiot over a great pair of tits and ass.”

 

Cosima flipped over her wrist and looked at her watch.

 

“I haven’t had this much fun since I broke my arm in New York, but I’ve got to go. I’ll be back Saturday to pick up Sophie. Have her ready at 2”

 

Cosima barely spared her another glance as she turned to leave.

  
Delphine placed a hand at her throat and watched Cosima walk out the back gate. She had finally won with John. She didn’t know how she had done it, but she had definitely put a bust in her ego.

  
If she’d won, then why didn’t she feel better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	8. ...Ain't...My...Type...of...Hype...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get a long? omg!!-- Aldous discovers Cosima secret---Sophie and Cosima spent some time together--Cosima and Sophie get in a bit of trouble-- Uh- OH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song chapter: Full Force- Ain't my type of hype
> 
>  
> 
> let me know in the comments what you think!

 

Over the top of her glass Alex watched a low-riding Chevy slowly roll by, bumping out bass and some modern music. She waved her hand in front of her face and wondered if she had made a mistake by choosing to sit outside.

 

From her small Italian table, she had a clear view of anyone walking towards the funky old boogie jazz bar.

 

Around her, different couples were talking, making out or enjoying the atmosphere around them.

  
She set her drink back on the table and glanced at her watch.

 

“Damn I think he isn’t coming,” she told herself, and shoved her foot back inside her shoe. It was Friday night. She was free for the weekend and didn’t had to work for a change, and she had put on lipstick and mascara for nothing.

 

She even went as far to put on a dress. A nice tight little black dress with nothing but lace underwear under it. She was freezing and her latest lover, Brian, was a no-show.

  
He had probably gotten busted by his wife, she thought, and reached for her clutch. Usually Alex didn’t carry a purse, but she didn’t have anyplace to put her money, phone or Keys tonight and her lingerie was too expensive to use it for anything but her body.

 

She pulled out a 10-dollar bill and set it on the table. She was not going to wait any longer for him. She was not that desperate.

 

 

  
“Now, what’s a beautiful woman like you doing all by herself?”

 

**_That voice…she would recognize it anywhere…Maggie Sawyer…_ **

  
Alex looked up and saw her standing in front of her in Dr martens, tight black jeans, a simple long tight t-shirt that exposed her muscular body and a leather jacket with fringes. She looked amazing but Alex wouldn’t admit it.

 

“Just when I thought this night couldn’t get any worse you show up Sawyer…”

 

  
Maggie Sawyer laughed and turned to the men and woman with her.

 

“You guys go ahead,” she said as she pulled out a chair opposite of Alex.

 

“I’ll join you in a few minutes.”

  
Alex watched the men and women walk inside and she grabbed her clutch.

 

“Well I was just leaving.”

 

  
“You can stay for one drink, can you?”

  
“No I can’t.”

  
“Why not?”

 

  
Because I’m freezing, and it would be too hard to resist you she thought.

 

“Why would I want to stay?”

 

  
“Because I’m buying and I like to spent some time with you.”

 

  
Free drinks had never been an impression for Alex, but just then, a red-haired waitress walked up to the table and proceeded to flirt and make a fool out of herself in front of Maggie.

 

She left short touches on Maggie’s arm and she rubbed up against Maggie ’s shoulder she tried everything but fall down and give her oral pleasure. And Alex felt somewhere deep down inside her jealousy boiling.

 

The girl was pretty with big brown eyes and a beautiful body, which she asked Maggie to autograph, but to her credit, Maggie declined politely.

 

  
“But I’ll tell you what, Ivy,” She said to the waitress. “If you bring me a vodka apple and ...” She paused and turned her attention to Alex. “What are you drinking sweetheart?” Maggie asked her.

 

**_Omg she called me sweetheart in front of the waitress who obviously wanted her. I’m going to faint!_ **

  
Alex decided that she couldn’t leave. Not now. Not when Ivy was sending jealous daggers her way. Other women weren’t usually jealous of Alex Danvers.

 

“I’ll have a Vodka pineapple”

  
“Well Ivy if you bring me a vodka apple and a vodka pineapple, I would be really grateful,” Maggie finished.

 

  
“How grateful?” Ivy looked around, then she leaned down and whispered into Maggie’s ear.

 

**_Omg she is still trying…while I am sitting her…_ **

  
Maggie laughed silently. “Ivy, you are beautiful but I’m not really interested and being what you’re asking is against the law in some states. But listen, I came here tonight with James Olsen. Now, he is a fan of new things and doesn’t know he could get arrested for what you’re suggesting. You might get him to take you up on it.”

 

  
As Ivy laughed and walked away, Maggie leaned back and lingered her gaze to Ivy’s ass for a few seconds she turned back to Alex.

 

  
“I thought you weren’t interested,” Alex reminded her trying to suppress her jealousy.

  
“There is nothing wrong with looking,” Maggie shrugged and turned her attention back to Alex. “But she’s not as gorgeous as you Alex.”

 

  
Alex was so positive Maggie said that to every woman she met that Alex didn’t feel the least bit flattered.

 

“So, what did she want you to do?” Alex asked curiously

 

  
Maggie shook her head and flashed her dimples.

 

“Now, I think that would be telling right.”

  
“And you never tell?”

 

  
“Nope.” Maggie shrugged out of her leather jacket and handed it across the table to her. Maggie’s shoulders appeared wide beneath her dark colored dress shirt.

  
“Is it noticeable from across the table that I’m cold?” she asked, and gratefully accepted the jacket. It was huge and warm draped over her shoulders. It smelled of vanilla.

  
Maggie smiled at her. “Yeah seeing you shivering is very noticeable, yes.”

  
Alex didn’t have to ask more, and she had been around the block too many times to get uptight and embarrassed.

 

  
“So, are you ever going to answer my question?” Maggie asked her.

  
“What question?”

  
“What is a beautiful woman like you doing all by yourself?”

  
“Like me?”

  
“Yeah, like you” Maggie laughed through a dimpled smile. “Sweet, beautiful and Charming. I imagine that a lot of men or woman are attracted to that warm personality of yours.”

  
Alex didn’t think Maggie was funny and didn’t want to give in her flattery.

 

“Do you really want to know why I’m here?”

  
“I asked, right?”

  
She could lie or make something up. Instead she decided to shock Maggie with the truth. She wrapped her fists in Maggie’s jacket and leaned slightly across the table exposing a little bit of cleavage.

 

“I’m meeting my married lover, and we’re going to have wild sex all night.”

 

  
“Really? Fuck!”

 

  
She had shocked her, all right. Now she expected a smart comment back from this short cheeky muscular women.

  
“All night hmm?” Maggie looked like she was thinking about the answer.

 

  
Disappointed by Maggie’s reaction, she sat back.

 

“Well, we were going to have wild sex, but he hasn’t shown up yet. I guess he couldn’t get away from his wife.”

 

  
The waitress approached and set down their drinks. As she put Maggie ’s vodka in front of her, she whispered something close to Maggie’s ear.

 

**_God, she is still trying to get fucked…what the thirsty?..._ **

****

Maggie shook her head and dug in her back pocket for her wallet, then handed her 10 dollar bills.

  
The waitress had hardly walked away before Alex asked,

 

“What did she want this time?” still trying to suppress her jealousy.

  
Maggie raised her vodka apple to her lips and took a long sip before she set it back down on the table.

 

“To know if Cosima was going to show up tonight.”

  
“Is she?”

  
“No, but even if she was here, she isn’t her type.”

  
Alex took a sip of her drink. “So, what’s his type?” she asked trying to sound innocent.

  
Maggie smiled. “Your friend Delphine.”

  
When Maggie smiled and her eyes lit up that way, Alex could see why someone practically threw themselves at her.

 

“Delphine?”

  
“Yep, Cosima likes women who are built like her. She always has. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be in the mess she’s in now. Delphine had torn her up pretty bad.”

 

 

Alex nearly choked on her drink. She licked the pineapple flavor from her top lip and stutter.

 

“Torn her up? Delphine is a wonderful and strong person and Cosima has made her life living hell.”

  
“Hmm I don’t know about that. I only hear Cosima’s side, and she doesn’t really discuss her personal business with anyone except me. But I do know that when she found out about Sophie, she kind of freaked out. She got real tense and edgy for a while. Delphine was all Cosima talked about. Cosima even canceled a huge trip to the Bahamas which she had planned for months, and she had pulled out of the Science World Cup fair, too. Instead she invited Sophie and Delphine to her suite house in Dubai.”

  
“Only because Cosima wanted to trick Delphine into trusting her while she screwed her over in more ways than one.” Alex said back

 

Maggie shrugged. “Look I don’t really know what happened in Dubai, but it sounds like you do more than I do.”  


“I know that Cosima has hurt—”

 

  
“Alex?” a male voice interrupted them. Alex turned to her right and looked up at Brian, who stood next to their table. “Hey I am sorry I’m late, but I had a little trouble getting away.” He smiled shyly

 

Brian was short and skinny, and Alex noticed for the first time that he was kind off a nerd with his high pants. He looked like a real wimp next to the ice hockey/ scientist goddess in front of her.

 

“Uh hi, Brian” Alex greeted, and pointed towards Maggie. “This is Maggie Sawyer.”

  
Ted smiled and held out his hand for the well-known goalkeeper and scientist.

  
Maggie didn’t smile or flinched, and she didn’t shake Brian’s hand. Instead she stood and stared up at the slightly taller skinny man.

 

“Listen Brian I am only going to say this once to you,” She said in a calm icy voice. “Get the fuck out of here or I’ll beat the shite out of you.”

  
Brian’s smile faltered and his hand fell at the same time. “Uhm what?”

  
“If you ever come near Alex again, I will fuck you”

 

  
“Maggie!” Alex gasped.

 

  
“And then when your wife comes to the hospital to identify if it’s you, I will tell her exactly why I kicked your ass.”

 

  
“Brian!” Alex flew to her feet and shoved her way between them.

 

“She is lying. She won’t hurt you.”

  
Brian looked from Maggie’s blank expression to Alex, then without a word, turned on the heel and practically sprinted down the street.

 

 

Alex swung around and threw Maggie ’s jacket on the table. Balling up her fist, she pushed her hard.

 

“You Jerk!!!”

 

People sitting at other tables outside the bar turned to look at her, but she didn’t care.

  
“Oh ouch.” Maggie raised her hand and rubbed the front of her shirt. “For such a beautiful woman, you push pretty hard.”

  
“What in the fuck is your problem? That was my date,” Alex whined angry.

  
“Yeah, and you should thank me. What a wimp.”

 

Alex knew he was a little bit of a wimp and that Kara and Lena would probably give her hell for it if they had seen him.

 

But he was a sort of nice-looking weasel. It had taken her 3 months to find him, and they hadn’t fucked yet.

 

She grabbed her clutch off the table and looked down the street. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch up with him. She turned to leave and felt strong warm fingers wrap around her arm.

  
“Let him go Alex.”

  
“No Damn it” Alex tried to jerk her arm free but she couldn’t. for a short person Maggie had a strong grip, that turned her on.

  


She cursed as she caught one last glimpse of Brian running away.

 

“He probably won’t ever call me again.” Alex scoffed

  
“No probably not and that’s for the best” Maggie shrugged

  
She frowned “Why did you do that Sawyer?”

  
“I didn’t like him.”

  
“What?” Alex laughed in disbelief “Who cares whether you liked him or not? I don’t need your approval.” She snapped

  
“He isn’t the right person for you.”

  
“And how would you know?”

  
Maggie smiled at her. “Because I think I’m the right person for you.”

  
This time Alex’s her laughter was laced with amusement.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me you.”

  
“I’m deadly serious.”

  
Alex didn’t believe her. “You are exactly the type of person I would never date.”

  
“What type is that hu short and handsome?”

 

 

“Cheeky, muscle-athlete, who think they can push around people who are smaller and weaker than them.”

 

 

Maggie released her arm and retrieved her jacket from the table.

 

“I am not someone who thinks like that and I don’t push people around.”

 

  
“Really? What about Brian?”

 

  
“Brian doesn’t count.” Maggie wrapped the jacket around Alex’s shoulders again. “I could tell he had that weak ass syndrome. He probably beats his wife or treats her bad.”

 

  
Alex frowned at Maggie assumption. “Okay what about me?”

  
“What about you Alex?”

 

  
“You are pushing me around.”

 

  
“Babe I try to treat you like a queen, the way you should be taken care of.”

  
Maggie placed her hands-on Alex’s shoulders. “And I think you like me more than you’re willing to admit.”’

  
Alex looked down and closed her eyes. This was not happening please don’t tell me this is happening.

“You don’t even know me Sawyer”

 

  
“I know you’re beautiful, gorgeous and haven’t been loved in a long time and I think about you a lot. I’m very attracted to you, Alex.”

 

Alex’s eyes popped open in surprise.

“Me?” Woman like Maggie weren’t attracted to women like her. Maggie was a well-known athlete and scientist.

 

Alex was an awkward woman who didn’t had luck with dating, and who never had a date until after she’d graduated from high school.

 

“This isn’t funny Sawyer.”

  
“I don’t think so either Danvers. I liked you the first time I saw you standing in the park. Why do you think I’ve been calling you or tried to get you to go out with me?”

 

  
“I just thought you liked to annoy women or try to hook with them.”

 

  
Maggie laughed. “No. Just you. You are special and I like you.”

 

This time Alex allowed herself a moment to believe Maggie. A moment to feel flattered by the attentions of a well-known person that she had no intention of dating. But was trying to resist so hard.

 

The moment didn’t last long before she remembered how Maggie had teased her the first time they had met.

 

 

“You really are a jackass” she said.

  
“I hope you give me a chance to change your mind.”

 

  
She grabbed Maggie’s wrist. “This isn’t funny anymore Sawyer.”

 

  
“I never thought it was funny. I usually like woman who like me back. I’ve never fallen for someone who hated me this much and it makes me feel more attracted to you Alex.”

 

Maggie looked so serious she almost believed her.

 

“I don’t hate you, Maggie” she confessed defeated.

  
“Well, that’s a start, I guess, I hope.” Maggie moved her hands to the sides of Alex’s neck and tilted her chin back with her thumbs.

 

“Are you still cold beautiful?”

  
“A little.” Alex admitted, the warmth of Maggie’s palms on her throat spread a warm and quivering heat to her stomach. She was shocked and somewhat overwhelmed by her own reaction.

 

 

“Do you want to grab our drinks and join me inside?”

 

Alex’s shock turned into confusion. “I…I want to go home.”

 

 

 

Maggie looked a little disappointed.

 

“Let me walk you to your car.”

  
“I took a cab”

  
“Then let me take you home.”

 

Alex was still for a few moments before she answered.

  
“Okay, but I won’t invite you to come inside,” she said determined.

There were some people who might consider her old school but she did have her standards. Maggie Sawyer was handsome and successful, and she was behaving like a perfect gentlewoman. But she just wasn’t her type.

 

**_Or was she?_ **

  
“Well that’s up to you Alex.”

  
“I mean it Sawyer you can’t come in.”

  
“Uhu okay I believe you. If it makes you feel better, I promise I won’t even get off the bike.”

  
“Uhm Bike?”

  
“Yeah, I came with my Harley. Trust me you’ll love it.”

 

Maggie placed one arm around her shoulders and they moved towards the entrance to the bar. “First I need to find my friends and tell them I’m leaving.”

  
“I…uhm I can’t ride on your motorcycle with you.”

  
They stopped by the entrance and allowed a group of people to exit.

 

“Sure, you can. I will protect you I won’t let you get hurt.”

 

“okay” Alex answered above a whisper.  


<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Cosima followed Marion Bowles-Leekie through the entry hall of Aldous ’s his big beach estate.

Her blond hair was streaked with gray and fine lines had settled in the corners of her eyes.

 

“He has been expecting you,” she said as they passed the luxurious dining room. She paused at a set of double mahogany doors and looked at Cosima with concern shining in her pale blue eyes. “I’m going to have to ask you to keep your visit short. I know Aldous called you to meet with him tonight, but he has been working harder than usual the past couple of days. He has been very tired, but he won’t rest. I know something is wrong, but he won’t share it with me. Do you know what has happened to upset him? Is it business?”

  
“No, I don’t know,” Cosima answered.  

 

She was into the 5th year of her 6th year contract and didn’t have to worry about negotiations for another year, so she doubted Aldous had called her here to discuss her contract. And besides, she didn’t handle negotiations personally, she paid a Sports/Science management corporation to take care of her professional interests.

 

“I assumed he wanted to talk about some new talented he wanted to recruit for the team” she said.

 

Although she did think Aldous ’s request to talk to her in person was kind of special at nine on a Friday night.

  
A frown wrinkled Marion’s brow before she turned and opened the door behind her.

 

“Cosima is here,” she announced as she walked into Aldous ’s office.

 

Cosima followed her into a room filled with wood and leather, Chinese sculptures of fishes and leaves.

 

“But I’m only going to let her stay for 30 minutes” she continued. “Then I’m going to make her leave so that you can get some rest.”

  
Aldous looked up from several papers scattered across the huge desk in front of him.

 

“Yeah fine, Shut the door on your way out,” was his response to his wife.

  
Her lips flattened into a thin line and her eyes stood hard but she said nothing and backed out of the room.

  
“Why don’t you have a seat Cosima?” Aldous motioned to a dark red chair on the opposite side of his desk.

  
Cosima looked into the older man’s face, and she saw bitterness and irritation in his expression.

He looked every bit of his 51 years. Cosima sat in a leather chair and waited.’

 

 

 

  
“The other day you seemed genuinely surprised to see Delphine Cormier on television.”

  
“Yeah, I was.”

  
“You didn’t know she had her own program here in San Francisco?”

  
“No.”

 

**_Where is, this conversation going?_ **

  
“How can that be, Cosima? The two seem quite close.”

  
“Obviously, we’re not that close,” Cosima answered, wondering exactly how much Aldous knew.

  
Aldous picked up a sheet of paper and handed it across the desk. “This says proofs you are a liar.”

  
Cosima took the document, and her gaze quickly scanned the copy of Sophie’s birth certificate. She was listed as Sophie’s biological mom at the place were stood father, which normally would have pleased her, but she didn’t appreciate anyone digging into her personal life.

 

Cosima tossed the paper back onto the desk and met Aldous ’s stare.

 

“Where did you get that?”

  
Aldous waved off Cosima’s question with his hand.

 

“Is it true Cosima?”

  
“Yes, it is. Now where did you get it?”

  
Aldous shrugged.

 

“After I saw Delphine on Tv, I’ve had someone doing a little checking on Delphine, and imagine my surprise when I saw your name on the birth certificate”  

He held up several court documents along with Cosima and Delphine’s legal acknowledgment of paternity. Aldous didn’t hand them over, but he didn’t need to. Cosima grabbed them and looked at him with a blank stare of irritation.

 

 “Apparently, you fathered or shall I say mothered a child with Delphine how the hell is that even possible?”

 

Cosima sighed.

 

“7 years ago, I created **_‘Project Rad’?_** I created a special sequence combined with my Dna that could make a women pregnant I patented it and placed in a strap-on for if I ever wanted to use it with someone I was going to spent my life with.  I met Delphine for the first time after she left the wedding. I had never seen her before she came running out of your house and asked me for a ride. She wasn’t wearing a wedding dress, and I didn’t know who she was.”

  
Aldous sat back in his chair. “But at some point, you did know who she was.”

 

  
“Yes.”

 

  
“When you found out who she was, you slept with her anyway.”

  
“One thing led to the other and it happened obviously.”

 

The way she saw things, she had done Aldous a big favor by taking Delphine away from that wedding. She could burn Aldous tell him that he wasn’t memorable in bed but Cosima wasn’t that kind of person.

 

“still don’t explain how the hell you knocked her up”

 

 

 

“Fuck Aldous, it was the heat of the moment I kept the strap-on with my sequence in the same drawers as my other one because I never used them, that night we did and I accidently took the wrong one”

 

 

Aldous was silent for a few moments letting the confession Cosima just made sink in.

  
“So how long were you lovers?”

  
“Not long.” Cosima knew Aldous hadn’t called her here just to hear some juicy details.

 

“Just get to the point Aldous.”

  
“You’ve played some damn good hockey for me brought us a lot of trophies, and won a lot of science awards and a have a lot of patents on your name for new discoveries. and I’ve never cared who you fucked with or without a strap-on. But when you fucked Delphine, you fucked me over.”

  
Cosima stood and seriously considered jumping across the desk to fuck Aldous up. If Aldous hadn’t been so much older, she might had.

 

 

Delphine was the most beautiful and hottest woman she had ever been with and had laid eyes on, but she wasn’t just a random fuck she was special. She was more than that to her, and she didn’t deserve to be talked about as if she was a cheap whore.

 

“You still haven’t gotten to the point.”

  
“You can have your career with the **_‘Deo Dyads’_** , or you can have Delphine. You can’t have both.”

  
Cosima liked being threatened less than she liked people digging into her personal business.

 

“Are you fucking threatening me with a trade Aldous?”

  
Aldous was deadly serious when he said,

“Only if you force me to Cosima.”

  
Cosima considered telling Aldous to fuck himself.

 

6 months ago, she might have had. Even though Cosima loved playing for the **_‘Deo Dyads’_** and couldn’t see herself stepping into another organization, she didn’t respond well to threats.

But she had too much to lose now. She had just discovered that she had a biological child, and she had just been granted joint custody.

 

“We have a daughter together, so maybe you should tell me what you mean by ‘have.’”

  
“See your kid all you want,” Aldous began. “But don’t touch her mother. Don’t date her. Don’t marry her, or you and I are going to have some trouble.”

  
If Aldous had made that threat 1 year or months ago, Cosima probably would have walked out and forced a trade. But how could she be a mom to Sophie if she had to move to a different state.

How could she watch Sophie grow if she wasn’t living in the same state?

 

“Whatever, Aldous there is nothing between me and here except for our Daughter,” she said as he watched the older man stand.

 

“Just remember what I said Cosima.”

  
“Yeah sure”

 

Cosima looked at the older man one last time, then turned and left the room. She walked from the house with the documents and Aldous his words in her ear: ‘ ** _You can have your career with the Chinooks, or you can have Delphine. You can’t have both.’_**

****

****

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Cosima watched Sophie crash into trees, run up on sidewalks, and flatten pedestrians.

  
“I’m getting ‘pretty good,” she yelled

 

Cosima stared at the screen in front of Sophie and felt a dull ache start at her temples.

 

 

“I think it’s time to go” she said as she glanced at her watch.

 

The back of her red Jeep was loaded with toys, and she was just killing time before she and Sophie headed up the street to the movie theater so she could see **the minions**.

  
Cosima was trying to buy her daughter’s love sort of. She didn’t care. Cosima would buy her anything, spend her time in dozens of loud arcades, or sit through hours of Disney movies or programs if she could just hear her child call her **_“Mom”_** just once.

 

“Come on get your doll,” she said, then the two of them wove their way out of the arcade hall. Cosima would do just about anything to have the old Sophie back.

 

 

Cosima would have tried to talk to Delphine again about Sophie’s weird behavior, but Delphine wasn’t home when she had picked her up. According to the teenage sitter, Delphine was working but was due home before she returned with Sophie.

  
Maybe she would talk to Delphine later, she thought as she and Sophie headed towards the movie theater. Maybe they could both behave like reasonable adults and resolve what was best for their daughter. Yeah, maybe. But there was just something about Delphine that tweaked her nerves and made her want to provoke her.

  
“Look!” Sophie came to an abrupt stop and stared into a shopfront window. Behind the glass, several black dogs were playing with dogs and chased each other.

 

 “Do you want to go inside and take a quick look?” Cosima asked her.

  
She glanced up at him as if she had just suggested a crime.

 

“My Maman says that I...” She paused and a slow smile lifted her lips. “Oui. I’ll go inside with you.”

  
Cosima opened the door to Felix’s Pets and let her daughter into the store. The shop was empty except for a saleswoman who stood behind the counter writing something in a notebook.  


 

She stuck her hand inside the cage with the dogs and wiggled her fingers. Immediately, a black dog with a white spot around his eyes wrapped its furry little body around her wrist. She giggled and lifted the dog to her chest. It was a black Labrador one of her favorite animals.

  
Cosima scratched the dog between the ears, and her knuckles brushed her daughter’s cheeks. She didn’t know which felt softer.

  
Sophie looked at her, so excited she could hardly hold it all in.

 

“I like him, Cosima.”

 

Cosima touched the little cat’s ear and brushed the back of his hand across Sophie’s jaw.

 

“You can call me Mom,” She said, holding her breath.

  
Her big brown/green eyes blinked once, twice, then she buried a smile in the top of the puppy’s head. A dimple dented her pale cheek, but she didn’t say a word.

  
“All of those puppies have had their shots,” the saleswoman announced from behind Cosima.

 

  
Cosima looked down at the toe of her Dr Marten boots disappointment tugging at her heart.

 

“We’re just looking today,” she said as he stood.

  
“I could let you have that little puppy for 60 dollars. Now, that’s a real steal and I’ll throw in some toys and food.”  


Cosima figured that with Sophie’s obsession for animals, if Delphine wanted her to have one, she would.

 

“Her mother would probably kill me if I took her home with a puppy.”

 

After a few moments Cosima glanced at her watch.  
  
“Sophie we need to get going if we want to make the movie in time,” Cosima said.

  
“What’s his name Sophie asked the saleswomen?” As she looked down into the beady black eyes staring back at her.

  
“He doesn’t have a name,” the woman answered. “His owner gets to name him.”

  
The dog’s little pink tongue darted out and licked Sophie’s cheek. “He likes me,” she laughed.

 

  
Cosima looked at her watch, anxious to have Sophie and the dog part company.

 

So, she tried again “The movie is going to start Sophie. We have to go now.”

  
“I’ve already seen it 4 times,” she said without taking her eyes from the dog. “You’re such a cutie pie ‘,” she drawled, sounding amazingly like her mother.

 

 

“You’ll have to give him back now.”

  
“But he loves me, and I love him. Can’t I keep him please?”

  
“Oh, no. Your Maman would kill me.”

  
“Non, she won’t mind.”

 

Cosima heard the catch in Sophie’s voice and knelt down beside her.  Cosima had to think up something fast before she crashed.

 

“Yes, she will, but I’ll tell you what. I’ll buy you a few goldfishes and you can keep it at my house, and every time you come over, you can see them.”

 

  
With the dog curled up happily in her arms, Sophie leaned into Cosima’s chest.

 

“Non, I don’t want a turtle. I want little Page.”

  
“Little Page? You can’t name him, Sophie. He’s not yours.”

  
Tears welled up in Sophie’s eyes and her chin trembled.

 

“But I love him, and he loves me.”

  
“Wouldn’t you rather have another pet? We can look at other pets next weekend.”

  
She shook her head. “No I want this one he doesn’t have a mommy, and if I leave him here, he’ll miss me really bad.”

 

Her tears spilled over her bottom lashes and she sobbed, “Please, Mom, let me keep Page.”

 

**_Wait…what…?_ **

  
Cosima’s heart collided with her ribs and surged up into her throat. She looked into her daughter’s sad tear stained face, and she crashed.

 

She was burning. No chance of a retrieving back. She was a sucker. Sophie had called her “Mom.”

 

Cosima reached for her wallet and gave her credit card to the happy saleslady.

  
“Okay,” she said, and put her arms around Sophie and pulled her closer. “But your Maman is going to kill us.”

  
“Really? I can keep Page?”

  
“Yeah I guess so.”

  
Sophie’s tears increased and she buried her face in Cosima’s neck.

 

“You’re the best Mom in the whole world,” she sobbed, and she felt moisture against her skin. “I’ll be a good girl forever and ever.” Sophie’s shoulders shook and the dog shook and Cosima was afraid that she would start sobbing too

 

“I love you, Mom,” she whispered.

 

**_And know…I can die in peace…_ **

****

****

  
If Cosima didn’t do something quick, she would start crying too like Sophie right there in front of the saleswoman.

 

“I love you, too sweetie,” she said, then cleared her throat. “We better everything we need.”

 

The saleslady informed her of everything they would need and grabbed it for them.

  
By the time Cosima loaded Sophie and Page and the dog equipment’s into the red jeep, she was almost a 1000 dollars lighter. Not that she cared because she was a millionaire.

 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

When they arrived Cosima helped Sophie out of the vehicle, and neither spoke as they headed up the sidewalk. They stopped beneath the porch light, both staring at the closed door, stretching out the moment when they would have to face Delphine with the cute black dog in Sophie’s arms.

  
“She’s going to be really mad,” Sophie informed her barely above a whisper.

  
Cosima felt her small hand grasp hers.

 

 

“Yep. Holy Water Shed it’s going down”

  
Sophie didn’t correct her language this time. She just nodded and said, “Oui.”

 

  
**_You can have your career with the Chinooks, or you can have Delphine. You can’t have both…_**

****

Cosima almost laughed. Even if she were to suddenly fall madly in love with Delphine, she figured that after tonight, her career was as secure as Fort Knox.

  
The door opened and Cosima’s prediction about it’s going down came to realization. Delphine looked from Cosima to Sophie, then to the black dog in Sophie’s arms.

 

“Merde, what is that?”

  
Sophie kept quiet and let Cosima do the talking.

“Uhm, we went into a pet store and…uhm”

  
“Oh Non!” Delphine yelped. “You took her to a pet store? She’s not allowed in pet stores. The last time she cried so hard she almost fainted.”

  
“Well, look on the bright side, she didn’t get sick this time.” Cosima tried to lighten the mood.

  
“Bright side? Non, Take it back.”

  
“No, Maman. Page is mine.”

  
“Page? You named it already?” She looked at Cosima and her eyes narrowed. “Fine. Page can live with Cosima.”

  
“I don’t have a yard.”

  
“You have a deck. That’s good enough.”

  
“He can’t live with Mom because I’d only get to see Page on the weekends, then I wouldn’t get to train him not to potty on the carpet.”

  
“Train who? Page or your Mom.”

  
“That’s not funny, Delphine.”

  
“Oui, I know. Now take it back, Cosima.”

  
“I wish I could. But the sign by the cash register said all sales are final. I can’t take Page back.”

 

Cosima looked at Delphine standing there looking as beautiful and gorgeous as always and mad as hell. But for the first time since Dubai, she didn’t want to fight with her.

Cosima didn’t want to provoke her any more than she had already.

 

“I am very sorry about this, but Sophie started crying and I couldn’t say no. She named him and cried on my neck and I handed the saleslady my credit card.”

  
“Sophie Laura, get in the house.”

  
“Uh-oh,” Sophie gasped then ducked her head, and ran past her Maman.

  
Cosima moved to follow, but Delphine blocked her way.

 

“I have told that child for five years now that she can’t have a pet until she is 10 years old. You take her out for a few hours and she comes home with a dog.”

  


“I know, and I’m sorry. I promise I’ll buy all his food and medical bills. And Sophie and I will take him to all of his puppy obedience classes.”

  
“I can pay for his damn food!” Delphine raised her palms and pressed her fingers to her brows. She felt as if her head was about to explode. “I’m so angry I can’t think straight Cosima, I am very upset.”

 

  
“Would it help if I told you that I bought a puppy book for you to read and some clothes for the dog?” Cosima tried

  
“Non, Cosima,” she sighed, and dropped her hands. “It wouldn’t help.”

  
“I have bought everything even a doghouse for inside and outside”

 

Cosima took ahold of Delphine’s wrist and pulled her after her towards her jeep. “I bought a bunch of stuff for him.”

  
Delphine tried to ignore the warm feeling spreading inside her of Cosima holding her wrist.

 

“What kind of stuff?”

  
Cosima opened the back door to red jeep and handed her a few things.

 

When Delphine saw the amount of things Cosima had bought her eyes widened in shock.

  
“Merde did you buy everything in that store?”

  
“Close.” Cosima turned and ducked her head into the car.

 

  
Delphine saw a big red bag with a hockey logo on it in the back of the car.

 

“What’s all that?” Delphine asked, motioning towards the back with her head.

  
Cosima looked over her shoulder at her.

 

“oh, Just some things Sophie picked out. I don’t have anything for her to do when she comes over to my house, so we bought a few things”

 

Delphine rarely bought Sophie expensive toys. Her daughter didn’t treat them any better than she did her things that were less costly, but mostly, there were a lot of months when Delphine couldn’t afford to drop a few hundred dollars on things that would eventually break.

 

She did have a tendency to go a little crazy and spend a lot at Christmas and on birthdays, but she had to budget sometimes.

Cosima didn’t. Last month, as their lawyers had hammered out a custody agreement, she had learned that Cosima made 10 million a year playing hockey, and 15 million with science plus 5 million through investments and endorsements.

She could never ever compete with that. She looked into Cosima’s smiling face and wondered what she was up to. If she wasn’t careful, Cosima would take everything and leave her with nothing but that black dog…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> I think the wedding will be in next chapter...but who?


	9. ...Stupid...In...Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who is getting married?--John confesses something to Delphine-- Sophie Sleeps over at Cosima and makes Cosima think about the future--  
> Delphine discovers something about Maggie--
> 
> And sorry I promise next chapter will have wedding!! And I Will upload in the evening the next chapter =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song chapter: Jason Derulo - Stupid in love
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think...

 

“Did you want your chocolate with sprinkles or marshmallows?”

  
Delphine asked Alex as she poured sprinkles in her chocolate milk.

  
“Marshmallows” Alex answered without taking her attention from Page, who laid curled up chewing on a dog candy.

 

“Damn, that’s pathetic. My cat is bigger than your dog. Gertrude could kick his butt.”

  
“Sophie,” Delphine called out, “Aunt Alex is saying bad things about Page again.”

  
Sophie walked into the kitchen, shoving her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

“Aunt Alex don’t say bad things about my dog.” She scowled and grabbed her backpack from the table. “He’s highly sensitive.”

She dropped down on her knees and looked in Page his eyes.

“I have to go to school now, I’ll see you later.” The puppy stopped eating his biscuit long enough to lick Sophie’s cheek.

  
“Merde, now, I’ve told you about that,” Delphine scolded as she took a sip of her drink.

“I don’t care Maman. I love him.”

  
“Well, I care, was your cheek and you better get over to Jesse’s or you’ll miss your ride.”

  
From the entrance, she watched Sophie cross the street, then she turned back to the kitchen.

“She’s absolutely crazy about that puppy,” she told Alex as she headed toward the kitchen to grab some snacks.

 

“I have something to tell you,” Alex blurted quickly interrupting her.  
Delphine looked over her shoulder at her friend. She had suspected something was up with Alex. She usually didn’t come by so early for chocolate, and she had been acting a little distant for the past few days.

 

“Oui, what is it?”

  
“I love Mag.”

  
Delphine smiled and filled the espresso machine with two cups of water.

“Oui, I love you, too.”

  
“No Delphine” Alex shook her head. “You don’t understand. I love Maggie, the goalkeeper.”

 

  
“Merde, what?” Delphine’s hands stilled and her brows lowered.

 

“As in Cosima’s friend?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Delphine set down the cups and turned around.

“I thought you hated her.”

  
“Yeah, I did, but I don’t anymore.”

  
“Wait what happened?” Delphine lifted her brow shocked

  
Alex looked as perplexed as Delphine felt.

 

“I…I don’t know! She took me home from a restaurant last Friday night, and she never left.”

  
“She has been living with you for the past 7 days?” Delphine asked incredulous while she walked over to the kitchen table to sit down.

  
“Well, for the past six nights mostly.”

 

  
“Is this some kind of a sick joke?” Delphine asked shocked

  
“No, but I understand how you might think it is. You see I don’t know how it happened. One minute I was telling her that she couldn’t come into my house and that she was not my type, and then before I realized what had happened, we were both naked and fighting over who got to be on top. She won and I fell in love with her.”

  
Delphine was shocked to say the least. “Merde…Alex are you sure?”

  
“Yes. Maggie was on top.”

 

“Alex! I didn’t mean that!” If there was one thing that Delphine wished she could change about her relationship with Alex, it was Alex’s her freedom to share details Delphine didn’t care to know. “Are you sure you’re in love with Maggie?”

  
Alex nodded, and for the first time in their 6-year friendship, Delphine watched tears well up in Alex her brown eyes. Alex was always so strong, it broke Delphine’s heart to see her cry.

 

“Oh, Cherie,” she sighed, and moved to kneel by Alex’s chair. “I’m so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around her friend and tried to comfort her.

 

“Woman can be so cruel sometimes”

  
“I know,” Alex sobbed. “Everything was wonderful, and then she had to do this.”

 

Delphine’s eyes widened and she immediately thought the worst.

 

“Merde!! What did she do?”

 

  
Alex pulled back and look into Delphine’s face. “Maggie asked me to marry her.”

 

  
Delphine sat back on her heels, speechless. Her vocabulary completely cut off.

  
“I told her it was too soon, but she wouldn’t listen. Maggie said that she loved me, and she knows that I love her.” Alex grabbed Delphine’s towels and whipped her eyes.

 

“I told Maggie that I didn’t think we should get married right now, but she just wouldn’t listen.”

  
“Oui, of course you can’t marry her now.” Delphine held on to the table and pulled herself to her feet. “Last week you didn’t even like her. How can she possibly expect you to make such an important decision in such a short period of time? 7 days aren’t long enough for you to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with her.”

 

**_No but 1 night 6 years ago, is?..._ **

****

  
“I knew after the 3 rd night.”

  
Delphine felt dizzy and had to sit down again.

 

“Are you messing with me on purpose? Do you want to marry Maggie?”

  
“Fuck yes!”

  
“But you told her no?”

  
“I told Maggie yes! I tried to tell her no, but I couldn’t,” Alex said, while she busted into renewed tears.

 

“It may sound foolish and irresponsible, but I really do love Maggie, and I don’t want to throw away this chance to be happy, because she makes me the happiest, she treats me like a queen, her queen.”

 

  
“You don’t sound very happy.” Delphine scowled.

  
“I am! I’ve never felt this way. Maggie makes me feel good, even though I never knew I could feel any better. She makes me laugh, and she thinks I’m funny and beautiful, charming, pretty everything no lover said to me without meaning it. Maggie makes me happy, but...” Alex paused and wiped her eyes again. “I want you to be happy, too Delphine.”

  
“Moi?”

  
“Yeah, the past few months you’ve been miserable, especially after what happened in Dubai. I feel horrible and sad because you’re unhappy and I have never been happier.”

  
“I’m happy,” she assured Alex.

 

And she wondered if it was true. With everything happening in her life, she hadn’t stopped to think about how she felt.

 

 

 

“Hey,” she said with a smile, stretched out her arms and hugged Alex.

 

“Let’s concentrate on your happiness right now. It sounds like we have a wedding to plan.”  
Alex put her hands in Delphine’s. “I know this whole thing sounds rushed and out of the blue but I really do love Maggie,” she said, her face lighting up when she spoke her name.

  
Delphine gazed into her friend’s eyes and let the romance and excitement of it all override her doubts she had for the moment.

 

“Have you picked a date?”

  
“10th of June.”

  
“Merde!! That’s in 4 weeks!”

  
“I know, but the hockey season starts on the 1st of August in New York, and Maggie can’t miss the first game of the season. Then she is in Washington and Texas before she is back here on the playing against Mississippi, and she never misses a chance to best Reign.

 

I checked our schedule and we’re real slow the last 3 weeks in June.

 

So, Maggie and I are getting married on the 10th , and after that were going honeymooning on Barbados for 2 weeks, after that we come back and move in together in her place and  then I’ll come back here to help cater the Carter party, and Maggie is off to Toronto for a game against the NCPDD.”

  
“4 weeks,” Delphine whimpered. “How can I plan a wonderful wedding in 4 fucking weeks?”

 

  
“Because you’re not going to. I want you to be in the wedding, not in the kitchen. I’ve decided to hire Pam to cater the whole thing. She will take care of everything, and I don’t have a budget Maggie wants me to take care of everything and she wants to pay for it because she says, I want my Queen to have her dream. Fuck how is she so sweet?”” Anyway you’re going to help me plan everything and take care of nothing”

  
Delphine smiled. “Oui that sounds amazing and Maggie sounds sweet and I would love to help you.”

  
“And I want you to do something else, too.” Her grip on Delphine’s hands tightened. “I want you to be my maid of honor. Maggie is going to ask Cosima to be her maid of honor, so you have to stand next to her at some point.”

  
Tears trapped in Delphine’s throat. “Oui, don’t worry about the problems between Cosima and me. I would love to stand next to you.”

 

“I already told Kara and Lena and they said they would come to my wedding. And my mom but she is too far away to come so Kara is going to give me away”

  
“Oh and there’s one more problem Delphine, and it’s kind of big.”

  
“Alex what could be worse than planning a wedding in 4 weeks and standing next to Cosima?”

  
“Aldous Leekie.”

  
Everything inside of Delphine froze....

  
“I told Maggie that we couldn’t invite him, but Maggie doesn’t see how to avoid it. She thinks if we invite his team members, and the trainers and coaches and management, we can’t overlook the owner. I suggested that we just invite close friends, but her teammates are her close friends. So how can we invite some and not others?” Alex covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know what to do Delphine.” She sighed frustrated.

  
“Of course, you need to invite Aldous,” Delphine sighed, feeling her past coming back to haunt her faster than he thought. First Cosima, and now Aldous.

 

**_Merde…what did I do to deserve this…?_ **

  
Alex shook her head and dropped her hands. “But Delphine how can I do that to you?”

  
“I am a strong women Alex don’t worry about me. Aldous Leekie doesn’t scare me,” she said with a sudden strength and wondered if it was true.

 

Sitting in her kitchen of course she wasn’t scared, but she wasn’t so sure how she would feel when she saw Aldous at the wedding of her best friend.

 

“You invite him, and whoever you want. Don’t worry about me I got this” Delphine smiled reassuringly

 

  
“Well I told Maggie that maybe we should fly to Vegas and get married by one of those boogie impersonators and we could dress up. That would solve the problem.”

 

  
There was no way that Delphine would ever allow her best friend to run off to Vegas because of the mistakes she had made in the past.

 

“Alex! Non, don’t you even dare to think about it,” she warned sternly “You know how I feel about those kind of things, it’s awful and has absolutely no meaning and if you would do that than sorry, but I don’t think I could love you any longer.”

 

  
Alex laughed. “Okay, okay no boogie wedding”  

  
“Perfect, you’re going to have a beautiful wedding,” she predicted, then went in search of her agenda.

  
Together she and Alex got down to business. They called the caterer Alex wanted to use, then jumped in Delphine’s car and drove downtown.

 

  
The following weeks, they talked to a florist and looked at a hundreds of wedding dresses. Between there business and Delphine’s Tv gig, Sophie, Cosima and the rapidly fast approaching wedding, Delphine had no time for herself at all, let alone John.

 

The only hours she had to sit and relax were the Sunday and Wednesday nights when Cosima picked up Sophie and Page and took them to puppy-training classes and hung out after. But even than she couldn’t relax. Not when Cosima walked into her house, muscular handsome and smelling like a sweetie pie.

 

She would see her and her stupid heart would flutter, and when Cosima turned to leave, her chest would ache. She had fallen in love with Cosima all over again.

 

Only this time it felt deeper than the last time. She had thought she was finished loving people who couldn’t love her back, but apparently, she was not. Even though Cosima broke her heart, she would probably always love Cosima.

 

Cosima had taken her love and her child, leaving her empty with a broken heart. Alex was getting married and moving forward with her life. Delphine felt left behind and alone. Her life was filled with things she enjoyed, yet the people she loved were moving in directions she couldn’t follow.

  
In a few days, Sophie would spend her first weekend with Cosima and Siobhan Sadler- Niehaus Cosima’s mother. Her daughter belonged to a family that Delphine couldn’t give her. A family she was not a part of, or would ever belong to.

 

Cosima could give Sophie everything she would ever want and need, and Delphine was left out and pushed away aside lonely…

  
6 days before the wedding, Delphine sat in her office at **_‘Kryptonians’_** alone, thinking about Sophie and Cosima and Alex, and feeling lonely.

 

When John called, and suggested she meet him for lunch at **_‘Mile High Palace’_** she jumped at the chance to get away for a few hours and not be alone. It was Friday afternoon, she had a big job to cater that evening, and she needed a friendly get away without loneliness or stress.

 

Over a vegan cheese pasta, she told John all about Alex and the wedding.

 

 

“It’s in 1 week,” she said as she wiped her hands on a linen napkin. “With such short notice, they were lucky to get a huge place in the Princeton palace garden church and a banquet luxurious hall in West more for the reception afterward. Sophie is the flower girl and I’m the maid of honor.”

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

****

**_Flashback to a Delphine a few nights ago, alone at home:_ **

 

Maggie really wasn’t playing when she said that she wanted to threat Alex as her Queen. Merde the prices of some of the things that was paid for was shocking to here.

So, one night she googled Maggie Sawyer’s net worth it said:

 

**_Net Worth Maggie Sawyer (Ice hockey player and Scientist for the ‘Deo Dyads’): 65 million and counting._ **

****

And she couldn’t help but google Cosima.

 

**_Net Worth Cosima Niehaus (Ice hockey player and Scientist for the ‘Deo Dyads’): 98 million and counting._ **

 Merde she thought, no wonder Cosima liked to spoil Sophie not because she loved her, but she never had anyone to spent a lot of money on. Cosima saw Sophie as her little princes and wanted her to be happy.

 

Delphine looked up Maggie’s backstory. There was one interview on the Oprah show where Maggie explained her life and in that moment Delphine understood the reason why Maggie had asked Alex to marry her.

 

When Maggie was 13 she came out to her parents, her mom loved her and wasn’t angry her father disowned her sort of and kicked her out. She had stayed with her aunt who helped her and believed in her dreams.

Because her mother didn’t want Maggie to think she didn’t love her she paid for every ice and hockey lessons and Science related things she needed for her future.

 

When Maggie was discovered at a school game by Aldous Leekie her life went up and better. She had made peace with her dad even though he still didn’t like her coming out and they hadn’t talk ever since.

 

Maggie has a great bond with the family members that supported her and believed in her especially her mother and aunt. She also supports her family also in the business some of them have.

 

Maggie wanted to be loved for who she was and the reason her personality is like that is because she doesn’t want to get hurt anymore. In the past relationships, she had the woman only used her because she was famous and rich and had broken her heart.

 

She ended the interview with. I am willing to give myself love and let myself be loved but once I find that person that warms my heart doesn’t matter what I will make sure she will be mine forever because that is home. And I will treat her like a Queen if she is worthy.

 

Alex was that person Maggie had fought for, Maggie felt home when she was with Alex…Alex was her Queen…Alex was worthy…

 

Delphine was happy for Alex and she had a new gained respect for Maggie, but she wished she was that she was the one that got someone like her to, someone who thought she was also worthy…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

****

**_Flash Forward back to lunch with John_ **

****

Delphine picked up her fork and shook her head. “I still haven’t found the right dress to wear. Thank goodness this will all be over soon, and I won’t have to go through it again until Sophie gets married.” Delphine sighed

 

  
“Don’t you plan to get married someday?” John asked curiously

  
Delphine shrugged and looked away. When she thought of getting married, she always pictured Cosima at the end of the altar in that Amazing tuxedo caftan she had worn on the cover of Vogue.

 

“Non, I haven’t really thought about it much.”

  
“Well, why don’t you think about it?”

  
Delphine looked back at John and smiled. “Are you proposing John?”

  
“I would if I thought you’d accept.”

 

Delphine’s smile slowly fell, because she wasn’t sure if she would accept.

 

  
“Don’t worry,” john said, when he saw her face “I won’t embarrass you right now by asking, and I won’t subject myself to your rejection. I know you’re not ready.”

 

**_If I am ever…_ **

 

  
Delphine stared at him, this kind and wonderful man who meant a lot to her, but whom she didn’t love as a wife should love a husband. Her head wanted to love him, but her heart loved someone else. Always had….

 

  
“Delphine don’t reject the idea out of hand. Just think about it,” John said, and she did.

 

She thought about how marriage to John would solve some of her problems.  
He could provide a comfortable life for her and Sophie even though Sophie still hadn’t warmed up a lot to him, and together they would be a family. She didn’t love him as she should, but given more time, maybe she could. Maybe her head could convince her heart.

 

But she knew that would never be possible…how do you convince your heart to love someone, when it had always belonged to someone else…

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
   
Cosima tossed her  T-shirt in the laundry basket. Dressed herself in a pair of jogging shorts and a mesh tank top with her sports bra under it. She covered her hair with shiny oil and started rolling dreadlock after dreadlock in the palm of her hands until they were tight again and were shinning.

 

Cosima looked up into the mirror in front of her and smiled.

 

“You can come in and talk to me if you want to,” she told Sophie, who stood behind her, peeking into the bathroom.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“Retwisting my dreadlocks”

 

“Is that something like my Maman curling her hair?” Sophie asked curiously.

 

“Yeah sort of, I have curls that started with twist braids sort of and I never loosened them again and they became like this, and because my hair grows I have to roll them between my palms to tidy them up again so I don’t look messy”

 

Sophie smiled lightly and watched fascinated at Cosima doing her hair.

 

Sophie wore her Iron Man oncie and was her hair was a curled mess from sleep.

 

Last night was the first-time Sophie had stayed with her alone, and after Cosima had killed the spider in her bedroom for her, everything had gone real smooth. After Cosima had smashed the insect with a flip flop, Sophie had looked at her as if she had super powers.

 

 

  
“When I am, in I am in the seventh grade, Maman says I am allowed to curl my own hair” she continued. “I’ll probably be really big by then.” She peered up at Cosima through the mirror. “Do you think Page his hair will get longer?”

 

John rinsed his blade and shook his head. “No maybe just a little but never as long as ours”

 

When Cosima had picked up Sophie the night before, that poor little dog had been wearing an Alvin and the chipmunks red sweater combined with a beanie.

 

When she had entered the house, the Page looked at her and ran into another room to hide. Delphine had speculated that Page might be afraid of Cosima’s height which was impossible because Delphine was longer than her, but Cosima figured that poor Page hadn’t wanted another female to see him looking like a break-dancer.

 

  
“How did you get that big cut in your eyebrow?”

  
“This thing?” Cosima pointed to her old scar. “When I was about 21, a team player from the other team shot a puck at my head and I didn’t duck in time.”

  
“Did it hurt?”

  
It had hurt like burning hell but she was her daughter hero so she had to play it cool.

 

“No, not really just a little sting” Cosima took out her nose ring and changed it for a new one.

 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Sophie watch her.

 

“Sweetie maybe you should get dressed now. Your grandma and will be here in about 45 minutes.”

 

  
“Will you do my hair mom?” She held up one hand and showed Cosima a hairbrush.

  
“I will try, do you also want some of my shinny cocoa oil?”

 

“Yes please” Sophie smiled

 

“Do you want it lose or a ponytail?”

 

“Ponytail”

 

Cosima got to work first she brushed the hair carefully trying to avoid hurting Sophie and then she applied the oil and made a tight good looking ponytail. The whole-time Sophie was smiling and it warmed Cosima’s heart.

 

“If my Maman marries John, will my name still be Niehaus like yours?”

 

Cosima froze immediately…. the thought of Delphine belonging to someone else felt like a knife in her heart...where did this suddenly came from she asked herself curiously…

 

  


 

Cosima’s gaze slid down the mirror to Sophie’s slightly upturned face.

 

“Is your Maman planning on marrying John?” she asked trying to hide her boiling jealousy.

 

  
Sophie shrugged. “Maybe. She’s thinking about it.”

  
Cosima hadn’t really given serious thought to Delphine marrying. The thought of it now, of another person touching her, tied her stomach up in a twist knot and made her psychically ill.

 

“Did she uhm… told you that?”

  
“Yep, but since you’re my other parent, I told her to think about marrying you.”

  


“What did she say?”

 

  
“She laughed and said it would never happen, but you could still ask her, couldn’t you? She looked a bit sad and I heard her cry that night whens he thought I was asleep”

 

  
Marry Delphine? She couldn’t marry Delphine. Even though they had gotten along well after the Page incident, Cosima wasn’t convinced Delphine would ever like her or love her.

 

 

  
Cosima still liked her and loved her. Every time Cosima went to pick up Sophie, she pictured Delphine without her clothes, but lust wasn’t enough to support a lifetime commitment and 2 people had to love each other not 1.

 

Cosima respected her, but respect wasn’t enough either. Cosima loved Sophie and wanted to give her everything she needed to be happy, but Cosima had learned years ago, not to marry a woman because of a child.

 

  
“Couldn’t you just ask? Then we could have another baby.”

 

Sophie gazed up with the same pleading look and she pouted a little the same look she had used on her to get her puppy, but this time Cosima wasn’t about to give in. If, and when, she ever married again, it would be because living without the woman was hell. And that exactly how she felt without Delphine…

 

“I don’t think your Maman likes me,” Cosima said, and tossed the towel on the counter next to the sink.

 

Cosima continued making sure Sophie’s hair looked good.

 

 

“My Maman likes you.” **_Wait what...?_**

****

  
“Did she tell you she does?”

 

  
“She thinks you’re beautiful and nice, too.”

 

**_Holy Watershed!_ **

 

  
Cosima chuckled. “I know she didn’t tell you that.”

 

  
Sophie smiled. “If you kiss her, she will think you are. Then you can have another baby.”

 

  
Although the idea of kissing Delphine had always been one hell of a temptation for her, Cosima doubted one hot steamy passionate kiss would work like magic and solve all their problems. Cosima didn’t even want to think about making another baby.

The idea was tempting she would be there through the whole 9 yards but still it wasn’t that easy. Sure, she still had one strap-on with her sequence in it but yeah it wasn’t about to happen.

 

  
Sophie remained quiet for a few moments, and Cosima was relieved that the subject of Delphine and kissing and babies was over.

  
“If you kiss her, she will like you more than John,” Sophie whispered softly.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

  
   
Cosima pushed open the drapes and out at the windows of her luxurious hotel room. She could see the river and the beach. Cosima had felt restless and edgy, but that was nothing new.

 

It usually took her several hours to come back down after a game, or after a Science competition.

 

Especially after a match with ´The Daxams’. Last year the team from Texas had barely edged The Deo Dyads out of the play-offs with a one-goal backhanded fake by Mike-el. This year The Deo Dyads started the long season with an 8—2 victory over their rivals. The win had been a nice way to start the season and she had made half of the points.

  
Most of the team was in the bar downstairs, celebrating, relaxing. Not Cosima. She was restless and edgy, stressed and too worked up to sleep, but she didn’t want to be around people. Cosima didn’t want to bar food, and talk about random bullshit.

 

  
Something was wrong, very wrong, except for the blind hit she had given Rhea. Cosima had played creative sneaky hockey. Meaning she was playing the game the way she liked to play it following the rules deceiving the players, with speed, strength, skill, and hard body checking. Cosima was doing what she loved to do. What she had always loved to do.

  
But something was wrong. She wasn’t satisfied.

**_You can have your career with the Chinooks, or you can have Delphine. You can’t have both..._ **

  
Cosima closed the drapes and glanced at her watch. It was midnight in Texas. Cosima walked to the table next to the bed, picked up the telephone receiver, and dialed.

 

  
“Bonjour,” Delphine answered after the 4th ring, stirring something deep within her.

  
**_If you kiss her, she will think you are all of that…Then you can have another baby._**

 

Cosima closed her eyes.

 

“Hey, Delphine.”

  
“Cosima?”

  
“Yeah it’s me.”

  
“Where are ... What are you ...? Merde, wait I’m watching you right now on the television.”

  
Cosima opened her eyes and looked across the room at the closed curtains.

 

“It’s a delayed telecast.”

  
“Oh. Did you win?”

  
“Yes, we did.”

  
“Sophie will be glad to hear it. She’s in the living room watching you right now.”

  
“So, what does she think?” Cosima asked curiously

  
“Well, I believe she really liked it until that tall woman knocked you down. Then she got very upset.”

  
The “Tall woman” happened to be Rhea a mock off player for the Daxams. “Is she okay now?”

 

  
“Oui she is, when she saw you skate around again, she was okay. I think she really likes watching you. It must be in her Dna.”

  
Cosima glanced down at the notepad by the telephone.

  
“So, what about you?” Cosima asked, and wondered why her answer felt so important to her.

  
“Well, normally I don’t like to watch sports, but I like to watch hockey more than football or anything without action”

  
Delphine’s voice made her think of dark hot sweet passion, reflections in windows, and hot passionate sex.

 

**_If you kiss her, she will like you more than John…_ **

 

The thought of Delphine kissing her boyfriend made her feel as if she had taken a bullet in the chest.

 

“I’ve got tickets for you and Sophie for the game on Friday. I really want you both to come.”

  
“Friday? The night after the wedding?”

  
“Is that a problem? Do you have to work?”

 

Delphine paused for a few long moments before she answered.

 

“Non, we can be there.”

 

 

Cosima smiled into the phone.

 

“The language can get a little bit rough sometimes”

  
“Oui, I think we are used to it by now,” Delphine said, and Cosima could hear the laughter in her voice. “Sophie is right here. I’ll let you talk to her now.”

 

  
“Uhm, wait, there’s one more thing.”

  
“What?”

  
**_Wait until I get home before you decide to marry your wimp of boyfriend. He’s a jerk and a weenie and you deserve someone better. I want to make you better…I want to make you my Queen…_**

****

Cosima sat down at the foot of the bed. Cosima didn’t have any right to demand anything. But she could work a fight for it she thought.

 

“N…never mind. I am just really tired and still kind of worked up from the game...”

  
“Okay…uhm is there something else you needed?” Delphine asked softly

  
Cosima closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“No, it’s okay. You can put Sophie on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	10. ...Unbreak...My...Heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  \-------------------------------------------------------------  
> We got a Wedding people>>>\- Delphine talks with John about the proposal- Delphine and Aldous have a talk at the wedding- Cosima's teammates discovers she has a daughter - And Cosima and Delphine have a talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Chapter: Tony Braxton- Unbreak My Heart
> 
> \-----------------------------  
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT PEOPLE =D  
> \-----------------------------
> 
> What is gonna be in the next chapter? read the end note...

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

**_Wedding Day 10 th of June_ **

**_> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _ **

****

  
Sophie strolled down the aisle dressed in a pink dress a Disney princess would have been jealous off.

 

Brunette curls bounced at her shoulders and rose petals fluttered from her hands on the luxurious carpet of the Golden Palace church.

 

Delphine stood on the left side of the minister and tried to keep her tears at bay.

Her gaze was fixed on her daughter as Sophie slowly walked down the aisle dressed in a pink dress with a White gold tiara Aunt Maggie had bought her.

Delphine couldn’t help but smile, she was extremely proud of her little Fashion Queen.  


When Sophie reached her mother’s side, she turned and smiled at the woman standing across the aisle in a navy-blue Balmain power suit. Slim Fit pants, a black caftan that reached right above her knees, a long jacket that was a little past her knees combined with Gold over the outfit. She wore velvet loafers and of course her signature glasses.

 

Sophie waved softly at Cosima. Cosima smiled a when she noticed it and waved proudly back.

 

A crown of roses circled Alex’s short brunette red hair, and the long white gold organza sheath Delphine had helped her choose looked amazing on her. The dress was simple and the bustier had flowers on it.

The slit up the front showed a little skin from her right leg, enough to drive Maggie crazy Alex said.

  
Kara soon to be Kara Luthor-Danvers stood next to her to lead her down the aisle, their mother couldn’t come because she was somewhere across the world and wouldn’t make it with all that was going on over there, but they had promised to do a get together party to celebrate the moment she would come to San Francisco.

 

The moment Kara had heard about Alex getting married to Maggie. She pushed all her doubts of Lena declining her proposal away and proposed 2 days after. It had paid off.

 

They had come into town 1 week earlier from wherever unknown place they had been spending time at in the world and they came to spent time with Alex, her and Sophie together. Over the years, Delphine had met Kara and Lena they had become closed and saw each other as family. Sophie called them aunt’s and Delphine called them the sisters she never had.

 

Maggie’s family was a different thing. When she was 14 she came out to her parents. Her mother was supportive but her father couldn’t take it and kicked her out. Maggie moved in with her aunt who took care of her like the child she never had.

 

Maggie’s mother didn’t want Maggie to have the feeling that she didn’t care or never loved her. So, her mother visited her as much as she can and supported her with everything she needed for her ice hockey and science stuff.

 

When Maggie graduated her mother and aunt and her nieces and nephews that always had her back no matter what we’re cheering the hardest.

 

After graduation Maggie participated in a special Ice hockey charity game not knowing that Aldous Leekie was there looking for new talent. When he had seen Maggie play. He did some research on her and discovered that she was a brilliant scientist and an amazing ice hockey player.

She got recruited 1 year after Cosima and was named the 2nd team captain from both the ice hockey and science department. Meaning if there was something with Cosima that she would handle the things.

 

 

Maggie and Cosima immediately became best friends ever since.

 

When Maggie became famous with everything she had achieved her father had reached out to her to talk things true. He still didn’t like her being out but they had the talk made peace and left it like that.

 

Even though he will never support her for that they never fought, they always checked in once in a while and that was there relationship.

 

Maggie supported her family with everything they needed, some of them had dreams and she wanted them to be successful and helped them however she can. So, there were a lot of good walking Sawyer restaurants all over America, specialized in Italian food, all of the restaurants were packed every time they were open, business was booming.

 

They all had spent time together Kara, Lena and Maggie were getting along very good they liked Maggie immediately and they had a great click.

 

Kara and Lena also had met Cosima and were shocked and impressed after they had learned how Sophie was biologically theirs. Cosima had really hit it off with them and every time they went out they invited her or Cosima invited them to come along. Even Alex and Cosima got along.

 

When Maggie’s family came into town everyone except her dad he had refused to come. They went to one of the Sawyer’s restaurants and had the time of there lives. Delphine never had a family like this before and to be excepted by the family of her best friends and her best friend’s fiancé was an amazing feeling.

 

At the end of the night Kara and Lena announced that they would move back to America Close to them because they missed them all especially their little niece Sophie. Alex had cried and her smile has never left her face since.

 

They were all a big happy family in that moment. And for once…it felt right…

 

 

The next morning Alex had called Delphine crying asking if all her happiness was a dream and. After reassuring Alex that it was all real, that Kara and Lena really were going to stay.

 

That she was really getting married. Alex had calmed down and hung up happier.

 

 

 

 

Kara was dressed in a power suit like what Cosima was wearing, only Kara had a customized cape draped around her shoulders, because like she had said she would always try to be her sister’s hero no matter what happened from now on. Lena was wearing a similar outfit but instead of a suit she was wearing a dress with a cape.

 

Alex held Kara’s arm as they walked slowly down the aisle. Alex hadn’t invited her family because when their father died the family hadn’t come to the funeral and they had always judged Kara and Alex for their sexual preferences. Instead Alex had invited all of their friends from work.

 

 

 

Delphine had tried to persuade Alex to include her estranged maybe some of her family that had meant something to her, but Alex was stubborn she didn’t want them at her wedding. She didn’t want them to ruin the happiest day of her entire life.

  
While all eyes were on the bride, Delphine took the opportunity to study Maggie. In her black power suit, similar to Cosima’s only she was wearing a white/ gold Caftan under her clothes, Maggie was very handsome, she had her hair curled and the top part braided to the back.

 

Delphine watched for Maggie’s reaction to Alex, and what she saw immediately whipped away some of the worries she had over the unexpected romance and hurried wedding.

 

Maggie lit up so much that Delphine half expected her to hold out her arms so Alex could run into them. She was drooling and obviously checking Alex out. She was looking like Alex was an angel that felt out of the sky. She was looking like Alex hung the moon. Maggie’s whole face smiled, and exposed her dimples to the fullest.

 

She looked like a woman desperately in love. It was no wonder Alex had fallen so hard and fast.

 

  
As Alex walked passed, she smiled at Delphine. Before letting Alex go Kara kissed her forehead, and looked into her eyes with tears before nodding to Alex and then to Maggie, a silent moment saying I give her to you. Then Alex moved to stand beside Maggie with the back turned to the public.

  
“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind the love of these 2 people together forever and ever. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer”

 

  
Delphine dropped her gaze to her Louboutin’s. Desperately in love, she thought. She had decided to be honest with her feelings…

 

The night before, she had told John that she couldn’t marry him. Because she couldn’t marry a man she didn’t love desperately like she did for someone else. John had been silent for a few moments and had sighed.

“Is it because of her Delphine?”

 

The silence Delphine gave him was enough for him to understand that Delphine was in love with Cosima.

 

“John, I am sorry”

 

“Listen Delphine the heart loves who it wants, and I knew you’re heart always belonged to her, I hoped that maybe through time we could had have something but I understand, I do hope that if it ever works out that you will be happy and that she will treat you right otherwise I will have to come kick her ass” he had said with a bit of unshed tears in his eyes.

 

Delphine had smiled teary. “Thank you, John,”

 

Slowly they leaned in together and kissed softly for the last time…a goodbye. When they pulled back he had leaned is forehead against hers.

 

“Goodbye Delphine”

 

“Goodbye John”

 

And he had walked away…and she had stayed alone…

 

 

Delphine’s gaze moved across the aisle to Cosima’s black loafers. Several times in her life, she had seen her look at her with lust and kindness heavy in her hazel brown eyes.

In fact, the last time she had come to pick up Sophie, she had seen that

‘I-want-to-fuck-you-into-another-universe-look- ‘in her eyes.

 

But lust was not the same as love. Lust didn’t even last the next morning, especially with Cosima. Delphine’s gaze traveled up Cosima’s muscular legs, over her double-breasted jacket with gold buttons that hung open.

 

Delphine’s gaze moved to Cosima’s face and to the brown eyes behind the glasses staring back at her.

  
Cosima smiled. Just a pleasant little smile that sent off warning bells in her head and butterflies up in her stomach. She turned her attention to the ceremony. Cosima wanted something.

 

“So, as we have gathered her today before we bind these to people together eternity they have written their own vows”

 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and intertwined them.

 

_“Maggie… (chocked sob), Maggie from the first moment I saw you I tried to stay away from you for as long as possible. You annoyed me and pissed me off but later I had to admit you flattered me. You woke something up in me that I had never felt. That night when you rescued me at the bar I knew that…that I was completely in love with you. I tried to resist you so hard, but that moment when you said I deserved to be loved I couldn’t resist it anymore and gave in and it was the best decision I have made in my entire life…you are the best in my life and I love you for that”_

****

 

 

At this point, Kara was crying while Lena held her hand who was also crying, Maggie mom and aunt were crying, wait…wait I am crying omg. And we haven’t even heard Maggie’s vows. God I am so glad that I brought that handkerchief with me. Maggie was trying very hard to contain her tears but I saw them shinning in her eyes.

 

Maggie took a deep breath cleared her throat and started talking with a voice shivering from tears, from across the aisle I could see Cosima holding in her tears.

 

_“Alex, the first time I saw you at that picnic I was blown away and so happy that I had decided to come when I was invited. For me you looked like the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on. I knew you didn’t like me but something inside me wanted to be close by you all the time, something inside you made me feel home. All those moments when is saw you after that I knew I had to do everything to make you mine. I wanted you to be loved, because you deserved it. And when I rescued you that night it was the best thing I had ever done. I didn’t know how I could show you that you deserved to be loved but I know that I will give my all every day to show you how loved you are…because you…you are my Queen Alex and I love you”_

**At this point the tears were streaming from Maggie’s eyes and I saw Cosima whipping away her own tears, Kara was sobbing and Lena. Maggie’s family was only tears, Sophie was crying and I was whipping my tears away the whole time.**

**Even some other people in the church were crying. I had never heard such a beautiful speech and it even warmed my heart. Alex was trying to keep it together but was crying and shaking lightly.**

 

 

 

The minister was whipping away his own tears.

 

“Wow ladies, you even got me those were the most beautiful and truthful vows I have ever heard”

 

“Can I please have the rings?”

 

Sophie walked over with the 2 rings she was holding on a gold cushion and walked over to her Aunts who smiled at her.

 

“Alex Danvers and Maggie, could you please both take your rings and repeat after me while holding hands and looking at each other.

 

 

“With this ring, I promise, to love you, be honest with you, stand with you through the good and the bad times and support you”

 

After they had repeated it they slipped the rings on both their fingers.

 

“So, is there anyone here today that don’t want these people to get married? And so, help me god if someone doesn’t you will have trouble with me”

 

After a silence that lasted a several moments no one stood.

 

“Good than in the power vested in pronounce you bounded and married, I pronounce you Mrs. Danvers- Sawyer, you may now kiss the bride”

 

Maggie pulled Alex in and kissed her softly before pulling back smiling.

 

The whole church stood up and started clapping and throwing rose pedals at them.

 

Everyone started to leave the church and Delphine and Sophie walked beside Cosima back up the aisle and through the double doors.

  
In the garden, Maggie’s mother pushed her daughter out of the way to get to Alex.

 

“You are an angel Alex” Maggie’s mother declared as she hugged Alex and passed her around to the rest of the family.

 

  
“Maman can you hold this” Sophie handed the basket of rose petals and the ring cushion to Delphine and sighed. “I’m tired.”

  
“I think we can go ahead and leave for the reception,” Cosima said as she moved to stand behind Delphine. “Why don’t you and Sophie ride with me?”

  
Delphine turned and gazed down at her. Cosima looked extremely fine in her wedding suit, except for the drooping Bordeaux red rose pinned to her lapel. Cosima had stuck the pin through the stem rather than the body of the flower.

 

“We can’t leave until Marcus takes his pictures.”

  
“Who now?”

  
“Marcus. He is the photographer Alex hired, and we can’t leave until he takes the wedding pictures.”

 

 

  
Cosima’s smile turned to a smirk “Are you sure?”

  
Delphine nodded and pointed to Cosima’s chest.

“Your rose is about to fall off.”

  
Cosima glanced down and shrugged. “I am no good at this. Can you fix it?”

 

Delphine slipped her fingers beneath the lapel of Cosima’s navy suit. With Cosima’s head beneath hers, she pulled out the long straight pin.

She was so close, she could feel her sweet breath at her. The smell of her expensive sweet perfume filled her head, and if she turned her face, their mouths would touch.

 

Delphine pushed the pin through the wool and into the dark Bordeaux red rose.

  
“Don’t hurt yourself.”

  
“I won’t. I do this all the time.” Delphine ran her hand down Cosima’s lapel, smoothing out invisible wrinkles, savoring the texture of expensive wool beneath her fingertips.

  
“You pin flowers on people all the time?”

  
She shook her head and her neck brushed Cosima’s smooth jaw.

 

“Non, I pin them on myself and Alex. For our business.”

  
Cosima put a hand on her bare arm. “Are you sure you don’t want to ride with me to the reception? Aldous’s going to be there, and I thought you might not want to go alone.”

 

 

  
With the chaos surrounding the wedding, Delphine had managed to avoid thinking about her ex-fiancé. The thought of Aldous now formed a lump in her stomach.

 

“Did you tell him about Sophie?”

  
“He found out.”

  
“How did he take it?” She slid her fingers over one more invisible wrinkle, then dropped her hand.

  
Cosima shrugged her muscular shoulders.

 

“Okay. It’s been 6 years, so he’s over it sorts of.”

  
Delphine was slightly relieved. “Then I’ll drive myself to the reception, but thank you for the offer.”

  
“You’re welcome.” Cosima slid her warm palm up to her arm, then back down to her wrist. The hair on her arm tingled. “Are you sure about those pictures?”

  
“Oui, what?”

  
“I hate waiting around to get my picture taken.”

  
Cosima was doing it again. Taking up all the space and sucking out her ability to think. Touching Cosima was both sweet pleasure and slight torture.

 

 

“I would have thought you’d be used to it by now.”

  
“I don’t mind the pictures, it’s the waiting. I’m not a patient woman with certain things. When I want something, I like to get it on.”

  
Delphine had a feeling Cosima wasn’t talking about pictures anymore. A few minutes later, as the photographer positioned them on the steps in front of the garden, she was forced to endure the whole experience again.

 

Marcus positioned them with the women standing in front of the men, while Sophie stood close to Alex.

  
“I want to see happy gorgeous smiles,” the photographer requested, his soft voice suggesting that maybe he had gotten in touch with his feminine side.

As he looked through the camera on his tripod, he motioned them closer together with his hands. “Come on, I want to see happy gorgeous smiles on your happy gorgeous faces.”

  
“Is he related to that artist on project catwalk?” Cosima asked Maggie out of the side of his mouth.

  
“The dude with the bald head?”

  
“Yeah he used to treat pictures like Van Gogh shit”

  
“Mom!” Sophie whispered loudly. “Don’t swear.”

  
“Sorry.”

  
“Can you all say ‘wedding night?’ ” Marcus asked.

 

  
“Wedding night!” Sophie yelled.

  
“That’s really good, little flower ring girl. How about everyone else?”

  
Delphine looked at Alex and they started to laugh.

  
“Come on get Gor-ge-ous.”

  
“Damn, where did you get this guy?” Maggie wanted to know.

  
“I’ve known him for years. He is a good friend of Kara”

  
“Ahh, that explains it then, Sunny Danvers all over.”

  
Cosima put her hand on Delphine’s waist, and her laugher stopped immediately. Cosima slid her palm to Delphine’s stomach and drew her back against her muscular front.

 

Her voice was a low and deep next to her ear when she said,

“Say ‘cheese babe”

  
Delphine’s breath caught in her throat. “Cheese,” she said weakly, and the photographer snapped the picture.

  
“Now the Maggie’s family,” Marcus announced as he advanced his film.

  
The muscles in Cosima’s arm tensed. Her fingers curled into a possessive fist, and the hem of Delphine’s dress rode up her thighs. Then she dropped her hand and took a step backward, putting a few inches between them.

 

 

Delphine glanced at her, and again Cosima gave her that pleasant little smile.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

They entered the reception together, Delphine had decided to take Cosima up on her offer to drive with her. And Sophie wanted nothing more than to drive with her mom.

 

Delphine was sitting on a table somewhere in the corner while Cosima and Sophie went to the buffet to get some food and drink.

 

She looked around her everything was packed, there were a lot of couples on the dancefloor and people around her talking and having fun.

 

Suddenly there was a black handsome man in front of her.

 

“Good evening My name is Hank Henshaw”

 

“Bonjour, I am Delphine” she answered politely, wondering what he wanted.

 

“I saw you sitting alone and I was wondering what a beautiful lady was doing all by herself while the floor is packed, I was hoping I could ask you for a dance”

 

Delphine thought about it for a few seconds and decided why not, Cosima and Sophie were not near with being done.

 

She held his arm while he led her to the dancefloor.

 

 

Delphine placed her arms on is shoulder while he held her waist.

 

 

“So, I hear a French accent?”

 

 

“Oui, but I am from Quebec”

 

 

“Wow that amazing, I am from Colorado”

 

 

“So, are you family or friend?” Delphine asked curiously

 

 

“I am a friend, I play for the ‘The Deo Dyads, what about you?”

 

 

“I am the maid of honor and the best friend of Alex”

 

 

“Ah that explains it”

 

While Hank tried to make small talk with her, Delphine felt his hands slowly trailing lower until they were resting right above her ass. And Delphine felt a bit uncomfortable.

 

 

 

Meanwhile Cosima and Sophie had arrived back at the table and were wondering were Delphine was.

 

“Where is Maman, mom?” Sophie asked curiously

 

“I don’t know sweetie”

 

Cosima glanced around until her eyes landed on Delphine who was dancing with Hank.

 

Hank the Casanova who wanted anything and everything that had ass and tits. Cosima felt anger and jealousy boiling up inside of her.

 

“Sweetie can you stay here for a few minutes I will be right back okay?”

 

“Oui, mom I won’t get up”

 

“good girl” Cosima smiled and kissed her on the side of her head.

 

 

Cosima walked over towards Hank and Delphine and cleared her throat.

 

“Hey Cosima”

 

“Hank…can I have word with you”

 

“But..bu”

 

“Now! Hank!”

 

“Yeah okay, Delphine thank you for this dance” he said while he excused himself.

 

Delphine nodded but said nothing back. She was too worked up and impressed with Cosima’s possessive anger and…jealousy? Merde she is jealous she thought.

 

Cosima motioned towards Sophie with her head and Delphine nodded.

 

 

“Hank what the hell do you think you were doing?”

 

“I saw her sitting alone and asked her for a dance”

 

“Do I look stupid to you? I know you saw me walking with her”

 

“ I just wanted to keep her company Cosima nothing more”

 

“Next time you want to keep someone company, keep someone company you don’t want to devour right there and then. Because she clearly looked uncomfortable with your hands so close to her ass. And don’t take my company”

 

“Cosima, I am sorry”

 

“You better be! Because next time I won’t be so nice understood?”

 

“Yes captain” hank answered ashamed and walked away.

 

Delphine had seen everything and felt a warm feeling inside when Cosima put him in his place.

 

Cosima walked back to them and sat down.

 

“Are you okay Delphine?”

 

“Oui, thank you for standing up for me”

 

“it’s not a problem, he made you uncomfortable and I don’t tolerate that especially when it’s about the mother of my child”

 

Delphine felt like crying because, Cosima did care or was it just the heat of the moment? She felt overwhelmed and needed to calm down.

 

“I will be right back I need to go to the lady’s room, excuse me”

 

Quickly she stood up and walked towards the toilets. When she almost collided into someone.

 

**_Her ex-fiancé…Aldous…Leekie…_ **

****

For several painful moments, they stare at each other before he cleared his throat.

 

“Delphine…”

 

“Aldous…”

 

**_Come on Delphine apologize and be free from your past and move on to a new beginning forgive yourself. She thought…now is the moment._ **

****

Aldous wanted to walk away, but Delphine stopped him.

 

“Wait Aldous”

 

“Delphine, I have nothing to say to you”

 

“Wel I have something to say. I am sorry for the way I handled things 6 years ago, that I had left you standing at the altar. I was young and I had made a mistake that hurt you in the process. I didn’t love you, made you had made feel safe in the beginning and I thought that perhaps it was the right decision to marry you. But it wouldn’t have been fair to either of us. So, I’m sorry”

 

“So, you decided to fuck my best ice hockey player and scientist instead? And get accidently knocked up in the process?”

 

“It wasn’t supposed to happen”

 

“But it did and you have a biological child from her”

 

“I know…”

 

“I don’t need your apology Delphine and by the looks of it Cosima will never love you. You see after I saw you on Tv I decided to look you up a do some digging, after I found out that Cosima was recognized as the legal _‘father’_ imagine my surprise. So I told her you can spent as much time with Sophie as you want. But you either choose to be with The Deo Dyads or Delphine.”

 

 

“You did what?”

 

“I gave her a choice… it’s either her career or you and I am certain that she would never choose you so that is that”

 

An older woman with blond hair appeared next to Aldous. **_Marian Bowles-Leekie._**

 

“Are you ready to go Darling?”

 

“Yeah let’s go I was just about finish, Have a nice life Delphine”

 

Aldous said with a smirk on his face and walked away.

 

Delphine was standing there trying to register what just had happened, and walked into the lady’s room, luckily it was empty.

 

Nobody had seen the encounter except for Cosima who was wondering what was said. By the looks of it not any good.

 

Delphine was trying to calm down, breath in, breath out. When she made sure her makeup and hair looked good she walked back to the table.

 

“Hey you okay?”

 

 

“Oui”

 

Cosima looked in disbelief but decided to let it slide.

 

“Can I have this dance?” Cosima held out her hand and looked with a warm glimpse in her eyes.

 

Delphine was thinking about saying no but something inside of her wanted to be close to Cosima.

 

“Oui” she smiled softly.

 

“Sweetie Maman and I are going to dancefloor, if you need anything just come to us okay?”

 

“Yes mom” Sophie smiled

 

Cosima led them to the dancefloor. Delphine placed her hands on her shoulders and Cosima rested her hands-on Delphine’s waist.

 

 

“You look breathtaking”

 

 “Merci Cosima” Delphine blushed and whispered softly taken back by the compliment she had given her.

 

They swayed together song after song, in a content and comfortable silence enjoying each other. Cosima’s teammates where a few feet behind her and glanced sometimes over to them, wondering who Delphine was.

 

After what felt like hours Cosima felt someone tugging at her jacket. And she released the hold on Delphine.

 

 

 

“Mom, I am tired”

 

“Let me hold you” Cosima picked Sophie up who immediately placed her arms around Cosima’s neck and hid her head in the crook of her neck.

 

 

“Wait mom? Cosima since when do you have a child?” some of Cosima’s teammates asked surprised.

 

“Since 6 years”

 

“But how is that possible we never saw you pregnant” another teammate asked.

 

“Because I wasn’t she is biologically mine”

 

“But…But…how- “

 

“listen I am going to tell you guys this one time and after that you never ask me about it and talk to anyone about it are we clear?”

 

“yes Captain” they answered her in respect

 

“6 years ago, something happened one night and I accidently used that thing from **_‘project rad’_** in the heat of the moment”

 

“What’s her name?” another teammate asked.

 

“This is my daughter Sophie Laura Niehaus and this is her mother Delphine Cormier”

 

They all stared overwhelmed, surprised and impressed at Cosima.

 

“Delphine Cormier as in…”

 

“Shut up! What did I say? It’s a long story let’s not talk about anymore okay please”

 

“Yeah it’s okay” they teammates nodded.

 

They hugged them all and said respectfully goodbye to them, carefully not to wake Sophie.

 

 

Delphine and Cosima walked over to Alex, Maggie and the rest to say their goodbye’s.

 

Alex had whispered in Delphine’s ear to let go of the past and claim the future with the persons she knows she loves the most. Delphine had nodded, while she knew she was still battling inside with her feelings.

 

Maggie had whispered to Cosima to stop fucking up and claim the person she wanted the most even if she had to fight for it because look at me Maggie said, I have my Queen, now you need to get yours.

 

Cosima had nodded and hugged Maggie.

 

 

 

When they finally left the reception, it was very dark outside.

 

Cosima carefully strapped Sophie into her car seat so she wouldn’t wake up and draped her jacket over her daughter so she wouldn’t feel cold.

 

During the drive towards Delphine’s house they made soft talk about the wedding and other things that had happened that day.

 

30 minutes later Cosima pulled up in front of Delphine’s house.

 

Carefully she unstrapped Sophie, carried her inside the house up to her room and laid her in bed. She kissed her forehead softly before walking downstairs.

 

 

“Do you want something to drink?”

 

“Yeah sure”

 

“Apple cider vodka?”

 

“yes”

 

Delphine handed her drink and they stood I comfortable silence.

 

 

“You know maybe next time when we dance, we should go to place that’s less packed”

 

 

 

“Who says there is a next time?”

 

“There’s always a next time, Delphine,” Cosima said, and raised the glass to her lips, his eyes watching her as he took a long drink.

  
“Do you want some ice?”

  
Cosima shook her head and lowered the glass. Cosima sucked moisture from her lips as her gaze slid over Delphine’s breasts to her thighs, then traveled back up to her face.

 

“That dress has been driving me crazy all day long. It reminds me of that bright red wedding dress you had on the first time I saw you.”

  
Delphine looked down. “Non, this is nothing like that dress.”

  
“Well, It’s short and its Bordeaux.”

 

  
“Non, that dress was a lot shorter, strapless with a bow, and so tight I couldn’t breathe.”

  
“Yeah, I remember.” Cosima smiled and leaned one hip against the counter. “

  
Delphine rested one shoulder against the refrigerator, and folded her arms.

 

“I’m surprised you remembered all of that. As I recall my memory, you didn’t like me very much.”

  
“And as I recall my memory, I liked you more than was wise for me.”

  
“Only when I was naked. The rest of the time, you were very rude.”

  


“I don’t remember it quite that way, but if I was rude to you, it wasn’t personal. My life was fucked up back then. I was drinking way too much and doing all I could to ruin my career and myself and the people around me.”

 

Cosima paused and took a deep breath.

“Do you remember when I told you that I was married before?”

  
“Oui,of course.” How could she possibly forget about Bobbi…

  
“Well, what I didn’t tell you was that Bobbi killed herself. I found her dead in our bathtub. She had slit her wrists and for a lot of years, I blamed myself.”

 

  
Shocked speechless, Delphine stared at her. She didn’t know what to say or do. Her first instinct was to wrap her arms around Cosima’s and tell her she was sorry, but she held back.

  
Cosima took another sip, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“The truth of it is, I didn’t love her. I became a bad wife and I only married her because she was pregnant thought we had a chance, but we fell apart, I wanted out of the marriage. She didn’t.”

 

“I dated her when we were in college for 1,5 year. After graduation, I had made the choice to move hundreds of miles away to study Evolutionary Development and play hockey in the special talented leagues.

I had worked hard and at the age of 19 I was the first player scouted by the ‘ ** _Angels Sadler Club’_** the 1st Science/Hockey team from Los Angeles and I became Team Captain in both departments. After I became a well-known person I got the nickname ‘Geek Monkey’.”

 

Cosima took another sip and sighed.

“After 5 years, I saw Bobbi again, I had totally forgot about her. One thing led to another and we started dating again. 3 months into our relationship she told me that she was pregnant by a guy she had before me and she was scared to tell me when she had found out. She was scared that I might dumb her after my new ice hockey/science season.”

 

 

Cosima took a deep breath.

 

“I loved her so I thought I give it a shot and I asked her to marry me and I adopted her daughter through marriage. She was born 6 months into pregnancy. And the 5 weeks after that I watched how my daughter struggled and fought for her life. But she died. I had dreamed of teaching her everything but my dreams were broken”

“While I dealt with my pain in silence, Bobbi’s pain was big. She cried all the time and within a short period she became very obsessed with having another child.  
When Bobbi discovered that I had a special sequence to make a woman pregnant she begged me to try it but it was just a test I didn’t know if it would work. The sequence only guaranteed 65% chance of pregnancy. We tried it twice and both times it ended in a miscarriage and it broke her more”

 

Cosima took another sip and continued.

 

“The doctor had discovered that something was wrong in her dna so whenever she would get pregnant it would eventually end in a miscarriage or that the child wouldn’t survive after bird”

 

“Bobbie was broken and she wanted to keep trying, but I realized that I loved her but I was not in love with her. I wanted a divorce but I didn’t want to leave her broken. Bobbi sank into a depression and every time when she wanted to get psychical I couldn’t do it because it felt wrong. The more she tried the more I drew back because it was hard.”

 

“I had a few one night stands with other women because I couldn’t deal with the pain anymore, I couldn’t touch her. I wanted Bobbi to leave me, divorce me but instead…she took her own life because she couldn’t deal with life anymore”

 

 

 

“I can still remember the way I found her in the bathtub, the color of the water and her dark hair, and every time I can still feel that wrecking feeling in my body. And I still feel guilty every day because I blame myself”

 

“After Bobbi died I got recruited to play for ‘ _The Deo Dyads’_ and I decided to move into a new home. Because I wanted a child of my own someday in my life, I developed a new sequence that would guarantee a woman 85% chance of pregnancy. When it was done, I placed it in my special toy drawer and I never opened the drawer again until that night with you. In the heat of the moment I accidently grabbed the wrong strap-on and we know the rest”

 

“I was very young when all this happened and the person who I am today is because what has happened all those years, I don’t have a lot of family or friends and after I became alcoholic and got clean. I sort of developed a wall to hide my pain or guide it. Somehow, I always blame myself, especially for that night 6 years ago, when I left you at the airport. I hurt people sometimes unintentionally”

“I hurt you…Delphine”

 

 

Cosima downed the last of her drink and looked at Delphine.

 

An ache tightened Delphine’s chest. She knew Cosima, and she knew she must have been devastated and terrified. She wondered why Cosima was telling her about it now.

Why would Cosima trust her with something so big and painful?

 

 

 

“You had a baby?” Delphine stuttered...

 

 

“Yeah, Marely she would have been 8 now.”

  
“I’m sorry,” was the only thing Delphine could think to say. She couldn’t even imagine losing Sophie.

  
Cosima took Delphine’s hand in hers.

“Sometimes I wonder what she would have been like if she had lived.”

  
Delphine looked into Cosima’s face and once again felt that warm ache in her heart and butterflies in her stomach.

Cosima cared for her. Maybe trust and caring could turn into something more overtime.  


“I wanted to tell you about Bobbi and Marely for 2 reasons. I wanted you to know about them, and I want you to know that even though I have been married once, I am not going to make the same mistakes. I won’t marry again because a child is involved, or because of lust. It will be because I’m crazy in love and have found that place I can call home, found my Queen.”

 

 

Cosima’s words were like a slap to Delphine’s face, and she pulled her hand away from Cosima.

 

They had a child together, and it was no secret Cosima was attracted to her physically, mentally and emotionally. Cosima had never promised her anything but a good time, but she had done it again. She had let herself hope for things she couldn’t have, and knowing it hurt so much tears started to well up in her eyes.

 

“Thank you for sharing, Cosima, but I just can’t appreciate your honesty right now,” Delphine said as she moved towards the front door. “I think it’s better if you leave.”

  
“Wait what?” Cosima sounded shocked as she followed closely behind her. “I thought I we were getting somewhere.”

  
“I know you did. But you can’t come over here whenever you feel like fucking me and just expect me to rip off my clothes and agree.”

Delphine failed to control her trembling hands and lip as she pulled the front door open. She wanted Cosima gone before she broke down completely.

  
“Is that what you think? That you’re just a good fuck?”

 

 

  
Delphine tried not to flinch. “Oui”

  
“What the fuck is happening here?”

Cosima yanked the door out of her hand and slammed it shut. “I open up to you and you throw I right back in my face. I am being honest with you, and you think I’m trying to fuck you.”

  
“Honest? You’re only honest when you want something Cosima, you lie to me all the time.”

  
“Oh, when have I lied to you?”

  
“Your lawyer, for one,” she reminded him.

  
“That wasn’t really a lie, you never gave me the chance to explain myself and jumped right to conclusions.”

  
“Non, it was a lie, and you lied to me again today.”

  
“When?”

  
“At the church. You told me Aldous had moved on, that he was over what happened 6 years ago. But you know he isn’t.”

 

 

  
Cosima leaned back on her heels and frowned at her. “What did he say to you?”

  
“That you wouldn’t choose me over your career. What did he mean?” she asked, and waited for Cosima to enlighten her.

  
“You want the truth?”

  
“Oui, of course.”

  
“Well, he threatened to trade me to another hockey/science team if I get involved with you, but it’s not important, Forget about Aldous. He is just mad because I got a piece of what he wanted.”

  
Delphine leaned against the wall.

 

“Moi?”

  
“Yeah you.”

  
“Is that all I am to you?” Delphine looked at her.

 

 

“If you think I only came over here for a quick lay then you are awfully mistaken”

 

Delphine let her gaze travel to the bulb in Cosima’s wool trousers, she was obviously packing. Delphine looked back up to her face.

 

“Am I?”

  
Anger stained Cosima’s cheeks and she clenched her jaw.

 

“Don’t turn what I feel for you and turn it into something dirty. Because…I want you, Delphine. All of you. All you have to do is walk in a room, and I want you. I want to kiss you, and touch you, and make love to you. I want to show you that you’re special. If I get turned on by you or flushed it’s because my physical response is natural, and I won’t apologize for it.”

  
“And in the morning, you will be gone, and I’ll be alone again.”

  
“That is bullshit.”

 

  
“It’s happened twice Cosima.”

 

  
“Last time, you ran out on me Delphine.”

  


Delphine shook her head. “Non, it doesn’t matter who ran out when, at the end It will end the same. You wouldn’t mean to hurt me, but you will.”  


 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make you feel special, and if you were honest with me, like you want me to be with you, you would claim what belongs to you”

 

  
“Non.”

  
Cosima’s eyes narrowed. “I hate that word.”

  
“Sorry, but there has happened too much between us to have it any other way.”

  
“Are you still trying to punish me for what happened 6 years ago, or is it just an excuse to deny yourself this?”

 

Cosima planted her hands on the wall next to her waist.

 

“What are you afraid of…baby?”

  
“Not you.”

  
Cosima cupped her chin in her palm.

 

“You are lying and you’re afraid Daddy isn’t going to love you and will hurt you”

  
Delphine’s breath caught in her lungs and she gasped.

 

“That was cruel.”

  
“Maybe, but it’s the truth.” Cosima’s thumb slipped across her closed lips.

 

Cosima wrapped her free hand around Delphine’s wrist.

“You’re afraid to reach out and claim what you want, but I am not. I know what I want.”

 

Cosima slid Delphine’s palm across her muscular chest and down the front of her caftan.

 

“Are you still trying to be a good girl so Daddy will see you? Well, guess what, baby girl,” Cosima whispered as she moved Delphine’s hand to the front of her pants and pressed it on her strap-on “I noticed, and I want to show you how much you mean to me”

 

 

  
“Non, stop it,” Delphine said, and lost control of her tears.

She hated Cosima. She loved Cosima. She wanted Cosima to stay as badly as she wanted Cosima to go. She had been rude and cruel, but Cosima had been right.

 

She was terrified Cosima would touch her, and she was afraid Cosima wouldn’t touch her. She was afraid to take what she wanted, scared Cosima would make her miserable and unhappy. She was already miserable and unhappy.

 

There was no way she could win. Cosima was like a drug her drugs and she was addicted to her, addicted to Cosima.

 

“Please, please don’t do this to me.” Delphine begged

  
Cosima wiped a tear from her cheek and let go of her hand.

 

“Delphine, I want you so much, and I’m not afraid to play dirty.”

 

  
Delphine had to cut herself off from Cosima, she needed to check herself into rehab. No more hot passionate kisses that left her breathless or touches or hungry glances.   


 

 “Non, you just want a piece of ... of...a piece of…”

 

Delphine was barely able to talk

 

  
Cosima shook her head and smiled.

 

“I don’t want just a piece. I want it all, you deserve all of it Delphine, you are special you mean so much to me baby…”

 

“Non, Cosima please” Delphine gasped when Cosima placed a hot kiss in her neck and pulled back to look into her eyes.

 

“Baby…you are the key to my heart…you are my Queen…” 

 

 _ **...My Queen...**_  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------  
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT PEOPLE =D  
> \-----------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter will contain a breakthrough or a heartbreak...? what do you think?


	11. ...Sexual...Healing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scene Chapter you have all been waiting on Cophine, getting it for real on...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Chapter: Marvin Gaye- Sexual Healing 
> 
> SURPRISEEEEE 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY WHOE HOEE
> 
> \------------------  
> lEAVE A COMMENT  
> \------------------
> 
> The last Chapter will be the best and long...coming soon...

Cosima looked into Delphine’s eyes and chuckled silently.

Delphine was trying to be tough but couldn’t even bring herself to curse at her. It was one of the things that Cosima liked about Delphine.

 

“Delphine…baby I want your heart, your mind, your body and your soul.”

 

Cosima lowered her head and brushed her lips against Delphine’s.

“I want all of you—forever and ever, I want to make you mine and I want to be yours” Cosima whispered, and wrapped her arm around Delphine’s waist.

 

Delphine’s palms flattened against Cosima’s chest as if she was going to push her away, but then Delphine leaned in and opened her soft mouth, and Cosima felt like a winner. The kiss was so sweet it nearly sent her weak in her knees.

 

Cosima craved Delphine’s body and soul, and Cosima lifted herself onto her toes and fed her hunger.

Within seconds the kiss became desperate and heated.

 

Cosima unzipped the back of Delphine’s dress, then reached for the shoulders. Cosima pulled down the dress, and the thin straps of her slip and bra, stripping her to her waist.

 

 

Delphine’s arms were pinned to her sides, and Cosima drew back to view her full naked breasts spilled in her face like her personal vision of heaven. Cosima wrapped one arm around her waist and she lowered her face and placed a soft kiss on the very tip of Delphine’s right breast.

 

Cosima licked the sensitive flesh and Delphine moaned. She arched towards her, and Cosima sucked her nipple into her mouth. Delphine struggled to free her arms, but Cosima held her tight.

  
“Cosima, cherie” she moaned. “I want to touch you.”

 

  
Cosima loosened her grasp and moved to suck on her right breast. Cosima was ready. She had been ready for months.

 

The delicious pressure against her clit from the strap-on that urged her to shove Delphine against the wall, pull her dress up to her waist, and bury herself deep inside her hot, wet body. Now.

  
Delphine freed herself from the tangle of straps and pulled Cosima’s caftan above the waistband of her pants.

 

Cosima straightened and looked into Delphine’s dreamy eyes. Before Cosima could give into her urge and take Delphine right there by her front door, she grabbed Delphine’s hand and pulled her toward the rear of the house.

 

 

“Babe where’s your bedroom?” Cosima asked breathlessly as she moved down the hall. “I know there’s one here somewhere.”

 

  
“Last door on the left.” Delphine answered panting

 

  
Cosima entered the room and stopped dead in her tracks.

 

The bed looked like a French balcony, covered with drapes above the bed and flowers around it. A half dozens of pillows and satin sheets and a huge headboard.

 

The wallpaper was covered with flowers and on the fabric of the chairs.

  
Delphine walked past her, holding her dress to her breasts.

 

“What’s wrong?”

  
Cosima looked at her, standing there surrounded by flowers, she tried to shield herself with her hands, and failed miserably.

 

 

“Nothing, except you’re still dressed baby”

  
“So are you cherie.”

  
Cosima smiled and stepped out of her shoes. “Not for long gorgeous.” Within seconds Cosima had stripped down to her boxers, and when she returned her gaze to Delphine, she nearly came.

 

Delphine stood just beyond her reach, in nothing but a pair of skimpy panties and two stockings secured at her thighs with Bordeaux garters. Cosima’s gaze moved from the expensive lingerie to her full hips. Delphine’s breasts were beautiful and round, her shoulders smooth, her face breathtakingly gorgeous.

 

Cosima reached for her and pulled Delphine against her. Delphine was hot, sexy and soft and everything Cosima had ever wanted in a woman. Cosima wanted to go slow, she wanted to make love to her to show Delphine how much she meant.

Cosima wanted her mouth, shoulder, and breasts.

Cosima wanted to kiss her belly, thighs, between her legs and eat her out.

  
Quickly she pushed Delphine onto the bed, then rolled with Delphine on top.

She kissed her mouth and slid her hands down Delphine’s back to her ass and squeezed lightly. Cosima yanked Delphine’s panties down her legs. They were both embarrassingly wet. Delphine pulled down Cosima’s boxers and the strap-on pressed into her smooth stomach.

 

Cosima thought she was going to come from just looking at Delphine but she wanted to wait. She wanted to make sure that Delphine was ready.

Cosima wanted to show Delphine how much she loved her, how much she cared. She wanted to be a tender lover.

 

Cosima rolled her onto her back and forced Delphine’s panties completely from her legs. Cosima sat back on her heels and looked at Delphine admiring her beauty. She was naked except for a chain on her neck.

 

Delphine raised her arms to her, and Cosima knew she couldn’t wait anymore. Cosima covered her with her body, hips cradled between her smooth sexy thighs, and she placed her palms on both sides of Delphine’s face.

 

“I love you, Delphine, you are my Queen” she whispered as she looked into Delphine’s green eyes.

 

 

 

 

Tears started to form in Delphine’s eyes.

 

“Tell me you love me baby” Cosima said while looking deep into her eyes.

  
Delphine moaned and slid her hands down Cosima’s sides to her ass.

 

“J’taime Cosima so much, I’ve always loved you.”

 

“I have always loved you too, I just never admitted it…but I’m going to show you how much baby”

 

A tear streamed down Delphine’s cheek. Cosima whipped it away and kissed her passionately.

  
Cosima took the tip of the shaft and thrusted deep inside her. For the first time in years, Cosima felt home.

Desperately Cosima fought for control trying not to come just yet. Cosima pulled back, and thrust in again.

 

After making passionate love and both having several orgasms they both climaxed for the last time.

 

Both were in tears after a hot and passionate love marathon. And they kissed one last time before falling in a deep slumber. Wrapped in each other’s arms.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

  
It was 4 o’clock in the morning before Cosima slipped from her bed and began to redress. Delphine had taken the strap-on off Cosima and had placed in her secret drawer after washing it for future encounters she thought.

 

Delphine wrapped the sheet around her naked body and sat up to watch Cosima button her pants. Cosima was leaving. She knew Cosima didn’t have a choice. Neither of them wanted Sophie to know Cosima had spent the night.

 

Still, her heart ached of Cosima leaving. Cosima had told her that she loved her and that she was her Queen.

Cosima had her many times during the 3 hours they had been making love. It was still a little hard to believe. Hard for her to trust the joy and happiness she felt deep inside.

The happiness Alex had been given suddenly, has struck her too, she couldn’t believe it.

  
Cosima reached for her Caftan and shoved her arms into the sleeves. Tears stung the backs of Delphine’s eyes and she blinked them back. She wanted to ask Cosima if she would see her again the next evening, but she didn’t want to appear desperate and needy.

 

 

When Cosima was done redressing, and making sure she looks representable she turned around.

  
“You probably won’t want to go to the arena early for the game today,” Cosima said, referring to the hockey tickets she had given Delphine earlier.

 

“Sophie will have a hard time sitting through the game, without getting there for the early stuff and exploring first.” Cosima sat on the edge of the bed and put on her socks and shoes. “Dress warm babe”

When Cosima was finished, she stood and reached for Delphine. Cosima pulled her onto her knees and kissed her softly.

 

“I love you, Delphine…my angel, my Queen”

  
Delphine felt a warm feeling inside of her, she didn’t think she would ever get tired of hearing Cosima say those words to her.

 

“I love you, too so much Cosima”

 

They kissed for a few minutes passionately before they drew back.

  
“I’ll see you after the game, gorgeous” Cosima said, and dropped one last hot kiss on her lips.

 

Then she was gone, leaving her alone with Aldous’s warning playing in her brain and threatening to destroy her happiness.  
Cosima loved her. She loved him. Did Cosima love her enough to give up her hockey team? How could she live with herself if Cosima did?

 

**_...I love you, Delphine…my angel, my Queen…_ **

A smile spread across Delphine’s went she thought back how lovingly Cosima had looked at her, she had looked at her like she was her universe. And Delphine felt so special…

****

**_…my angel, my Queen…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> The last Chapter Will be the best and Long, stay tuned xoxoxox
> 
> hope you liked the chapter


	12. ...XO Tour Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine, Sophie and Siobhan are at Cosima's game- A little bit of angst- 
> 
> And Also i am sorry but i couldn't leave with one big chapter so i decided to split it in 3 parst...Sorry not Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Chapter: Lil uzzi vert- XO Tour Life
> 
>  
> 
> It's hard to say goodbye so yeah had to break it up in 3 parts, Sorry not sorry!
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT....

Blue, Red and Green lights circled and surrounded the ice like a fancy party, the only thing missing were the disco balls.  A half dozen cheerleaders clad in short tight skirts and tank tops danced to loud pop and rock, r&b music that’s pumped from the DJ booth in the middle of the arena.

 

Delphine could feel the heavy bass thud in her body and she wondered how Siobhan was holding out. Delphine looked over the top of Sophie’s head who had pink earplugs in. Siobhan didn’t seem bothered at all by the loud noise. Cosima had provided them all with customized ear plugs because the games could get very loud.

 

 

Siobhan Sadler looked almost the same as she did 6 years ago, the same brunette hair and the same figure it was like time hadn’t changed her at all.

 

The only real difference was that now she was wearing a pair of gold metal glasses.

  
When Delphine and Sophie had first found their seats, Delphine was surprised to see Siobhan waiting for them. Delphine hadn’t known what to expect from Cosima’s mother, but Siobhan had quickly calmed her down with a genuine smile.

  
“Hello, Delphine. You look even more stunning than I remember,” Siobhan had said as she had helped her and Sophie out of their jackets and into some sport gear cheering on **_‘The Deo Dyads’._**

****

****

  
“And you, Ms. S, are twice as beautiful as I remember,” Delphine had declared through one of her most genuine charming smiles.

  
Siobhan had laughed. “I always did like a Quebec Woman.”

  
Suddenly the music started to fade out until it was stopped completely and the arena lights were dimmed, except for the two enormous **_´Deo Dyad’_** logos lamps installed at each end of the ice.

  
“Ladies and gentleman... I present to you ** _´The Deo Dyads_** ” a male’s voice boomed from the speakers on the huge video Scoreboard.

 

All the fans in the public went crazy, and were screaming and cheering, the ‘ ** _Deo Dyads’_** team skated onto the ice. Their white jerseys with gold letters were glowing in the stark darkness.

 

From her position, several rows above the red lines, Delphine’s gaze scanned the back of each jersey until she found the name she wanted to see the most NIEHAUS printed in Gold above the number 24.

 

Delphine’s heart fluttered with pride and love for this woman who turned her live upside down. Cosima was wearing special sports glasses, and her hair was in a ponytail under the helmet. The uniform looked so good on Cosima because she was the team Captain her helmet had a special Gold stripe and on her arms, Delphine felt herself getting worked up again.

 

**_Focus Cormier…Focus not now…Game first…celebration…later._ **

**_Maybe I can drop Sophie off at Alex, Kara and Lena who couldn’t come to support Maggie today because of an important appointment or something like that. Clearly, they were lying, but Delphine had left it like that._ **

 

 

 

 

Delphine was smiling with pride, because the short muscular woman with the team captain outfit on and the funny glasses now belonged to her and she was her Queen.

 

It was so new and unreal and Delphine was having a hard time believing Cosima really loved her. Delphine hadn’t talked to Cosima since she had kissed her goodbye, and since then, Delphine had experienced horrible moments because she feared that everything that went down the night before had been a dream.

  
Even from a distance Delphine could see that Cosima wore special pads on her shoulders and beneath the ribbed gold socks that covered her legs and disappeared beneath her shorts.

 

Cosima held her customized golden hockey stick in the big padded gloves on her hands. She looked exactly like the special nickname they had given her **_‘Geek Monkey’_** especially with those glasses.

  
The Deo Dyads skated from goalpost to goalpost, then finally stopped in a straight line in the middle.

 

“Maman look Aunty Maggie is in the goal and I see Mom, they look cool” Sophie said excitingly.

 

“Oui, cherie they do” Delphine answered concentrated

 

The lights came up, and the other team **_Super Sign Keys_** were announced. But when they skated out onto the ice, they were greeted by an arena filled with booing and screaming from the Deo Dyad fans. Delphine was actually scared they would start throwing things at them, but luckily nobody crossed that line.

 

 

Delphine felt so bad for the other team, that out of pity she would have actually started cheered if her woman and her best friends partner wouldn’t have been on the home team she came to support that day. But she feared for her safety and that for Sophie’s and Siobhan’s if she had.

 

5 players from each team stayed out on the ice and took their positions. Cosima slid into the middle of the ice to the center face-off circle, put her stick on the ice, and waited.

 

  
“Kick some ass, Guys!!” Siobhan yelled as soon as the puck was dropped and the battle began.

  
“Grandma S!” Sophie gasped. “You said a bad word.”

 

  
Siobhan either didn’t hear or chose to ignore Sophie’s admonition what Delphine doubted because Ms. S was to engrossed in the game to notice anything around her but the puck.

  
“Are you cold cherie?” Delphine asked Sophie over the noise of the crowd.

 

Delphine had them dressed in winter clothes in Bordeaux long sweaters, jeans with a thermos legging under it and moonboots.

  
“Non, Maman” Sophie said while she kept her eyes glued to the ice and shook her head. She pointed to Cosima, speeding down the ice toward them, Cosima’s gaze fierce directed at an opposing team player who had the puck.

 

 

 

 

Cosima blocked and body-checked him so hard against the boards, the Plexiglas shook and rattled, and Delphine had the feeling and just knew they were going to break through the barrier and take out a part of the cheering crowd.

 

Delphine heard the heavy whoosh of air leaving both player’s lungs, and she was sure after such a pounding, the other man Cosima had blocked would have to be carried away. But he didn’t even fall down. The two players elbowed and hacked each other, and finally the puck sailed toward the Super Sign Keys goal.

  
Delphine watched Cosima skate from one end to the other, grind or block someone into the ice, and steal the puck. The Super Sign Keys were often brutal, like car accidents, and she thought of the night before and hoped Cosima didn’t damage anything vital, because she wanted to def to that over tonight.

  
Siobhan was totally in the game and was yelling things every now and then.

“Open your damn eyes and pay attention to the game, omg chickens” She hollered.

 

Delphine had never heard so much swearing in such a short period of time, and she had never seen so much spitting in her life on the field.

Besides cursing and spitting, each team delivered pounding and crushing hits and blows to each other. They skated fast, and hammered the goaltenders.

 

Delphine almost wanted to cover Sophie’s eyes and ears because of the violence. But Sophie was enjoying the game and to engrossed because of her aunt and mom playing.

 

 

 

By the end of the first period, neither had scored yet.

  
In the second period, a player from the opposite team was given a penalty because she had blamed Cosima that she had tackled her.

 

“You sons of bitches!” Siobhan had yelled at the officials. “Jones fell over her own damn feet.”

  
“Grandma S!” Sophie yelled shocked.

 

  
Delphine wasn’t about to argue with Siobhan, but she had seen Cosima hook the blade of her stick in the other woman’s skates and had pulled her feet out from underneath her.

Cosima had made the whole situation look effortless, then she had placed a gloved hand on her chest and looked so innocent with those glasses.

Delphine began to wonder if perhaps she did had imagined the other woman getting tackled by Cosima on the ice.

  
In the third period, Hank Handsaw had finally made a goal for the Deo Dyads, but 15 minutes later, the Super Sign Keys had even the score.

 

The tension was high in the air in the Dyad Arena, the fans were going out of their minds because of the short time that still had to be played and because of the even score.

 

Sophie jumped to her feet, too excited to sit. “Go, Mom,” she hollered, as Cosima fought for the puck, before she barreled down ice she hit the puck hard with her stick.

 

 

 

 

Cosima’s head was down and she had flown across the center line over the ice, but she had scored luckily. Another player from the opposite team had slammed into her when she had scored.

 

If Delphine hadn’t seen it herself with her own 2 eyes, she wouldn’t have believed a what she had saw.

Cosima had landed on her back and laid there until the whistle was blown. Several trainers and the coach from the Deo Dyad bench had ran out onto the ice to help their star player.

 Sophie started to cry, and Delphine held her breath in fear, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach and she was worried that something bad had happened.

  
“Don’t worry sweetie your mom is okay. Look,” Siobhan said, pointing to the ice, “She’s getting up”

  
“But she is hurt,” Sophie sobbed, watching Cosima slowly skate, not towards the bench, but towards the tunnel the team exited through between periods.

  
“She will be fine don’t worry” Siobhan put her arm around Sophie’s waist and pulled her to her side. “She is ‘The Geek Monkey, she’s short but very strong’”

  
Sophie sobbed as tears streamed down her face. Delphine wanted to cry, too, and kept her gaze glued to the tunnel, but Cosima didn’t return. A few minutes later, the buzzer sounded and the game was over and the crowd roared for the Deo Dyads winning the game.

 

Suddenly Delphine heard a woman’s voice saying her name.

 

 

 

“Delphine Cormier?”

  
“Oui?” She glanced up at the woman standing next her chair and rose to her feet.

  
“I’m Margaret Jane, a trainer for the Deo Dyads. Cosima Niehaus asked me to come and find you.”

  
“How badly is she hurt?”

  
“I don’t really know. Cosima wants me to take you to her.”

  
“Merde!” She couldn’t imagine why Cosima would ask to see her, unless maybe she had been seriously injured or worse…dying…

  
“You better go,” Siobhan said as she stood.

  
“What about Sophie?”

  
“I’ll take her home to Cosima’s, and I’ll stay with her until you get there.”

  
“Are you sure?” Delphine asked, thoughts spinning so fast in her head she couldn’t seem to grasp a single one and couldn’t breathe properly.

  
“Yeah of course don’t worry” Siobhan gave her a hug and pulled back.      “Now, go.”

“Oui, I’ll call and let you know what I find out.” She bent to kiss Sophie’s wet cheeks and grabbed her jacket and purse.

 

 

 

 

  
“Oh, I don’t think you will have time to call.” Siobhan said with a soft smirk on her face that Delphine hadn’t noticed.

  
Delphine followed Margaret between the portable stands and through the passage where she had seen Cosima disappear minutes before. They walked on thick, spongy red rubber mats with the Deo Dyad logo on it and passed men and woman in security uniforms.

 

Margaret took a right, a left and moved through a big room with drapes.

A worried feeling was pooling in her knotted stomach. Something terrible must have happened to Cosima she kept on thinking. Why would she send her trainer to get her?

They had just started this journey, was it now already over?

 

_**...Over...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT


	13. ...La...Seine...And...I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak...or...Breakthrough...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Chapter: Un Monstre Paris- La Seine And I
> 
>  
> 
> Eda and Laura...I am So sorry for messing with you guys, you're the best hhagahaga xoxoxo
> 
>  
> 
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT

 

 

 

  
“We’re almost there, miss Cormier” Margaret told her as they headed down a hallway filled with men and woman in suits or dressed in Deo Dyad team colors.

 

They hurried past a closed door marked “Dressing Room” and took another left through a set of double doors.

  
They entered and there she was Cosima sat while she was surrounded and chatting with a few television reporters from different famous networks. in front of a Deo Dyad team logo.

 

She had on her glasses, her locks were in a messy ponytail and damp and her skin was shining, Cosima looked like a woman who had played hard, but she didn’t look a slit bit hurt.

 

 

 

Cosima had removed her jersey and shoulder pads and wore a Bordeaux Sweater with the team’s logo on it in gold.

She still had on her hockey shorts, ribbed socks but had put on some Nike sneakers. Despite everything Cosima still looked beautiful.

  
“Jamie had put a good tackle on you in the last 6 minutes of the game. How are you feeling Cosima?” A reporter asked, then shoved a microphone in Cosima’s face.

  
“I’m feeling pretty good just a bit exhausted. I’m going to have a bruise that’s for sure, but that’s hockey and I mean did you see that amazing winning goal that came from it?” Cosima said with a cheeky smile, exposing her fangs. **_So damn cheeky…_**

All the reporters joined laughing.

  
“Any plans to step down a little in the future?”

  
“Nope not at all, Ruben. I had my head down literally I mean look how tall I am not, and around a guy like Jamie, you have to be on your game at all times.”  Cosima wiped her face with a short black towel, then glanced around the room.

 

Cosima suddenly spotted Delphine standing in the doorway and smiled.

  
“You won the game by your lucky shot, that cost you a bruise. Are you satisfied with that?”

  
Cosima turned her attention back to the people interviewing her.

“Yeah of course, we’re never satisfied with anything less than a win. Lucky shot or no lucky shot. We are obviously going to work on better our strategies for in the future”

 

 

  
“At 32, you’re still ranked among the top players in both science and ice hockey. As a team captain in both departments how do you do it?”

 

Cosima grinned and chuckled softly.

 

“Well of course years of clean living, but it also helps when you have people you can work with and helps work on your vision and goal so you can achieve them together and be successful. I try to be a good Team Captain by including my team in every way I can”

 

The reporter and cameraman laughed. **_Cosima can be so damn cheeky but she really lifts people’s spirits up…_**

 

“That’s amazing advice and motivation, so what does the future hold for Cosima Niehaus?”

 

Cosima looked in Delphine’s direction and pointed.

 

“That depends on that beautiful woman standing right over there.”

  
Everything within Delphine froze, and she slowly look at her. The whole place was filled with different man and women.

 

“Delphine, baby, I am talking to you.”

  
Delphine’s eyes were wide and she pointed to herself in disbelief.

  
**_Merde…what is going on…?_**

 

 

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<Flashback: Alex and Cosima…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

**_Tring-Tring-Tring_ **

****

**Alex:** Danvers here.

**Cosima:** Hey, uhm this is Cosima

 

 **Alex:** As in Cosima Niehaus?

**Cosima:** Yeah

 **Alex:** As in Cosima Niehaus, the jackass that hurt my best friend and is the ‘daddy’ sort of my niece Sophie, that Cosima?

**Cosima:** Yeah that one

 **Alex:** Fuck, why the hell are you calling me, did you do something to her?

**Cosima:** No, please just hear me out can we please meet somewhere I need to talk about something important with you and I need your permission.

 **Alex:** I don’t know…

**Cosima:** Please just give me a chance

 

Alex sighed

 

 **Alex:** Okay fine, but I’m only doing this because your best friend is my fiancé…

**Cosima:** Thank you Alex

 

 **Alex:** Tell me where and when

**Cosima:** Okay let’s meet today around 17:00, I’ll text you my address

 

 **Alex:** Are you planning on killing me Niehaus?

**Cosima:** So, Maggie can kill me? I would never dear

 

 **Alex:** Good, I’ll see you later, bye

**Cosima:** yeah bye

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 

Around 17:05 Alex knocked on the door of Cosima’s luxurious home and Cosima let her in.

 

“Hey thanks for coming on such a short notice”

 

“yeah it’s fine”

 

“Do you want something to drink?”

 

“Do you have something strong?”

 

“Vodka apple cider good?”

 

“Yeah good, with some ice please”

 

Cosima poured them 2 drinks and led them over to her bar.

 

“Okay Niehaus spill, why did I came here?”

 

 

“You know seeing Maggie fighting for you and trying to get you to go out with her has had me thinking about somethings in my own life”

 

“Is this the late shovel talk? Because you do know we’re going to get married, right?”

 

Cosima rolled her eyes.

 

“God Alex No, I am talking about Delphine”

 

“Okay sorry go on”

 

“She is the only woman I have ever loved, and Sophie sort of heard her saying that I am the only one she loved, and I can’t help but think that I have to take the big step to show Delphine really how much I really care about her and how much I love her”

 

“Omg Cosima what do you want to do?”

 

“I want to propose to her but I need your permission for that, you are her best friends and she has no other family you know her best”

 

 

“Cosima, I don’t know what to say. I mean you have hurt Delphine a lot that true. You have a child together and I see how much you both love her. I have seen the way you looked at Delphine like she is your everything, the way you look at her is indescribable. You look at her the same way…Maggie looks at me and that is a look of pure love. Also, I have seen the way Delphine always talks about you or looks when she talks about you. I see the hurt and sadness but I also so see mad and hard love. Cosima Delphine loves you”

 

“S…she does?”

 

“Yeah, she does, but before we get into everything I want a good reason why I should give you my blessing”

 

“I was once married before years ago, when I was in the begin period of being an athlete and a scientist. My wife Bobbi was pregnant by some dude but I loved her and later on I realized I wasn’t in love with her. The baby was born 6 months into pregnancy but after 5 weeks she died. Bobbi became a wreck and I became reckless. She got obsessed with getting pregnant but every time it ended in a miscarriage. She got worse I started to pull back because I couldn’t deal with it anymore I wanted out. Bobbi couldn’t deal with life anymore so…she killed herself and I blamed myself for it…”

 

Alex looked shocked but with sympathy in her eyes. While Cosima sighed.

 

“Cosima thank you for trusting me with this, really I can’t imagine how hard that must have been, what’s the connection with Delphine and the story?”

 

“The connection is, I messed up once in marriage. I don’t want to feel like I have failed another person in life. Delphine is the person I have loved for 6 years. That day when I had left her on the airport was one of the biggest mistakes in my life and I don’t want to make a mistake that I lose her to someone else…Delphine…is my Queen and I love her. I will do anything to make her happy and erase all the hurt and pain I have given her”

 

Alex her hand was in front of her mouth while she looked shocked. After several moments of silence, she started talking.

 

 

 

“Cosima, that was really deep. And I feel that you are very serious with this and that you mean it. Wow I felt that one. So, with this I want to give you blessing for the hand of my best friend”

 

Cosima looked relieved and hugged Alex, who was surprised at first but hugged her back.

 

“I must say Cosima there is one positive thing about you leaving Delphine at the airport”

 

“What is that?”

 

“I would have never met my best friend and 2nd sister if it wasn’t for you so thank you for that”

 

Alex smiled softly.

 

“At least that’s one good thing from the situation, in you she found a sister”

 

“Oh, yeah one more thing Cosima”

 

“Yeah what’s that?”

 

“You and I are going ring shopping tomorrow morning”

 

“We are?”

 

“Yeah, I am your daughter’s aunt and your best friends Fiancé meaning we are going to be family and spent a lot of time around each other”

 

“okay sounds fair”

 

“So how did your boss take the whole story?”

 

“Uhm…about that he knows about Delphine and he is not happy he invited me for a meeting a few weeks ago,”

 

“Omg, but why after all those years would he look for Delphine?”

 

“He saw her on Tv”

 

“Fuck! I knew it was a wrong idea but I thought maybe he would have been over it I did some digging on him after Delphine told me the whole shebang with you guys and I know he is married so why?”

 

“Yeah, he is married, apparently, he is mad that I have something with Delphine he will never have”

 

“A child?”

 

“Yes, and he kind of threatened me”

 

“Omg what did he say?”

 

“He said I can see Sophie whenever I want but I am never allowed to touch Delphine. He gave me the choice enjoy my career or choose for Delphine and then he would trade me to another team”

 

 

 

“Is he for real? That means you would have to move, from everyone…Sophie would be crushed. What an old asshole he is clearly enjoying this”

 

“Yeah, he is I know I am one of his best players I can easily transfer to another team and be Team Captain but it would rip my whole life apart. I have at least 15 year that I can still play and I really don’t want to transfer to another state. It’s so unfair that he uses Sophie and Delphine against my happiness”

 

Cosima sighed and looked crushed. Alex was thinking about a few things and suddenly came with an idea.

 

“Well what if there is a way that you can have everything and maybe more?”

 

“How would that be possible?

 

“Well remember my sister Kara and her girlfriend Lena?”

 

“Yeah I remember she travels a lot so you see them maybe a few times in a year”

 

“Well they will be coming into town 1 week before my wedding to spent time with me and the rest of the people in my life I’ll introduce you to them and maybe we can come up with something”

 

“okay but what would they do that can solve this situation”

 

“My sister’s girlfriend is Lena Luthor”

 

“Holy Watershed as in Luthor from L-Corp the company that Is invested in a lot of different branches and makes billions a year?”

 

“yeah that is the one”

 

“wow just wow, that’s cool but why would she be interested?”

 

“Well they have been talking about maybe moving back to America Kara and Lena always wanted to have their own Sports Company and this might be a good chance for them to be here”

 

“Alex that’s amazing”

 

“Yes, I call them and then will arrange a date before the wedding to discuss everything. If there is one thing both Kara and Lena hate, it’s people threatening others with family. And I hate it more when it’s my family”

 

“Alex that’s amazing, thanks for trying to help me out. You’re amazing”

 

“You’re welcome, I mean what’s family for right”

 

“Just know if you need anything I will also be there for you”

 

“Thanks, Cosima”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Alex had left shortly after the conversation and the next day she and Cosima had traveled to a private jeweler and they had been looking for rings for almost 2 hours before they finally found the one they both agreed on. A white golden band ring and on top of it the Delphinium plant engraved in it with purple diamonds.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Flash forward: Back to the room with Cosima, the reporters and Delphine

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

“Remember last night when I told you that I would only get married when I would be crazy in love and had found the person where I felt home with and the person I would call my Queen?”

  
Delphine nodded.

  
“Delphine I am crazy, crazy in love with you.”

Cosima stood held her hand out towards her. In a daze and dreamingly Delphine walked towards her and placed her hand in Cosima’s.

 

“I warned you that I don’t play fair and that I am not afraid that I would claim that I want to be mine.”

 

Cosima grasped her shoulders and forced Delphine to sit in the chair Cosima had pulled out for her.

 

 Cosima glanced over at the different camera people

 

 “Are we still on?”

  
“Yep, were still live”

  
Delphine looked up and her vision started to blur with tears. She reached for Cosima, and Cosima grabbed her hand.

 

 

 

  
“Don’t touch me too much baby, I am a little bit sweaty.” She smiled softly.

 

Cosima went down on one knee forgetting she was surrounded but a whole group of people who were live taping them and looked Delphine in the eye.

 

“When we met 6 years ago, I hurt you a lot, and I’m sorry for that. But I’m a different and changed woman now, and part of the reason I am different is because of you. You came back into my life and made it better without you even noticing. When you walk into a room, I feel warm like you’ve brought the sun with you.”

 

Cosima paused to hold her tears at bay and she lightly squeezed Delphine’s hand.

 

Her voice shook when she continued “I’m not a great poet I don’t know if I am a romantic I try to be, and I don’t know the words to express what I feel for you or how I want to treat you but I know that you are the key to my heart. I only know that you are the fresh breath in my lungs, the beat of my heart, the ache in my soul, the moon and stars in my universe and without you, I am empty.”

 

Cosima pressed her hot lips against her knuckles and placed a gentle kiss.

 

Cosima looked at her with her hazel brown eyes and she reached inside the waistband of her hockey shorts and pulled out the ring she had picked out with Alex.

 

“Delphine, I went to your best friend and sister and she gave me her blessing to make you the Queen on my throne”

 

At this point, Delphine was shaking and tears started to pool slowly down her cheeks.

 

“Delphine Cormier, will you please marry me”

 

At this point the tears were streaming over both their cheeks, unable to contain them.

  
“Oh dieu, Oh Dieu!”  She yelped. Delphine could hardly see through her tears and wiped her eyes with her free fingers. “I can’t believe this is happening to me”

 

 Delphine looked from the ring back into Cosima’s face. “Is this real, you really want to marry me?” Delphine asked shocked and in disbelief.

  
“Yes, you are all I want baby, I want to make you happy and threat you with the love you deserve. I will do anything for you because your worth it. I promise…” Of course,” Cosima answered.  

 

Last night Delphine had wondered if Cosima would choose her. Delphine had wondered what Cosima would do if she did. Now she knew the answer to both questions and felt special.

 

 “Oui Cosima, I’ll marry you,” she said, laughing and sobbing at the same time.

  
“Holy Watershed” Cosima sighed, out of relief. “You had me worried there for a few moments”

  
The whole television crew and all the people who were in the arena who had followed it live, busted out into a thunderous applause that you could hear through the whole building.

 

 

Thousands of cheering fans going crazy in the stand. The walls of the arena shook with their enthusiastic and happy response.

  
Cosima pulled her in and kissed her softly and short on her lips.

 

“I love you Delphine Cormier” she whispered while she slid the ring on Delphine’s finger…

 

“J’taime Cosima Niehaus” she said while she sobbed into her ear.

 

Cosima looked over her shoulder to the television crews.

 

“Did you get all of that?”

  
The people gave her an okay sign and Cosima turned her attention back to Delphine.

 

When the room was empty they still stood wrapped into each other.

 

  
“I’m getting you all wet with my sweat” Cosima said, smiling at her.

  
“Oui, but I don’t care. I love you, and I love your sweat, too.”  Delphine pressed against her.

 

 

 

“When did you plan all of this cherie?”

  
“Well a few weeks ago, I had a talk with Alex and after she gave me the blessing we bought the ring the next day”

 

  
“We weren’t together than, were you so sure I’d say yes?”

 

Cosima shrugged. “I told you I wasn’t going to play fair, I can’t give up all my secrets” she smirked.

 

Delphine leaned back and kissed her. She had waited a long time for this moment, and she poured her heart and soul into it. Their mouths met, open and wet. Her hands slid along Cosima’s shoulders, up her neck, and into her damp hair.

 

Cosima started to get worked up and she pulled away from Delphine’s sweet kiss.

 

“Stop,” she groaned, I really want to rip our clothes of and take you right now.

 

 

“Do it cherie”

 

 

“I can’t, I am wearing too much layers and there’s something I have to do before I give into this.”

 

Cosima pulled back and saw disappointment in Delphine’s puppy green eyes.

  
“What could be more important than taking me right now cherie” Delphine purred…

  
“I just need to clear something up before I can leave.”

Cosima took her hand and pulled Delphine with her out of the room and down the hallway.

  
“Aldous?”

  
“Yep.”

 

Delphine immediately started to worry and tensed a bit.

 

 “Are you afraid of him baby?”

  
“Oui, he is going to make you choose, isn’t he? He’s going to tell you to choose me or your team, using your family against you”

 

 

  
  
Delphine tangled her fingers in the front of Cosima’s sweater. “I don’t want you to choose Cosima”

  
Cosima returned her attention to Delphine and kissed the worry from her brow.

 

“There was never a choice baby, I never would have chosen a hockey/science team over you.”

  
“Then Aldous will fire you, won’t he?”

  
Cosima smiled and shook her head.

“Trust me Aldous can’t fire me, sweetie. He won’t do anything I am positive. He could have trade me to one of the worst teams somewhere far away. But only if I hadn’t beat him to it.”

  
“Wait what?”

 

Cosima squeezed her hand. “Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home and celebrate”

 

Cosima needed to control her future.  
With Delphine by her side, Cosima walked into Aldous’s office without knocking.

 

 

 

“I thought I’d find you here,” Cosima said.  
Aldous looked up from the paper on his desk.

 

“You’ve been busy, I just saw the live proposal I hope you enjoy your happiness because you are going to Texas that’s for damn sure”

 

“Are you sure about that Aldous?”

 

“I told you, it’s Delphine or your career, since you chose to be with her. You immediately picked your future. I’ll have your transfer papers ready by Monday”

 

“You think so highly of yourself Aldous, trust me I will stay right here. Because this ends now”

 

“And how do you suppose to do that?”

 

“Watch me”

 

Cosima took out her phone and dialed a number…

 

"Yeah it's me, bring the party" Cosima said with smirk...

 

Delphine and Aldous were looking confused at her...

 

 

_**What the hell is going on...?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME A COMMENT
> 
>  
> 
> hope you liked it


	14. ...On...My...Way...Home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter of the story, maybe one day i will post something about the future but for now...this is it. i did my best and o hope you like it.
> 
> I want to thank Eda and Laura for giving me their opinion and enjoying the story, you guys are the best so this chapter is for you xoxoxo
> 
>  
> 
> Song chapter: Pentatonix - On My Way Home

 

 

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ **

****

Leekie’s looks at Cosima with a confused look before answering the door.

 

“Yeah come on in”

 

Lena enters the office in a black power suit combined with red heels, a Versace case, red lipstick on and her hair in a tight ponytail.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Leekie it’s so nice to finally meet you”

 

“I would like to say the same, but who are you?”

 

“My name is Lena, last name not important”

 

“Okay miss Lena last name not important, what are you doing here might I ask?”

 

“Well your star athlete miss Niehaus is a friend of mine and I am here to help her out with her little situation”

 

 

Leekie turned to look at Cosima with a devilish grin.

 

“Cosima whatever you think you’re doing trust me star athlete, team captain or not it won’t work because I am transferring you to the smallest shit hockey/science team the one in Texas”

 

“Leekie are you sure about that, I mean you do know that if you transfer me you will lose a part of the team?”

 

“Trust me I know it might cost me a few billions, but I can ruin your life because you chose her over your career I will do it without a doubt”

 

“And if I don’t go?”

 

“Well then, I’ll make sure you won’t ever get to do what you love the most anywhere, trust me Cosima, I will ruin your life, you made your choice. I told you it’s her or your career. You chose her so you can spend every day that you are playing in that shithole in Texas, wondering where you went wrong”

 

“You know I’m not going to apologize for my heart. I love Delphine and that’s it, but if I had to give up the team I would because she is worth everything and worth fighting for”

 

 

 

“Well it’s a good thing you are giving them up and have so much faith in love, because your Deo Dyad days are over Captain!”

 

Cosima smirked and she started laughing.

 

“What is so funny Niehaus?”

 

“Well you see I am not stupid. I knew you wanted to do something like this trying to rip my family apart and made me feel miserable if I couldn’t be with Delphine, but you see I already made my plan, Lena do your thing”

 

Lena winked at took a few steps forwards so she was in front of Leekie’s desk and started talking.

 

“So, mister Leekie, you have been Deo Dyads director for almost 14 years. You have done great work over the years and in the beginning of your career. You accepted a lot of talented people in the ice hockey and science team and made sure they went higher in what they are best. But over the years there were also a lot of complains about you, how you blackmailed trainers into dismissing some team members to play so they would eventually leave Deo Dyad. How you used science inventions that some of your employees made and never gave them recognition for and also for threatening team members with things in their private life, and the list goes on and on Mr. Leekie”

 

“So, what if I had? How would you even proof that? And I am the boss you can’t do nothing to me”

 

Lena smirked.

 

“You see that’s where you’re wrong, I do have evidence, a lot of evidence, from trainers, to coaches, to team members, ex-team members, scientist. And proof of their ideas that you had stolen on patented. You can even face jail time for some of the things you did. And what irritates me the most is that you threaten team members with things in their private lives just to get what you want. I knew you where fucked up but this is all kinds of fucked up. And before I forget what kind of man goes ahead and threaten team members to transfer them so they would either have to move or listen to you so there family won’t be ripped apart, everything that they had built over the years, well those times are over Mr. Leekie, it ends today”

 

Leekie sat in his chair with a smug look on his face looking at Lena.

 

“Miss Lena your speech was very nice and motivating might I add, but the thing is even if you can prove things it wouldn’t work on me I have a lot of powerful friends and a few of them are high end lawyers and judges, so trust me I will never go to jail or anything, and you forget I am the boss off the Deo Dyads”

 

 

Lena smiled and opened her suitcase and pulled out a file

 

The file contained a contract that had named Lena as the new and final Director of the Deo Dyads. And that she was allowed to do with the whole Team what she wanted. She owned everything the science and sport division.

 

Also the file contained pictures of Leekie threathening some team members and lso him visiting hookers a few times. Also emails of his personal computer and files that showed how he emailed team members threatening them to pay them half of what they earned if they didn’t do what he said. And him paying for judges and lawyers to make sure his harresment lawsuits were dropped. Because Leekie liked to hit on the woman in his company.

 

Leekie’s face went as white as a sheet and he looked with horror and anger at Lena.

 

“How the hell did you get this and what is that contract supposed to mean” he gritted through his teeth.

 

“Well you see, after my sister and law and Cosima contacted me and told me everything I was beyond pissed. So I decided to buy the whole Deo Dyad company”

 

“B…but that’s impossible, Lionell Westmore named me as last and final Owner of the Deo Dyads it can’t be” Leekie yelled.

 

“Well maybe you need to read your contract better the next time you sign it, it says that if you failed to do your job, and people weren’t pleased with your work, that Lionell westmore would sell the company to someone who was honest and and genuine into keeping this company a great environment. So after I had a talk with him and showed him everything  I have on you, he immediately teared up the contract between you guys and he sold it to me for a reasonable price”

 

“You can’t do this you can’t fire me, I have friends, lawyers, judges I will break you down trust me, they can do everything”

 

“mr. Leekie why don’t you just stop this, you are fired your out. And oh before I forget Lionell Westmore likes me a lot more than you. All the money that you earned through blackmail returns to the rightfull owner and the rest will go back into the company, leaving you with 20 million instead of 120 billion. And be glad you still have that because you don’t deserve it”

 

“I won’t let you do this to me trust me I will break you”

 

 

 

“Mr. Leekie, if you could please give me back the documents, and just leave my office it would be very appreciated I got some important things to go to now I am the boss”

 

Suddenly Leekie grabbed the documents ran trying to attack Lena and release his anger on her but out of nowhere he found himself on the ground with a hand around his neck that had an iron grip.

 

A furious looking woman with glasses on and blonde hair in a ponytail was holding him down and looking at him with an anger that would scare a lion.

 

**_Kara…_ **

****

“What the fuck, do you think you’re doing? Are you out of your fucking mind trying to attack my fiancé? Now I suggest you do as miss Luthor told you and let the documents go and leave this office like she told you too”

 

Leekie’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him, Luthor as in fucking Luthor who ruined my life by buying all the important companies I was interested in.

 

Leekie pushed Kara way and tried to attack Lena again, before he found his head slammed into the desk and Kara was holding him down again. This time she had his hand curled painfully behind his back, while her other hand was on his head. She leaned in again and spoke with a cold anger.

 

“Listen old guy wtf did I just told you to do? And again you tried to attack my fiancé?  do you want me to fuck you up? or just send you to the coaches they would really like to mess you up a little after everything you put them through, and trust me you can sue whoever you want but you won’t succeed because all your buddies work for me, you got that?”

 

Leekie nodded afraid of Kara, the normally sunny blond who was known an intimidating super girl standing over Leekie and threatening him.

 

“I didn’t hear you, what did you say?”

 

“Yes miss”

 

“Good before you go there is one thing you’re going to do”

 

Kara yanked him up and held him tightly in his neck and turned him around towards Lena.

 

“Tell my fiancé you’re sorry about threatening her and trying to attack her twice, and you better do it good in one time before I beat you up, because right now I am beyond pissed”

 

Leekie nodded quickly.

 

“I am sorry miss Luthor for swearing at you, threatening you and trying to attack you”

 

“I accept your apology Mr. Leekie”

 

“Good now apologize to miss Niehaus and Cormier for threatening her, and every other bullshit you put them through right now!” Kara said angry.

 

“I am very sorry Cosima and Delphine for threatening you and trying to rip your family apart, and I’m sorry for not accepting your apology”

 

“Good , you can leave now just remember everything you just said is recorded on camera so if you ever try to do something ever again to anyone of us or someone that belong at Deo Dyad you will regret it, everything will be published on every Tv network possible and we will rip your live apart, do I make myself clear Mr. Leekie?” Kara said on a stern tone.

 

y…yes miss I promise.

 

“Good now leave this fucking office, security is already waiting for you outside” Leekie nodded and stood straight and walked towards the door with fear in his eyes.

 

When the door closed Kara turned back around, while Cosima, Delphine and Lena where staring at her.

 

“Damn Kara, who would have though that Sunny danvers had bad ass in her”

 

“Oui, indeed but it’s not a surprise I mean Alexis your sister”

 

“Damn baby that was hot” Lena pulled her in and placed a rough kiss on her lips.

 

After pulling apart they smiled at each other and Kara blushed.

 

“Lena and Kara I would like to thank you for saving my job, I really wouldn’t know what I would have done without your help”

 

“We also like to thank you, because I bought this company Kara and I have a reason to stay, and both work in this company and we are also close to Alex and the rest of our family and friends”

 

 

“So, and now please all gather around the desk so we can discuss what’s going to happen to the company” Lena said.

 

Lena sat down behind the desk with Kara next to her, Cosima and Delphine sat in front of them on the 2 opposite chairs.

 

“So, I bought the company it’s mine no one else can be appointed as CEO by Lionel West more anymore because he officially sold me every right to the company. So, this is my plan. I am the CEO but I like to stay on the background, I will be the one who will do paperwork, recruiting, sponsors etc. etc., Kara darling you will be CEO in action meaning you will be at a lot of games, making sure everything is right and handling interviews, parties, and other stuff”

 

“Babe, seriously?”

 

“Yes darling”

 

“That’s awesome, thanks I like that” Kara leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek, who blushed.

 

“Cosima, you will remain Team Captain of both departments, but I also want you as personal advisor, for both departments, we will meet a few times a week and discuss all the important stuff to help make this company better”

 

“Lena, thank you really this is beyond amazing”

 

“Delphine, I know you don’t really have anything with sports but I know you and Alex have a successful business, but I plan to invest a lot to make it even more booming and I want to hire you and Alex for every party for every company that I own. A lot of famous people come to those so it will be amazing for business”

 

“Oui, that’s amazing thank you Lena”

 

“So, know we have discussed the most important things I think it’s time we celebrate, you guys are getting married, beautiful proposal btw Cosima you go girl, and we have to celebrate Leekie’s defeat and our win, let’s go to my house Alex, Maggie, Siobhan and Sofie are already over there”

 

 

Cosima had quickly showered and changed into some comfortable clothes and they all headed out to Lena and Kara’s house to celebrate.

 

 

After celebrating all with their new family:

Cosima, Delphine, Sophie, Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena.

 

Cosima and Delphine went home, and after reassuring Sophie that they were really getting married and put her to bed. Cosima led Delphine towards her balcony.

 

Cosima kissed her softly and wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist from behind and held her tightly towards her front.

 

 

Instead of the erotic dreams and thoughts Cosima usually had of Delphine. Cosima dreamed of waking up in a huge, Sunny bed surrounded by beautiful children with brunette hair and Delphine’s hair structure.

 

Children with both their combined smiles and facial futeares. Boys and girls. Children of their friends having fun with their children. Family vacations with their friends.

 

Cosima wanted the dream and more. She wanted Delphine, she fought for Delphine and soon she would be hers. Cosima wanted everything Delphine and Sophie liked, and she wanted to make her girls happy. Sophie her little princess and Delphine her one and only Queen. Delphine whispering in her ear with that sexy French accent that turned her into a puddle of goo. Cosima making another child with Delphine.

 

Cosima wanted everything of Delphine, everything she always wanted.  

 

 

“What are you thinking about Cherie?”

 

Cosima looked in Delphine’s eyes and smiled…

 

“My world, my universe”

 

 

Delphine smiled and cupped Cosima’s cheek and kissed her passionately, there tongue’s intertwining.

 

After minutes of kissing passionately Cosima pulled back. And rested her fore head against Delphine’s and looked into her eyes.

 

“I love you Delphine Cormier”

 

 

“J’taime Cosima Niehaus”

 

 

They embraced each other and enjoyed their warmed.

 

That night Cosima and Delphine made passionate and intense love for hours, connecting their souls together and after hours they felt into a deep slumber intertwined with each other, with content happy smiles on their face…

 

And both of them felt…at home…

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

Finally, today was the day they were going to tie the know. Today was the day that Cosima Niehaus would turn Delphine Cormier into Delphine Niehaus. After months of planning, stress and arguments they were finally ready to say the important words to each other…I do…

 

The morning of the wedding went very quick, the day before she and Delphine had parted ways with one last kiss. And from the moment they became engaged Delphine had decided that they would stop having sex until the wedding night.

 

So, months of building up sexual tension would finally be released that night after their wedding.

 

The only thing Cosima could think about was her standing in front of the altar.

 

After hours of waiting stressing finally she was allowed to stand in front of the altar waiting for her beautiful bride.

 

The music started playing and the door opened. Slowly Delphine accompanied by Alex who had insisted on giving her away because she was her sister, they walked towards the altar.

 

When they arrived in front of the altar Alex hugged Delphine and kissed her on her cheek before releasing her with tears in her eyes.

 

Delphine looked breathtaking, her hair was beautifully curled and she had on a crown that Cosima had designed for her because like Cosima had said: “Delphine baby you are my Queen and I want everyone to see”.

 

 

 

Cosima was drooling when Delphine stood in front of her, and so was Delphine when she saw Cosima in a special suit.

 

After the pastor was done talking he asked for the rings that their daughter brought on a special pillow.

 

“Cosima Niehaus do you take Delphine Cormier, as your soulmate and partner for life?”

 

“Hell, yes I do!”

 

Everyone started laughing when they saw how eager she was.

 

“Delphine Cormier, do you take Cosima Niehaus as your soulmate and partner for life?”

 

Delphine looked at Cosima, while she was biting on her lips and Cosima was getting anxious.

 

“Delphine Cormier? Do you?”

 

“Baby, do you?” Cosima asked afraid…

 

Delphine was still not answering and she looked nervously at Cosima while she slowly pulled her hand back. Shocking Cosima.

 

“Cosima…I’m sorry I can’t”

 

“Del…Delphine please don’t do this…please”

 

“Non, Cosima I…I can’t I’m so sorry”

 

Delphine started to walk away towards the entrance while the crowd gasped. And Cosima sunk down on her knees defeated and in tears.

 

Heartbroken…

 

Maggie bent down and hugged her and tried to comfort her. But everything went passed Cosima it was like a piece of her had just walked away…Delphine had walked away with her heart and Cosima felt empty…

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

**_Cosima…Cosima…Cosima…Cosima…Cosima…Cosima…COSIMA!!!_ **

****

“AAAAHHH Fuck!” Cosima yelled…

 

Cosima bolted up quickly her body was soaked from sweat, and next to her was Delphine slightly with a flushed and tired look and concern in her eyes.

 

“Cherie, was it the same one again?”

 

Cosima squeezed her eyes a little trying to register where she was. When she realized, she was indeed in her bed and that she had been dreaming, she sighed and started sobbing.

 

“Oh Cherie, come her it’s okay I promise”

 

 

Delphine pulled her close to her body and Cosima sobbed into her chest, her whole body shaking.

 

After a while she started to calm down until finally her tears stopped completely.

 

Delphine laid back on the bed and Cosima rested her head in the crook of Delphine’s neck and her arms around her waist holding on for dear life, like she was afraid Delphine would leave her again.

 

“Do you want to talk about it mon BéBé?” Delphine asked in concern

 

“Yeah”

 

Cosima was silent for a few moments, while Delphine kept on making soothing gestures on her back to keep her calm. After a while Cosima started talking.

 

“I keep dreaming that you will abandon me at the altar ad leave me with a broken heart that I will never recover from, I begged you to stay but you kept apologizing”

 

“Ah cherie, I promise I will never leave you I love you so much , you know that right after everything we’ve been through, I will never leave you”

 

“Yeah?” Cosima asked with a small voice

 

“Oui, in fact I would even want another child with you, that’s how much you mean to me, you are my world cherie and I would never find anyone as good as you j’taime”

 

 

“I love you too babe, I …I just don’t know why keep getting these dreams. First I thought it was because I was afraid to be abandoned and the fact that Bobbi had killed herself instead of divorcing me , I thought it was some kind of spell and then I realized that was ridiculous , then I thought maybe it’s because I had left you all those years ago, but I just  don’t know and it’s getting to start really annoying, my dreams just seem so real…” Cosima trailed off frustrated…

 

 

Delphine was quit for a few moments before realization started to dawn on her.

 

“Cherie I think I might know what the problem is”

 

“Y…you do?”

 

“Oui, it might sounds weird but I know this is it”

 

“Okay tell me”

 

“You know I forgave you for everything right what happened between us?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“But I think I need to actually say it to you so your body and everything can realize it too and can be at peace that our history is closed and that we focus on the future”

 

“it’s sounds strange but maybe I’m still sort of fighting myself on it without noticing”

 

“Delphine pulled Cosima up and cupped her cheeks and stared deep into her eyes while she talked.

 

“Cosima, cherie I forgive you for everything that has happened to us, for the fact that you left me 6 years ago, the fact that you lied to me and hurt me, I forgive you. Now you forgive yourself and let it go okay? Promise me.”

 

“I …I promise” Cosima answered teary eyed, she wanted to lean in but Delphine halted her.

 

“Wait, before you continue I need you to forgive me to okay?”

 

“Okay, for what? I was the one who hurt you”

 

“Oui but I was also wrong with certain things, I need you to forgive me for the fact that I never told you about Sophie, for the fact that sometimes I jumped into conclusions and for the fact that I gave you a heart time, please forgive me”

 

“I forgive you baby, I do let’s leave this behind us and focus on the future”

 

Delphine leaned in and kissed her. Thing started to heat up between them and Cosima landed on top of Delphine. Kissing while their tongues intertwines with each other.

 

Slowly Cosima’s hand started to go down and when she reached Delphine’s waistband, Delphine stopped her.

 

Cosima whined frustrated.

 

 

“Baby please don’t deny me it has been months I can’t wait anymore”

 

“Non, cherie I told you on our wedding night you can do anything you want but until then we live celibate”

 

“I can’t survive like this Cormier, you’re killing me please?”

 

“Non, Cosima be strong 3 weeks and then I am all yours forever and you can do everything you want to me, but until then you have to wait”

 

Cosima sighed sexually frustrated.

 

“Fine but in the meantime, I need at least 1 million kisses every day until then”

 

Delphine laughed. “You can have all the kisses you want, but let’s sleep now I am tired and we still have a lot to do”

 

“Yeah you’re right”

 

They kissed one last time before falling back asleep.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

The next 3 weeks Cosima didn’t had anymore nightmares after night and every day off sleep after that had been peaceful.

 

 

 

Finally, it was the 10th of September the day of the wedding.

 

Cosima and Delphine had parted ways the morning before and Sophie was with her Aunty Lena and Kara, while Maggie and Alex were supporting Cosima and Delphine separately.

 

Cosima was sitting in the dressing room in her shorts and sweater, laying on the expensive couch with her eyes clothes thinking back at everything that had happened in her life for the past 2 years.

 

She had met Delphine at a party she was hosting, she discovered she had a daughter, realized she was still in love with Delphine and that she only wanted her and proposed on television. The tv networks had been running story like crazy.

 

At the point, nobody of their family could leave the house normally.

They were crowned the hottest couple of America and had been photographed for times magazine and for a few fashion magazines.

 

Cosima had gained family through Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena. It felt to her like they had always been there.  Sophie goes every week to one of their homes and sleeps over.

 

A lot of Tv networks had approached them with a deal to broadcast their wedding live. After talking a lot about it, they had decided that one network was allowed to film but was allowed to air it after they went on their honeymoon so they could avoid the press.

 

Cosima had never felt so happy in her life.

 

**_Knock-knock-knock_ **

****

 

“Yeah come on in”

 

Maggie entered the room with a big smile and a few bags of takeout.

 

“Are you ready for today ‘Geek Monkey’?”

 

“You bet I am, I’ve been ready for months”

 

“Yeah I know you are especially for your wedding night, aren’t you?”

 

“Omg Maggie stop teasing 10 months without sex is frustrating omg no matter what I tried she denied me even to the point that I forced myself to sleep in the guest room a few times because I thought I would attack her, cuff her and take her right there and then”

 

“Damn Cosima, I can’t even think about what I would have done, but hey I married fast so 1 month wouldn’t have done much to me”

 

“Yeah, yeah you were lucky”

 

“Come let’s eat, we have like 2 hours to be ready with everything and stand in front of the altar”

 

“Yeah you’re right”

 

Maggie handed Cosima her part of the takeout and together they started eating, while talking about things they had been through together.

 

 

Meanwhile Delphine was on the other side of the building in her dressing room having a little moment to herself. When Alex suddenly entered the room with also take out.

 

“Delphine, are you okay?”

 

“Oui, I am just nervous”

 

“Totally understandable, but just know at the end of the day you will be officially Niehaus”

 

The thought of becoming officially Mrs. Niehaus made her feel warm inside and she couldn’t wait to finally say those 2 words she had been waiting to say the moment Cosima had proposed to her.

 

“Oui I will be, do you think she will like my dress?” Delphine asked curiously

 

“Delphine, I swear Cosima will love it, if she won’t drool or faint when she sees you I promise I will and the rest of the people in the church will too”

 

“Merci Alex, you always know what to say to make me feel better”

 

“Yup that’s why I am your best friend, remember when we were talking about being happy and find our homes”

 

“Oui”

 

“Who would have thought that 2 years later we would both have people who treat us like Queens and give us all the happiness we could have dream of?’

 

“Oui, sometimes I still think it’s a dream and that I will wake up from it”

 

“Yeah me2”

 

Alex hugged her and tried to keep her tears at bay.

 

“Delphine, I know you was heartbroken when Cosima had left you at the airport but I am also happy because I would have never met you if that hadn’t happened and you are one of the best things that happened in my life…I love you Delphine next to Kara and Lena you will always be my sister” Alex said with tears in her eyes.

 

Tears were streaming down Delphine’s face as she heard what Alex had said to her. “Alex I’m glad that you’re my sister and I love you to, so much”

 

After a few minutes of hugging Alex released her and whipped both their tears away.

 

“It’s a good thing we didn’t had our makeup done yet”

 

“Oui, we would have been a mess” Delphine smiled.

 

“okay let’s eat we have like 1,5 hours to get ready and get you married”

 

Alex handed her a container with food and they started eating

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

 

(2,5 hours later)

 

Cosima and Delphine where standing in front of each other both with tears and their eyes.

 

Kara, Lena, Siobhan and Sophie on the front row with tears in their eyes.

And the rest of the church filled with friends and family.

 

Maggie and Alex were both standing next to Cosima and Delphine being their maids of honor.

 

Cosima was wearing a customized black/gold suit combined with a Caftan and matching glasses. Delphine was wearing a Bordeaux dress combined with flowers on her bustier and a matching crown on her head, because Cosima wanted to show off her queen.

 

After the pastor was done talking he announced the vows.

 

“The couple has written their own vows and they would like to share that, Miss Cormier you may start”

 

Delphine swallowed trying to keep her tears at bay while she was holding Cosima’s hand but she failed and the tears where streaming slowly over her cheeks.

 

**“ _Cosima, I remember when I first saw you. I didn’t know who you were and one thing led to another and I fell in love with you in less than 2 days. We had our issues we lost touch 6 years and after 6 years I saw you again. After weeks of arguing and me trying to deny my feelings we started to raise our daughter together and even though I didn’t show you or told you how I felt, my heart had always belonged to you. We had our ups and downs, I never had felt like I was home. But you Cosima Niehaus, you are my home, you make me happy, you make me feel loved and wanted an I can never wish for someone better then you…Cosima you are my world my everything and I love you”_**

When she looked Cosima in the eye she saw a tear escaping her eyes and smiled teary eyed at her.

 

**“ _Delphine, when I left you 6 years ago, I regretted it immediately, I was in love with you but I was afraid to jump into the deep and open up to love or give it a shot. After all those years when I met you and discovered I had a child. I felt my feelings that I had buried coming back to live. I wanted you so badly but I kept hurting you. We had our ups and we had our downs. But you were and are an amazing mother and person. You mean so much to me, I can’t even express in words how much you mean to me and how amazing you are. I want to give you everything, my love, my body, my soul…Delphine you are my Queen…I love you so fucking much”_**

At this point, everyone was crying, because of the amazing and emotional speech that even the pastor had to take a few seconds to control himself.

 

“C…Can…oh god, Can I have the rings please” he managed to say while he whipped his tears away.

 

Sophie walked to the front and gave the rings to her parents who hugged her in return.

 

If you would please hold each other’s hand and the rings and repeat after me.

 

“I declare with this ring, my love for you and my loyalty, through the good and the bad and the ups and the downs”

 

 

After they finished the pastor continued.

 

“Cosima Niehaus, do you take Delphine Cormier as your soulmate and partner and bound your souls together to this ring?”

 

“Hell to the yes!” Cosima almost yelped through her tears.

 

The whole church laughed.

 

“Delphine Cormier, do you take Cosima Niehaus as your soulmate and partner and bound your souls together to this ring?”

 

“Oui, I do”

 

They both slipped the rings on their hands.

 

“I know pronounce you bounded for life, ladies and gentleman make some noise for Mrs. and Mrs. Niehaus, you may now kiss the bride”

 

Cosima yanked Delphine In and kissed her hard and passionate, after a few seconds Delphine pulled back teary eyed and smiled.

 

“Easy cherie, party and celebrate first and then I am all yours” she whispered in Cosima’s ear who started to blush.

 

While they walked towards the entrance together everyone was throwing rose pedals at them.

 

 

They went to the reception and after that they had a party and celebrated with their friends and family after midnight.

 

Around 01:20 they arrived back home and Cosima carried Delphine over the doorpost and immediately dragged them to the bedroom.

 

Cosima started pulling of her clothes and Delphine’s who was giggling because of Cosima’s eagerness and thirst.

 

“Cherie calm down we have all night I am yours know”

 

“Yes, you are Mrs. Niehaus, but I have been waiting for 10 months and you looked amazing in that dress I can’t wait anymore I want you know!”

 

“Oui, so have me but whit this”

 

Delphine grabbed a box from under the bed and handed it too Cosima, who’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Delphine, baby are you sure?”

 

“Oui, absolutely there is no better day like today, I want this If you’re still interested”

In the box was the last strap-on of **_‘Project Rad’_** the special sequence how Sophie was born.

 

“I’m so down with this”

 

 

Cosima quickly put on the strap-on and entered Delphine gently.

 

“Oui, Cosima…Merde Baise moi”

 

Cosima kept on thrusting, filling Delphine making love to her.

 

The last orgasm she gave Delphine that night she squeezed in the strap-on and released the special sequence inside Delphine.

 

They both moaned at the sensation and dived back into a few more sessions of fucking and love making.

 

The rest of the night and day was spend sleeping, eating, bathroom breaks and making love.

 

On the 2nd day they left for their 3-week honeymoon in Barbados. Sophie was spending her time between Alex and Maggie and Kara and Lena.

 

 

2,5 months later Delphine started to feel weird and decided to visit a doctor who announced that she was pregnant. The moment she told Cosima, Cosima had wrapped her in to a tight embrace and had kissed and made love to her senseless.

 

The whole pregnancy Cosima had made sure she was there a lot for Delphine and had helped her with everything.

 

Sophie was very happy that she would get another sibling that she could protect.

 

 

Their family was also very happy for them.

 

During Delphine’s pregnancy Kara and Lena got married and Alex got pregnant by the special sequence Cosima had developed with Maggie’s Dna.

 

Finally, one day when Delphine was supporting Cosima at an important game, Delphine’s water broke. She told Cosima after she had scored the last winning goal of the season.

 

Lena and Kara had run to the car with Cosima, Alex and Maggie who were carrying Delphine to the car and had droven them in a fast 2 furious pace to the hospital where Delphine gave birth 2 hours later to their daughter Eda Adele Niehaus. She looked exactly like Sophie but she had full on green eyes instead of hazel brown eyes.

 

Alex had taped everything on camera so they could all remember this special moments between them all. Cosima and Delphine had decided to make Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena all godmothers of their children.

 

At the end, they all ended up hugging and crying because nobody had expected that and it felt like the last push that said we are really a family, real blood or no blood.

 

Sometimes sad and bad things happen in life, that can work out for the better in the future. People come and go and sometimes they come back because they belong in your life. Sometimes you want a place to feel and call home, a place filled with love. Sometimes you don’t see hope but thrust me there is…

 

You don’t have to share blood to be family, you need to share love to become one…you need to feel home…

And that’s how they all felt that day…

 

…Home…they were all at home together…

 

**…Strangers…**

to

**…Friends…**

to

**…Family…**

at 

**…Home…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT!!!
> 
>  
> 
> OB is almost done, sadly so is this story...for know...


End file.
